Sacrifice
by Kim Jong Soo 1214
Summary: (LAST CHAP!/ END) Aku tidak tau apa yang aku rasa, hanya saja aku merasa dimanfaatkan oleh orang-orang. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau melupakan fakta dari makluk apa kita berasal (KAISOO,HUNSOO) Check this out! /RnR!/
1. Chapter 1

**SACRIFICE**

 **Cast : All member EXO**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rate : T / akan meningkat seiring jalannya cerita**

 **Author: Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **Disclamer: Saya akui bahwa EXO itu cuma milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya cuma minjem nama doang untuk kepentingan cerita. Tidak ada plagiat sama sekali,karna fic ini murni dari hasil pemikiran author.**

 **Warning : YAOI (boyxboy), Typo (s), alur gaje, abal.**

 **Summary:**

 _Aku tidak tau apa yang aku rasa, hanya saja aku merasa dimanfaatkan oleh orang-orang. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau melupakan fakta dari makluk apa kita berasal..._

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **Present**

"Brengsek!" namja mungil itu memukul tepat diwajah tampan namja berkulit tan didepannya. Tak menghiraukan cairan pekat berbau anyir menguar dari sudut bibirnya. Bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo seorang namja. Bahkan dia bukan namja biasa. Jangan salah, tangan mungilnya memiliki tenaga yang kuat sekedar untuk meremukkan wajah namja tan itu.

Nafasnya terengah-engah menahan amarah yang sepertinya telah berada diubun-ubun. Mata bulatnya menatap tajam seolah mengintimidasi. Sedangkan Jongin-namja dengan kulit tan itu hanya menatapnya kosong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh! Dimana otakmu!" Kyungsoo memaki Jongin yang masih tak bergeming. Oh ayolah,ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk melamun.

"Apa pedulimu?" demi Tuhan. Kyungsoo ingin meremukkan Jongin sekarang juga. Bisa-bisanya nada sedingin itu keluar dari bibirnya seolah sedang tidak terjadi apa-apa sekarang.

"Kau tidak bisa seperti ini! Kau bisa mati ditangan Kris!" yah,Kris adalah seorang calon penguasa dari Negeri Selatan, Negeri yang biasa disebut Zrash. Putra mahkota yang begitu disegani dengan sifat dinginnya. Rupa yang tampan, tubuh tinggi dengan kulit putih bersih, serta memiliki otak yang bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata. Cerdas sekaligus licik.

Zrash, adalah sebuah negeri dengan sejuta keindahannya. Negeri yang dilingkupi kekuatan beraura dingin. Tapi jangan berfikir jika Negeri ini adalah Negara es, kalian salah besar. Justru Negeri ini adalah Negeri yang sangat subur. Berjuta jenis tumbuhan tumbuh dengan mudah disana. Tanah yang seolah memberikan nyawa kepada tumbuhan dan makluk lain yang hidup disana. Bagaimana bisa? Itu semua berkat Kyungsoo. Dia adalah adik dari Kris. Dengan anugerah yang diberikan Tuhan untuk Kyungsoo, maka jadilah Kyungsoo sebagai pengatur dan pengendali negeri Zrash atas perintah Minho-Raja sekaligus Appa dari Kris dan Kyungsoo.

"Kau jangan ikut campur. Ini urusanku dengan Kris" masih dengan nada dingin dan tatapan kosong Jongin menjawab perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melawannya, Jongin!" Kyungsoo bersikukuh meyakinkan Jongin. Sebenarnya bukannya Jongin tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan Kris. Justru Jongin memiliki kekuatan yang bisa dibilang sama dengan Kris. Bagaimana tidak? Jongin adalah seorang putra mahkota dari Ord, negara yang memiliki aura hangat, berbeda dengan Zrash. Hanya saja sekarang Jongin sedang berada dibawah pengawasan Raja Joonmyun, ayah dari Jongin.

Dengan alasan bahwa Jongin sedang berada dalam masa percobaan untuk menjadi seorang penerus Raja Joonmyun, maka dari itu segala kekuatan yang ada didalam diri Jongin sedang ditahan. Bukan tanpa alasan. Raja Joonmyun menginginkan Jongin memulai 'petualangannya' dengan naluri manusia, bukan naluri serigala.

Perlu kalian tau, yang dimaksud dengan 'petualangan' adalah mengirimkan mereka yang menjadi keturunan kerajaan pada masing-masing Negeri untuk disebar kebumi. Kalian ingin tau alasannya? Jawabannya sangat klasik, hanya untuk membuat para keturunan bisa merasakan bagaimana cara bersosialisasi dan mengontrol kekuatan mereka dengan baik. Oleh sebab itu, mereka berusaha sekuat mereka untuk hidup dan menjalani semuanya selayaknya manusia. Bekerja, sekolah, bahkan melakukan hal-hal yang biasa manusia lakukan. Seks? Itu juga termasuk.

"Kau meremehkanku? Oh,aku lupa. Kau adalah seorang penghianat yang sedang memata-mataiku bukan?" seringaian muncul dari bibir Jongin. Nada dingin masih lekat disetiap kalimatnya.

"Bodoh! Dimana otakmu? Aku rasa kau sudah kehilangannya" balas Kyungsoo tak kalah sinis. Mata Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tajam dan sangat intens. Sangat terlihat raut kemarahan disana. Tangan kokohnya terkepal kuat hingga membuat buku-buku jarinyanya memutih. Secepat kilat Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dan mencengkeram kerah bajunya membuat Kyungsoo mendelik dengan raut kaget yang sangat ketara diwajahnya. Oh,ayolah Kyungsoo, apa kau lupa dengan Teleport milik Jongin. Seharusnya kau tidak sekaget itu.

"Kau tak seharusnya menjadi penghianat untuk kakakmu sendiri, Kyungsoo" mata Jongin semakin memerah menandakan bahwa kemarahannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sedikit takut dengan sikap Jongin sekarang. Tapi sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo menahan dirinya agar tidak bergetar. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata bulatnya sebentar untuk kemudian membukanya kembali. Menunjukan raut wajah yang lebih tenang. Yah, walau bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo harus mengalah saat ini. Jangan sampai Jongin melakukan tindakan bodoh padanya karena hal itu akan memperburuk keadaan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau Jongin! Kau terus saja mengganggu. Apa kau sudah bosan hidup?" Oh Kyungsoo sepertinya kau salah menyusun kalimat. Itu bukan kalimat agar Jongin bisa lebih tenang, justru kau akan lebih merusak emosi Jongin.

Dan benar saja,Jongin semakin mempererat cengkeraman pada kerah baju Kyungsoo lebih tepatnya seragam sekolahnya karena saat ini mereka masih didalam lingkungan sekolah. Jongin berani melakukan aksi brutalnya pada Kyungsoo karena dia tau bahwa sekolah sudah sepi. Dan siapa yang mau berlama-lama disebuah sekolah dengan aura aneh sejak kedatangan makluk-makluk tak terduga macam Jongin dan Kyungsoo?

"Jongin kau jangan bodoh. Kau lupa dengan tujuan kita kebumi, eoh? Kau tidak seharusnya terlibat dengan urusan manusia" terang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tetap terarah pada kedua iris hitan Jongin. Tatapan Kyungsoo sudah tidak sinis seperti tadi. Lebih memancarkan aura hangat agar Jongin mau mendengar ucapannya. Dan benar saja tatapan mata bulat Kyungsoo sedikit memberi efek pada Jongin. Tatapan Jongin sedikit melunak. Tangan yang tadinya mencengkeram kuat kerah kemeja Kyungsoo pun mengendur.

Dan sekarang dapat Kyungsoo lihat tangan kokoh Jongin melemas dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin, memberikan kehangatan dan kekuatan untuk hatinya. Tapi niatnya ia urungkan ketika telinganya mendengar sebuah suara yang menginterupsi keduanya.

"Hyung" sesosok tinggi dengan kulit seputih susu tengah mendekati Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Mata tajamnya memandang Jongin dengan raut ketidaksukaan. Kemudian beralih memandang Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? apa dia menyakitimu?" Sehun-namja dengan kulit seputih susu itu bertanya dengan nada sedikit khawatir. Yah,bagaimanapun juga sekarang Kyungsoo sedang bersama Jongin si makluk labil. Sedangkan Sehun tau benar bagaimana sifat Jongin. Keras dan kaku.

"Sehun, kau masih disini?" Kyungsoo malah balik bertanya tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Hmm, sebaiknya kau segera pulang. Ada seseorang yang sedang menunggummu" jawab Sehun singkat tanpa mengurangi tatapan tajamnya kearah Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin disana. Kyungsoo tau, jika Sehun sudah mengeluarkan tatapan seperti itu, berarti ia sedang dalam urusan besar dengan Jongin.

"Kau menyakitinya?"tanya Sehun dingin. Jongin tidak berniat memandang Sehun. Menurutnya Sehun tak lebih dari seorang anak kecil pengganggu.

"Apa pedulimu?" jawabnya tak kalah dingin

"Kau akan berurusan denganku jika itu terjadi" Sehun segera melangkahkan kaki panjangnya meninggalkan Jongin tanpa berniat untuk memandangnya lagi. Sedangkan Jongin, dia hanya mengeluarkan seringaian. Sungguh, tidak ada yang tau bagaimana jalan pikiran Jongin. Bahkan orangtuanya sekalipun.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan langkah mantab menuju rumahnya. Yah, rumah sementara selama ia tinggal di bumi. Kyungsoo hanya tinggal bersama Chanyeol, seorang putra mahkota dari negeri Xiand. Berbeda dengan Zrash dan Ord yang memiliki hubungan antar Negari yang kurang baik, Xiand adalah sebuah Negeri yang menjadi penengah. Tidak berada dipihak Zrash maupun Ord, berada ditengah-tengah dan tidak segan-segan membantu salah satu Negeri itu jika membutuhkan bantuannya.

Langkah Kyungsoo semakin ia percepat ketika instingnya merasakan aura berbeda dari biasanya. Ini terasa sangat kuat dan sedikit mencekam. Kyungsoo tau aura ini adalah dari seorang penguasa Zrash, siapa lagi kalau bukan Minho.

"Appa" sapa Kyungsoo setelah ia berada didalam rumahnya. Menemukan sesosok tinggi dan tampan dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya. Aneh, tidak biasanya Minho bersikap seperti itu. Yang Kyungsoo tau, Appa-nya ini mempunyai sifat seperti Kris, dingin dan tegas.

"Kyungsoo, bagaimana kabarmu?" oh, ini semakin aneh. Dari mana Appa-nya ini belajar berbasa-basi? Dan dimana para pengawal serta pendamping Appa-nya?

"Ada perlu apa Appa kesini?" Kyungsoo mencoba menanyakan langsung pada pokok permasalahan. Kyungsoo tau, jika Appa-nya sudah menemuinya secara langsung, memasang senyum aneh, dan berbasa-basi padanya itu adalah sebuah tanda bahaya. Kenapa? Karena sifat itu sangat jauh dari sifat sebenarnya dari Minho.

"Duduklah dulu. Appa dan Tao sengaja menemuimu untuk mmbicarakan sesuatu padamu" Oh, baiklah. Sepertinya Appa-nya sudah kembali normal. Nada bicaranya pun sudah kembali berwibawa seperti biasanya. Dan apa tadi Appa bilang? Tao? Sejak kapan makluk Panda itu berdiri disebelah Appa-nya? Dan tunggu, dimana Chanyeol? Banyak pertanyaan yang mengganggu kepalanya.

Kyungsoo mencoba mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa dengan mata yang tak lepas dari wajah sang Appa dan Tao. Perasaannya mulai merasa tidak enak ketika mata bulatnya menemukan si Panda jadi-jadian itu terus memasang senyum lebar dibibirnya.

"Ahh...aku merindukan suasana ini. Sepertinya kehidupan dibumi masih sama seperti dulu" suara tenang yang terlontar dari mulut Minho berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo yang dari tadi memikirkan hal-hal aneh mengenai dirinya.

"Apa ada yang serius sehingga Appa datang menemuiku?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa basa-basi lagi. Mata hitam kecoklatan dan tajam milik Minho segera menoleh dan memperhatikan putra keduannya itu. Senyum tampan dari bibirnya ia sunggingkan sebagai kode jawaban dari pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Minho tau bahwa putra keduanya ini tidak suka berbasa-basi. Sifatnya boleh dibilang lebih manis dari Kris, dan itu membuat Minho menyayangi Kyungsoo lebih dari Kris. Tentu saja karena Kyungsoo adalah seorang putra kedua yang berarti masih 'kecil' dan perlu dilindungi menurut Minho.

"Ini tentang pertunanganmu, Kyungsoo" Minho mulai mnyamankan duduknya dan memandang Kyungsoo lekat-lekat. Dan tentu saja perkataan Appa-nya itu membuat Kyungsoo mendelik tak percaya. Appa-nya bilang pertunangannya? Yang benar saja.

"Pertunangan?" Kyungsoo mengulang kalimat itu seolah memastikan apakah Appa-nya itu salah bicara. Dan Kyungsoo menatap Tao yang masih saja tersenyum-senyum. Apalagi saat mlihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang sangat lucu membuatnya menahan tawa yang Kyungsoo tau pasti akan meledak jika Minho tidak ada disana sekarang.

"Ya. Pertunangan putra kedua Negeri Zrash dengan putra pertama Negeri Ord" Minho mengucapkannya dengan mantab. Terlihat raut serius diwajah tampannya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Sungguh, jantung Kyungsoo seakan ingin melompat dari tempatnya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Matanya yang bulat bertambah bulat dan besar. Bagaimana bisa Appa-nya memutuskan hal sebesar ini tanpa persetujuan darinya. Dan lagi,bagaimana dengan Kris? Bukankah Kris putra mahkota sekaligus calon penerus Negri Zrash? Kenapa bukan Kris saja yang bertunangan?

"Kau tidak perlu sekaget itu, Kyungsoo" Minho menjeda perkataannya. Tangan kokohnya memainkan sebuah cahaya keunguan yang ntah dari mana asalnya. Memutar-mutar cahaya itu seolah membuat pusarang angin kecil disana. "Hal ini sudah direncanakan jauh-jauh hari setelah kami tau kekuatan yang bersarang pada tubuhmu" Minho berkata dengan tangan masih memainkan pusaran angin itu namun matanya tak terlepas dari Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana bisa? Dan untuk apa aku ditunangkan dengan Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo seakan tak percaya.

"Untuk memperbaiki hubungan Zrash dengan Ord tentunya. Kami tau kekuatanmu itu bisa menjadi kunci berdamainya dua Negeri ini Kyungsoo" Minho tersenyum.

"Apa itu artinya aku dimanfaatkan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada sendu.

"Tidak Kyungsoo. Ini adalah kesepakatan dari pimpinan terdahulu. Kau hanya perlu mengikutinya dan menyelamatkan kedua Negeri"

"Tapi Appa, bagaimana dengan Raja Joonmyun?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Tentu saja dia tau. Kami sudah membahas masalah ini dengan seluruh petinggi kedua Negeri" Minho mengatakan itu sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Membuat pusaran angin kecil keunguan itu hilang begitu saja.

"Persiapkanlah dirimu. Ini akan dilakukan 3 hari lagi. Tao akan menjmput dan mengantarmu ke Negeri Zrash jika saatnya tiba" setelah kalimat itu selesai diucapkan, Minho berdiri dari duduknya. Sedangkan Tao memposisikan dirinya disamping Minho. Dengan sekejap mata Minho dan Tao menghilang setelah pusaran angin keunguan dengan ukuran lebih besar dari yang dimainkan Minho tadi keduanya menghilang.

Kyungsoo masih tak bergeming ditempatnya. Pikiran-piran aneh mulai menjalar dikepalanya. Bagaimana bisa ia bertunangan dengan Jongin yang jelas-jelas membencinya? Apalagi mengetahui Jongin yang bersitegang dengan Kris. Bagaimana kalau Jongin akan menghancurkannya?

"Kenapa aku harus memiliki kekuatan sialan ini, Arrgghh!"

 **TBC**

 **Holaa...eh saya balik lagi :D**

 **Saya nggak tau apa yang saya tulis *Plak**

 **Punya pikiran bikin Fic genre fantasy gegara baca fic orang. Tapi beneran ini hasil pemikiran saya loh. Gak ada yang namanya plagiat atau apapun. Kalaupun ada kesamaan cerita atau nama "Negeri" yang saya pakai itu semata2 karena ketidak sengajaan *NahLoh**

 **Awalnya Author ragu Fic ini mau dipublish apa enggak, soalnya ngerasa ceritanya pasaran dan udah umum banget. Tapi berhungung cerita yang bertema hewan "SERIGALA" masih eksis jadi saya nyoba aja publish, sekalian pengen tau gimana responnya *NyengirKuda**

 **Ini masih pengenalan, makanya masih sedikit dan nanggung, dan maksa :D**

 **Sebenernya ini genre gak full Fantasy karena saya gak jago bikin yang Fantasy dengan adegan perang-perangan. Jadi ini genre campuran ada Romance-nya dan mungkin akan lebih menonjol di Romance-nya. Mungkin ada sedikit Sad-nya juga. Aduh, Author-nya labil :D**

 **Kalau responnya bagus, akan saya lanjut *KayaAdaYangMauBacaAja :V**

 **Sampai ketemu chap depan, Pay Pay**

 **9 Januari 2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**SACRIFICE**

 **Cast : All member EXO**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rate : T / akan meningkat seiring jalannya cerita**

 **Author: Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **Disclamer: Saya akui bahwa EXO itu cuma milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya cuma minjem nama doang untuk kepentingan cerita. Tidak ada plagiat sama sekali,karna fic ini murni dari hasil pemikiran author.**

 **Warning : YAOI (boyxboy), Typo (s), alur gaje, abal.**

 **Summary:**

 _Inilah resikonya, mencintai sesorang yang membecimu. Terluka, adalah sebagian perjalanan yang harus kulalui. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Menyerah atau menghancurkan hati banyak orang? Aku benci diriku yang seperti ini..._

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **Present**

 **Preview**

 _Kyungsoo masih tak bergeming ditempatnya. Pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai menjalar dikepalanya. Bagaimana bisa ia bertunangan dengan Jongin yang jelas-jelas membencinya? Apalagi mengetahui Jongin yang bersitegang dengan Kris. Bagaimana kalau Jongin akan menghancurkannya?_

" _Kenapa aku harus memiliki kekuatan sialan ini, Arrgghh!"_

Chapter 2

"Raja Minho datang menemuimu?" tiba-tiba suara bash menyapa telinga Kyungsoo. Chanyeol, namja bertubuh layaknya tiang listrik mendekati Kyungsoo yang nampak frustasi. Jangan tanya dari mana Chanyeol tau tentang kedatangan Minho,tentu saja karena aura yang begitu kuat menguar disekitar rumah mereka. Yah, aura makluk aneh seperti mereka akan sangat terasa jika mereka berada didunia manusia. Itu sebabnya mereka akan mudah mengenali jenis makluk sejenis mereka. Berdeda ketika mereka berada didunia asli mereka, akan sangat sulit mendeteksi lawan maupun kawan karena adanya pembatas diatara mereka.

"Emh" hanya deheman yang menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Namja dengan tinggi berlebih itu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih duduk berdiam diri sambil mengusak pelan helaian rambutnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat frustasi?" Chanyeol mulai mendudukan dirinya disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Aku yakin kau tau. Perlukah aku menceritakan ulang padamu?" jawab Kyungsoo ketus

"Hei, kau tidak perlu marah seperti itu. Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" tanya Chanyeol sekenanya. Tangannya mulai mengambil toples berisi cemilan diatas meja didepannya. Kyungsoo mendelik mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Yak! Apa kau bilang?" satu pukulan tepat dikepala Chanyeol. Kalian masih ingat 'kan Kyungsoo itu makluk apa? Maka satu pukulan akan sangat berefek. Dan itu yang tengah dirasakan Chanyeol. Meringis dengan mengelus kepalanya yang serasa berdenyut.

"Bisakah kau menghilangkan kebiasaan memukulmu?" Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo horor

"Ini bukan kemauanku Chanyeol. Dan aku tidak mau cara yang seperti ini" ucap Kyungsoo sendu. Entahlah, melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu membuat Chanyeol merasa terusik. Bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol tidak suka melihat Kyungsoo-nya menekuk wajah seperti itu.

"Ternyata seorang Putra Mahkota bisa bersedih juga" goda Chanyeol dan sukss membuat Kyungsoo mendengus sebal.

"Kau mau aku pukul lagi?" satu gertakan dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol meringis, menampakkan wajah konyolnya.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak setuju!" perkataan tegas dari namja berkulit tan itu mampu membuat Joonmyun mendengus dan menghela nafas panjang. Dia sangat hafal dengan sifat Putra Mahkota-nya yang satu ini.

"Apapun perkataanmu itu tidak akan berpengaruh, Jongin. Ini adalah keputusan antara dua Negeri dan untuk kebaikan rakyat. Lagipula ini sudah disetujui oleh para petinggi kedua Negeri" jawab Joonmyun tegas. Wajah tampan dengan raut tegas dan berwibawa itu selalu berhasil membuat Jongin tak berkutik. Bukannya Jongin tak bisa melawan, kalian tentu ingat bahwa kekuatan Jongin sedang ditahan oleh Joonmyun bukan?"

"Ini sama saja memanfaatkanku dan dia, Appa! Masa bodoh dengan rakyat, aku tidak setuju!" jawab Jongin tegas. Tapi itu tak membuat Joonmyun takut. Hanya gertakan bawang dari anak bandel yang berpura-pura kuat? Haahh...tidak mempan.

"Maka kekuatanmu tidak kau dapatkan selamanya!" Skakmat! Jongin mendelik mendengar perkataan Appa-nya itu. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Putra Mahkota calon penerus Negeri Ord tidak memiliki kekuatan? Ini bencana besar.

"3 hari lagi akan dilaksanakan pertunanganmu dengan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun akan menjemput dan mengantarkanmu ke Negeri Ord jika saatnya tiba" maka perkataan Joonmyun adalah mutlak. Jongin tidak bisa melawan kali ini.

Kabut dengan warna merah sedikit abu-abu itu segera membungkus tubuh Joonmyun ketika Sang Raja Ord mengibaskan Jubahnya. Membawa tubuhnya menghilang bersama kabut itu.

Jongin berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa hingga bulu-bulu halus berwarna coklat mulai membungkus kedua lengannya. Matanya yang semula hitam kecoklatan, sekarang berubah menjadi merah dengan kilatan bening.

"Kau tidak akan bisa merubah takdirmu meski kau melakukan itu!" tiba-tiba sesosok tinggi dengan kulit pucat susu datang menghampiri Jongin. Membuat Jongin menoleh dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Bagaimana tidak, si anak bawang ini selalu saja datang disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Mau apa kau,Sehun?" tanya Jongin dingin. Bulu-bulu halus itu mulai menghilang, Namun matanya masih belum berubah.

"Aku siap menggantikanmu kalau kau tidak mau bertunangan dengan Kyungsoo" Sehun berkata dengan entengnya, seolah masalah kedua Negeri ini adalah lahan bermainnya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Jongin bertanya sambil menyeringai. Sangat jelas. Sehun hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menyukainya!" Sehun berjalan menjauhi Jongin. Sialan! Apa maksud bocah itu? Membuat Jongin semakin frustasi saja.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Appa?" Kris, Putra Mahkota sekaligus calon pemimpin Negeri Zrash itu bertanya saat melihat Minho yang baru saja memasuki Kastil kerajaannya. Dengan langkah mantab Minho berjalan menuju ruang pertemuan diikuti Kris dan Tao dibelakangnya, masih berharap jawaban dari Minho.

Jangan heran bagaimana Kris bisa dengan mudah berada didunia manusia dan didunia makluknya, setiap calon penerus memiliki kekuatan lebih untuk itu. Hal itu disebabkan karena sang calon penerus tahta harus selalu sigap dengan segala kondisi yang tiba-tiba menyudutkan mereka di Kerajaan setiap saat. Dan itu juga berlaku untuk Jongin.

"Tentu saja adikmu yang manis tidak akan menolak" jawab Minho masih dengan langkah tegapnya. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sungguh jawaban itu sebenarnya sangat membuat Kris merasa bersalah. Bagaimana tidak, adik kesayangannya akan ditunangakan dengan namja brengsek yang selama ini menjadi musuh dalam selimutnya.

"Apakah Appa yakin akan melakukan ini?" tanya Kris dengan perasaan campur aduk. Tentu saja. Ini adalah masalah kedua Negeri, dan Kyungsoo yang harus menjadi 'tumbal' dalam permasalahan ini. Yang benar saja?

Minho menghentikan langkahnya. Membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini menghadap Kris. Mata Minho menatap lekat mata tegas Kris.

"Kita harus melakukannya Kris. Kau tau kan apa yang akan terjadi jika ini sampai gagal? Rakyat akan berpihak pada Siwon, dan kedua Negeri, ah bahkan ketiga Negeri ini akan hancur" jawab Minho mantab. Mata kelamnya tidak dapat menyembunyikan bagaimana raut kekhawatiran disana.

Yah, Kris tau benar masalah apa yang sekarang terjadi. Rakyat butuh kekuatan dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah kehidupan. Tanpa kekuatan Kyungsoo, maka tanah tempat mereka berpijak akan mati. Rakyat akan berpindah dari kedua Negeri itu, dan berpihak pada Siwon, Raja dari Negeri kegelapan, yang tentu saja akan menghabisi kedua Negeri yang selama ini memang memiliki 'sedikit' perselisihan dengan tujuan memperluas daerah kekuasaannya.

"Aku tidak bisa merelakan Kyungsoo begitu saja, Appa" kata Kris dengan raut muka sendu. Minho tau, seberapapun dinginnya Kris, seberapapun angkuhnya Kris, seberapapun tegasnya Kris, dia akan luluh dengan Kyungsoo, adik yang sangat Ia jaga dan sayangi selama ini.

"Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja bersama Jongin, Kris. Percayalah" Minho menepuk pelan bahu Putra pertamanya itu. Memberikan senyuman hangat seorang ayah pada anaknya. Kris hanya mengangguk, berusaha mempercayai kata-kata Appa-nya.

.

.

.

"Kyung..!" sebuah panggilan menyapa indra pendengarannya. Membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya secara paksa. Oh ayolah, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berdebat dengan si telinga dobby. Bahkan Kyungsoo masih belum sampai dikelasnya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku" sangat terlihat bagaimana Chanyeol-namja telinga dobby kesulitan mengatur nafasnya. Kyungsoo yakin Chanyeol sehabis marathon dari rumahnya kesekolah.

"Karena kau sangat lambat, dobby" jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya.

"Aku sudah bangun dan bersiap secepat yang aku bisa. Kau tega sekali" Chanyeol memainkan nada manjanya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas

"Kau bahkan masih akan pergi mandi saat aku sudah selesai sarapan" Kyungsoo mulai melangkahkan kaki mungilnya lagi menuju kelasnya.

"Itu karena kau tidak membangunkanku" protes Chanyeol sambil mengekor Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Lagi pula kau bisa menggunakan bus atau kemampuan terbangmu itu tanpa perlu berlari, bodoh" Kyungsoo benar-benar jengah jika harus berdebat dengan si telinga dobby ini.

"Apa kau baru saja mengataiku bodoh?" Chanyeol merangkul paksa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo sehingga Kyungsoo meringis menopang berat lengah Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang sudah memberikan senyum sejuta watt-nya. Baru saja akan melayangkan sumpah serapahnya, tiba-tiba saja lengan Chanyeol terlepas begitu saja.

"Yak! Kau menyakitinya!" gerutu Sehun sambil memberikan deathglare pada Chanyeol. Setelah lengah Chanyeol tidak lagi merangkul Kyungsoo, sekarang giliran Sehun yang merangkulkan lengannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Hah...benar-benar anak bawang. Kau menggangguku!" Chanyeol menggerutu. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata menangkap kegiatan mereka. Sedikit berdecih kemudian berlalu pergi. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat sesosok tubuh mungil dengan mata rusa berdiri tepat didepannya. Menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Luhan" sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran namja manis itu. Bagaimana tidak, sejak kapan Luhan berdiri disana? Apa dia melihat acara mengintipnya?

"Selamat pagi, Jongin" sapa Luhan dengan senyum manisnya. Membuat Jongin melengkungkan sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang menawan. Bagaimana Luhan tidak akan terperangkap pada pesona Jongin jika wajah tampan dan mempesonanya selalu menebar senyum untuknya? Ya, hanya untuk Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, Jongin?" tanya Luhan polos. Oh, aku belum mengatakan bahwa Luhan adalah seorang manusi? Ya, dia adalah satu-satunya manusia yang berani mendekati Jongin. Aura dingin dan berbeda dari Jongin sama sekali tidak membuat Luhat ketakutan. Awalnya Jongin enggan berteman dengan Luhan,mengingat perbedaan diantara mereka. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Luhan bisa memberikan sesuatu yang berbeda pada diri Jongin. Seperti sebuah tempat bersandar. Yah, itu adalah ungkapan yang tepat bagi namja yang memiliki koneksi minim seperti Jongin.

"Tidak ada" Jongin melangkah mendekati Luhan. Mata tajamnya menatap lekat kepada dua manik mata rusa milik Luhan. Ada desiran halus yang mengganggu diri Luhan. Sensasi yang sangat dia suka. Bagaimana mata tajam Jongin seolah berkata bahwa dia menginginkannya. Jongin semakin mendekat membuat tubuh Luhan seolah kaku. Nafas hangat Jongin menyapa wajah cantik Luhan. Tanpa disadari tangan kanan Jongin telah melingkar pada pinggang ramping Luhan. Mendekatkan wajahnya hingga sedikit jarak diantara mereka. Wajah Luhan menegang. Jantungnya memompa dua kali lebih cepat.

Luhan dapat melihat kepala Jongin yang sedikit dimiringkan, mengatur posisi untuk menciumnya. Luhan memejamkan matanya. Sedikit lagi...

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek!"

Bugh...!

Satu bogeman mendarat mulus pada pipi Jongin. Jongin limbung hingga tubuhnya tersungkur kelantai lorong sekolah itu. Sedangkan Luhan menatap tak percaya adegan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kris" Luhan menatap Kris seolah bertanya - _apa yang kau lakukan?-_

Kris menghiraukan tatapan Luhan. Mata tajamnya menatap nyalang Jongin yang masih sibuk mengusap sudut bibirnya yang sobek. Sedikit darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Raut marah terlihat jelas diwajah tampan Kris. Bagaimana bisa Jongin bermesraan dengan Luhan setelah dia tau akan bertunangan dengan adiknya? Ini gila!

"Bagus, sepertinya kalian memiliki hobi yang sama. Kemarin aku juga baru mendapatkan satu pukulan dari Kyungsoo, dan sekarang kau" Jongin berusaha bangkit dan memandang dingin Kris.

"Itu karena kau pantas mendapatkannya!" geram Kris.

"Kau membela penghianat itu? Baik sekali" Jongin mengatakan dengan seringaian dan nada mengejek, membuat Kris menggenggam tangannya erat hingga otot-otot lengannya terlihat jelas

Luhan yang mengerti keadaan ini pun segera menengahi mereka. Menarik tangan Kris yang bersiap akan memukul Jongin lagi. Sebenarnya Kris ingin membalas perkataan Jongin yang selalu merendahkan adik kesayangannya itu, hanya saja otaknya masih dapat berpikir normal. Tidak mungkin dia menghancurkan masa 'petualangannya' dibumi hanya karena meremukkan namja kurang ajar didepannya ini.

Kris memejamkan matanya sebentar. Menghela nafas untuk mengatur emosinya. Jangan sampai Minho mengetahui jika dia dan Jongin beradu kekuatan hanya karena masalah sepele. Kris membuka mata dan menemukan Jongin dengan raut muka yang masih dingin dengan seringaian dibibirnya.

"Kau akan menjalani masa terpenting dalam hidupmu. Mulailah belajar mengatur otakmu jika kau tidak ingin berakhir tragis" ucap Kris. Nada dingin disetiap kalimat itu sanggup membuat Luhan bingung dengan situasi yang mereka ciptakan.

Mata Jongin menatap Kris sekilas. Sangat jelas bagaimana Kris menatapnya dengan intens dan penuh amarah. Kris memutus kontak mata yang cukup menegangkan bagi Luhan. Lalu Kris memilih berjalan meninggalkan Jongin dengan menarik lengan Luhan. Membuat nama manis itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali mengikuti Kris. Yah, Luhan adalah namja yang disukai Jongin sekaligus disukai Kris. Kalian bingung? Bagimana bisa seorang manusia biasa disukai kedua Putra Mahkota dari Negeri yang berada diatas awan? Jawabannya adalah, karena Luhan memiliki sesuatu yang disebut dengan kehangatan.

"Sebaiknya kau menjauhin Jongin, Lu" Kris membuka percakapan mereka ketika mereka telah sampai di taman belakang sekolah.

"Kenapa? Jongin orang baik" jawab Luhan polos. Kris menatap mata Luhan. Membuat Luhan sedikit ngeri. Karena ini adalah pandangan pertama Kris yang begitu dingin baginya. Biasanya Kris akan bersikap manis padanya, seperti halnya Jongin.

"Aku tidak mau kau berada dalam kesulitan jika kau terus bersama Jongin" jawab Kris datar namun memiliki arti yang dalam. Tunggu, apa maksudnya ini? Atas dasar apa Kris menyuruh Luhan menjauhi Jongin? Tentu saja ini demi Kyungsoo, dan menghindarkan Luhan dari suatu hal yang buruk. Kalian ingat Siwon bukan? Bukan tidak mungkin Siwon juga akan menyerang Luhan.

.

.

.

Kastil dengan nuansa klasik dengan cat berwarna gold dan merah itu menggambarkan betapa mewah dan megah Kerajaan Ord. Pilar-pilar besar yang menopang setiap sudut ruangan menambah kesan kokoh pada bangunan itu. Disana, disalah satu ruangan luas telah berkumpul Raja dari Ketiga Kerajaan dari Negeri diatas awan. Raja Minho, Raja Joonmyun, dan Raja Ryewook dari Kerajaan Xiand. Beserta para petinggi dan tentu saja Ketiga Putra mahkota utama.

Kris duduk bersebelahan dengan Raja Minho, Jongin duduk disamping Raja Joonmyun, dan Chanyeol duduk disebelah Raja Ryewook.

Saat ini mereka tengah membahas perihal pertunangan yang akan dilaksanakan besok. Sebenarnya Jongin sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hal konyol seperti ini, namun Jongin terpaksa mengikutinya mengingat posisinya sebagai topik utama pembahasan ini. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Dia tidak diwajibkan hadir karena Kyungsoo akan menjadi pihak pengantin yang akan dipinang.

Terlihat bagaimana Ketiga Raja itu sedang mendiskusikan perihal apa saja yang akan menjadi pokok acara ini. Bagaimana Yixing, sang petinggi dari Kerajaan Negeri Zrash, Minseok petinggi dari Kerajaan Negeri Ord, dan Jongdae petinggi dari Kerajaan Negeri Xiand sedang berdebat mengenai persiapan dan apa saja hal yang harus dilakukan. Mulai dari pertahanan dan keamanan masing-masing Kerajaan, dan juga keselamatan Jongin dan Kyungsoo saat pertunangan itu akan dilangsungkan. Sedikit berlebihan memang, namun mengingat bagaimana liciknya Siwon, mau tidak mau mereka memikirkan segala macam urusan dengan sangat detil dan teliti.

Sementara itu para calon Putra Mahkota terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kris dengan pikiran berkecamuk dihatinya. Memikirkan adik kesayangannya yang harus Ia relakan untuk menjadi milik Jongin, namja brengsek yang mengganggu hubungannya dengan Luhan. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi, yang akan menjadi calon Raja adalah Kris kenapa Kyungsoo yang harus berkorban? Belum lagi resiko jika Siwon, Raja dari kerajaan kegelapan tau jika Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan bertunangan, pasti dia tidak akan tinggal diam. Kris tau benar bagaimana sosok Siwon. Dia akan melakukan segala macam hal licik untuk mendapatkan apa yang Ia mau. Tidak menutup kemungkinan dia akan membunuh Kyungsoo agar rencana besar kedua Kerajaan ini gagal.  
.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" suara Sehun mengagetkan Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk termenung disebuah taman tak jauh dari rumahnya. Yah, namja bermata bulat itu tengah merasa kesepian. Chanyeol yang biasa mengganggunya ketika dirumah, tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Dan Kris yang selalu memberi kabar dan menanyakan segala hal tentangnya juga telah menghilang. Jadi disinilah Ia sekarang, termenung sendiri sebelum suara berat itu datang menyapa telinganya.

"Sehun?" Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan rasa kaget. Bagaimana bisa anak ini selalu tau dimana Ia berada? Ah, Kyungsoo hampir lupa kalu Sehun adalah makluk yang sama dengannya.

"Kau tidak usah terlalu memikirkannya" raut wajah dingin namun tampan itu selalu mengerti apa yang sedang berputar diotak Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak memikirkannya, Sehun. Ini tentang masa depan ku dan kedua Negeri itu" jawab Kyungsoo masih diposisinya. Duduk diam dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Sehun memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk disebelah Kyungsoo. Menyilangkan kaki dan melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, ada aku yang akan selalu melindungimu" Sehun memang memiliki pikiran yang sulit ditebak. Dengan nada dinginnya ini, bagaimana bisa Sehun menjanjikan suatu hal yang bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri ragu akan mempercayainya atau tidak.

"Aku tidak yakin" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya menghadap Sehun. Melihat bagaimana bibir sehun menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Apa? Sehun tersenyum? Sejak kapan namja es ini bisa tersenyum? Bahkan sifatnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jongin. Yah, meski harus Kyungsoo akui Sehun sedikit lebih hangat dari Jongin.

"Percayalah padaku" hanya dua kata itu yang akhirnya keluar dari bibi Sehun. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Mata Kyungsoo masih tak beralih dari Sehun untuk beberapa saat. Sehun mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo sedang memperhatikannya, namun Ia pura-pura tidak melihatnya.

"Sehun" panggil Kyungsoo setelah beberapa saat terdiam dengan posisi yang masih belum berubah.

"Emm" satu deheman menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo

"Bukankah Jongin hyungmu? Kenapa kau seperti bermusuhan dengannya?" Kyungsoo mengangkat satu alisnya, pertanda Ia sangat ingin mendapat jawaban dari Sehun atas pertanyaannya itu.

"Itu terjadi sejak aku mengetahui bahwa kau..." ucapan Sehun menggantung, membuat Kyungsoo semakin penasaran.

"Ada apa Sehun? Aku kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"Sudahlah, itu sudah lama" jawab Sehun singkat

Haahh...seandainya saja Kyungsoo tau bahwa Sehun bermusuhan dengan Jongin karena dirinya? Sejak Sehun tau bahwa Jongin akan ditunangakan dengan Kyungsoo beberapa tahun lalu. Seberapapun Sehun menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya terhadap Appa dan Jongin, itu tidak akan merubah statusnya sebagai Putra Mahkota kedua, dan tentu saja Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa menikahi Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Aku dengar Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Ord akan menikah dengan Putra Kedua Kerajaan Zrash. Benar begitu?" Siwon, duduk dengan angkuhnya di Singgahsananya. Menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun, tangan kanan kepercayaan Siwon.

"Benar, Raja" jawab Kyuhyun penuh hormat.

"Bagus. Ini berita besar" Seringaian licik terpasang pada wajah tampannya.

"Bagaimana dengan rencana awal kita, Raja?" tanya Kyuhyun seolah mengingatkan Siwon akan rencana licik yang telah lama mereka persiapkan.

"Jangan lakukan sekarang. Kita tunggu saat yang tepat" jawab Siwon mantap, seringaian tak lepas dari bibirnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau kemana saja? Aku menunggumu" ucap Kyungsoo setelah mendapati Kris memasuki apartemennya.

"Astaga Kyungsoo, kau mengagetkanku" jawab Kris sambil memegangi dadanya. Kyungsoo cekikikan melihat ekspresi hyung-nya itu.

"Kau lucu hyung. Bagaimana bisa kau sekaget itu? Apa auraku tidak terbaca olehmu?" celetuk Kyungsoo masih dengan cengiran manis diwajahnya. Tunggu, benar kata Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa aura Kyungsoo tidak terbaca olehnya?

"Ahh...aku hanya sedang ada urusan tadi" jawab Kris singkat mencoba menetralkan pikiran-pikiran anehnya. Mungkin saja aura Kyungsoo tidak terbaca karena Kris terlalu kelelahan. Yah, mungkin saja.

Kris mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Menuangkan air putih dan meminumnya. Kyungsoo memperhatikan setiap gerakan Kris dengan seksama. Kris tau, jika Kyungsoo sudah begini, itu berarti ada yang sedang Ia tanyakan pada Kris.

"Hyung, bagaimana keadaan Kerajaan?"

Benarkan? Baru saja Kris membatin, dan sekarang sudah tertebak.

"Semuanya baik. Wae?" Kris meletakkan gelasnya lalu duduk disalah satu kursi didekat meja makan. Kyungsoo pun menyamakan duduk disana. Berseberangan dengan Kris.

"Apa mereka akan benar-benar melakukan ini?" wajah Kyungsoo berubah sendu. Oh, sungguh Kris tidak bisa melihat adiknya seperti ini.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Kyungsoo. Percaya pada hyung" senyuman dari Kris seolah memberi kekuatan pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Yah, hal itu sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sehun beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hyung, sebenarnya bagaimana bisa kekuatanku menjadi kunci kedamaian? Bukankah itu mustahil. Kekuatanku tidak sebesar punyamu, dan sebenarnya apa yang mereka inginkan dariku?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Semuanya adalah takdir Kyungsoo. Kerajaan tidak akan pernah ada jika tidak ada kehidupan. Kekuatanmu adalah sumber dari segala nyawa dari tanah yang kami pijak. Ord sedang mengalami krisis nyawa sekarang, dan Appa mengambil kesempatan ini untuk berdamai dengan Kerajaan Ord. Kau tau bukan, ika Siwon tidak akan tinggal diam jika melihat kedua Kerajaan melemah?" Kris mencoba menjelaskan dengan sangat hati-hati pada Kyungsoo.

"Tapi hyung, kenapa harus Jongin?" Kyungsoo mengucapkan dengan nada putus asa.

"Percayalah, bahwa dia yang terbaik Kyungsoo" Kris kembali tersenyum.

Hah, apanya yang terbaik? Namja tengil macam Jongin akan menjadi suami Kyungsoo? dia yang setiap hari menghinanya. Bagaimana bisa mereka bersatu untuk menyelamatkan Negeri mereka?

"Kau mau menginap?" tanya Kris memecah lamunan Kyungsoo.

"Bolehkah? Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan Chanyeol" Kris terkekeh mendengar perkataan adiknya itu.

"Baiklah. Akan aku siapkan kamarmu" jawab Kris singkat dan berlalu menginggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri dengan segala macam pikirannya. Andai saja Jongin tidak selalu bersikap seperti itu, maka Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah ragu untuk menyetujui rencana konyol ini.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu" tiba-tiba saja suara tegas dari namja tan itu mengagetkan Kyungsoo. Bukan hanya Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Sehun yang bersamanya pun menoleh. Baiklah, tatapan dingin dari Jongin berhasil membuat ketiga namja itu berkelut dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Jam istirahat masih berlangsung 10 menit, itu tandanya masih ada sekitar 20 menit lagi untuk Jongin berbicara dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Kyungsoo tak kalah dingin. Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya bisa menatap adegan ini dengan pandangan seolah berkata _–ada apa dengan mereka?-_

"Ikuti aku" dan Jongin berlalu setelah berkata seperti itu. Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki mungilnya berjalan mengikuti Jongin. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Diatap gedung sekolah,tempat dimana biasanya Jongin menghabiskan waktunya dengan Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut atap gedung. Seolah mencari keberadaan Luhan.

"Dia tidak ada disini. Ini urusan kau dan aku" perkataan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tak berkutik. Bagaimana bisa Jongin menebak isi pikirannya. Kyungsoo heran, apa sekarang banyak orang yang merubah profesi sebagai pembaca pikiran?

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menajam begitu bertemu pandang dengan Jongin. Begitu juga dengan Jongin, mata kelamnya seolah menelanjangi Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo tidak suka itu.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya. Tanpa merubah ekspresi wajah dinginnya saat menatap Jongin.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak setuju dengan rencana konyol itu. Mereka terus mendesakku" Jongin berkata dingin. Mata kelamnya masih tak beralih pada mata Kyungsoo.

"Lalu?"

Jongin berdecih. Memamerkan seringaian dibibirnya.

"Aku yakin kau juga pasti tidak setuju" lanjut Jongin

"Benar. Sangat tidak setuju" jawab Kyungsoo mantab tanpa merubah ekspresinya. Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. Sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Batalkan ini semua"

Blaarr...bagaikan disambar petir, Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Yang benar saja? Bagaimana bisa Jongin memiliki pemikiran bodoh seperti itu?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo kaget. Jongin menyeringai. Senyum meremehkan.

"Karena aku menyukai orang lain" jawabnya enteng seolah tak memiliki beban dengan perkataan tak masuk akalnya.

"Apa kau sudak tidak punya otak? Ini bukan hanya masalah hati,bodoh! Ini masalah kedua Negara!" Kyungsoo mulai tersulut emosi. Yang benar saja, apa dia kira ini adalah masalah main-main? Seenaknya saja berkata seperti itu tanpa berpikir.

"Kau hanya perlu berkata pada Appa-mu, bodoh! Masalah ini tidak akan separah yang mereka katakan" kilatan mata Jongin mulai berubah merah. Bulu-bulu halus sudah mulai menjalar disetiap sisi lengannya.

"Kurasa kau memang sudah tidak waras! Hanya karena Luhan kau bisa bertindak konyol seperti ini" Kyungsoo mencoba menahan amarahnya, berusaha tidak tersulut emosi dan merubah warna matanya seperti Jongin karena dia tidak akan bisa mengontrol dirinya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau mencintaiku?" Jongin menatap remeh Kyungsoo dengan seringaian dibibirnya. Kyungsoo terdiam dengan pertanyaan Jongin yang seolah mengoyak hatinya. Mata keduanya masih tidak terlepas. Masih beradu pandang dengan segala argumen yang berputar diotak mereka masing-masing.

"Aku tidak bisa menentang permintaan Appa" jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Dan tentu saja itu membuat emosi Jongin meningkat. Secepat kilat tangan kokohnya mencengkeram leher putih Kyungsoo. mendorong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo hingga menatap pagar pembatas atap gedung itu. Kuku-kuku tajam Jongin yang telah berubah menjadi lebih panjang seperti merobek sisi kulit Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meringis merasakan darah segar megalir membasahi lehernya hingga keseragamnya. Jongin menyeringai melihat bagaimana ekspresi Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukaiku, eoh?" pertanyaan itu dibenarkan Kyungsoo. Namun hanya dalam hatinya. Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin yang berkilat seolah memojokkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya yang seolah ingin mendrobrak pertahanannya selama ini. Masih sulit untuknya menerima ini semua. Bagaimana bisa orang yang disukainya berlaku kasar padanya? Bahkan sekarang ia melukai Kyungsoo.

"JONGIN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BRENGSEK!" Satu tendangan berhasil membuat tubuh Jongin terpental. Tidak jauh, tapi cukup membuat tubuh Jongin merasa seolah diremukkan benda keras.

Dengan cepat Sehun dan Chanyeol mendekat kearah Kyungsoo yang telah terduduk lemas ditempatnya. Sehun membelalakkan matanya, emosinya memuncak ketika melihat bagaimana leher Kyungsoo terkoyak dan menimbulkan banyak darah keluar dari leher putih itu.

Sehun berbalik menatap Jongin yang sekarang berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Memamerkan senyum remeh pada Sehun.

"Tendanganmu lumayan" kata Jongin masih dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Brengsek kau, Jongin!" dan Sehun tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Ia mencoba menendang perut Jongin, dan berhasil. Kali ini tendangan Sehun cukup kuat sehingga membuat Jongin terpental sedikit lebih jauh. Jongin menyeringai. Dia kembali berdiri dan bersiap menyerang Sehun. Bulu-bulu halus yang tadi mengelilingi lengannya, kini telah menjalar disebagian tubuhnya. Sehun sama sekali tidak gentar dengan perubahan Jongin. Sehun juga segera merubah dirinya. Bulu-bulu halus berwarna abu-abu memenuhi lengannya. Mata coklatnya berubah menjadi kuning cerah. Memperlihatkan kilatan yang sama dengan Jongin. Jongin menyeringai.

Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu merasa bingung sekarang. Bagaimana bisa kedua bersaudara itu malah berkelahi sedangkan Kyungsoo sedang sekarat sekarang.

"Apa kalian bodoh,eoh? Turunkan ego kalian. Kyungsoo sedang sekarat!" teriakan Chanyeol berhasil membuat kedua namja bersaudara itu menolehkan pandangannya.

Sehun mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang memangku Kyungsoo. menopang kepalanya dengan mata yang sudah terpejam. Darah tak juga berhenti mengalir dari leher putih itu. Oh, ini gawat. Ternyata Jongin melukai urat nadi Kyungsoo hingga terputus.

"Kyungsoo!" Sehun segera berlari menghampiri Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Bulu-bulu halus yang tadi berada disekujur tubuh Sehun-pun menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Terlihat raut khawatir dimata Sehun. Sedangkan Jongin diam terpaku ditempatnya. Seolah sendi-sendinya menjadi kelu seketika mendapati keadaan Kyungsoo yang sangat buruk. Darah tak hentinya menetes dari lehernya. Bibir yang biasanya merah merekah, kini pucat seperti orang mati.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" tanya Sehun gugup.

"Lebih baik kita bawa ke Zrash" usul Chanyeol.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Kyungsoo bisa mati sebelum kita sampai disana!" Sehun sangat gugup sekarang. Tanpa sadar Jongin meneteskan air matanya. Oh ayolah, namja macam apa yang berani-beraninya mencelakai calon istrinya.

Brakk!

Tiba-tiba pintu atap gedung ditendang sekuat tenaga oleh seorang namja dengan perawakan tinggi. Mata elangnya mendapati sesosok yang sangat ia sayangi tengah tergeletak lemah. Kaki panjang namja yang tak lain adalah Kris itu ia arahkan mendekati Kyungsoo. Wajah tampannya menyiratkan kekhawatiran begitu melihat keadaan adik kesayangannya. Mata tajamnya menoleh pada Jongin sepintas, lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo. Tangan kekarnya Ia arahkan untuk mengangkat tubuh mungil adiknya yang telah tak berdaya itu. Membawanya menjauh untuk segera diobati sebelum terlambat. Sehun dan Chanyeol segera mengekor Kris. Sebelumnya Sehun berhenti tepat didepan Jongin dan menatap Jongin tajam.

"Aku akan membunuhmu ika sesuatu terjadi pada Kyungsoo!" setelah kalimat itu terucap, Sehun segera pergi dari sana meninggalkan Jongin sendiri dengan tatapan kosongnya. Jongin menatap sekilas pada tangannya yang telah berlumuran darah. Tatapannya kosong. Tangannya ia arahkan kedada kirinya. Tiba-tiba saja Jongin merasa ada yang aneh pada dadanya.

 **TBC**

 **Huuft... *ElapKeringet**

 **Saya gak pernah bikin adegan yang berdarah-darah sebelumnya, dan sekarang karena tuntutan cerita jadi berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk gak muntah *Plak**

 **Jujur aja, saya paling ngeri sama yang berdarah-darah. Khekhe...**

 **Okelah, Chap duanya sudah hadir. Selamat menikmati, ne?**

 **Saya akan usahakan chap selanjutnya update cepet**

 **REVIEW untuk kritik dan saran yang membangun saya tampung dengan senang hati. Terimakasih untuk readers yang maksain baca Fic abal saya. Karena saya masih baru jadi masih butuh bimbingan dan dukungan.**

 **Oiya, saya udah bikin Fic special Kaisoo Day, tapi dipublisnya ntar pas ultahnya si Baby Kyungie.**

 **Sekali lagi Gomawoo ne**

 **10 Januari 2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**SACRIFICE**

 **Cast : All member EXO**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rate : T / akan meningkat seiring jalannya cerita**

 **Author: Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **Disclamer: Saya akui bahwa EXO itu cuma milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya cuma minjem nama doang untuk kepentingan cerita. Tidak ada plagiat sama sekali,karna fic ini murni dari hasil pemikiran author.**

 **Warning : YAOI (boyxboy), Typo (s), alur gaje, abal.**

 **Summary:**

 _Apakah ini sebuah keajaiban? Perubahan diantara kesakitan? Benarkan itu dirimu? Benarkah kau yang sekarang ada disisiku?_

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **Present**

 **Preview**

" _Aku akan membunuhmu jika sesuatu terjadi pada Kyungsoo!" setelah kalimat itu terucap, Sehun segera pergi dari sana meninggalkan Jongin sendiri dengan tatapan kosongnya. Jongin menatap sekilas pada tangannya yang telah berlumuran darah. Tatapannya kosong. Tangannya ia arahkan kedada kirinya. Tiba-tiba saja Jongin merasa ada yang aneh pada dadanya._

Chapter 3

Sebuah cahaya berwarna biru muda nampak bersinar dengan tajam. Tangan lentik dan terlatih itu menyapukan setiap cahaya yang berasal dari tangannya keleher putih seorang namja mungil yang tengah tertidur pulas. Sedikit menekan dibagian yang terkoyak itu. Memberikan sensasi sejuk untuk menghentikan darah yang masih saja keluar dari sana. Perlahan dan pasti, bagian yang terluka itu menutup. Hanya menutup, belum semuanya selesai. Masih ingat jika kuku Jongin merobek nadi dileher Kyungsoo bukan? Masih perlu penyembuhan lebih lanjut jika ingin keadaan Kyungsoo pulih seutuhnya.

"Bagaimana, Yixing?" terlihat raut khawatir diwajah tampan Kris begitu juga dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Ketiga Putra Mahkota itu menatap lekat petinggi sekaligus kepala Pengobatan dari Negeri Zrash itu. Menunggu jawaban apa yang akan terucap dari bibirnya. Wajah tegang menyelubungi mereka. Terlihat gugup sekaligus khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang tergeletak tak berdaya diatas tempat tidurnya dengan wajah sepucat mayat, nafas yang pendek-pendek, dan tubuh yang sangat dingin. Kris memang sengaja tidak membawa Kyungsoo ke Zrash dan tetap membawa Kyungsoo kerumahnya sendiri dan lebih memilih memanggil Yixing untuk mengobati Kyungsoo.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja Kris. Aku sudah memberikan pengobatan terbaik yang aku bisa" jawab Yixing singkat dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

Mata Kris menoleh kearah Kyungsoo sekilas dan kembali menatap Yixing. Seolah tau apa yang akan ditanyakan Kris, Yixing kembali bersuara.

"Aku sengaja menempelkan batu kristal dari Negeri Xiand yang diberikan Chanyeol pada luka Kyungsoo. Aku dengar batu itu memiliki kekuatan yang jauh lebih cepat untuk menyembuhkan luka pada nadi Kyungsoo" Kris menghela nafas lega. Matanya kembali menatap Kyungsoo. Kris membawa kaki panjangnya mendekat ketempat tidur adiknya itu. Mendudukkan dirinya ditepian ranjang memandangi bekas luka dari kuku Jongin yang dengan lancangnya merobek leher putih adiknya. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengelus pipi halus Kyungsoo. Tatapan sendu Kris seolah meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo. Kris sangat merasa bersalah sekarang. Tidak seharusnya Kyungsoo merasakan sakit seperti ini, bahkan sebelum hari pertunangannya berlangsung. Bagaimana Kris bisa merelakan adik kesayangannya pada makluk brengsek macam Jongin?

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Jongin!" desis Kris dengan raut marah. Yixing yang menyadari bahwa Putra Mahkota-nya sedang dilanda emosipun segera mendekatkan dirinya pada Kris. Berdiri dibelakangnya dan menepuk bahu Kris singkat.

"Kau harus bisa menahan emosimu Kris. Walau bagaimanapun juga Jongin adalah calon suami dari adikmu" kata Yixing singkat membuat Kris memejamkan matanya sesaat. Baiklah, sepertinya kau memang harus menahan emosimu Kris. Ini adalah urusan perdamaian kedua Negeri, jika kau bertindak bodoh, maka sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi.

"Aku mengerti" jawab Kris singkat. Matanya perlahan terbuka dan menatap Kyungsoo lekat. Sementara Yixing tersenyum singkat merasakan perubahan pada Kris. Jika ini tidak berurusan dengan Kyungsoo, mungkin Kris sudah menjadi brutal dan tak terkendali. Dan beruntung bahwa Kyungsoo adalah orang yang bisa menetralkan emosi Kris.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada diotakmu, Jongin?!" raut kemarahan sangat terlihat jelas diwajah Raja Joonmyun. Wajah yang biasanya ramah dan berwibawa kini menjadi sangat kaku dan menyeramkan. Bagaimana tidak? Putra Mahkotanya ini hampir saja mengacaukan semuanya. Jika saja dia tidak ingat bahwa besok adalah hari pertunangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, mungkin Jongin sudah sekarat dengan serangan dari Appa-nya itu.

Jongin masih diam mematung ditempatnya berdiri. Matanya menatap kosong lantai yang menjadi pijakannya. Tidak ada yang tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan anak itu.

Joonmyun masih berdiri membelakangi Jongin. Sekuat tenaga menahan emosinya. Joonmyun sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jongin, tapi bagaimanapun juga rencana ini harus dilaksanakan.

Joonmyun membalikkan badannya menghadap Jongin. Aura merah keabu-abuan seakan mengerubungi tubuh tegapnya. Berjalan mendekat kearah Jongin. Jongin mengangkat wajahnya saat Joonmyun berdiri tepat didepannya dengan mata berwarna abu-abu terang.

"Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan Jongin?" Joonmyun menjeda sebentar ucapannya, suara yang keluar dari bibirnya penuh penekanan "Jika Siwon tau tentang masalah ini, maka Negeri kita akan hancur. Dan Kyungsoo akan menjadi budak Siwon selamanya. Seharusnya kau berpikir lebih jauh sebelum kau bertindak bodoh seperti itu!"

Jongin tercekat dengan perkataan Raja Ord itu. Dia menyadari bahwa perkataan Appa-nya tempo lalu bukanlah gertakan semata. Jongin sangat tau bagaimana Siwon. Dan apa tadi Appa bilang? Kyungsoo akan menjadi budak Siwon selamanya? Tunggu, kenapa ada perasaan tidak rela saat ucapan itu mendarat ditelinganya.

"Pergi temui Kris. Dia adalah langkah awal yang harus kau tempuh sebelum kau bertemu dan meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo" ucapan Joonmyun itu adalah mutlak. Dan Jongin tidak bisa berkata tidak sekarang. Sebodoh dan seegois apapun, disini dia lah yang bersalah. Telah membuat kedua Negeri itu bersitegang kembali. Dan tentu saja rakyat semakin kacau setelah mendengar kabar ini. Bahkan, rakyat Zrash telah bersiap-siap menyerang Ord setelah tau bahwa Putra Mahkota kedua mereka hampir mati karena Jongin.

Joomnyun menghilang setelah awan pekat menyelubungi tubuhnya. Meninggalkan Jongin dengan segala pikirannya. Oh Jongin, sepertinya kau terlalu sering ditinggalkan sendiri seperti ini.

.

.

.

Disana, disebuah kursi dengan ukiran rumit dengan pahatan ular kobra pada sisi kanan kirinya, duduklah seorang Raja tampan dengan pesona yang begitu memikat. Melebarkan senyumnya setelah 'tangan kanannya' membawa berita yang sangat menarik untuknya. Memainkan sebuah benda seperti Kristal berwarna biru terang. Mata tajamnya tak lepas dari benda ditangannya itu. Entahlah, benda apa yang tengah dibawanya itu. Hanya saja aura disekitarnya menjadi lebih gelap dari biasanya. Kyuhyun sang tangan kanan Siwon dapat merasakan aura mencekam semenjak Siwon suka memainkan benda itu.

"Bagus. Bahkan kita belum memulai. Sepertinya mereka akan kacau karena Pangeran Mahkota bodoh itu" seringaian nampak jelas diwajahnya. Seolah Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, dia menatap Siwon dengan wajah datar. Seperti biasa.

"Saat ini keadaan Putra kedua kerajaan Zrash masih belum stabil. Belum dapat dipastikan pertunangan itu akan dilakukan besok atau tidak" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sangat datar. Siwon memberikan senyum sinisnya mendengar berita ini.

"Aku jadi penasaran, apa yang akan dilakukan Minho jika aku merebut kunci perdamaiannya itu" Siwon berhenti memainkan benda Kristal itu, matanya menampilkan kilatan licik disana. Wajah tampannya seolah hilang ditelan aura kegelapan yang sangat pekat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap datar Rajanya itu. Tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun, karena diapun tau apa yang tengah dipikirkan Siwon.

"Bagaimana jika kita sedikit bermain dengan mereka, Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon dengan seringaiannya. Menatap tangan kanannya itu seolah jawaban mutlaknya adalah 'ya'

"Apapun perintah anda akan saya laksanakan Raja Siwon" jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan penuh rasa hormat. Tentu saja jawaban itu membuat Siwon semakin melebarkan senyum liciknya.

.

.

.

Raja dari Negeri Zrash tengah duduk tenang diseberang meja besar dengan ukiran rumit disetiap sisinya. Menunggu kedatangan petinggi utama Kerajaan itu. Minho tidak sendiri, ada Raja Ryewook dari Negeri Xiand, Jongdae dan juga Xiumin. Sepertinya mereka baru saja membahas masalah Kyungoo dan Jongin. Oh ayolah, bagaimanapun juga masalah kedua bocah itu akan berdampak besar pada kedua Kerajaan. Percakapan Minho, Ryewook dan kedua petinggi dari masing-masing Kerajaan itu terhenti ketika pintu utama ruang pertemuan itu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok manis namun tegas berdiri disana. Namja itu membawa langkahnya mendekat ke meja besar tempat dimana Minho, Ryewook, Jongdae dan Xiumin. Setelah memberi hormat pada Raja-nya, namja itu duduk dengan tenang diseberang kursi Minho.

"Apa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja?" tanya Minho dengan suara yang berwibawa. Sekhawatir apapun Minho pada Putra keduanya itu, dia sebagai Raja harus tetap berusaha tenang apalagi dihadapan para petinggi Negara Ord dan Xiand.

Yixing tersenyum sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Minho.

"Kyungsoo baik-baik saja Raja Minho. Hanya saja.." ucapannya menggantung membuat Minho, Ryewook, Jongdae, dan Xiumin berkerut dahi dibuatnya. Hey,dia bilang Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Dan sekang nada bicaranya seperti sedang bingung. Apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo sebenarnya?

"Hanya saja?" Ryewook mengulang perkataan itu seolah ingin segera mendapat jawaban dari Yixing.

"Hanya saja ada yang aneh dengan aura Kyungsoo" Minho menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar perkataan Yixing. Apa tadi katanya? Aura Kyungsoo aneh?

"Perjelas apa yang ingin kau katankan Yixing" ucap Minho tegas. Matanya menatap tajam pada Yixing.

"Saya merasakan aura Kyungsoo semakin berbeda Raja. Awalnya saya tidak mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo tengah dalam bahaya karena auranya tidak terbaca. Setelah saja menyentuh tubuhnya ketika saya mengobatinya, saya sangat yakin bahwa ini ada hubungannya dengan Siwon" terang Yixing penuh keyakinan.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Jongdae kaget. Tentu saja. Bukankah ini hanya masalah Kyungsoo dan Jongin? Kenapa sekarang semua berhubungan dengan Siwon? Tercetak jelas bagaimana wajah Jongdae khawatir. Kalau sudah menyangkut Siwon, berarti tidak ada kata tenang di kamus kedua Kerajaan itu.

"Saya juga kurang tau petinggi Jongdae. Saya hanya merasakan aura Kyungsoo menjadi sedikit pekat dan sulit terbaca" terangnya lagi masih dengan ekspresi tenang.

"Ini gawat! Kita harus segera mengambl tindakan!" tiba-tiba Xiumin berdiri dari duduknya membuat Minho, Ryewook, Jongdae, dan Yixing menghela nafas. Yah, ini harus segera diatasi sebelum sesuatu terjadi pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Jongin membawa langkahnya menuju sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar. Nuansa menenangkan sangat lekat disana. Tentu saja, karena Chanyeol, Putra Mahkota dari Negeri Xiand juga tinggal disana. Dengan ragu Jongin memasuki rumah tersebut. Tidak perlu mengetuk pintu atau memencet bel untuk membuat sang pemilik rumah mengetahui siapa tamunya. Kalian masih ingat bukan jika aura mereka sangat mudah dibaca ketika berada dibumi?

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tiba-tiba suara mengintimidasi datang dari arah belakang Jongin. Dan Jongin tau benar suara siapa itu.

Namja berkulit seputih susu itu berjalan mendekati Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin masih berdiri ditempatnya tanpa merubah posisinya. Sehun-namja seputih susu itu menyeringai mendapati ekspresi frustasi dari Jongin. Sehun yakin bahwa Jongin telah mendapatkan berbagai macam ancaman dan tekanan dari Appanya. Karena hanya Appanya yang bisa membuat ekspresi dingin diwajah Jongin menjadi penuh kefrustasian sepeti sekarang.

"Aku ingin bertemu Kris" jawabnya datar.

"Hanya Kris?"

"Dan Kyungsoo" Sehun menyeringai mendengar jawaban Jongin. Senyum meremehkan tercetak diwajah tampannya. Mata Sehun yang awalnya terlihat biasa saja kini mulai berkilat. Menunjukkan bagaimana Sehun masih memiliki dendam pada saudara kandungnya itu karena telah menyakiti Kyungsoo.

"Kukira otakmu sudah hilang dibawa Luhan" perkataan Sehun berhasil membuat Jongin mendesis pelan. Mata elangnya memancarkan kekesalan. Tapi dia tidak berhak marah sekarang. Tapi sungguh ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Luhan. Kenapa Sehun mengatakan seolah Luhan yang bersalah disini? Tapi bukankah itu memang benar? Jika saja Jongin tidak memaksa Kyungsoo membatalkan pertunangan ini demi Luhan, mungkin masalah ini tidak akan terjadi.

Jongin berbalik untuk menatap Sehun. Matanya yang tajam menatap Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya penuh emosi. Perang pandang tengah terjadi sekarang. Saling bertatap penuh kebencian. Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian. Jongin tersenyum meremehkan. Oh ayolah, kalian sedang tidak dalam mode berperang sekarang. Apa kalian lupa sedang berada dimana sekarang?

"Kau datang?" suara itu menghentikan acara perang pandang antara Sehun dan juga Jongin. Mereka menatap sesosok tinggi yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu" jawab Jongin cepat. Sungguh, perkataannya barusan sama saja dengan menghancurkan harga dirinya. Dia boleh menang dalam memperoleh Luhan. Tapi tidak dengan urusan yang satu ini.

"Kita bicaraa ditaman belakang" segera Kris mengarahkan dagunya menunjuk taman belakang yang dimaksudnya. Jongin hanya mengikuti langkah Kris dalam diam. Sedangkan Sehun menatap kepergian Jongin dengan raut kesal. Huft, kenapa makluk brengsek itu harus datang menemui Kris dan Kyungsoo? Menyebalkan!

.

.

.

"Jadi kau sudah tau dimana kesalahanmu?" tanya Kris. Jangan ditanya bagaimana perasaan Kris saat berhadapan dengan Jongin. Tentu saja campur aduk. Bagaimana tidak? Namja brengsek yang tengah berdiri didepannya ini telah merebut Luhan darinya, dan sekarang dengan lancangnya dia melukai adik kesayangannya. Sebenarnya bisa saja Kris membunuh Jongin sekarang juga mengingat Jongin masih tidak memegang kekuatannya. Hanya saja Kris mencoba bersikap bijaksana.

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf karena ini bukan kesalahanku sepenuhnya" hah, bagaimana bisa makluk tengil ini berkata seperti itu? Apa tadi dia bilang? Tidak sepenuhnya kesalahannya? Hey Jongin, seharusnya kau berkaca. Ini semua adalah murni kesalahanmu. SEMUANYA!

Kris tersenyum kecut. Memamerkan seringaian yang sangat ketara dengan aura kebencian disana. Jongin masih tidak merubah ekspresinya. Tetap dingin dan angkuh.

"Itulah sifatmu. Berulah kekanakan dan ceroboh. Bagaimana bisa Ord memiliki calon penerus sepertimu?"

Jleb! Seperti pedang dengan ujung tajam yang menusuk jantungnya. Perkataan Kris sangat tajam. Sungguh, Jongin ingin sekali memukul wajah sok biaksana milik Kris. Hanya saja perkataan dari Joonmyun masih berkelana dipikirannya. Membuat Jongin sekuat tenaga meredam emosinya.

Jongin menyeringai. Tatapannya mengarah tepat kemata Kris. Membuat Kris mengerutkan dahinya. Apa maksud dari tatapan Jongin ini?

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Kris. Aku akan tetap melaksanakan pertunangan ini" nada dingin yang keluar dari bibir Jongin membuat Kris tersentak. Hal ini mengingatkan tentang nasib adik manisnya. Haruskah Kris meremukkan tulang-tulang Jongin sekarang saat ingatannya melintas bagaimana kejamnya Jongin merobek nadi dileher Kyungsoo?

"Aku tau kau tidak akan menolak setelah paksaan dari Raja Joonmyun terhadapmu. Tapi jika kau menyakiti Kyungsoo, kau akan tau akibatnya" nada bicara Kris seperti sebuah ancaman. Tapi bukan Jongin namanya jika dia takut dengan gertakan bawang macam ini. Mata tajamnya masih lekat menatap Kris. Meneliti bagaimana Kris begitu menyayangi Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Jongin sedikit kagum dengan sifat Kris yang seperti ini. Kris sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo sepenuh hati. Tidak seperti hubungannya dengan Sehun.

Tiba-tiba ingatannya memutar kembali bagaimana Kyungsoo tergeletak tak berdaya dengan luka dilehernya akibat tusukan kuku-kukunya. Sedikit banyak itu mengganggu pikirannya. Jongin sendiri juga tidak tau perasaan apa ini. Hanya saja, ada desiran aneh saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang biasanya merona merah menjadi sepucat mayat saat itu.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku kali ini" jawab Jongin mantab. Entahlah, ini hanya perasaan Kris saja atau memang benar aura itu terasa seperti sebuah perubahan dari diri Jongin.

.

.

.

Sekarang Jongin tengah berada dikamar Kyungsoo setelah mendapat arahan dari Kris. Setelah perbincangan singkat penuh aura kegelapan tadi, sekarang aura diantara mereka berubah secara tiba-tiba. Entahlah mungkin ini efek dari luapan emosi mereka yang sedikit banyak merubah mereka.

Jongin hanya sendiri dikamar Kyungsoo. Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kris sengaja membiarkan Jongin melakukan tugasnya. Bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo masih belum sadar karena ulahnya. Dan sekarang saat yang tepat untuk Jogin menujukkan rasa tanggung jawabnya. Mengesampingkan egois dan rasa angkuh yang selama ini menyelubungi tubuhnya.

Perlahan Jongin mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo. Mendudukkan tubuhnya ditepi ranjang dengan hati-hati. Ditatapnya lekat wajah Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur dengan damainya. Sungguh, wajah ini sangat sempurna. Lihatlah bagaimana pahatan Tuhan ini tertidur. Sangat tenang. Tanpa sadar Jongin tersenyum memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang sangat manis menurutnya. Masih lekat menikmati bagaimana wajah itu merusak pikirannya. Oh ayolah, Jongin itu adalah makluk yang jarang tersenyum. Dan sekarang senyumnya mengembang setelah menyadari bagaimana manis nya wajah Kyungsoo. Itu satu kemajuan besar bukan?

Tatapan Jongin masih tak beralih. Justru semakin lekat memandang keindahan dedepannya ini. Kelopak mata yang tertutup menyembunyikan mata bulatnya, pipi gembil yang biasanya merona, hidung mancung yang sangat pas diwajah manisnya, dan bibir merahnya yang menggelitik hati Jongin. Tunggu, pikiran macam apa ini? Jongin segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, menghilangkan segala pikiran aneh diotaknya.

Tiba-tiba matanya mengarah pada leher Kyungsoo yang terluka. Luka itu sudah menutup, namun masih sangat jelas terlihat bagaimana bekas itu terbentuk. Sudah sedikit memudar memang, namun Jongin dapat merasakan bagaimana sakitnya Kyungsoo saat itu. Tangan kanan Jongin memegangi dada sebelah kirinya. Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja ada rasa sakit yang bersarang disana.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Kyungsoo. Menipiskan jarak antara keduanya. Dapat Jongin rasakan aroma tubuh Kyungsoo yang menguar. Sangat manis. Jongin menatap luka yang belum sembuh secara sempurna itu. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada luka itu. Dan menempelah wajah Jongin pada ceruk leher Kyugsoo. Mencium bekas luka itu seolah ingin menghilangkan rasa sakit yang melanda Kyungsoo. Jongin memejamkan matanya menikmati aroma alami Kyungsoo. Tetaplah seperti ini untuk beberapa saat. Sungguh, Kyungsoo sangat hangat menurut Jongin. Menghisap lembut luka itu, membuat Kyungsoo melenguh dalam tidurnya. Tanpa sadar Jongin meneteskan setitik cairan hangat dari sudut matanya. Merasakan bagaimana kejamnya dia selama ini. Bagaimana dia melukai makluk semanis Kyungsoo. Ini sungguh menyiksa hatinya.

"Mianhae"

.

.

.

TBC

Ehem, Chap 3 hadir *NyengirKuda

Pendek? Memang. Hahaha...

JongSoo nggak ngerti gimana feel-nya chap ini. Nggak pede gegara alurnya sedikit maksa. Tapi ntar bakal dibenerin di Chap selanjutnya kok. ^^

Oiya, ada salah satu temen saya yang nanyain, abang Yifan, Luhan, ama Panda Tao kan udah Eks EXO kenapa masih dipakek? Itu karena JongSoo ngerasa mereka itu masih bagian dari EXO T-T. Mungkin karena JongSoo demen ama EXO pas mereka udah OT9, jadi pas nonton video dan reality show nya EXO dimasa lalu jadi berasanya mereka masih berdua belas.

Jadi mianhae ya kalau ada dari readers yang terganggu sama pemilihan cast dicerita saya.

Terimakasih untuk readers yang sudah memaksakan baca FF saya. Jujur ini masih berantakan karena JongSoo masih belajar nulis. Masih butuh banyak bimbingan dan saran. Jadi jangan sungkan nuangin saran dan kritik kalian di kolom review kalau ada yang kurang dari Fic saya, asal jangan bash yah *Plak

Baikalah, cukup sudah cuap cuapnya, Terimakasih sekali lagi :*

11 Januari 2016


	4. Chapter 4

**SACRIFICE**

 **Cast : All member EXO**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rate : T / akan meningkat seiring jalannya cerita**

 **Author: Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **Disclamer: Saya akui bahwa EXO itu cuma milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya cuma minjem nama doang untuk kepentingan cerita. Tidak ada plagiat sama sekali,karna fic ini murni dari hasil pemikiran author.**

 **Warning : YAOI (boyxboy), Typo (s), alur gaje, abal.**

 **Summary:**

 _Apa yang terjadi padaku? Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya sendiri. Apakah kau akan diam saja melihatku seperti ini? Tolong, peluk aku. Beri aku kekuatan atas hal besar yang akan aku lalui nanti..._

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **Present**

 **Preview**

 _Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Kyungsoo. Menipiskan jarak antara keduanya. Dapat Jongin rasakan aroma tubuh Kyungsoo yang menguar. Sangat manis. Jongin menatap luka yang belum sembuh secara sempurna itu. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada luka itu. Dan menempelah wajah Jongin pada ceruk leher Kyugsoo. Mencium bekas luka itu seolah ingin menghilangkan rasa sakit yang melanda Kyungsoo. Jongin memejamkan matanya menikmati aroma alami Kyungsoo. Tetaplah seperti ini untuk beberapa saat. Sungguh, Kyungsoo sangat hangat menurut Jongin. Menghisap lembut luka itu, membuat Kyungsoo melenguh dalam tidurnya. Tanpa sadar Jongin meneteskan setitik cairan hangat dari sudut matanya. Merasakan bagaimana kejamnya dia selama ini. Bagaimana dia melukai makluk semanis Kyungsoo. Ini sungguh menyiksa hatinya._

" _Mianhae"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapter 4

Kyungsoo menggeliat saat mata bulatnya terbuka. Sinar matahari belum bersinar jadi dia tau jika ini masih terlalu pagi. Mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari barangkali ada seseorang yang menjaganya disini. Tapi nihil. Tak ada seorangpun berada disana. Hey kemana orang-orang ini?

Kyungsoo mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya. Membuat selimut yang tadinya menutupi tubuhnya melorot. Menghela napas nya berat. Tangan mungilnya terangkat untuk menyentuh sisi lehernya yang tak lagi terluka. Entahlah, ada rasa berbeda dari biasanya. Seperti rasa sakit bercampur hangat. Tiba-tiba sorot matanya menajam, merubah mata bulat kecokelatan itu menjadi biru terang. Bulu-bulu halus berwarna seputih salju menjalar disetiap jengkal tubuhnya. Tunggu, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tubuhnya seakan berubah tanpa diperintah? Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat berusaha tetap mengontrol dirinya.

"Kyung, apa yang terjadi?" suara bash membelah keheningan dikamar Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang menemukan Kyungsoo terbangun dengan wujud serigalanya segera berlari mendekat. Tatapannya lekat memandang tubuh Kyungsoo yang telah berubah sempurna itu. Sungguh, ini tidak seperti biasanya. Aura aneh menguar dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Dan bagaimana bisa namja mungil ini terbangun dengan wujud seperti ini? Setahu Chanyeol, Kyungsoo hanya bisa berubah saat dirinya merasa terancam.

Mata Kyungsoo beralih pada Chanyeol. Sangat tajam dan menyiratkan kebencian disana. Apa ini? ada apa dengan Kyungsoo-nya?

"Kyung, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo. Seharusnya bulu seputih salju itu hangat ketika dipeluk, tapi tubuh mungil ini sangat dingin dan terasa menusuk tulangnya. Kyungsoo mulai mengerang kecil. Matanya beredar kesegala arah. Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo dengan usapan-usapan lembut pada punggungnya. Berani bersumpah, baru pertama kali ini Chanyeol menemukan Kyungsoo dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Kyung, tenanglah. Ada aku disini" ucap Chanyeol tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo. Berusaha menenangkan namja manis dipelukannya ini. Sentuhan-sentuhan halus masih ia berikan pada punggung Kyungsoo. Berharap agar wujudnya kembali seperti biasanya.

Dan benar saja, setelah beberapa menit terlewati, tubuh Kyungsoo mulai menghangat. Bulu-bulu halus itu menghilang dengan cepat. Mata biru terangnya kembali menjadi kecoklatan. Chanyeol menarik pelan tubuh Kyungsoo dari pelukannya. Menjadikan wajah Kyungsoo menghadap tepat dengan wajahnya. Chanyeol menelusuri mata bulat itu dengan teliti. Mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Kyungsoo masih diam sambil menatap Chanyeol. Sama sekali tidak ada pergerakan dari Kyungsoo. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kyungsoo telah kembali, tapi kenapa seakan dia tak mengenali Chanyeol? Jika biasanya Kyungsoo akan memukul Chanyeol saat namja tiang listrik itu menyentuhnya, tapi ini berbeda. Kyungsoo sangat berbeda.

"Kyung, ada apa?" ragu-ragu Chanyeol kembali bertanya. Kyungsoo masih diam. Setelah beberapa detik seolah tersadar,tatapan mata Kyungsoo mulai melembut.

"Kita harus segera mandi, bukankah kita harus sekolah?" ucap Kyungsoo tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo menuruni ranjangnya dan segera memasuk kamar mandi. Membuat Chanyeol melongo dibuatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Perubahan yang sangat drastis itu hanya dalam hitungan detik.

.

.

.

Chanyeol,dan Kyungsoo berada didepan gerbang sekolah saat bertemu Sehun. Berbasa-basi sebentar hingga akhirnya melangkahkan kaki mereka memasuki area sekolah. Banyak siswa-siswi yang melihat ketiga namja itu bergidik ngeri. Wajah mereka boleh tampan dan memikat setiap mata, namun aura yang mereka keluarkan sangat kuat sehingga tidak sedikit dari siswa-siswi ini memilih menghindar dan menjauh dari mereka. Hey, mereka kira kami ini apa? Makluk asing? Oh tunggu, bukankah itu memang benar?

"Aku dengar dari Appa kalau pertunanganmu dan Jongin ditunda" Sehun berbicara saat mereka melewati lorong sekolah. Chanyeol hanya diam, karena dia sebenarnya sudah tau menganai hal ini. Posisi Kyungsoo berada ditengah, diapit Sehun dan Chanyeol disisi kiri dan kanannya. Mungkin kedua makluk itu merasa harus melindungi Kyungsoo walaupun tanpa perintah resmi dari Raja Minho.

"Benarkah?" jawab Kyungsoo lesu

"Kau kecewa?" tanya Sehun lagi dengan tatapan tajam. Kyungsoo tidak membalas tatapannya dan lebih memilih menatap lurus kedepan.

"Setidaknya aku bisa menata hati dan pikiranku" jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada kecewa yang sangat ketara.

"Yak! Kenapa kau jadi lemah begini, eoh? Dan lagi, seharusnya kau memukul Jongin dengan tangan maut mu saat itu" kali ini si tiang listrik Chanyeol yang bersuara. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya sebentar. Menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan malas.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol polos

Plak!

Satu pukulan mendarat dikepalanya. Ouh...benjolkah kepalamu Chanyeol?

"Yak! Kenapa kau memukulku?" gerutu Chanyeol. Sehun dan Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Oke, mereka memang harus sedikit sabar menghadapi namja tiang listrik yang satu ini.

"Hanya ingin" jawab Kyungsoo enteng. Membuat Sehun cekikikan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan pangeran es?!" gertak Chanyeol pada Sehun yang masih saja tersenyum-senyum. Itu pasti sangat sakit saat dipukul Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memang mungil, tapi kekuatannya tidak kalah dengan Sehun maupun Chanyeol.

Kegiatan candaan pagi ketiga namja itu terhenti saat Jongin berjalan melewati mereka. Pandangan Kyungsoo berubah gusar saat melihat punggung Jongin. Ada apa dengan degup jantungnya? Kenapa tak mau tenang?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun khawatir saat melihat perubahan ekspresi pada Kyungsoo.

"Emm" hanya deheman yang dikeluarkan Kyungsoo mewakili jawaban dari pertanyaan Sehun. Kyungsoo mulai melangkahkah kaki mungilnya meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Kedua namja itu masih diam terpaku ditempatnya sambil memandang punggung mungil Kyungsoo hingga menghilang disalah satu belokan arah kelasnya.

"Kau merasakannya?" tanya Chanyeol

"Aku rasa iya" jawab Sehun masih tak berhenti menatap lurus kedepan

"Aku perlu membicarakan sesuatu padamu" kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Sehun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang memasang wajah serius. Membuat Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Tentang Kyungsoo?" tepat. Tebakan Sehun tak meleset.

"Tidak disini. Ikuti aku" kata Chanyeol dan segera melesat pergi diikuti Sehun dibelakangnya.

Sehun menghela napas beratnya saat Chanyeol selesai menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi dirumah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Masih dengan pikiran yang melayang-layang, menebak-nebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Apa menurutmu dia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan. Sehun masih tak bergeming. Menyamankan posisi duduknya sebelum Ia bersuara.

"Aku rasa tidak" jawabnya singkat

"Perlukah kita memberi tahu hal ini pada Kris dan Raja Minho?"

"Bukankah seharusnya mereka sudah mengetahuinya?" Sehun balik bertanya.

"Aku rasa belum"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aura Kyungsoo telah berubah. Terkadang lebih pekat dari biasanya, terkadang tak terbaca sama sekali. Aku jadi khawatir" Chanyeol memainkan batu yang dia pegang dan melemparnya kesembarang arah.

"Apa mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan Siwon?" tanya Sehun dengan nada menebak yang antusias.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi besar kemungkinan adalah iya" Chanyeol menimpali dengan nada lesu

"Raja sialan itu memang tak pernah habis mempermainkan Kerajaan kita" kata Sehun penuh amarah. Mata tajamnya menerawang dikejadian masa lalu. Dia jadi ingat dimana waktu kecil Kyungsoo terjatuh saat bermain bersama Sehun dan Chanyeol yang memang berada agak jauh dari Kastil Kerajaan Zrash. Kyungsoo menangis karena lututnya berdarah. Sehun mendekati Kyungsoo yang berjongkok memegangi lututnya, dan melihat ada banyak darah keluar dari celah tangan mungilnya. Sehun berteriak memanggil Chanyeol. Setelah Chanyeol datang, Sehun segera memerintahkan Chanyeol pergi memberitahu Yixing bahwa Kyungsoo-nya terluka.

Namun kejadian tak terduga terjadi. Chanyeol diserang dengan segerombolan serigala hutan yang tak lain adalah anak buah Siwon. Chanyeol mencoba melawan namun apa daya, Chanyeol hanya serigala kecil yang masih belum memiliki kekuatan hebat seperti sekarang.

Sehun yang mengetahui Chanyeol dalam keadaan bahayapun segera membantunya, meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri dengan masih menangis. Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah Minho dan Yixing yang segera melawan serigala-serigala hutan itu. Dengan sekali hentakan dari Minho, seluruh serigala hutan itu tergeletak tak berdaya oleh serangan cahaya panas dari jubah Minho.

Mereka segera berlari mendekati Kyungsoo setelah tahu Kyungsoo juga tergeletak tak berdaya ditempat dimana Sehun meninggalkannya tadi. Darah kental keluar dari dada sebelah kirinya. Memaksa tubuh mungi itu sekarat dengan berbagai luka disekujur tubuhnya. Yah, ada seseorang yang mengambil separuh jantung Kyungsoo dengan paksa. Beruntung Yixing segera melakukan pengobatan dengan cepat dibantu Minho. Sejak saat itulah, Kyugsoo hidup dengan hanya memiliki separuh jantung ditubuhnya. Dan hal itu yang membuat Kris begitu melindungi Kyungsoo. Tak berbeda dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang merasa bersalah dengan kejadian mengerikan waktu itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah tepukan mendarat dibahu Sehun, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Mata tajamnya mengarah pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tau apa yang sedang dirasakan Sehun. Bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah sahabat dari kecil. Aura dan pemikiran Sehun mudah untuk ditebak oleh Chanyeol, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan" kata Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Sehun dan dibalas anggukan singkat dari namja berwajah es itu.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah baikan?" sebuah suara menginterupsi telinga namja mungil itu. Suara datar yang terkesan dingin. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Mencari sumber suara yang baru saja menyapanya. Oh, ayolah, ini adalah suara dari namja yang sudah melukaimu Kyungsoo. Pergi sebelum kau disakiti lagi. Tapi seolah sendi-sendi dikakinya membeku saat Jongin berada tepat didepannya. Lorong sepi ini membuat suasana semakin mencekam saat mata tajam Jongin menatap lekat mata bulat Kyungsoo. Mungkin perkataan Chanyeol ada benarnya juga, kau harus berani memukul Jongin saat dia melukaimu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih diam tanpa berniat menjawab perkataan Jongin. Mata bulatnya seolah tak mau kalah dengan tatapan Jongin yang tajam dan menusuk.

"Aku rasa kau sudah sembuh jika dilihat dari kondisi tubuhmu" lanjut Jongin masih dengan nada dingin disetiap katanya.

"Apa maumu? Melukaiku lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo ketus. Jongin memamerkan seringaiannya.

"Kau takut?" demi Tuhan, rasanya ingin sekali Kyungsoo menginjak kaki Jongin sekarang juga.

"Untuk apa aku takut? Kau kira aku seperti Luhan yang akan bersembunyi diketiakmu saat ada yang melukainya?" jawab Kyungsoo tak kalah dingin. Mata bulatnya menajam memandang bibir Jongin yang tak hentinya berseringai.

"Wow...begitukah? kenapa kau selalu membawa nama Luhan saat didepanku?" tanya Jongin mengejek

"Bukankah Luhan namjachingumu? Seharusnya kau senang saat aku menyebut namanya" oh Kyungsoo, rupanya kau tak mau kalah dalam perang mulut ini.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa seseorang begitu manis saat tidur, dan begitu pedas saat bangun" Jongin menyeringai membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah lebar.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya polos seolah melupakan perang mulut mereka.

"Lupakan" jawab Jongin singkat dan berlalu pergi. Namun sebelum kakinya melangkah jauh dari Kyungsoo, namja mungil itu kembali bersuara.

"Kau pasti senang saat tahu rencana pertunangan ini tertunda, bukan?" nada dingin kembali Kyungsoo suarakan. Membuat Jongin berseringai lebar.

"Menurutmu?" jawabnya masih dengan posisi membelakangi Kyungsoo.

"Ku harap kau menikmati waktumu ini dengan baik bersama Luhan, Pangeran Kim Jongin" dan perkataan Kyungsoo yang satu ini berhasil membuat Jongin kembali mengeluarkan amarahnya. Menggemeretakkan rahangnya menahan tangan yang bersiap melakukan apapun untuk Kyungsoo.

"Kau diam? Kuharap kau benar-benar menikmatinya"

Sret!

Deg

Jongin membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan paksa sehingga kedua manik mata itu bertemu. Tunggu, apa ini? Perasaan aneh apa ini? Kenapa ada raut kecewa dan dendam dibalik mata bulatnya? Ayolah Jongin, ada apa denganmu?

"Kyungsoo" namja berperawakan tinggi itu berjalan mendekati kedua namja yang sedang 'beradu pandang' itu. Membuat perhatian mereka teralihkan pada namja jangkung yang kini bejalan mendekati mereka.

"Hyung" panggil Kyungsoo saat Kris berdiri didepan keduanya. Oh tunggu, bukankah itu Luhan? Kenapa dia mengekor dibelakang Hyung-nya?

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kris pada Kyungsoo, yang hanya dijawab dengan kalimat

"Tidak sedang apa-apa"

"Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kris" tanya Jongin kepada Luhan yang masih terbengong dengan suasana yang tercipta didepannya ini.

"Aku hanya sedang menuju kelasku" jawabnya polos. Membuat Kyungsoo ingin muntah rasanya melihat sikap sok manis dari manusia macam Luhan.

"Pergilah bersamaku"

Deg

Deg

Apa itu tadi? Apa Jongin sedang merayu seseorang didepan calon tunangannya sendiri? Apa dia gila? Oh,baiklah sepertinya Jongin memang sudah gila. Bersabarlah Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, Luhan akan pergi bersamaku" jawab Kris tak kalah dingin.

Apa? Bagaimana situasi ini kembali terjadi? Sebenarnya ada apa dibalik Luhan? Bagaimana bisa kedua Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Zrash dan Ord memperebutkannya?

"Dia namjachinguku Kris" nada Jongin seolah tak boleh dibantah.

"Tapi Kyungsoo calon tunanganmu Jongin" nada dari Kris tak kalah tegas. Membuat Luhan kaget dan menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangannya. Apa tadi Kris bilang, Krungsoo tunangan namjachingunya?

Jongin dan Kris masih beradu pandang. Sangat dingin dan tajam dari masing-masing pasang mata itu. Tak ada yang mau mengalah dari kedua Putra Mahkota yang sekarang bersiap mengeluarkan serangannya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat adegan adu pandang ini semakin gerah dibuatnya. Tiba-tiba saja matanya berubah menjadi biru terang. Tatapannya menajam. Bulu-bulu halus mulai merambat dibagian lengan dan lehernya. Bulu seputih salju itu semakin tebal dan sekarang tak terlihat lagi kulit mulus Kyungsoo. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Bagaimana Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengontrol perubahannya? Bagaimana jika penghuni sekolah tau siapa Kyungsoo sebenarnya? Gawat, ini benar-benar gawat!

Grep!

Dengan cepat Sehun memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo. Tak menghiraukan suasana tegang yang diciptakan Jongin dan Kris. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam menerima perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Sehun. Melihat kedatangan satu makluk disekitar mereka, membuat Jongin, Kris dan Luhan menolehkan pandangannya. Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat sesosok berbulu yang telah berada dalam dekapan Sehun. Ekor panjangnya dengan bulu halus itu bergoyang-goyang seperti irama angin. Luhan kembali terkaget dibuatnya. Mata rusanya melebar tak percaya. Apa itu? Apa itu Kyungsoo? Bagaimana bisa?

Jongin merasakan sesuatu aneh terjadi kembali menyerang dadanya. Melihat bagaimana Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo dan memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Perasaan apa ini?

"Sebaiknya selesaikan urusan kalian tidak didepan Kyungsoo-ku" kata Sehun dengan raut muka dan nada bicara yang dingin.

Jongin mendelik dengan perkataan Sehun. Tunggu,apa tadi dia bilang? Kyungsoo-nya? Bukankah Kyungsoo adalah tunangan Jongin?

Entah keberanian dari mana, Jongin merebut Kyungsoo dari dekapan Sehun dan bergantian memeluknya. Mendekap tubuh berbulu itu erat. Menempelkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Jongin. Tak ayal perlakuan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo bergetar dibuatnya. Mata biru cerahnya mendongak, menatap wajah Jongin tak percaya. Jongin balas menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Mengelus punggung Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoo masih terdiam. Memproses kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Benarkah Jongin memeluknya? Perlahan bulu-bulu disekujur tubuh mungil Kyungsoo menghilang. Mata birunya kembali berubah menjadi kecoklatan. Dan hal ini sukses membuat Luhan tak bisa mengatupkan bibirnya. Mata rusanya tak berkedip sama sekali. Sepertinya Luhan akan mengalami shock jantung sebentar lagi.

"Jauhkan tubuhmu darinya" perkataan Sehun memecah suasana tegang disana. Mata tajamnya menatap iris elang milik Jongin.

Perlahan Sehun menarik tubuh Kyungsoo menjauh dari Jongin. Mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangat. Kyungsoo berkedip berusaha mencerna keadaan yang sedang terjadi. Belum sempat bibirnya bersuara tiba-tiba tangan kokoh memegang pergelangan tangannya. Kembali menarik tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dari dekapan Sehun kedalam pelukan hangat Jongin. Hei apa-apaan ini? Kyungsoo bukan boneka yang bisa dioper sesuka jidat kalian!

"Sudah selesai mengopernya?" tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dengan wajah innocent-nya. Sungguh, tak biasanya. Kemana senyum sejuta watt-nya? Kris dan Luhan yang sedari tadi terbengong dengan adegan romansa ala bocah ini terpaksa memutar bola matanya malas. Ayolah, ini sudah cukup rumit. Jangan libatkan Chanyeol juga.

"Kalian akan menyakiti Kyungsoo jika seperti itu" Chanyeol menampik tangan Jongin, melepas paksa pelukan Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Sebelum Jongin membuaka suara untuk protes, Chanyeol segera membawa Kyungsoo pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan tatapan bingung dari keempat namja disana.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya ini sudah mulai berefek pada Kyungsoo" Siwon yang dengan angkuhnya duduk disinggahsananya dengan seringaian tajam dibibirnya.

Kyuhyun menatap datar Raja didepannya itu. Sedikit menyeringai saat kalimat itu selesai terlontarkan dari bibir Siwon.

"Ini adalah berita bagus untukku, Kyuhyun" lanjutnya.

"Sudah menjadi kewajiban saya melayani dan mengikuti kemauan anda Raja" Kyuhyun menunduk hormat pada Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum puas. Tangannya meraih sebuah kotak berbahan beludru berwarna gold dari meja kecil tak jauh dari singgahsananya. Membukanya perlahan dan menampilkan Kristal biru yang akhir-akhir ini sering dimainkan Siwon. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya menatap Kristal itu. Dari tangan Siwon, Kristal itu terlihat bependar terang menampilkan sesuatu dibaliknya, ah bukan, lebih tepatnya didalamnya.

"Bagus. Bersiaplah, hal besar akan segera terjadi" Siwon menyeringai. Menampilkan bagaimana antusiasnya dia untuk menjalankan rencana besarnya.

.

.

.

Awan perlahan menghitam. Angin yang semilir sejuk berganti dingin dan menusuk. Menerpa segala macam benda yang dilewatinya. Kelap kelip halilintar mulai terdengar. Malam yang sungguh tidak biasa di Zrash. Oh, tidak sepertinya ini tejadi di Ord dan juga Xiand. Bagaimana bisa badai terjadi di tiga Negeri itu secaa bersamaan?

Lalu lalang penduduk yang bergegas, berlari-larian ingin segera sampai dirumahnya masing-masing. Oh, ayolah. Awan hitam ini bukan sekedar awan pembawa gumpalan air, lebih dari ini. Awan hitam dengan aura mematikan. Halilintar terus saja menyambar, menambah kesan mencekam pada ketiga Negeri yang berpenghuni itu. Mereka yang sedang berada diluar, dengan sigap mengamankan diri masing-masing. Tak ada seoangpun yang berani keluar rumah. Begitu pula dengan penghuni Kastil Kerajaan Zrash.

Kali ini kedua Putra Mahkota mereka tengah berada diruang pertemuan bersama Minho, Raja Ryewook dan putranya Chnanyeol, Raja Joonmyun dan putranya Jongin dan Sehun. Serta Petinggi Yixing, Jongdae dan Xiumin yang selalu setia mengikuti Raja dan Putra Mahkota mereka. Baekhyun dan Tao sebagai pengawal pribadi Raja Minho dan Raja Joonmyun pun terlihat anteng berdiri dibelakang Rajanya. Meja bundar besar yang dikelilingi kursi melingkar menampilkan pasang mata yang mendudukinya. Memperlihatkan bagaimana jalannya pertemuan dadakan yang penuh ketegangan. Awan pekat dengan aura mencekam itu tiba-tiba datang saat mereka sedang membahas pertunangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya perbincangan ini tidak berjalan mulus dikarenakan perdebatan antara Kris, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo terus terjadi. Setiap orang yang berada disanapun selalu memijit pelipis dibuatnya hanya karena perdebatan tak masuk akal dari ketiga bocah, ah bahkan sekarang Chanyeol ikut andil didalamnya. Raja Ryewook yang seharusnya sebagai penengahpun berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk tidak berbicara kasar. Bagaimanapun juga bocah-bocah ini masih labil, membuat Raja Ryewook hanya bisa menghela napas berat nya berulang kali.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan, pertunangan ini akan dilakukan besok" kata Raja Joonmyun setelah keadaan tegang mulai mereda.

"Tapi, Appa kenapa harus besok? Aku belum siap!" bantah Jongin dengan angkuhnya. Ujung matanya melirik Kyungsoo seolah menyindir dengan terang-teangan.

"Kau kira aku sudah siap? Bahkan kalau bisa, aku lebih memilih Sehun dari pada kau" Kyungsoo berdecih pelan setelah kalimat itu keluar.

"Ya sudah, bertunangan saja dengan Sehun" ucap Jongin enteng

"Dengan senang hati" Sehun menimpali

"Kenapa harus Sehun? Aku yang tidak setuju!" itu Chanyeol yang berkata

"Apa maumu bocah? Jangan ikut campur" sekarang Kris.

Oh Tuhan, berada diantara namja labil memang merepotkan. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah dari mereka. Ayolah, ini masalah serius. Seriuslah sedikit. Ada apa dengan otak kalian?

"Apapun keputusannya, kau harus setuju Jongin" timpal Raja Joonmyun.

"Ini bukan hanya masalah kau dan Kyungsoo, bukankah kau sudah tau itu" Raja Ryewook berusaha bijaksana. Menengahi masalah ini sampai pada akhirnya jawaban 'ya' terucap dari Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Dan benar saja jawaban itu membuat semua orang yang berada disana bernafas lega.

Tanpa diduga, kabut asap berwarna jingga mengerubungi ruangan dengan nuansa mewah itu. Semakin pekat dan perlahan menghilang. Menampilkan sesosok makluk dengan seringaian dibibirnya. Badan tegap, wajah tegas menambah kesan menyeramkan.

"Wah, wah...sepertinya ada rapat besar disini" kata makluk itu dengan senyum meremehkan.

"S-Siwon!" Jongdae tergagap mengetahui siapa tamu tak diundang yang dengan lancangnya hadir ditengah-tengah mereka. Siwon menyeringai melihat berbagai macam ekspresi yang keluar dari masing-masing makluk itu. Begitu juga dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku dengar ada calon pengantin disini" katanya sambil melirik Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergantian. Membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak tak normal. Tunggu, kenapa jantung Kyungsoo berdetak seperti itu? bahkan detakan ini berbeda dengan detakan saat dia berhadapan dengan Jongin maupun Sehun. Detakan macam apa ini?

"Apa maumu Siwon? Lancang sekali kau" Minho berdiri dari duduknya. Matanya menyorotkan kebencian yang sangat dalam.

"Kau seharusnya tau apa tujuanku kesini Minho" jawab Siwon enteng sambil berjalan mendekati Minho yang berdri diseberang meja. Seringaian tak hentinya tersungging dari bibirnya. Matanya melirik Kyungsoo antusias. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terpaku dengan tatapan Siwon yang entah apa arti dari tatapannya itu.

Sebenarnya bukan tidak mungkin Siwon diusir dan diserang hingga tak berbentuk oleh semua makluk disana, hanya saja aura Siwon yang begitu kuat mampu membekukan setiap pergerakan dari mereka. Bahkan Kris yang dianggap paling kuat disana masih belum sanggup menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa aura Siwon begitu kuat? Inikah aura kegelapan yang sebenarnya? Tapi untuk apa dia datang disaat seperti ini tanpa pasukan bahkan tidak ada 'tangan kanan' setianya.

Minho terdiam. Sorot matanya berubah keunguan. Rahangnya gemeretak saat menatap mata Siwon.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu Minho" ucap Siwon saat tepat berdiri didepan Raja Zrash itu. Mengibaskah jubahnya dengan angkuh melewati Minho yang seolah membeku. Berjalan kearah Kyungsoo yang masih diam ditempat duduknya. Jongin, Sehun, Kris, dan Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya saat tangan kokoh Siwon membelai pipi Kyungsoo. sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah bergetar dengan sentuhan ringan itu. Oh, ayolah. Siapa juga yang tidak bergetar gugup dan takut saat seorang Raja Kegelapan dengan kekuatan besarnya datang menghampirimu dan menyentuh tubuhmu?

Jongin dan Kris berusaha sekuat tenaga menggerakkan tubuh mereka saat mengetahui bagaimana raut ketakutan dari Kyungsoo. tapi sepertinya usahanya sia-sia. Semakin mereka menggerakkan tubuhnya, semakin kuat sihir Siwon mengikat mereka. Bisa kalian bayangkan bukan bagaimana besarnya kekuatan Siwon? Bahkan Raja, Putra Mahkota, dan Petinggi yang berada disana tak bisa melawan kekuatan Siwon.

"Jangan macam-macam kau Siwon!" ancam Minho yang disambut tawa lebar dari Siwon

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan Minho? Haha...bahkan kau tidak berubah sejak dulu. Bagaimana bisa makluk sepertimu memimpin Zrash" ejeknya dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Minho mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi.

"Kau tidak akan bisa selamat jika kau melakukan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo!" Jongin mengeluarkan suaranya mengancam. Membuat semua pasang mata menoleh padanya. Sedikit tidak percaya memang. Bagaimana tidak? Bukankah Jongin yang bersikeras melawan pertunangan ini? Kenapa sekarang Jongin mau repot-repot membela Kyungsoo?

"Hhhh anak bawang" dengus Siwon. Mata kelamnya beralih ke Jongin. Menatap bagaimana Jongin berusaha melawannya, dan tentu saja itu sia-sia. Hey, disini Siwon yang paling kuat. Jika hanya seekor serigala kecil macam Jongin, tidak akan mempan melawannya.

"Jangan berbuat macam-macam diistanaku, brengsek!" Minho menimpali. Membuat perhatian Siwon kembali pada Minho. Siwon mulai berjalan mengitari meja bundar itu, menyelusuri makluk-makluk yang masih diam terpaku itu untuk kembali mendekati Minho. Seringaian lebar seolah mengklaim bahwa dia tak terkalahkan.

"Tidak sekarang Minho. Aku akan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk semua rencanaku" ucap Siwon dengan seringaian. Auranya semakin terasa gelap saat mata liciknya menelusuri semua orang yang berada disana. Sungguh, ingin rasanya Kris menyerang Siwon tanpa ampun karena berani berbicara seperti itu. Tapi sekali lagi, apa daya mereka? Sepertinya asap jingga tadi memberikan efek yang cukup kuat untuk mereka.

Siwon kembali mengibaskan jubahnya dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Mata bulat Kyungsoo telah berubah menjadi biru terang. Kilatan kemarahan tercetak jelas disana. Membuat Siwon tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Belum saatnya anak manis" Siwon menyentuh kembali pipi putih Kyungsoo. Perkataannya barusan lebih seperti perintah dari pada larangan. Tunggu, apa tadi? Perintah? Ada apa sebenarnya? Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo? Kenapa auranya seakan perlahan menghilang?

"Jangan berani kau menyentuh adikku, makluk brengsek!" Kris mulai geram dibuatnya. Yang benar saja, sekarang mereka seperti sebuah mainan dimata Siwon. Melihat bagaimana Siwon berkeliaran dengan bebas dan menyentuh Kyungsoo seenaknya, sedangkan Raja dan para Petinggi itu hanya diam terpaku ditempatnya.

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam dengan mainanku, Kris"

Deg

Apa tadi? Mainan? Demi Tuhan, Jongin ingin menghajar Siwon saat ini juga.

"Aku akan kembali saat sesuatu yang besar telah menjemputku" ucap Siwon sambil menyeringai lebar seolah dialah pemenangnya. Menyentuh sedikit dada kiri Kyungsoo sebelum asap berwarna jingga itu kembali mucul dan menghilangkan wujud Siwon. Setelah sentuhan terakhir Siwon itu, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Kyungsoo limbung. Jatuh kelantai dengan wujub serigala sempurna. Bulu seputih saljunya berubah sedikit kebiruan dibagian lehernya. Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri.

"KYUNGSOO!"

.

.

.

TBC

Huahh...sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga (?) ngerampungin chap 4 demi kalian yang setia menunggu dan telah mencintai karya JongSoo. Terimakasih

Mungkin setelah ini JongSoo gak bisa post setiap hari lagi, soalnya JongSoo pan uda lulus kuliah jadi lagi sibuk mondar-mandir bawa map ngemis kerjaan :D

Tapi akan selalu diusahakan nulis tiap hari kok, hehe...

Ada yang ngerasa aneh gak sama chap ini? kecepetan alurnya yah? Emang sengaja, biar dapet tapi malah maksa khekhekhe...

Big thanks buat yang sudah mereview dan memberi saran yang baik, Love kalian semua *CiumAtu2

Ya sudahlah, seperti biasa review kalian akan sangat berharga untuk penyemangat saya.

Gomawoo, Happy Kyungsoo day, Saranghae :*

12 Januari 2016


	5. Chapter 5

**SACRIFICE**

 **Cast : All member EXO**

 **Support Cast : Member Suju and Shinne**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rate : T / akan meningkat seiring jalannya cerita**

 **Author: Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **Disclamer: Saya akui bahwa EXO itu cuma milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya cuma minjem nama doang untuk kepentingan cerita. Tidak ada plagiat sama sekali,karna fic ini murni dari hasil pemikiran author.**

 **Warning : YAOI (boyxboy), Typo (s), alur gaje, abal.**

 **Summary:**

 _Aku sering bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Apa aku begitu bodoh saat memikirkan bahwa aku menginginkanmu? Setelah kau melukaiku, dan sekarang kau datang padaku dan mencuri separuh hatiku. Apa maumu? Apa ini cara agar kau dengan mudah melukaiku?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

.

.

.

 _Preview_

" _Aku akan kembali saat sesuatu yang besar telah menjemputku" ucap Siwon sambil menyeringai lebar seolah dialah pemenangnya. Menyentuh sedikit dada kiri Kyungsoo sebelum asap berwarna jingga itu kembali mucul dan menghilangkan wujud Siwon. Setelah sentuhan terakhir Siwon itu, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Kyungsoo limbung. Jatuh kelantai dengan wujub serigala sempurna. Bulu seputih saljunya berubah sedikit kebiruan dibagian lehernya. Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri._

" _KYUNGSOO!"_

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

Jongin, Sehun, dan Kai berlari mendekati Kyungsoo. Jongin meraih tubuh Kyungsoo. Menyandarkan kepala yang penuh bulu itu diatas pahanya. Sungguh,Jongin tidak pernah tau bahwa wajah manis itu akan begitu mengerikan jika telah berubah seperti ini. Tunggu,bagaimana taring Kyungsoo bisa sepanjang ini? Ini bukan ukuran wajar taring seekor serigala normal. Dan ada apa dengan auranya?

"Yixing, segera periksa Kyungsoo!" perintah Minho pada Petinggi sekaligus Kepala Pengobatan Zrash itu. Dengan cepat Yixing mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya. Tangan terlatihnya mulai menelusuri bagian dada kiri yang sebelumnya disentuh Siwon. Semua orang yang berada disana merasa khawatir saat melihat Yixing mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada apa Petinggi Yixing?" tanya Xiumin

"Ada yang berbeda dari aura Kyungsoo. Apa kalian juga merasakkannya?" jawab Yixing dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku merasakannya. Ini sangat pekat dan..." Jongin menggantung perkataannya sehingga semua makluk yang berada disana menoleh padanya

"Kau merasakannya Jongin?" tanya Yixing memastikan. Jongin mengangguk mantab. Mata tajamnya menatap Kyungsoo dengan berbagai pertanyaan diotaknya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang kalian maksud dengan aura berbeda?" tanya Joonmyun. Sungguh keadaan ini sangat membingungkan. Pertama, Siwon yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan maksud yang tidak seorangpun tau, sekarang Kyungsoo berada dalam kondisi yang bahkan Minho dan Kris pun juga tidak mengetahuinya.

"Ini sulit dijelaskan Raja Joonmyun. Ada sesuatu yang membuat energi Kyungsoo menjadi dua kali lebih besar dari biasanya" jawab Yixing dengan raut wajah was-was.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan jantung Kyungsoo?" Sehun yang sedari tadi diam pun ikut berkomentar. Membuat seluruh pandangan makluk disana teralih padanya.

"Jantung?" tanya Jongin. Sungguh, disini hanya Jongin yang tidak mengetahui hal ini dan itu memang disengaja karena suatu hal. Dan sepertinya Jongin harus mengetahui hal ini sekarang mengingat Kyungsoo adalah calon tunangannya.

"Kita sembuhkan dulu Kyungsoo, baru nanti kami menjelaskan padamu, Jongin" ucap Ryewook menengahi. Membuat semua makluk itu mengangguk setuju. Oh, ayolah. Sekarang keadaan Kyungsoo yang lebih penting.

Dengan fokus yang lebih, Yixing mencoba menyembuhkan Kyungsoo. Dari tangannya keluar cahaya biru kemerahan. Tidak terlalu menyilaukan mengingat hanya seberkas cahaya yang keluar dari dalam tangan Yixing. Yixing mendekatkan telapak tangannya didada Kyungsoo. Sedikit memberikan beberapa mantra agar bulu-bulu halus ditubuh Kyungsoo menghilang. Sekuat tenaga Yixing menetralkan kondisi Kyungsoo. Ia merasakan bahwa tubuh Kyungsoo sulit dikendalikan, bahkan ini lebih sulit dari yang Ia lakukan saat mengobati Kyungsoo oleh luka Jongin. Namun dengan kekuatan Yixing yang tentu saja lebih kuat dari aura Kyungsoo, bulu-bulu halus berwarna putih kebiruan itu perlahan menghilang. Menampakkan kulit putih pucat milik Kyungsoo.

"Kris, pindahkan Kyungsoo kekamarnya. Biar kita menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya dengan Jongin" kata Minho tegas. Kris yang mendapat perintahpun segera mengangguk dan mengambil alih tubuh Kyungsoo dari Jongin. Ada rasa kecewa didada Jongin saat melihat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo digendong ala _brydal_ oleh Kris meskipun Kris adalah kakak Kyungsoo. Entahlah,perasaan itu tiba-tiba saja muncul. Namun Ia harus tetap fokus, mengingat penjelasan dari para Raja dan Petinggi ini juga penting.

"Jadi ada yang bisa menjelaskan situasi ini padaku?" tanya Jongin sarkatis. Mata tajamnya menatap setiap orang yang telah menduduki kursi mereka seperti tadi.

"Sebenarnya ini terjadi saat Kyungsoo masih kecil" jawab Minho dengan kepala menunduk, tatapannya kosong. Mata tajam namun berwibawa yang biasa Ia tunjukan berubah sendu.

"Siwon menahan sebagian jantung Kyungsoo. Kami masih belum tau apa tujuannya karena sampai sekarang Siwon masih belum menunjukan bahwa Ia akan melukai Kyungsoo. Tapi setelah kejadian ini terjadi, kami yakin bahwa ini semua ada kaitannya dengan jantung Kyungsoo" jawab Joonmyun.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa jantung itu ada ditangan Siwon?" tanya Jongin, menaikkan satu oktaf nada yang biasanya datar. Entahlah, mendengar hal ini tiba-tiba membuat Jongin marah. Bagaimana bisa hal sebesar ini hanya dia yang tidak mengetahuinya?

"Untuk itu kami mempercayakan Kyungsoo padamu, Jongin" jawab Xiumin tegas. Jongin menatap Xiumin tajam. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan dari sorot matanya.

"Kami belum tau dimana Siwon menyembunyikan sebagian jantung Kyungsoo. Tapi jika Siwon memanfaatkan jantung itu untuk melemahkan Kyungsoo, besar kemungkinan kiamat akan terjadi Jongin"

Deg,

Kalimat dari Jongdae sukses membuat tubuh Jongin terpaku. Nafasnya tercekat. Bahkan Ia lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas. Oh ayolah, bagaimana bisa masalah yang selama ini Ia remehkan ternyata adalah masalah yang sangat besar.

"Jongin, kami percaya bahwa kau yang bisa melindungi Kyungsoo. Kau yang bisa mengendalikan pikiran Kyungsoo" Minho menambahkan. Membuat Jongin semakin bingung dengan situasi ini.

"Kami sudah berusaha mengetahui dimana sebagian jantung itu disembunyikan Siwon dengan kemampuan penghenti waktu dari Tao, tapi semuanya sia-sia. Siwon terlalu kuat hanya untuk sekedar diikuti" Ryewook menepuk bahu Jongin. Berusaha menenangkan Jongin yang telah dipenuhi pertanyaan serta pikiran-pikiran yang aneh dikepalanya.

"Tapi bagaimana aku bisa?" tanya Jongin ragu.

"Kau pasti bisa Jongin. Kami percaya bahwa kau akan melindungi Kyungsoo sekuat yang kau bisa. Itulah tujuan sebenarnya dari perjodohan ini"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jongin semakin terpaku dengan perkataan Joonmyun. Pikirannya melayang dimana saat Ia telah menyakiti Kyungsoo selama ini. Dimana Ia-lah yang telah melukai Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa Ia melindungi dan mengendalikan pikiran Kyungsoo jika belum apa-apa saja Jongin sudah berlaku tidak baik pada calon tunangannya itu.

"Kau tau, bulu pada tubuh Kyungsoo telah sedikit berubah. Ada semburat kebiruan dibagian leher hingga dadanya. Aku khawatir ini akan semakin tidak terkendali" ucap Kris saat telah berada diruangan itu. Pandangan tajam yang tak lepas dari mata elangnya membuat Jongin semakin berkerut bingung.

"Bahkan kau juga merasakan jika aura Kyungsoo semakin pekat dan perlahan menghilang bukan?" tanya Yixing. Jongin mengangguk. Memang benar aura Kyungsoo sangat aneh. Kadang sangat pekat, kadang menghilang, bahkan kadang tak terbaca sama sekali.

"Kami takut jika aura Kyungsoo benar-benar menghilang, maka Siwon akan sangat mudah membawa Kyungsoo" kata Minho. Tubuh tegapnya berjalan menuju Jongin. Raut wajahnya seolah menyiatkan sebuah harapan besar disana.

"Tapi...aku tidak yakin" jawab Jongin ragu.

"Kau harus yakin, Kim Jongin!" sungguh, keraguan Jongin membuat Sehun gerah juga. Jika ini tidak karena kekuatan Jongin yang bisa menyelamatkan Kyungsoo, maka Sehun sendirilah yang dengan senang hati melindungi Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Sehun!" bantah Jongin.

"Apa yang tidak aku mengerti,hah?! Kau hanya terlalu egois Jongin!" Sehun sedikit membentak. Mata yang biasanya datar kini berubah penuh dengan ancaman.

"Jangan bodoh, Sehun" jawab Jongin berusaha tidak terpancing emosi.

"Kau yang bodoh! Kau melukai Kyungsoo hanya karena kau tidak mengetahui hal ini. Seharusnya kau merasakan aura Kyungsoo dengan lebih peka" tatar Sehun.

"Aku memang bodoh, maka dari itu aku menentang perjodohan ini!" mata Jongin menyala berubah kemerahan. Tangannya terkepal dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Rasanya emosinya sudah tidak bisa Ia bendung lagi.

"Kenapa? Apa ini karena manusia menjijikan seperti Luhan!?" seringaian muncul diwajah Sehun

"Jaga ucapanmu Sehun! Tau apa kau tentang Luhan!" kali ini Kris yang berbicara. Mata tajamnya seolah menghakimi Sehun. Bagaimanapun juga Kris adalah namja yang juga menaruh rasa terhadap Luhan bukan?

"Oh, aku lupa jika Pangeran Zrash juga memiliki hubungan dengan manusia menjijikan itu" nada bicara Sehun meremehkan. Sungguh, ingin sekali Kris meremukkan tubuh Sehun sekarang juga.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Sehun. Kita sedang berada diruang pertemuan sekarang" Kris mencoba tidak terpancing emosi

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut jika Raja dan Petinggi tau hubungan cinta segitiga Pangeran Zrash dan Ord dengan manusia menjijikkan macam Luhan?"

Srak!

Bugh!

Tubuh Sehun terpental menabrak tembok dengan sangat keras. Membuat tubuhnya tergeletak dengan cairan amis keluar dari mulutnya. Sungguh, tendangan dari Kris dan Jongin terasa meremukkan tulang belakangnya. Sehun terbatuk beberapa kali. Mendongakkan kepalanya mengarah pada Jongin dan Kris bergantian. Kilatan mata Sehun beubah kuning. Sangat jelas jika namja itu tengah emosi. Seringaian muncul diantara batuknya.

Semua yang berada disana membelalakkan matanya. Mencoba mencerna kejadian yang begitu cepat berlangsung dihadapan mereka. Chanyeol yang masih mendelik memandang kejadian itu segera tersadar saat Sehun berusaha bangkit. Chanyeol berlari mendekati Sehun dan berusaha membantunya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menyeringai.

"Sehun, gwencana?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun tak menghiraukan pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Mata tajamnya masih memandang nyalang pada dua makluk yang dengan beringasnya menendangnya. Kilatan mata Sehun yang berubah kuning semakin bersinar saat tubuh tingginya mulai mengeluarkan bulu-bulu halus berwarna coklat kehitaman. Sehun bersiap menyerang Jongin dan Kris jika saja Raja Minho tidak berteriak pada mereka.

"HENTIKAN! Apa yang kalian lakukan, eoh?!" bentak Minho. Membuat ketiga namja yang tengah bersitegang itu menoleh padanya.

"Apa kalian sudah tidak punya otak? Apa kalian tidak mempunyai sopan santun? Dimana otak kalian!" lanjut Minho dengan bentakan keras disetiap kalimatnya. Menampakkan perubahan matanya yang berubah keunguan. Oh ayolah, keadaan akan semakin rumit jika semua berubah emosi.

"Tenanglah! Ini tidak akan selesai jika kalian terus berdebat sepeti ini" Ryewook yang biasanya anteng pun juga mulai gerah dengan keadaan ini. Yang benar saja, ini adalah masalah serius. Dan mereka malah terlibat dengan perdebatan tak berguna.

"Seharusnya kita membahas masalah ini dengan kepala dingin. Kalian jangan terpancing dengan aura Siwon yang tertinggal diruangan ini" Joonmyun menimpali. Oke, mungkin itu memang benar. Aura Siwon yang telah merubah situasi menjadi tegang seperti ini.

"Duduklah kalian semua. Kita akan membahas masalah ini dengan kepala dingin" ucap Jongdae mencoba menetralkan situasi tegang ini. Ucapannya tegas namun menandakan dia juga tengah menahan emosi dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba memanas.

.

.

.

Napas yang bersahutan, jantung yang seperti genderang perang, dan berbagai tatapan tajam menghiasi ruangan pertemuan kerajaan Zrash itu. Membuat sesosok tinggi dengan tubuh tegapnya tertawa lebar. Siwon merasa usahanya untuk mengacaukan mereka telah berhasil. Dari balik pilar besar yang ada diruangan itu Siwon berhasil menyamarkan tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Bahkan auranya tidak terbaca sama sekali. Membuat semua orang yang berada disana tidak menyadari bahwa Siwon masih mengawasi mereka sedari tadi.

"Lihatlah Kyuhyun, bagaimana bodohnya mereka saat berhadapan dengan auraku" kata Siwon sambil tertawa lebar

"Saya melihatnya Raja. Mereka memang bodoh" sahut Kyuhyun yang membuat Siwon tertawa semakin lebar. Sebenarnya dari tadi Kyuhyun berada disana dan mengawasi mereka, membantu Siwon agar aura beku yang dikeluarkan untuk melumpuhkan para Raja dan Petinggi itu tetap terjaga.

"Aku tidak menyangka mereka begitu payah" Siwon menghentikan tawanya dan berganti seringaian dibibirnya.

"Mereka hanya memikirkan keegoisan mereka Raja" kata Kyuhyun menanggapi.

"Benar. Tapi itu bagus. Dengan begitu aku akan mudah melaksanakan rencanaku" seringaian diwajah tegasnya menyiratkan kemenenagn yang akan ia dapatkan dengan mudah.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo, Raja?" tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon baru ingat bahwa tujuannya datang ke kerajaan Zrash adalah untuk melihat Kyungsoo. Mata tajamnya bertambah tajam saat melihat salah satu ruangan yang tak jauh dari tempat Siwon dan Kyuhyun berdiri. Seringaian licik keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku akan melihat kekasihku sebentar" kata Siwon sambil mengibaskan jubahnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri disana menuju keruangan itu, kekamar Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Luhan, kau dari mana saja?" tanya seorang namja berperawakan besar dan berwajah tegas.

"Ouh, Appa mianhae. Aku baru selesai mengerjakan tugasku dirumah Taemin" jawab Luhan sambil menghampiri Sindong-Appa nya yang tengah duduk bersantai didepan televisi.

Ada sesuatu yang tercium dari hidung Shindong. Shindong mengerutkan dahinya dan menajamkan penglihatannya. Menatap anak semata wayangnya itu yang mendudukkan dirinya disebelahnya.

"Luhan, apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?" tanya Shindong khawatir. Ia melihat kearah Luhan dengan pandangan serius. Sedangkan Luhan yang mendapat pertanyaan itu pun mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Appa, wae?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Appa-nya.

"Ahh...anni. Hanya saja Appa merasa kau sedikit berbeda" Shindong berusaha menetralkan rasa penasarannya.

"Berbeda? Apanya yang berbeda Appa?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Matanya Ia arahkan kepada Shindong dengan raut penasaran.

"Tidak. Lupakan" kata Shindong singkat

"Appa aneh" jawab Luhan sambil menatap horor kearah Appa-nya. Shingdong pun tertawa mendengar kalimat anaknya itu. Luhan mulai berdiri untuk menuju kekamarnya, berniat segera istirahat.

"Appa, aku kekamar ne? Aku lelah" kata Luhan sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

"Luhan" Shindong kembali memanggilnya hingga langkahnyapun terhenti. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati tatapan serius lagi dari Appa-nya.

"Ne?" jawabnya singkat

"Apa kau baru saja melihat kejadian aneh disekolahmu?" tanya Shindong to the point.

"Kejadian aneh?" Luhan memainkan bola matanya, menerawang ingatannya kembali. Oh, Ia ingat sekarang. Kejadian aneh disekolah tadi pagi. Dimana Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba berubah berbulu putih dan memiliki ekor panjang. Tapi Luhan berpikir, apa harus Ia bercerita pada Appa-nya? Jangan-jangan Appa-nya malah menganggapnya gila jika Ia menceritankannya.

"Tidak Appa. Aku baik-baik saja disekolah. Wae?" jawab Luhan sedikit ragu karena pandangan tajam Appa-nya.

"Tidak. Istirahatlah" jawab Shindong singkat dan dihadiahi tatapan aneh dari Luhan. Shindong mengalihkan pandangannya kelayar televisi yang masih menyala. Sedangkan Luhan meninggalkan Shindong dengan perasaan aneh.

"Ada apa dengan Appa? Aneh sekali" gumam Luhan

.

.

.

"Kau pergilah kekamar Kyungsoo. Tenangkan dia. Sepertinya aura Siwon masih tertinggal disana" ucap Yixing pada Jongin. Sekarang keadaan jauh leih tenang setelah Chanyeol dan Sehun diperintahkan meninggalkan Zrash oleh Ryewook. Yah, bagaimanapun juga Sehun adalah penyebab keadaan disana semakin tak terkendali. Sedangkan Chanyeol adalah teman yang bisa menenangkan Sehun dari amarahnya.

"Aku?" tanya Jongin memastikan.

"Aku percaya padamu kali ini Jongin. Bukankah kau sendiri yang memintanya padaku?" kata Kris. Jongin menatap wajah datar Kris. Jongin tau dibalik wajah datar itu ada harapan besar dari Kris untuknya.

Jongin masih terdiam sambil memikirkan kejadian yang sangat 'mengejutkan' ini. Bagaimana bisa semua orang menyembunyikan ini semua darinya. Dan sekarang Ia harus berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Ada perasaan bersalah mengingat bagaimana perlakuannya selama ini, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri juga bahwa Jongin harus menepati janjinya pada Kris.

"Aku akan mencobanya" jawab Jongin mantab. Sorot matanya menyiratkan keyakinan. Membuat Kris dan Yixing tersenyum samar dibuatnya.

Setelah ucapan itu, Jongin segera membawa langkahnya menyusri lorong-lorong panjang di Kastil mewah milik Kerajaan Zrash. Pilar-pilar besar disetiap sudutnya menambah kesan kokoh dari Kastil ini. Perabotan yang tidak terlalu mencolok namun terkesan mewah. Nuansa Merah dan hitam menghiasi setiap lorong, menambah kesan tegas di Kastil ini. Namun aura berbeda begitu menguar saat langkah kakinya berada didekat pintu salah satu kamar disana. Nuansa putih dan biru muda begitu membedakan ruangan itu dengan ruangan yang lain. Terkesan sejuk dan hangat dalam waktu bersamaan.

Jongin menghela napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskan dengan kasar. Mencoba mendekati pintu yang masih tertutup rapat itu. Memutar kenop dengan sangat pelan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Setelah pintu terbuka, terlihatlah sesosok mungil yang tengah tertidur dengan damainya diatas ranjang berukuran king zise itu. Jongin perlahan masuk kedalam kamar Kyungsoo dan menutup kembali pintu denga sangat pelan. Ia melangkah perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo. Wajahnya tita-tiba memanas melihat bagaimana damainya Kyungsoo saat tertidur.

Jongin duduk ditepi ranjang, mencoba menenangkan degup jantung yang entah mengapa berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mata tajamnya menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah putih itu. Melihat bagaimana biasanya mata bulat itu berbinar kini tertutup dengan kelopak mata sayunya. Rona merah dipipinya seolah menghilang. Sangat pucat. Membuat Jongin semakin merasa bersalah.

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Jongin menggerakkan tangan kokohnya untuk menyentuh pipi halus Kyungsoo. Membelai dengan lembut seolah merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya. Perasaan apa ini? Bagaimana bisa perasaan ini datang lagi?

Kyungsoo bergerak dan sedikit mengerang dalam tidurnya. Membuat Jongin sedikit terkekeh dibuatnya. Mata tajam Jongin kembali menatap wajah halus itu. Merekam keindahan yang ada pada Kyungsoo. Dahi yang tidak terlalu lebar dengan keringat dingin bersarang disana membuat Jongin tidak sadar mengelapnya dengan tangannya. Hidung mancung yang mungil, pipi gembil yang biasanya merona, bibir berbentuk hati yang sekarang sepucat mayat. Tunggu, kenapa desiran aneh dan degupan jantungnya semakin menjadi saat menatap bibir plum itu?

Tubuh Jongin semakin memanas, jantung yang tak kunjung berdetak normal membuat Jongin sedikit kelabakan. Mata tajamnya tak lepas menatap bibir itu. Membuat bulu-bulu halus dengan warna coklat gelap itu keluar secara otomatis. Ekor panjangnya menyembul dari bagian belakang tubuhnya. Bergerak-gerak antusias sehingga bulu-bulu panjang di ekornya berkibas seirama angin. Matanya berubah merah dengan kilatan lembut, tidak seperti biasanya.

Entah bagaimana Jongin mulai tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Ia merasa bahwa Kyungsoo adalah miliknya. Tunggu, apa itu? Apa kau sedang bercanda Jongin? Bukankah kau sendiri yang sekuat tenaga menentang perjodohan ini?

Jongin mengabaikan otaknya dalam hal ini, Ia lebih menuruti kata hatinya. Yah, hatinya berkata bahwa Kyungsoo memang ditakdirkan untuknya. Dan dengan cara seperti ini dia dipersatukan. Tapi apa Kyungsoo juga berfikir seperti itu terhadapnya? Ah, entahlah. Jongin membuang pikiran-pikiran berat yang melilit otaknya. Berusaha tetap fokus dengan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya semakin manis saat sedang tertidur seperti ini. Wajah damainya masih sama ketika Ia berkunjung dirumahnya saat Kyungsoo terluka oleh kukunya.

Jika dulu Jongin mencium leher Kyungsoo dengan perasaan bersalah, maka sekarang Jongin ingin mendapatkan bibir itu dengan keyakinan kuat dihatinya. Jongin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. Melihat bagaimana bibir mungil itu tertutup dengan anggunnya. Perlahan jarak antara keduanya menghilang, menyisakan Jongin dengan bibirnya yang telah menempel pada bibir Kyungsoo.

Lembut

Hangat

Itulah yang Jongin rasakan. Ekornya kembali bergerak-gerak antusias merasakan bagaimana desiran menggelitik perutnya. Perasaan hangat yang selama ini tidak Ia dapatkan dari Luhan. Tunggu, kenapa harus mengingat Luhat disaat seperti ini?

Jongin mencoba menetralkan kembali pikirannya. Memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati bibir manis milik Kyungsoo. Melumatnya lembut, sangat lembut. Membuat Kyungsoo melenguh dalam tidurnya. Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Sedikit berfikir dengan apa yang terjadi. Nyawanya masih belum terkumpul sehingga ia perlu memproses keadaan yang tengah menimpa dirinya. Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin bertambah lebar saat menyadari bahwa sesosok berbulu sedang mencium bibirnya. Otak Kyungsoo seakan berhenti bekerja, jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Sentuhan dan lumatan halus dari makluk berbulu diatasnya ini sangat menyita samua logikanya. Kyungsoo begitu menikmati setiap hisapan dan lumatan lembut itu tanpa berniat menyudahi pagutan sepihak dibibirnya. Hingga akhirnya makluk berbulu itu membuka matanya dan menemukan Kyungsoo telah terbangun.

Mata tajamnya melebar mengetahui bahawa Kyungsoo telah terbangun. Dengan segera Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo. Masih diposisi duduknya, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo. Bukan tatapan tajam dan menusuk seperti biasanya. Ini adalah tatapan kekhawatiran yang polos menurut Kyungsoo.

"Kau...se-sejak kapan?" tanya Jongin gugup. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak akan gugup saat kau ketahuan sedang mencuri ciuman pada namja yang selama ini kau lukai?

"Kau menikmatinya?" tanya Kyungsoo datar, sambil masih terbaring ditempatnya.

"Mianhae, aku..." Jongin menggantung perkatannya. Mata merah dan tajam miliknya perlahan menghilang begitu juga bulu-bulu halus disetiap jengkal tubuhnya. Dan ekornya pun menghilang dengan cepat. Kyungsoo mulai terbangun saat menyadari perubahan wujud Jongin.

"Aku membencimu!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Chap 5 hadir...

Mianhae ini lumayan lama update-nya. Soalnya gak ada ide buat nulis. Bener-bener mentok :D

Ada yang bisa nebak gak Siapa Shindong dan Luhan disini?

Rahasia Siwon dan Kyungsoo udah mulai ketahuan kan?

Isi kolom review buat readers yang kepengen kasih 'pencerahan' buat JongSoo ya, ini Fic mulai gak dapet feel-nya. Yang punya ide-ide untuk menambah Aura di fic JongSoo, haha...

Semoga kalian suka, Ne...

Berhubung masih bernuansa 3 hari istimewa, jadi Happy Kyungsoo Day, Happy Kaisoo Day, Happy Jongin Day... saranghae 3

Big Thanks nih dari Author baru:

kaisooship, DKS112, minkook94, kyung1225, kyungiesoo123, Kyungiepororo, FarydahKAISOO8812, antnia8, Rahmah736, kyungnoonim, Lovesoo, nstplw, ChangChang, DRP. KimDoKSoo, Song Soo Ri, kkoch11, lvlyzjie, mamik, sasunaru1106, NHAC, evaasusaanti, kyunginsoo, 82

15 January 2016


	6. Chapter 6

**SACRIFICE**

 **Cast : All member EXO**

 **Support Cast : Member Suju, Shinee, B.A.P**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rate : T**

 **Author: Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **Disclamer: Saya akui bahwa EXO itu cuma milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya cuma minjem nama doang untuk kepentingan cerita. Tidak ada plagiat sama sekali,karna fic ini murni dari hasil pemikiran author.**

 **Warning : YAOI (boyxboy), Typo (s), alur gaje, abal.**

 **Summary:**

 _Benarkah kau memelukku? Benarkah kau mulai menerimaku? Tapi mengapa aku ragu padamu? Apakah ini benar dari hatimu? Atau kau sama saja dengan mereka? Tunjukan padaku. Tunjukkan bahwa kau benar-benar menganggapku ada dihatimu..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

.

.

.

Preview

" _Mianhae, aku..." Jongin menggantung perkatannya. Mata merah dan tajam miliknya perlahan menghilang begitu juga bulu-bulu halus disetiap jengkal tubuhnya. Dan ekornya pun menghilang dengan cepat. Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya saat menyadari perubahan wujud Jongin._

" _Aku membencimu!"_

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap tajam wajah Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin hanya terpaku memandang Kyungsoo. Entahlah, bagaimana harus menjelaskan situasi apa ini. Disatu sisi Jongin merasa bersalah saat Ia mencium Kyungsoo, tapi Ia juga tak bisa menghindari perasaannya sendiri. Desiran aneh yang mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah bagian dari hatinya. Disisi lain Kyungsoo merasa ini tidak adil. Bagaimana mungkin Ia dicium oleh namjachingu dari Luhan. Walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Kyungsoo juga menikmati pagutan lembut itu. Tapi Kyungsoo juga masih punya rasa sebal jika diperlakukan seperti ini. Bayangkan bagaimana perasaannmu jika kau berada diposisi Kyungsoo? Sakit? Tentu!

"Kyung.." kata Jongin ragu-ragu. Wajah yang biasanya tegas dan angkuh berubah dengan cepat menampakkan wajah penuh penyesalan. Memandang bagaimana mata bulat milik Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca membuat hatinya terluka. Rasa menyesalnya semakin bertambah saat Kyungsoo mencoba kuat didepannya. Padahal Jongin tau bahwa Kyungsoo itu makluk rapuh.

Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalar disetiap sendi tubuhnya saat Jongin memanggil namanya dengan lembut. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ingin sekali rasanya Kyungsoo membenci Jongin mengingat bagaimana perlakuannya selama ini. Mengingat bagaimana Jongin menolak perjodohan ini dan merasa Ia menjadi makluk yang tidak dihargai dimata Jongin. Tapi menjadi memuakkan saat perasaanya sendiri menginginkan Jongin. Sekali lagi, ingin sekali Kyungsoo menendang Jongin jauh-jauh dari sini. Melihat bagaimana wajah Jongin berubah sendu membuatnya kehilangan kontrol dirinya. Haruskah Ia mencoba dengan Jongin? Tapi bagaimana dengan Luhan? Oh ayolah, bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo masih memiliki hati.

"Aku membencimu, Jongin!" mata basah Kyungsoo semakin menyalang saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Aura disekitarnya berubah samar. Jongin tercekat merasakan perubahan aura dari Kyungsoo yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Mianhae" hanya satu kata itu. Hanya itu yang bisa Jongin ucapkan. Katakanlah Ia brengsek sekarang. Keegoisan yang bersarang didalam hatinya membutakan semuanya. Ia buta bagaimana Kyungsoo begitu mencintainya walaupun Ia sendiri juga mengetahui hal itu.

"Kau anggap apa aku?" kata Kyungsoo menahan emosinya. Nadanya sedikir bergetar, matanya memanas. Basah dengan bendungan air mata yang sekuat tenaga Ia tahan. Aura disekitarnya berubah semakin pekat.

"Ak-aku..." sungguh, pertanyaan ini membuatnya sesak, dan perih secara bersamaan. Bagaimana bisa Jongin menjawabnya? Bagaimana?

"Kau tidak bisa menjawab? Tentu saja, karena hanya Luhan yang ada dihatimu" kata Kyungsoo datar. Senyum meremehkan tercetak dibibirnya. Sedangkan aura Kyungsoo yang tadinya pekat, kini perlahan menghilang. Jongin sebenarnya bingung dengan keadaan ini. Ia semakin khawatir saat melihat mata basah Kyungsoo.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Luhan, Kyung" jawab Jongin lirih. Hanya satu yang ada diotaknya, MENYESAL.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa arti ciuman tadi? Kau merendahkanku, Jongin!" nada Kyungsoo mengeras membuat Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lekat.

"Aku tidak merendahkanmu. Aku hanya menuruti kata hatiku" bela Jongin.

"Begitukah? Lalu apa kata hatimu?!" Skakmat! Jongin memainkan bola matanya. Berpikir jawaban apa yang harus Ia keluarkan. Apa ia harus berkata bahwa Ia menginginkan Kyungsoo? Ini gila!

"Aku tidak tahu! Itu terlintas begitu saja!" jawab Jongin tegas,Ia sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa. Dan tentu saja jawaban dari Jongin membuat pertahanan Kyungsoo runtuh seketika.

"Keluarlah. Aku ingin istirahat" nada Kyungsoo melemah. Kepalanya menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan mata basahnya dari Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin mendelik mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Apa dia baru saja mengusir Pangeran Ord?

"Aku tidak mau!" jawab Jongin tegas. Matanya menatap lekat wajah Kyungsoo yang masih menunduk.

"Keluarlah, Jongin. Aku lelah" kata Kyungsoo lesu. Suaranya bergetar. Sangat terlihat bagaimana Ia menahan isakan yang berusaha mendobrak tenggorokannya.

"Aku akan menemanimu"

Deg

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap tidak percaya pada namja berkulit tan itu.

"Apa yang kau mau, Jongin? Kau merasa kasihan padaku karena aku hanya hidup dengan sebelah jantungku? Atau kau ingin memanfaatkan kekuatanku sama seperti mereka?! Mereka hanya tau aku ini sebagai kunci perdamaian antara Negaraku dan Negaramu! Mereka tidak pernah tau bagaimana perasaanku! Apa itu juga termasuk kau?!" baiklah, emosi Kyungsoo meledak sekarang, senyum getir tersungging diwajah manisnya. Auranya berubah sangat pekat.

"Tidak,Kyung. Aku tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu. Aku tau aku salah karena selama ini telah menyakitimu. Tapi percayalah, aku sama sekali tidak berpikiran seperti itu" jawab Jongin jujur. Pandangan mata keduanya bertemu.

"Pergilah kau brengsek!" Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak membuat Jongin tersentak dibuatnya. Bagaimana bisa Jongin melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini lagi, ini adalah raut kecewa dari wajah manis Kyungsoo untuknya. Untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku akan memutuskan Luhan!" kata Jongin tegas. Mata tajamnya memandang Kyungsoo penuh dengan keyakinan. Yah, memang itu yang seharusnya Ia lakukan. Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo adalah calon tunangannya. Dan keberadaan Luhan sangat mengganggu hubungan mereka.

Kyungsoo mendelik mendengar pernyataan Jongin. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Apa ia harus merasa senang dengan pernyataan Jongin? atau Ia harus merasa sedih? Mata bulat Kyungsoo masih menatap tak percaya pada namja yang masih setia duduk disampingnya. Memandangnya lekat, menyelami mata tajam itu untuk mencari kebohongan disana. Entahlah, Kyungsoo tak menemukan apapun. Aura Jongin menutupi semuanya. Tunggu, apa benar ini aura Jongin? atau malah auranya sendiri yang membuatnya kehilangan kendali atas dirinya?

Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo saat menyadari namja manis itu masih diam terpaku dengan pipi gembilnya yang mulai basah. Meraih tubuh mungilnya dan mengarahkan kepalanya pada dada bidangnya.

"Mianhae" kata Jongin lirih. Kyungsoo masih terpaku dengan perlakuan Jongin yang tiba-tiba. Apa Jongin mulai menerima keberadaannya? Apa Jongin mulai mencintainya? Entahlah, ini begitu membingungkan. Satu isakan kecil menggema diruang itu. Isakan perih dari Kyungsoo.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata berwarna ungu yang tengah mengawasi mereka. Berdiri dengan tenang dibalik pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Tanpa menimbulkan suara, sesosok itu berjalan menjauh.

.

.

.

Shindong bergerak gelisah didalam rumahnya. Berjalan mondar-mandir memikirkan sesuatu tentang anak satu-satunya, Luhan. Bagaimana tidak, Luhan seperti memiliki aura yang berbeda. Tapi bagaimana mungkin sesuatu 'itu' terjadi pada Luhan karena setahunya Luhan tidak pernah mengunjungi 'tempat' aneh itu. Tapi dari mana Luhan memiliki aura itu? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh mulai merajai otaknya. Ini sungguh diluar dugaan.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya kemarin, namun beberapa tahun terakhir ini Shindong merasakan bahwa sesuatu terjadi pada Luhan. Hanya saja Shindong sedikit mengabaikannya karena aura itu hanya sedikit tercium oleh hidungnya. Setelah merasakan aura itu semakin mengental, tiba-tiba saja Ia merasa khawatir.

Namja bertubuh gempal itu menerawang ingatannya. Memainkan bola matanya berusaha menyusun kepingan-kepingan memori yang tersimpan rapi diotakknya.

"Mungkinkah?" gumamnya

Dengan langkah cepat Ia berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Tangannya meraih sebuah kotak berbahan kayu yang tersimpan rapi didalam meja nakasnya. Kotak kayu itu terbungkus berlapis-lapis kain berwarna cokelat yang sudah lusuh. Sangat menjelaskan sudah berada lama kotak itu tersimpan disana.

Dadanya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat menyingkap satu persatu kain lusuh itu, menampilkan bagian atas kotak kayu dengan ukiran rumit menghiasi setiap sisinya. Shindong menarik napasnya dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan kasar. Perlahan tangan kokohnya membuka kotak itu. Sangat hati-hati seolah kotak itu adalah sebuah kaca yang jika disentuh sedikit keras akan pecah. Kotak telah terbuka, menampilkan cahaya yang begitu terang didalamnya. Cahaya berwarna kuning mengarah kejingga. Sangat terang hingga membuat Shindong menutup matanya denga lengannya. Setelah cahaya terang itu perlahan memudar, maka terlihatlah sebuah kristal bening berwarna kuning. Ukurannya sekitar kepalan tangan orang dewasa. Shindong tersenyum, membentuk pipi bulatnya.

"Syukurlah, ternyata masih tersimpan ini" gumamnya rendah

.

.

.

Jongin masih diposisinya, terbaring dengan Kyungsoo berada dipelukannya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah tertidur sedari tadi karena kelelahan menangis. Hanya saja Jongin merasa tidak rela jika Ia harus melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. Dan disinilah Ia sekarang, menemani Kyungsoo tidur hingga dengkuran halus keluar dari namja manis itu,membuat Jongin tersenyum samar. Oke,Jongin akui jika perasaan ini sangat menyenangkan. Begitu hangat,lembut,dan menenangkan perasaannya.

Tangan kokoh Jongin masih setia mengelus hangat punggung Kyungsoo hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi pendengarannya.

"Jongin" panggil suara itu yang tak lain adalah Kris. Jongin menolehkan pandangannya kearah pintu dimana Kris sedang berdiri disana dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tanpa dijelaskanpun Jongin tau apa maksud Kis. Dengan lembut Jongin melepas pelukannya dengan Kyungsoo. Perlahan bangkit berusaha agar Kyungsoo tidak terganggu oleh gerakannya. Menarik selimut Kyungsoo hingga menutupi bagian dadanya,kemudian barulah Ia berjalan kearah Kris. Kris yang sedari tadi melihat bagaimana Jongin memperlakukan Kyungsoo mengernyit tidak suka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin setelah berada diluar kamar Kyungsoo dengan Kris yang berdiri didepannya. Menatap nyalang mata Jogin, bisa ditebak perang dunia ke2 akan segera berlangsung.

"Kau tau apa yang sedang kau lakukan,Jongin?" tanya Kris datar dan dingin.

Jongin menatap wajah tegas Kris. Mata tajamnya mengarah pada mata elang Kris. Tidak ada rasa takut sama sekali diantara keduanya, sangat menunjukkan bagaimana kedua Putra Mahkota ini memiliki kekuatan yang sama.

"Aku tau" jawabnya singkat.

"Kami telah membicarakan ini saat kau berada dikamar Kyungsoo tadi" Kris menjeda perkataannya. Melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya "Sepertinya pertunanganmu memang harus ditunda" lanjutnya. Jongin terdiam. Sepertinya Ia tidak keget dengan perkataan Kris.

"Raja Joonmyun, Raja Ryewook, Appa, dan juga para petinggi memberikanmu waktu menyelesaikan masalah duniamu dengan Luhan" kata Kris dingin

"Aku memang berniat seperti itu" Jongin menyeringai. Sepertinya Ia memang tidak keberatan melepas Luhan begitu Ia merasakan bahwa Kyungsoo lah yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

"Terimakasih telah memberikanku waktu" lanjut Jogin. Menyunggingkan sedikit senyum sebelum melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kris.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kau akan menggelar pestamu, Siwon" seorang namja dengan perawakan kekar dan mata tajam menginterupsi telinga Siwon. Menyeringai lebar saat mendapati Siwon yang membelalakkan matanya karena kaget.

"Kau!" kata Siwon berusaha tetap menetralkan auranya.

"Apa auraku tak terbaca olehmu? Hah...sepertinya aku bisa mengalahkanmu setelah ini" ucap namja kekar ikut seduktif. Mendekati Siwon yang tengah berdiri dibalkon Kastil megah miliknya.

"Begitukah? Jangan percaya diri dulu, bocah" Siwon menyeingai, menampilkan wajah tegasnya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas. Kau mulai tak bisa membaca auraku! Tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa aku bisa memenggal kepalamu kapan saja" tawa lebar terdengar saat kalimat terakhir itu diucapkan.

"Brengsek kau! Kau lupa bahwa aku tak terkalahkan?" kata Siwon dengan seringaian lebar.

"Hahaha...aku tidak lupa. Untuk itu aku datang untuk mengalahkanmu" tawanya semakin lebar membuat auranya sedikit terbaca oleh indera Siwon. Tidak terlalu pekat tapi cukup menunjukkan seberapa kuat makluk berbadan kekar ini.

"Kalau begitu besiaplah untuk menjalani masa pengasinganmu lagi, Bang Yongguk" seringaian Siwon menjadi semakin lebar saat mendapati mata Yongguk-namja kekar itu melebar.

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi Siwon. Aku sudah menyempunakan energi ku" kata Yongguk percaya diri.

"Haha...benarkah? Sepertinya aku memang harus mencoba seberapa besar kekuatanmu sekarang" Siwon berjalan mendekati Yongguk dengan kedua tangannya yang terlentang.

"Apa kabar sahabatku. Selamat datang kembali" lanjut Siwon dengan mendaratkan kedua tangan kekarnya untuk memeluk Yongguk,sahabatnya. Dengan senag hati Yongguk membalas pelukan yang sudah lama tidak Ia rasakan selama diengasingan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku jauh lebih baik dari pada dulu" jawab Yongguk sambil melepaskan pelukan itu, memperlihatkan bagaimana penampilannya sekarang. Setelan jubah berwarna gelap yang menampakkan bagaimana menyeramkannya makluk dengan badan kekar ini.

"Haha...yah kelihatannya seperti itu. Aku rasa kau telah siap membalaskan dendamnu" seringaian dibibir Siwon melebar setelah ucapannya berakhir bahkan seringaian itu hampir mirip seperti senyuman. Yah. Siwon bisa tersenyum bahkan tertawa saat bersama Yongguk,sahabatnya. Bagaimanapun juga Yongguk sangat berperan dengan keadaan yang tercipta antara Zrash dan Ord sekarang. Dan dialah yang menyebabkan 'sesuatu' itu terjadi.

Mata Yongguk tiba-tiba berkilat terang saat Siwon membahas masa lalunya. Ingatannya menerawang dimana Ia dengan perjuangan penuh berada dipengasingan. Tanpa seorangpun yang mau mendekatinya, menyapanya, bahkan menganggapnya sampah diantara serigala liar. Berada dipengasingan sungguh menyiksanya. Dan sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuk membalas apa yang telah Ia rasakan selama berpuluh-puluh tahun ini.

"Aku akan selalu siap saat waktu itu telah tiba. Kita hanya perlu menunggu bulan purnana merah bukan?" kata Yongguk mantab. Kepalanya Ia dongakkan, melihat langit malam yang gelap tanpa cahaya bintang satupun. Benar-benar pas dengan suasana hatinya saat ini.

Siwon menyeringai menatap sahabatnya itu. Pikiran-pikiran tentang bagaimana rencananya akan berhasil saat Yongguk berada dipihakknya terasa semakin menggelitik otaknya. Rasa percaya diri akan sebuah kemenangan begitu menghantuinya. Yah,hanya satu. Sebuah kemenangan.

"Aku memiliki mainan baru jika kau ingin tau" dengan segera Yongguk menoleh kearah Siwon. Menatap mata Siwon dengan sebuah pertanyaan besar. Bagaimana tidak, jika Siwon berkata 'mainan' maka itu artinya adalah benar-benar mainan.

"Aku harap mainanmu benar-benar akan menguntungkan kita" kata Yongguk sambil memicingkan alisnya.

"Yah,akan sangat menguntungkan jika kita memegang sebuah 'kunci' bukan?" seringaian dengan kilatan mata tajam milik Siwon membuat Yongguk tertawa lebar. Oke, ini menarik. Siwon tidak pernah seantusias ini dalam menghadapi musuh-musuhnya. Tapi ini berbeda. Ia rasa Siwon memang akan bisa membuat dunia terbalik suatu saat nanti.

.

.

.

Namja manis dengan mata bening mirip rusa tengah berjalan melalui lorong sekolah. Jam istirahat memang sudah berbunyi, hanya saja namja manis itu enggan menuju kantin sekolah dan lebih memilih pergi keperpustakaan untuk meminjam buku. Sebenarnya bukan itu tujuan sebenarnya. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya karena merasa pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan diotaknya. Bagaimana tidak, sudah 4 hari Ia tidak melihat namjachingunya Jongin. Tidak mendapat kabar, tidak bertemu, bahkan Jongin tidak masuk sekolah.

Setelah kejadian waktu itu, dimana Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sesosok berbulu dengan mata biru cerah. Sangat menyeramkan menurut Luhan. Yah,selama ini Luhan melihat Kyungsoo sebagai seorang namja manis yang dingin dan tertutup. Bahkan Kyungsoo hanya memiliki dua teman yang sama aneh dengan dirinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Luhan mendudukkan tubuh rampingnya disalah satu bangku dipojok perpustakaan setelah mengambil sebuah buku dengan asal. Ia merasa lelah dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengganjal dihatinya. Ia ingin bertanya pada Jongin tentang siapa sebenarnya Kyungsoo, hanya saja Jongin juga tidak terlihat batang hidungnya sama sekali. Bahkan Kris yang Luhan tau sebagai kakak dari Kyungsoo juga tidak masuk sekolah 4 hari ini. Ah tidak, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, dan Sehun juga tidak terlihat sama sekali. Ada apa dengan mereka sebenarnya? Kenapa mereka seperti hilang ditelan bumi sejak kejadian waktu itu? Tunggu, apa mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu? Mengapa mereka tidak terlihat takut atau kaget saat melihat Kyungsoo dengan wujud menyeramkan seperti itu?

"Aarrggg!" erang Luhan frustasi. Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Sunggguh,pikiran-pikiran ini sangat mengganggunya. Bahkan Ia harus rela sulit tidur selama 4 hari ini karena terlalu banyak pertanyaan diotaknya.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya sebuah suara. Lembut,membuat indera pendengarannya tau siapa orang yang telah memanggilnya tanpa harus menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hemm" satu deheman mewakili jawabannya.

"Tentang Kyungsoo?" tanya namja itu. Hanya menebak,tapi tebakkannya seratus persen benar. Luhan dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara itu. Sesosok namja mungil dengan bibir tipis yang telah duduk disebelahnya menampakkan senyumnya.

"Bagaimana kau tau apa yang aku pikirkan, Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan antusias.

"Sudah bisa ditebak dari wajahmu" Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti membuat Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Tunggu, apa kau juga mengetahuinya?" tanya Luhan sedikit berbisik. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah hal yang sangat rahasia menurutnya.

Baekhyun mengannguk dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Sungguh, bagaimana Baekhyun mengetahui ini tanpa memberitahunya. Padahal mereka kan sahabat. Yah, dalam anggapan Luhan tentunya, karena Baekhyun hanya menganggap Luhan teman biasa selama dibumi. Kalian ingat Baekhyun bukan? Baekhyun adalah tangan kanan dari Kerajaan Ord. Dia juga masih berada dalam masa 'petualangannya' bersama Tao, tangan kanan kerajaan Zrash.

"Kau percaya adanya Dewa,bukan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada serius. Menampakkan kilatan mata yang aneh menurut Luhan. Luhan terpaku dengan perubahan yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun. Iapun mengangguk ragu menjawab pertanyaan namja manis disebelahnya ini.

"Bagus. Jadi kau akan paham jika aku jelaskan dengan cepat" kata Baekhyun melanjutkan. Luhan masih terbengong tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Tentu saja, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menghampirinya dan berkata bahwa dia tau sesuatu tentang Kyungsoo, dan sekarang dia membicarakan tentang dewa. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Kau tau bahwa Jongin telah dijodohkan dengan Kyungsoo oleh Dewa? Jongin sekarang dalam masa sulit, Luhan. Dia harus berjuang untuk sesuatu yang sangat besar. Hanya dengan menikah dengan Kyungsoo maka Ia akan bisa menyelamatkan sesuatu itu dari kehancuran. Dan karena kehadiranmu diantara mereka, Jongin merasa kesulitan sekarang. Kau merubah takdirnya. Jadi aku harap kau bisa melepaskan Jongin demi jagad raya ini Luhan" Baekhyun menjelaskannya dengan sangat cepat. Tatapan mata serius yang terpancar dari manik bening milik Baekhyunpun membuat Luhan terpaku, mencoba mencerna setiap kalimat yang mendarat dipendengarannya.

"Aku tau bahwa kau memiliki sesuatu keistimewaan dalam dirimu, maka dari itu aku berani berkata seperti ini padamu" lanjut Baekhyun semakin membuat Luhat terbengong tak mengerti.

"A-apa mak-maksudmu? Ak-aku berada diatara Jongin dan Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan sambil tergagap. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ap-apa maksudnya aku memiliki sesuatu keistimewaan"

"Luhan, suatu saat kau juga akan terlibat dengan ini semua. Kau harus mulai mempersiapkan dirimu. Dewa sendirilah yang akan memilihmu" Baekhyun mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyum manis dibibirnya. Sedangkan Luhan masih tetap diam terpaku, memandang kepergian Baekhyun dengan pikiran yang semakin melayang kekamana-mana. Oh ayolah, apa Ia harus rela tidak tidur selamanya setelah ini? Semakin banyak pertanyaan dikepalanya. Dan apa tadi Baekhyun bilang? Dia yang mempersulit keadaan Jongin dan Kyungsoo dalam menyelamatkan jagad raya? Hah,yang benar saja. Biacara apa si Baekyun itu sebenarnya. Kenapa tata bahasa yang Ia pakai sangat berat.

"AARRGGGHHH!" Luhan mengerang frustasi, bahkan ini jauh lebuh frustasi dari yang tadi.

.

.

.

"Kau merasa baik?" tanya namja tiang listrik pada sahabatnya yang baru saja membuka matanya.

Namja itu masih diposisi terbaringnya. Matanya masih terasa sangat berat. Ia mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Ah,rasanya semua tulangnya serasa berceceran didalam sana. Ia meringis merasakan bagian tulang belakangnya yang terasa memar, ah bahkan memang sudah benar-benar memar.

"Kau sudah 3 hari tertidur setelah Yixing memberimu obat,kau ingat?" kata Chanyeol si namja tiang listrik. Sedangkan Sehun, sahabatnya yang baru saja terbangun mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelum Ia berhibernasi sementaranya. Matanya mengedar diseluruh ruangan, dan baru Ia sadari bahwa Ia tidur dikamar Kyungsoo.

"Em" jawabnya singkat setelah Ia mengingat semuanya. Yah Ia tidak akan lupa bagaimana Jongin dan Kris menendang perutnya hingga Ia membentur tembok Kastil Kerajaan Zrash dengan sangat keras membuat tulang belakangnya terasa remuk.

"Apa itu masih sakit" tanya Chanyeol mendekati ranjang Sehun sambil membawa sepiring daging dengan sedikit darah segar disana, sangat menjelaskan bahwa ini adalah daging buruan yang masih segar, bukan daging yang dibeli dari supermarket.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun mengacuhkan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Yak! Kau ini tidak sopan sekali. Aku sedang menghawatirkanmu bodoh! Kenapa kau malah bertanya Kyungsoo?" kata Chanyeol sewot. Sangat menunjukkan kepribadian yang jauh dari kata 'pantas' sebagai penerus Kerajaan Xiand.

"Itu tidak penting. Yang penting adalah Kyungsoo. Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sehun dengan penekanan disetiap katanya membuat Chanyeol mendengus sebal.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Dan dia tidak berada dibumi sekarang. Sepertinya Raja Minho sedikit memberi perlindungan ekstra untuk Kyungsoo mengingat bagaimana Siwon waktu itu. Dan juga perubahan Kyungsoo yang semakin tak terbaca" jelas Chanyeol. Ia menyodorkan sepiring daging untuk Sehun yang hanya ditatap oleh namja itu.

"Aku akan menemuinya" ucapnya mengacuhkan potongan daging segar yang disodorkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Yak! Kau ini benar-benar bodoh! Bagaimana kau akan menemuinya jika kau tidak makan!" kata Chanyeol sedikit berteriak saat melihat tubuh Sehun yang menghilang diantara angin yang ia ciptakan untuk membawa tubuhnya menuju Zrash.

"Aishh...dasar bodoh!" gerutu Chanyeol sambil memandang sepiring daging yang masih Ia pegang.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ini kependekan gak? Alurnya terlalu maksa ya? Abisnya bikinnya pas tengah malem gegara kebangun mimpiin EXO yang mau konser The Lost Planet di Indonesia ntar Februari *nggakNyambung

Kira-kira readers ada yang penasaran sama Shindong? Jawaban di chap kemaren belum ada yang bener loh :D

Itu si aBang Yongguk muncul ditengah-tengah, ada yang bisa nebak apa masa lalunya sampe dia diasingkan?

Terus si Luhan udah dikasih kode tuh sama Baekhyun.

Chap ini sengaja dibuat untuk menguak misteri kedua Kerajaan itu loh.

Mianhae ya, moment-nya Kaisoo belom banyak karena tuntutan cerita, hehe...

Review nya dong readers buat penyemangat JongSoo. Kritik dan saran akan diterima dengan baik kok :D

Terimakasih buat yang PM JongSoo nanyain kelanjutan Fic nya, Terimakasih juga yang terus anteng menanti kelanjutan fic ini, haha JongSoo seneng banget dah. Pan JongSoo masih Author baru, jadi suka senyum-senyum sendiri kalo baca review dari kalian XD Sekali lagi Gomawo, ne? Buat Silent readers juga terimakasih

18 Januari 2016


	7. Chapter 7

**SACRIFICE**

 **Cast : All member EXO**

 **Support Cast : Member Suju, Shinee, B.A.P**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rate : T**

 **Author: Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **Disclamer: Saya akui bahwa EXO itu cuma milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya cuma minjem nama doang untuk kepentingan cerita. Tidak ada plagiat sama sekali,karna fic ini murni dari hasil pemikiran author.**

 **Warning : YAOI (boyxboy), Typo(s), alur gaje, abal.**

 **Summary:**

 _Aku takut. Aku takut jika suatu saat aku akan melupakanmu, meninggalkanmu, dan beralih pada hati lain. Aku takut suatu saat aku terbangun dan lupa siapa dirimu. Peluklah aku, ingatkan aku pada aroma tubuhmu. Hanya dengan cara itu aku dapat mengingatmu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

.

.

Preview

'

'

" _Yak! Kau ini benar-benar bodoh! Bagaimana kau akan menemuinya jika kau tidak makan!" kata Chanyeol sedikit berteriak saat melihat tubuh Sehun yang menghilang diantara angin yang ia ciptakan untuk membawa tubuhnya menuju Zrash._

" _Aishh...dasar bodoh!" gerutu Chanyeol sambil memandang sepiring daging yang masih Ia pegang._

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

Langit mulai menampakkan keindahannya, warna jingga menghiasi setiap jengkal Kastil Kerajaan Zrash yang terlihat mewah. Disana,disebuah taman yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga terlihat seorang namja bermata bulat yang tengah duduk diatas rumput dibawah pohon maple memandang hamparan luas taman bunga didepannya. Terletak sedikit jauh dengan Kastil memang, namun tak membuat namja manis itu mengurungkan niat untuk menikmati keindahan senja ditaman itu.

Mungkin kalian berfikir di Kerajaan yang berbeda dengan bumi itu tidak ada taman, keindahan langit sore, maupun pohon-pohon indah layaknya dibumi. Maka buang jauh-jauh pemikiran kalian. Kalian ingat bukan jika seorang Do Kyungsoo adalah namja dengan kekuatan istimewa yang bisa menghidupkan bahkan memberi nyawa pada berbagai macam tumbuhan? Maka sangat mungkin jika kehidupan disana hampir mirip dengan bumi, bahkan jauh lebih indah.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam memandang hamparan luas taman bunga yang memang sengaja Ia buat untuk menikmati kesendiriannya seperti ini. Semilir angin sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan helaian rambut halusnya. Mata bulatnya terpejam menikmati hawa sejuk yang menguar dalam dadanya. Yah, setidaknya ini sedikit membantu menenangkan kepalanya dari pikiran-pikiran memuakkan itu.

Mata bulatnya mulai terbuka, menghela napas panjang saat pikirannya kembali dibayang-bayangi berbagai kejadian belakangan ini. Berbagai pertanyaan kembali menekan jiwanya begitu melihat satu persatu bunga didepannya mulai layu dan mengering. Ini bukan sedang musim gugur seperti yang ada dibumi. Ini adalah tentang kekuatannya sendiri. Beberapa hari terakhir Kyungsoo merasakan perubahan pada dirinya. Aura yang sulit Ia kuasai sendiri, perubahan tubuhnya yang semakin lama tak terkontrol oleh otaknya, dan ada rasa nyeri pada jantungnya saat semua perubahan itu terjadi. Bahkan ini jauh lebih sakit dari biasanya.

Kyungsoo memegangi dada kirinya, mengingat bagaimana sulitnya Ia selama ini hidup hanya dengan sebelah jantung. Ia memang lemah karena itu sama artinya separuh nyawanya hilang. Ia berusaha menutupi kekurangannya dengan sikap dinginnya. Menutupi dengan segala macam bentuk penolakan atas tawaran bantuan padanya.

Mengingat hal itu membuatnya sedikit bergetar. Bagaimanapun Ia adalah seorang namja dengan kekuatan istimewa yang diberikan Dewa. Dan sekarang Ia dipaksa menikah dengan Jongin, namja gila yang telah membuat hatinya porak poranda begitu saja. Disatu sisi Ia memang menginginkan Jongin, bahkan jauh sebelum rencana perjodohan ini dilakukan. Tapi disisi lain Ia merasa bahwa Ia dimanfaatkan oleh orang-orang, bahkan Appa-nya sendiri. Yah, ini adalah rencana Appa-nya-Raja Minho. Dengan alasan perdamaian kedua Negara? Hah...persetan. Ini sangat menyakitkan.

Mereka tidak pernah tau seberapa sakitnya Kyungsoo menahan perih setiap malam dengan sebelah jantungnya saat harus mengontrol berbagai macam nyawa untuk tanah yang mereka pijak. Menahannya seorang diri. Cucuran keringat dingin yang selalu membasahi tubuhnya seolah menjadi rutinitasnya. Hanya Kris yang mengetahuinya. Maka dari itu Kris sangat menyayangi dan melindungi Kyungsoo. Bahkan Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengontrol emosi dan sifat keras kepala Kris.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu" sebuah suara berat tiba-tiba menyapa telinga Kyungsoo, membuatnya sedikit terlonjak kaget saat menemukan sesosok tegas berdiri disampingnya. Mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat dengan jelas wajah berwibawa itu.

"Appa" jawab Kyungsoo. Namja manis itu tidak perlu memberi hormat pada Raja Minho kaena memang ini kebiasaannya dari kecil. Sedikit manja pada Appa-nya sehingga Minho memberikan keistimewaan sikap pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa Appa boleh duduk disini?" tanya Minho dengan senyum tersungging diwajahnya.

"Nde" jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Dengan begitu Minho duduk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Putra keduanya itu. Menyamankan dirinya untuk ikut menikmati suasana indah sore itu. Suasana hening menyelimuti keduanya.

"Hah...ternyata bunganya sudah banyak yang layu ya" Minho membuaka suara membuat Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya. Ayolah,ini bukan sifat Appa-nya. Berbasa-basi dengan memerhatikan bunga-bunga sangat aneh menurutnya.

"Apa Appa baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Minho. Sedangkan Minho tertawa lebar mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari Putranya itu.

"Hahaha...apa Appa terlihat aneh?" tanya Minho, dan dijawab anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku sering bertanya pada diriku sendiri, kenapa Appa sering berbasa-basi sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo tegas. Sedikit menyindir memang. Tapi itulah sifat Kyungsoo. Berusaha dingin dan kuat saat berada didepan orang lain.

"Begitukah?" Minho menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Mungkin Appa memang sedang dalam mood yang baik" lanjutnya lagi sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. Mengusak pelan surai lembut milik Putra kesayangannya itu.

"Apa dengan memanfaatkanku membuat mood Appa baik?"

Deg

Minho menghentikan acara mengusak rambut Kyungsoo. Dan seketika senyum diwajahnya menghilang. Berubah dengan pandangan sendu pada Putra keduanya itu. Bagaimana bisa seorang Ayah berkata sesuatu yang menyakiti hati Putranya? Sekeras apapun hati seorang Raja Zrash tetap saja Ia adalah seorang Ayah.

Minho menurunkan tangannya yang tadi mengusak kepala Kyungsoo. Pandangan matanya beralih menghadap lurus kehamparan bunga didepannya. Menyiratkan berbagai macam kalimat yang hendak Ia sampaikan pada Kyungsoo. Yah, Kyungsoo tau itu, instingnya sebagai seekor serigala masih sangat kuat jika kalian lupa.

"Kau tau, banyak dari rakyat kita yang sudah mulai meninggalkan Negeri Zrash dan berpindah pada Negeri lain" Minho mulai berkata. Pandangannya kosong, sangat menjelaskan bagaimana suasanya hatinya sekarang.

"Tanah yang kita pijak sekarang sudah sangat keras dan tandus. Tanaman, pohon, bunga, perlahan layu dan mati. Kau lihat, tak ubahnya bunga yang sekarang ada didepan kita Kyungsoo. Mereka yang awalnya tumbuh subur dan berwarna-warni, sekarang berubah berwarna coklat, kering, dan tak bernyawa" Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya menelusuri bunga-bunga didepannya. Yah,benar kata Minho,bunga-bunga ini seperti mati tak bernyawa. Kyungsoo terdiam melihat bagaimana Ia bisa merasakan teriakkan dari bunga-bunga itu. Teriakan kesakitan saat secara perlahan nyawa dalam tubuh tanaman itu diambil paksa oleh langit. Tapi entahlah, ada satu titik didalam hatinya yang berkata bahwa Ia tak seharusnya membantu mereka. Oh, perasaan apa ini? kenapa jantungnya seakan mati rasa?

"Ada apa denganmu Kyungsoo? kau sangat berubah sejak beberapa akhir ini" tanya Minho membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Appa-nya yang ternyata juga sedang memandangnya. Sangat tajam,penuh dengan pertanyaan yang belum tentu bisa Kyungsoo jawab. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam membeku. Entahlah, rasanya seperti ada dari bagian nyawanya yang hilang dan tak berpihak padanya.

"Kau tau bukan bahwa kau dipercaya Dewa untuk mengatur segala kehidupan tanaman di Kerajaan kita Kyungsoo. Maka tunjukanlah. Putra ku tidak seperti ini yang aku tau. Entah apa yang sekarang ada dihatimu dan yang sedanag kau pikirkan, tapi Appa berharap kau bisa mengontolnya. Ini sangat berpengaruh dengan kelanjutan kerajaan kita Kyungsoo" wajah sendu dan tatapan layu itu membuat Kyungsoo kembali bergetar. Auranya mulai berubah-ubah. Kadang pekat, kadang samar, kadang juga tak terbaca.

Minho tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada Putra keduanya itu. Ini adalah salah satu strategi Siwon. Siwon memanfaatkan jantung Kyungsoo untuk merubah sifat dan pikirannya. Merubah Kyungsoo menjadi tak terkendali. Minho tau bahwa sebentar lagi bulan merah akan muncul dan membuat kekuatan Siwon menjadi seratus kali lebih kuat dari yang sekarang. Maka dari itu Siwon mulai memanfaatkan Kyungsoo untuk kepentingan Siwon mengingat sebelah jantungnya berada ditangannya.

Bukannya Minho berdiam diri dengan apa yang terjadi, Minho dan seluruh isi Kerajaan telah berusaha sekuat tenaga mereka untuk menghalau datangnya ancaman-ancaman dari Siwon untuk Kyungsoo. Namun semua gagal. Tentu saja, yang ada didalam diri Kyungsoo hanya Kyungsoo sendirilah yang dapat mengatur dan mengontrolnya. Ah tidak, ada Jongin yang sebenarnya bisa membantu Kyungsoo. Maka dari itu perjodohan ini dilakukan.

"Aku tidak tau Appa. Aku hanya merasa jika aku bukan aku" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunduk. Yah, Minho tau itu. Sangat tau. Bagaimana perasaan Putranya itu. Ia mengayunkan sebelah tangannya untuk menepuk bahu Kyungsoo, memberikan kekuatan pada diri Putranya.

"Tunjukanlah bahwa kau memang Putraku yang kuat" kata Minho menyunggingkan senyum dibibirnya. Senyum harapan yang sangat besar pada Putranya.

.

.

.

SM High School mulai kembali ramai saat ini. Tentu saja, para manusia aneh-menurut mereka- telah kembali kesekolah. Wajah tampan dengan sejuta pesona sebenarnya membuat para yeoja maupun namja memekik girang. Bagaimana tidak, lihatlah Kris, Chanyeol, dan Sehun yang berjalan bak seorang model terkenal. Perawakan tegas dengan tubuh yang sempurna. Kyungsoo,Tao, dan Baekhyun yang manis dengan wajah imut. Ahh, jangan lupakan Jongin yang tak kalah tampan dengan kulit tan seksinya. Hanya saja para manusia ini merasakan hawa yang mencekam saat berada dihadapan namja-namja tampan dan manis itu, sehingga mereka hanya bisa memandangi mereka tanpa berniat mendekatinya kecuali Luhan.

"Kau sudah masuk Jongin? kau kemana saja, aku merindukanmu" kata namja manis dengan mata rusa itu. Menggelayut manja dengan melingkarkan tangan mungilnya pada lengan kokoh Jongin. Beruntung mereka sedang ada dilorong sepi dekat perpustakaan, jadi tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui betapa manjanya seorang Luhan jika berada didekat Jongin.

Jongin mengulas senyum tipis. Kalian ingat bukan,untuk saat ini status mereka masih sepasang kekasih? Jadi bagaimanapun juga Jongin berusaha bersikap baik didepan Luhan sebelum Ia mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin akan menyakiti hatinya.

"Aku ingin berbicara padamu, Luhan" ucap Kai santai. Mata tajamnya menatap manik sayu milik Luhan. Luhan berkerut bingung. Tentu saja, Jongin tidak pernah berkata seserius ini. Setahunya, Jongin adalah namja dengan raut wajah dingin dan tidak pernah serius dengan urusan apapun. Kecuali jika membahas tentang Kris tentunya.

Luhan berniat menggerakkan bibirnya untuk bertanya, namun Jongin segera melepaskan genggaman tangan namja manis itu dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Luhan. Dengan perasaan bingung Luhan berjalan mengekori Jongin untuk mengetahui hal apa yang akan disampaikan namjachingunya itu. Tiba-tiba pikirannya mengarah pada Baekhyun, ah tidak lebih tepatnya pada perkataan Baekhyun mengenai Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Dewa. Mengingat itu, membuat bulu kuduk Luhan berdiri. Demi apapun, Luhan masih sering bermimpi buruk sejak Ia mengetahui wujud berbulu Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Apa kau baik?" tanya seorang namja dengan kulit seputih susu pada namja manis bermata bulat. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Saat ini mereka sedang berada ditaman belakang sekolah. Taman ini memang selalu sepi mengingat yang sering mengunjunginya adalah namja-namja beraura aneh macam Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Seperti sekarang ini contohnya. Ketiga namja itu tengah duduk santai diatas rerumputan hijau sambil menikmati hangatnya matahari kota Seoul.

"Emm" satu deheman menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Sehun- namja dengan kulit seputih susu itu mengkerutkan dahinya. Bagaimana tidak, Kyungsoo-namja manis yang menjadi objek tatapannya sangat aneh. Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo menekuk wajahnya begitu lama seperti ini. Yang Sehun tau, Kyungsoo selelu bersikap hangat jika sedang bersamanya.

"Yak! Jika Kyungsoo sedang seperti ini berarti dia dalam keadaan tidak baik,bodoh!" desis Chanyeol pada Sehun, membuat namja tampan itu memutar bola matanya malas. Oh, ayolah Ia baru akan mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo-nya, dan Chanyeol selalu merusak suasana.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yeoll" kata Kyungsoo dengan menyunggingkan senyumnya, senyum paksa tentunya. Membuat Chanyeol meringis konyol, ternyata desisannya pada Sehun terdengar juga oleh Kyungsoo. Ahh, dia lupa kalau Kyungsoo juga memiliki pendengaran tajam sama sepertinya.

"Apa Jongin berlaku buruk padamu kemarin?" Sehun menatap wajah Kyungsoo lekat, seolah mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Aku rasa tidak" jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Nah, benar kan. Jongin itu sudah berubah. Aku tau itu" celetuk Chanyeol antusias.

PLAK!

"Aww" Chanyeol meringis saat tangan kekar Sehun mendarat mulus diatas kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau memukulku,bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh! Kau membela makluk hitam itu?" tanya Sehun dengan tajam. Chanyeol mendelik mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Ak-aku tidak membelanya. Hei, bukankah aku memang bertugas sebagi penengah diantara kalaian?" bela Cahnyeol.

"Penengah apanya? Kau membelanya!"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas melihat pertengkaran mereka. Ayolah, sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk berdebat. Moodnya benar-benar dalam mode tidak bersahabat sekarang.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti" ucap Kyungsoo malas. Membuat perdebatan tidak penting antara Chanyeol dan Sehun terhenti seketika.

"Mian" Chanyeol meringis menampakkan wajah konyolnya lagi. Sedangkan Sehun kembali menatap wajah manis Kyungsoo yang terlihat lelah.

"Kyung, sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan ini padamu sejak lama. Hanya saja..." Sehun menggantung ucapannya. Membuat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Katakan saja" titah Kyungsoo.

"Menurutku kau sedikit aneh. Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?" tanya Sehun ragu-ragu. Mata tajamnya menatap Kyungsoo penuh minat. Menunggu jawaban yang akan diucapkan Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Sehun tau apa yang tengah dirasakan namja manis ini. Bagaimanapun juga instingnya sangat tajam dan aura Kyungsoo tidak dapat menyembunyikan semuanya mengingat auranya yang dengan mudah berubah.

"Entahlah. Aku rasa aku juga mulai aneh" jawab Kyungsoo. Tatapannya kosong mengarah lurus kedepan. Sehun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan. Apa mungkin insting mereka tentang sebelah jantung Kyungsoo selama ini benar?

"Kau bisa menceritakan pada kami, Kyung" kata Chanyeol dengan wajah serius kali ini.

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya dalam. Memejamkan sebentar matanya kemudian membukanya kembali sebelum mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Ini tentang jantungku"

BINGGO! Tebakan Chanyeol dan Sehun benar. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan jantung itu.

"Aku sering merasa nyeri sekarang. Ada aura menusuk yang seolah merobek jantungku dan membawanya pergi" lanjutnya. Wajah manis Kyungsoo terlihat sayu membuat kedua namja tampan dihadapannya ini memandang iba.

"Aku rasa aku tau apa yang akan terjadi padamu, Kyung" ucap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam. Berani bersumpah baru kali ini Chanyeol menampakkan raut seriusnya didepan Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Kedua namja itu menatap Chanyeol penuh minat.

"Kau tau kan, jika sebentar lagi bulan merah akan muncul. Lebih tepatnya bulan purnama merah. Dan itu akan membuat Siwon semakin kuat" kata Chanyeol membuat Sehun dan Kyugsoo mengerutkan dahinya. Sebenarnya mereka tau tentang bulan purnama merah itu, hanya saja mereka masih bingung apa hubungan bulan purnama merah itu dengan jantung Kyungsoo.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Ia memasang telinganya tajam mencoba merekam apa yang akan dikatakan Chanyeol sekarang.

"Appa bilang, jantung Kyungsoo sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik sekarang. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati Kyung" ucap Chanyeol.

"Jantungku dalam keadaan tidak baik?"

"Ya. Aku rasa kau sudah tau tentang ini semua. Kau merasakan setiap perubahan pada tubuhmu,bukan?" Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Chanyeol. Yah, Ia memang sangat melihat bagaimana perubahan pada tubuhnya. Terasa sedikit panas dan perih secara bersamaan ketika perubahan aura itu terjadi.

"Kau harus sebisa mungkin mengontrol dirimu sendiri,Kyung. Tenanglah, Jongin akan membantumu" lanjut Chanyeol

Deg

Satu nama yang membuat dada Kyungsoo kembali membuncah. Entahlah,perasaan itu tiba-tiba datang menyerangnya. Perasaan menginginkan sekaligus benci. Membuat tubuh Kyungsoo seakan membeku mendadak. Nafasnya tercekat. Wajah yang tadinya merona kini berubah pucat. Sehun yang mengetahui gelagat tak beres dari Kyungsoo segera mendekatkan dirinya dan meraih tubuh mungil itu. Mengarahkan tubuh tegapnya untuk memeluk tubuh mungil yang tiba-tiba berubah dingin. Auranya semakin tak terbaca. Rasa panas disekitr aura Kyungsoo begitu menusuk kulit Sehun. Namun namja tampan itu menghiraukan rasa panas itu. Ia eratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo, memberi sebuah ketenangan pada namja yang tengah berada dalam pelukannya ini.

"Tenanglah,aku dan Chanyeol akan selalu berada disisimu" kata Sehun lembut membuat tubuh kaku Kyungsoo perlahan melemas. Mata bulatnya tak lagi memancarkan ketegangan. Usapan lembut dari Sehun nyatanya mampu menenangkan tubuh sedingin es namun beraura sepanas api itu.

"Kyungsoo" tiba-tiba sebuah suara berat menyapa telinga ketiga namja itu membuat kegiatan mereka terhenti dan mengarahkan pandangan pada sumber suara.

"Hyung"

.

.

.

"Bagaimanapun juga masalah ini harus segera diselesaikan, Raja" ucap Jongdae, Petinggi kerajaan Ord dengan raut khawatir. Tentu saja, keadaan di Negaranya sudah mulai tidak kondusif. Tanah yang mereka pijak seakan sudah tidak bernyawa. Kering, tandus, dan sumber air juga mulai menipis. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa didunia mereka mirip seperti bumi, maka jawabannya adalah Dewa yang mengatur seperti itu. Dunia mereka memang berbeda, namun Dewa memberikan kesamaan antara dunia mereka dan Bumi. Oleh sebab itu selama masa 'petualangan' dipilihlah Bumi yang tepat untuk melaksaknakannya.

"Aku tau, Jongdae. Tapi keadaan masih belum memungkinkan untuk pertunangan ini. Kau tau bukan?" Raja Joonmyun selaku Raja dari Ord menghela napas dalam. Bagaimana Ia tidak khawatir, rakyatnya sedang kalang kabut dengan musibah yang menimpa Negeri mereka. Joonmyun hanya takut jika sewaktu-waktu rakyat akan berpindah ke Keajaan kegelapan dan menyerang mereka. Bagaimanapun juga itu adalah hal sangat ditakutkan bagi Ord maupun Zrash. Xiand sebenarnya adalah Negara subur, hanya saja Negaranya kecil, dan tidak memungkinkan untuk mengungsikan rakyat dari kedua Kerajaan itu kesana.

"Ini akan sangat berefek nantinya Raja. Hamba takut jika serangan Siwon akan menghancurkan semua saat keadaan Keajaan kita seperti ini. Apalagi sebentar lagi datangnya bulan purnama merah" ucap Jongdae. Joonmyun hanya terdiam memikirkan perkataan Petinggi Kerajaannya itu.

"Semua tergantung pada Raja Minho, Jongdae. Dan Raja Minho tidak akan melaksanakan pertunangan ini selama Kyungsoo dan Jongin masih bersitegang" ucap Joonmyun tegas. Jongdae meneguk ludahnya kasar. Oh baiklah, ini memang kesalahan dua bocah itu. Jongdae memaklumi jika mereka masih sangat labil layaknya remaja pada umumnya, namun tidak adakah setitik rasa khawatir dari mereka untuk Negaranya?

"Kita harus membicarakan ini pada Raja Minho, Raja Joonmyun" ucap Jongdae membuat Joonmyun menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui perkataan Jongdae.

"Yah, memang sudah saatnya kita membicarakan hal ini lagi dengan Raja Minho" guratan kekhawatiran tercetak jelas pada wajah berwibawa milik Joonmyun. Tatapannya tajam mengajah pada Petingginya itu. Hah, keadaan rumit ini sangat mengganggu pikirannya.

.

.

.

"Jadi yang dikatakan Baekhyun itu benar?" ucap namja bermata rusa itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca, nada bicaranya bergetar menahan isakan yang seolah mendobrak kerongkongannya.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. Tatapannya lurus menatap wajah manis Luhan. Begitu dingin seperti biasanya,membuat Luhan tak kuasa menahan lagi lelehan hangat dari kedua mata indahnya.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakan dari awal padaku, Jongin-ah" Luhan berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Mianhae, Lu. Aku tak tau jika keadaannya akan seburuk ini" jawab Jongin datar membuat nafas Luhan tercekat olehnya.

"Kau dijodohkan dengan Kyungsoo si makluk berbulu itu dan kau tidak memberitahuku? Kau mempermainkanku, Jongin hiks.." Luhan terisak setelah perkataannya berakhir. Hah,yang benar saja. Jongin sangat brengsek menurutnya. Ia telah menyayangi Jongin setulus hatinya, bahkan mengesampingkan pandangan orang tentangnya karena memiliki namjachingu menyeramkan macam Jongin. Dan sekarang Jongin memutuskannya begitu saja demi Kyungsoo? apa Jongin benar-benar tidak mencintainya sehingga Ia tidak sedikitpun berpikir untuk mempertahankan hubungannya?

"Jangan menyalahkan Kyungsoo, Lu. Ini adalah salahku" Jongin masih memandang Luhan yang terisak didepannya. Menatap Luhan yang biasanya manis dan ceria kini menangisi dirinya. Sebenarnya Jongin masih sangat menyayangi Luhan hingga ingin sekali Ia memeluk Luhan saat ini juga, namun hati kecilnya melarangnya. Itu akan memperburuk keadaan jika Jongin terus memberikan perhatian pada Luhan.

"Kau brengsek,Jongin! hiks..kau lebih memilih makluk berbulu itu dari pada aku!" Luhan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Terlihat bagaimana namja manis itu sangat terluka dan kecewa.

"Dia bukan makluk berbulu. Dia Kyungsoo" nada bicara Jongin terdengar sangat dingin. Yang benar saja calon tunangannya dibilang makluk berbulu? Yah walaupun kenyataanya memang seperti itu. Hanya saja perkataan Luhan seperti merendahkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak menyukainya. Tunggu, apa ini? Apa Jongin membela Kyungsoo didepan Luhan? Ahh...jika Kyungsoo tau dia pasti akan melompat kegirangan.

"Itu memang benar, dia adalah monster! Makluk bebulu menyeramkan!" Luhan mulai tersulut emosi mendengar Jongin membela Kyungsoo didepannya. Tangannya menyeka lelehan air mata dengan kasar.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya jika kau mau. Dia bukan monster dan dia adalah calon tunganganku"

Deg

Rasanya Luhan ingin sekali melompat dari atas gedung sekolah ini mendengar bagaimana tegasnya Jongin menekan setiap kalimatnya. Dimana Jongin yang selalu manis didepannya? Dimana Jongin yang selalu memeluknya saat Ia menangis? Hah...ini semua karena makluk berbulu itu.

"Untuk apa kau menjelaskannya,hah? Kau membela monster itu dan memutuskanku! Dimana hati dan otakmu,brengsek! Dia monster, dan kau bersedia menikahinya? Kau gila?!" Luhan memukul-mukul dada dan lengan Jongin berusaha menyadarkannya dari kegilaan ini-menurutnya.

Jongin meraih tubuh Luhan, memegang bahunya dengan kedua tangan kokohnya. Mencengkeram sedikit kuat agar Luhan mau mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Dia bukan monster! Dan tidak seharusnya kau berbicara seperti itu!" bentak Jongin. Mata tajamnya mulai berkilat. Menampakkan bagaimana raut wajah Jongin yang kaku dan tegas.

"Hah, aku lupa! Dia calon tunanganmu. Pantas saja kau membelanya" Luhan tersenyum remeh

"Kau akan mengetahui masalah ini jika saatnya tiba. Aku rasa Baekhyun tidak hanya memberitahumu mengenai aku dan Kyungsoo saja" Jongin berusaha menekan emosinya.

Deg

Luhan teringat kembali perkataan Baekhyun tempo hari yang berhasil membuatnya begadang beberapa malam.

 _Luhan, suatu saat kau juga akan terlibat dengan ini semua. Kau harus mulai mempersiapkan dirimu. Dewa sendirilah yang akan memilihmu_

Kalimat itu terus terngiang dipikirannya setelah Luhan mengingat perkataan Baekhyun. Mata rusanya memandang Jongin penuh tanya. Apa ini semua berhubungan dengannya juga? Dan bagaimana bisa dia akan terlibat dengan makluk berbulu itu?

"Aku harap kau bisa berpikir dewasa,Luhan. Aku tau kau bukan orang ceroboh yang akan memberitahukan masalah ini pada orang lain" Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Luhan. Memandang Luhan tajam. Jongin tau jika Luhan tengah berpikir keras mengenai hal ini, sangat tercetak jelas dari mata rusanya.

"Maafkan aku Lu. Kita masih bisa berteman" lanjut Jongin dengan nada datarnya membuat Luhan kembali menatap wajah Jongin.

"Ak-aku..." Luhan tergagap. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan shock jika mengetahui kau disangkut pautkan dengan makluk berbulu itu dan juga...Dewa?

"Aku percaya padamu" kata Jongin lagi. Menyunggingkan senyum tampannya untuk mantan namjachingunya itu. Mengusak rambut Luhan singkat kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Luhan dengan berbagai pertanyaan dikepalanya.

.

.

.

Shindong merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika baru sampai dirumahnya. Aura sejuk dan dingin menyerubungi rumah yang baru beberapa jam Ia tinggal. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Rasa khawatir dan juga gugup tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Sedikit menahan napasnya ketika kakinya melangkah memasuki halaman rumah yang memang sedikit luas. Pikirannya menebak-nebak sesuatu yang selama ini Ia khawatirkan. Dan benar saja, begitu namja gempal itu membuka pintu rumahnya, Ia disambut hangat oleh sesosok yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya.

"Apa kabar, Shindong" sapa seseorang itu dengan raut ramah dan berwibawanya. Aura sejuk semakin terasa, sedikit banyak membuat Shindong merasa rileks. Ah, Ia merindukan aura ini. Aura menenangkan dari namja yang sekarang berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Kau?"

"Sepertinya kau hidup dengan baik disini" namja itu menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini?" tanya Shindong dengan raut bingung yang ketara diwajah bulatnya.

"Kau lupa siapa aku, Shindong? Ah, mungkin aku harus sedikit mengingatkanmu" tiba-tiba saja namja didepannya menghilang dan muncul dari arah belakangnya. Kabut berwarna biru kekuningan menguar disekitar namja itu. Sepertinya Shindong tidak terlalu kaget dengan kejadian yang sangat cepat berlangsung itu.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu, Ryewook. Aku merindukanmu adikku" Shindong memeluk adiknya dengan erat melepas kerinduan yang telah bertahun-tahun membendung didalam hatinya. Ryewook membalas pelukan sang kakak, mengelus pelan punggungnya membuat setitik air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata Shindong.

Setelah beberapa saat Shindong melepaskan pelukannya pada Ryewook. Menatap sendu wajah adiknya yang sudah sangat berbeda sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, dulu adik manisnya ini adalah seseorang yang sangat manja, dan sekarang Ia bahkan menjadi orang terpenting di Negaranya.

"Apa yang membuat Raja dari Xiand datang menemui makluk hina sepertiku?" tanya Shindong setelah mempersilahkan Ryewook duduk dan menymankan posisinya.

"Kau tidak perlu berbicara seperti itu,hyung" ucap Ryewook sedikit memicingkan matanya merasa tidak suka jika Shindong merendahkan dirinya seperti itu.

"Hahaha..." tawa renyah Shindong menggema diruangan itu membuat Ryewook mendengus sebal.

"Aku serius, hyung. Kenapa kau tidak berubah dari dulu"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Jadi apa tujuanmu kesini?" tanya Shindong setelah menghentikan tawanya.

"Putramu sudah besar hyung? Dimana dia sekarang?" sekarang giliran Shindong yang memicingkan matanya.

"Yak! Siapa yang tidak serius sekarang?"

"Aku serius, hyung. Aku menanyakan Putramu. Apa dia sudah besar?" tanya Ryewook antusias. Sangat jauh dari kata wibawa mengingat posisinya di Xiand adalah seorang Raja.

"Hah kau ini, masih saja seperti dulu. Tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku justru memberi pertanyaan baru" Shindong menghela napasnya jengah. Baiklah, mereka memang saudara yang sedikit aneh. Sering beradu argumen jika sedang bersama seperti ini. Bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu bukan berarti kebiasaan mereka akan berubah, 'kan?

"Bagaimana dia sekarang? Apa kau memberitahunya masalah 'itu'?"

"Sebelumnya katakan padaku, apa tujuanmu kesini Raja Ryewook?" tanya Shindong dengan raut muka serius ketika Ryewook menyinggung masalah 'itu'

"Sepertinya aku memang harus mengatakannya padamu, hyung" Ryewook tak kalah menampakkan wajah seriusnya. Menyamankan posisi duduknya. Mata beningnya menatap lekat mata Shindong. Menghela napas berat sebentar untuk kemudian Ia hembuskan kasar. Tangannya terpaut saat bibir mungilnya mulai berucap. Tatapan tajam dari Shindong sangat memperlihatkan bagaimana seriusnya pembicaraan anatar dua Ayah yang juga saudara ini.

Ryewook mulai memainkan tangannya, menceritakan segala macam yang ada dipikirannya. Raut wajah kekanakan miliknya seolah menghilang berganti raut kekhawatiran sekaligus harapan besar pada namja gempal didepannya itu. Yah, berharap mendapat bantuan dari Shindong.

Kalian berpikir bahwa Shindong dan Luhan adalah manusia biasa bukan? Itu tidak benar. Jika Luhan memang memiliki darah manusia, maka Shindong adalah murni berdarah serigala.

Shindong adalah makluk buangan dari Negeri Kerajaan Xiand karena cinta terlarangnya dengan seorang gadis bumi ketika masa 'petualangannya' dulu. Dia dibuang oleh kedua orang tuanya sendiri ketika mengetahui Shindong telah memiliki seorang bayi mungil keturunan manusia. Saat itu Shindong akan dinobatkan sebagai penerus Kerajaan Xiand, namun gagal karena masalah tak terduga itu dan jadilah Ryewook sebagai penggantinya.

Shindong membesarkan Luhan seorang diri ketika istrinya dibunuh oleh Yongguk. Begitu pula dengan ketiga Raja dari Xiand, Zrash, dan Ord. Itulah sebabnya para Pangeran penerus kerajaan tak pernah merasakan bagaimana hangatnya sentuhan seorang Ibu, sehingga sifat keras dan tegas secara sendirinya muncul dalam diri mereka.

Yah, hal itulah mengapa menjadi saat terburuk bagi ketiga Kerajaan. Dewa marah dengan apa yang terjadi. Marah pada Yongguk yang telah memporak porandakan keutuhan keluarga dari ketiga Kerajaan. Oleh karena itu, Dewa mengirim Yongguk kewilayah asing yang bahkan tidak ada makluk 'berotak' yang tinggal disana.

"Jadi..." Shindong menggantung ucapannya. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan ketegangan yang sangat ketara.

"Aku tau kau akan bisa membantuku, hyung. Membantu ketiga Kerajaan yang sedang dalam masa terpuruk" ucap Ryewook lemas. Matanya memancarkan sebuah harapan besar.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin, aku adalah makluk hina yang telah dibuang dari Xiand" Shindong mengucapkan dengan nada sendu

"Itu adalah keputusan kedua orang tua kita, dan bukan keputusan Dewa, hyung. Kau bisa kembali kapanpun jika kau mau" Ryewook mencoba meyakinkan

"Apa setelah sekian lama kalian menganggapku sampah, sekarang kalian datang dan berharap aku dan Luhan bisa membantu kalian?" kata Shindong sinis. Nada bicaranya mulai mengeras membuat Ryewook membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Hyung, tidak ada seorangpun yang menganggapmu seperti itu"

"Tapi faktanya seperti itu, Ryewook. Kenapa baru sekarang kau datang menemuiku?"

"Aku sudah terlalu sering mencoba mendatangimu, hyung. Aku berusaha mengirimkan seseorang untuk mengajakmu pulang. Tapi semua kau tolak,bukan?"

Shindong mengernyitkan dahinya. Yah, memang selama ini dia yang menolak tawaran pulang ke Negara asalnya. Tentu saja karena alasan harga diri. Seseorang tidak akan pernah mau pulang kerumah disaat dia telah diusir secara tidak terhormat oleh kedua orang tuanya sendiri bukan?

"Itu karena aku terlalu terhina oleh sikap kalian"

"Hyung, jangan egois sekarang. Xiand adalah Negaramu juga. Dan kewajiban Xiand adalah melindungi Zrash dan Ord. Jadi aku mohon tekanlah egoismu sedalam mungkin" ucap Rewook sedikit putus asa. Bagaimana Ia tidak putus asa saat menatap mata Shindong yang menyalang marang seorang memupuskan harapan terbesarnya.

"Hah...sekarang siapa yang egois? Xiand atau aku?"

Deg

Ryewook tercekat dengan ucapan hyung-nya itu. Yah, nyatanya perkatannya sendiri telah menjadi bomerang yang secara tidak sengaja berbalik dan mengenainya sendiri. Ryewook terlalu bingung dengan keadaan ini. Disatu sisi Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk mencoba melindungi ketiga Negara yang tengah terancam, disisi lain Ia juga tidak bisa melupakan fakta bahwa Shindong terluka dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba. Oh, ini akan menjadi hari yang sulit untuk kedua namja bersaudara itu.

.

.

.

Kedua namja sedarah namun memiliki tinggi badan yang berbeda itu tengah serius menikmati hembusan angin disalah satu atap gedung sekolah. Semilir angin menyibak helaian halus surai coklat keduanya. Kursi kayu yang menjadi tumpuan duduknya seolah menemani suasana hening yang tercipta. Hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka membuaka suara.

"Aku tau apa yang akan hyung katakan padaku" ucap namja berpipi gembil dengan raut wajah datar. Tidak menceminkan bahwa Ia adalah Putra Mahkota kedua yang tengah terlibat suasana hening dengan Putra pertama Kerajaan Zrash. Masih tetap menatap lurus kedepan, tanpa berniat menolehkan kepalanya menghadap sang kakak yang menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Maafkan hyung, Kyungie" jawab Kris, Putra pertama Kerajaan Zrash dengan raut menyesal.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, hyung. Ini bukan salahmu"

"Aku merasa bertanggung jawab terhadapmu. Dan sekarang kau harus berkorban demi Zrash dan Ord" Kris menolehkan kepalanya menatap sang adik tercintanya dengan raut bersalah. Mata setajam elangnya berubah sendu saat mendapati raut datar yang dipaksakan oleh Kyungsoo-adiknya.

"Bukankah ini sudah diatur oleh Dewa?" kalimat itu membuat Kris terdiam. Bukan, bukan kalimatnya. Lebih tepatnya aura Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba berubah sangat panas saat Kris memegang bahu adiknya. Kris melihat semburat merah pada pipi gembil Kyungsoo. Sangat terlihat bahwa namja manis itu tengah menahan ringisan kesakitan.

"Kyungie, gwencana?" tanya Kris khawatir. Dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak perlu sekhawatir itu, hyung. Ini sudah biasa bagiku" kata Kyungsoo lagi membuat hati Kris seolah teriris beribu benda tajam.

"Kau terlalu lama menahan ini semua sendiri, Kyungie. Katakan pada hyung apa yang kau rasakan, eoh? Hyung akan membantumu" kata Kris meyakinkan adiknya. Mengangkat tangan kokohnya untuk menyentuh kedua bahu Kyungsoo yang membuat kedua tubuh berbeda ukuran itu saling berhadapan.

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa hyung" jawab Kyungsoo sambil memamerkan senyumnya. Senyum yang Ia paksa untuk membuat hyungnya merasa tenang dan tidak khawatir.

Namun hal itu membuat Kris mengernyit bingung, senyum Kyungsoo tidak seutuhnya milik Kyungsoo. Seperti ada seringaian lain yang muncul diantara senyum yang seharusnya menjadi senyum manis itu. Kris menatap lekat wajah Kyungsoo. Raut wajah Kris berubah. Ia terpaku melihat kedua mata adiknya yang berubah. Bola mata bulat bening yang seharusnya dapat menenangkan jiwanya, berubah menjadi mata gelap dengan aura pekat.

Hey,Kris bukan makluk bodoh yang dengan memandang wajah Kyungsoo akan merasa Kyungsoo-nya baik-baik saja. Kris adalah calon Penerus Kerajaan dan sekaligus kakak kandung Kyungsoo. Perubahan sekecil apapun yang terjadi pada adiknya akan sangat terlihat dimatanya.

"Kau yakin merasa baik,Kyungie? Katakan yang sebenarnya pada hyung" Kris mencoba memojokkan Kyungsoo agar mau jujur padanya. Yah,selama ini Kyungsoo memang bertopeng kuat jika didepan semua orang. Namun sebenanya hatinya rapuh. Ia tau jika Kyungsoo-nya sedang merasa tidak baik sekarang.

Kris masih menatap lekat wajah adiknya yang memamerkan senyum terpaksa dari wajahnya. Namun perlahan senyum dari bibir hati milik Kyungsoo memudar,tergantikan raut sendu dan putus asa disana. Aura Kyungsoo berubah lebih hangat sekarang. Kris melihat setitik kristal berusaha mendobrak keluar dari mata bulat adiknya. Membuat Kris merasa lebih hancur dari sebelumnya.

Kris menarik tubuh mungil adiknya kedalam pelukannya. Membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kris yang hangat. Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya mencari kenyamanan yang selama ini Ia butuhkan. Yah, hanya pelukan dari Kris dan Jongin yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo merasa tenang.

"Apa aku akan mati setelah ini, hyung?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan bahu bergetar, membuat Kris merapatkan pelukannya pada adik kesayangannya itu.

"Ssttt...jangan bertanya seperti itu Kyungie. Kau akan baik-baik saja" Kris mengelus pelan punggung adiknya. Memberi ketenangan dan kehangatan pada namja rapuh itu.

"Aku takut, hyung. Aku takut" bahu Kyungsoo semakin terasa bergetar. Menahan isakan yang kapan saja bisa lolos dari bibirnya.

"Aku ada disini, Kyungie. Hyung akan melindungimu" Kris memejamkan matanya, membelai surai lembut sang adik yang masih berusaha menahan isakannya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja Kyungie. Hyung akan melindungimu sekuat tenaga. Bahkan jika itu akan menghilangkan nyawa hyung sekalipun"

Tes

Tes

Lelehan hangat terasa pada kain yang membungkus dadanya. Yah, Kris tau Kyungsoo-nya sedang menangis sekarang. tapi sekuat tenaga Ia menahan emosinya untuk tidak ikut larut dalam tangisan itu. Bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo membutuhkan seorang penyemangat, bukan teman menangis.

Kris merasakan aura berbeda yang hadir diantara mereka. Ekor mata Kris mencari sesosok yang sedari tadi berdiam diri dibalik pintu atap gedung tempatnya dan Kyungsoo berada. Aura ini sangat ketara dan tegas. Tanpa melihat siapa makluk itupun Kris tau siapa yang tengah menyaksikannya saat ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan-

" _Jongin"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

.

.

.

Ini udah panjang kan? Udah kan? Udah aja yah? Haha... *maksa

Nah, siapa yang mau bertanya sama JongSoo tentang keabstrakan dari Chap ini, angkat tangan! *Eaaa

Disini udah jelaskan siapa Shindong dan Luhan?

Terus ada moment HunSoo ama KriSoo nya, Kaisoo nya belom ada *NyengirKuda

Oiya, ada yang gemes ama JongSoo gegara Kaisoo nya gak ada konflik berarti. Tenang aja Kaisoo akan sangat sulit bersatu kok disini, lihat aja ntar dichap selanjutnya *KetawaNista

Terimakasih banyak readers yang selalu PM JongSoo, udah review, udah Follow, udah memfavoritkan Sacrifice, JongSoo seneng dah.

Seperti biasa yang mau memberi kritik dan saran akan diterima dengan baik

Sampai jumpa chap depan

20 Januari 2016


	8. Chapter 8

**SACRIFICE**

 **Cast : All member EXO**

 **Support Cast : Member Suju, Shinee, B.A.P**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rate : T**

 **Author: Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **Disclamer: Saya akui bahwa EXO itu cuma milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya cuma minjem nama doang untuk kepentingan cerita. Tidak ada plagiat sama sekali,karna fic ini murni dari hasil pemikiran author.**

 **Warning : YAOI (boyxboy), Typo(s), alur gaje, abal.**

 **Summary:**

 _Benar apa yang aku takutkan. Aku lupa padamu. Aku lupa siapa dirimu. Akankah hatiku tetap menahan rasaku padamu? Ataukah harus kulepaskan untuk kebaikan kita?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

.

.

Preview

'

.

 _Kris merasakan aura berbeda yang hadir diantara mereka. Ekor mata Kris mencari sesosok yang sedari tadi berdiam diri dibalik pintu atap gedung tempatnya dan Kyungsoo berada. Aura ini sangat ketara dan tegas. Tanpa melihat siapa makluk itupun Kris tau siapa yang tengah menyaksikannya saat ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan-_

" _Jongin"_

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

Suasana disalah satu ruangan Kastil megah kerajaan Zrash sangat tegang kali ini. Ruang pertemuan yang memang dikhususkan untuk membahas suatu hal penting antara Kerajaan Zrash, Kerajaan Ord, maupun Kerajaan Xiand telah penuh oleh Raja dari ketiga Kerajaan itu, Putra Mahkota, para Petinggi, serta tangan kanan mereka yang kali ini berkumpul disatu ruangan dengan nuansa gold itu.

Mereka memang berkumpul sekarang, hanya saja ada beberapa yang sengaja tidak hadir. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Raja Ryewook yang masih memiliki urusan dengan saudara kandungnya-Shindong. Jongin serta Kyungsoo yang memang sengaja tidak diberitahu perihal pertemuan mendadak ini.

Terlihat bagaimana masing-masing kepala dari makluk yang berada diruang pertemuan itu tengah berpikir keras. Raut khawatir, cemas, dan takut menjadi satu. Menghapus jarak antara kedua Kerajaan yang sebenarnya masih bersitegang akibat keadaan Kerjaan mereka yang kacau. Rakyat yang seharusnya mendukung Kerajaan mereka kini mulai bentrok satu sama lain. Mereka menuntut agar tanah yang mereka pijak dapat kembali subur sepeti semula. Yah, memang tidak bisa dipungkiri jika tanah itu adalah sumber kehidupan. Bagaimanapun juga mereka masih membutuhkan rantai makanan walaupun pada kenyataannya mereka adalah makluk karnivora.

Tapi hal yang menjadi tuntutan rakyat tidak bisa dikabulkan dengan cepat mengingat keadaan Kyungsoo yang semakin hari semakin melemah. Sedikit demi sedikit kekuatannya berubah. Energi dan aura dari Kyungsoo yang mudah berubah justru akan membahayakan nyawanya sendiri apabila terlalu dipaksakan. Dan tentu saja Minho maupun Kris akan bersikeras menolak apapun yang dapat membahayakan Kyungsoo.

Oleh karena itu seluruh makluk penting itu berkumpul di Zrash mengingat Zrash adalah Kerajaan yang terbesar dan terkuat dari ketiga Kerajaan lainnya. Membahas cara lain agar masalah ini dapat segera diselesaikan tanpa melibatkan Kyungsoo untuk sementara waktu.

"Kalian jangan terlalu khawatir, Raja Ryewook sedang dalam misi lain untuk melindungi Kerajaan kita dari kehancuran" ucap Raja Minho membuaka suara setelah keheningan tercipta beberapa saat lalu.

"Bagaimana jika misi dari Raja Ryewook gagal Raja Minho?" ucap Xiumin-petinggi Kerajaan Ord dengan raut khawatir.

"Ya, kita masih belum tau kepastiannya. Apalagi menurut kabar yang beredar, Shindong adalah makluk buangan dari Xiand. Itu akan sangat sulit Raja" ucap Jongdae menimpali, membuat Chanyeol sang Putra mahkota Kerajaan Xiand membelalakkan matanya. Terlalu kaget karena membawa nama pamannya.

"Tunggu, kenapa paman Shindong harus dibawa dalam hal ini?" tanya Chanyeol seduktif. Seakan masih tak mengerti apa maksud sebenarnya dari pembahasan yang melibatkan pamannya yang memang sudah tidak berada di Kerajaan Xiand lagi. Yah, Chanyeol tau dan paham apa yang dialami Shindong. Bagaimana pamannya itu diusir dari Xiand oleh kakek dan neneknya karena menikahi bangsa manusia. Namun aneh rasanya jika aib keluarga Kerajaan Xiand dibongkar didepan umum seperti ini.

"Karena hanya Shindong dan Putranya yang mempunyai peluang besar untuk membantu Kyungsoo dan Jongin, Chanyeol" jawab Raja Minho tegas. Raut wajahnya menampakkan bagaimana Raja Zrash itu menaruh harapan besar pada Shindong.

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat setelah perkataan dari Minho berakhir. Oh ayolah, bahkan seekor anjing juga tau kalau ini adalah suatu kelicikkan. Setelah pamannya diusir sekarang dia diminta kembali dan membatu ketiga Kerajaan itu dengan cuma-cuma? Ini gila. Dimana hukum yang mengatur bahwa Xiand adalah Kerajaan dengan keadilan yang tinggi? Ini sama sekali tidak mencerminkan hal itu.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya berat. Pikirannnya mulai melayang kemana-mana. Ingin sekali Ia membantah perkataan Raja Zrash itu mengingat ini adalah cara yang 'licik' untuk sebuah kemenangan meskipun untuk membela rakyat sekalipun. Namun Ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika semua orang sudah menyetujuinya.

"Raja, haruskan kita melakukan hal lain untuk mengatasi masalah ini jika Shindong menolaknya? Hamba khawatir jika Siwon akan melukai Kyungsoo mengingat keadaan Kyungsoo yang seperti ini?" ucapan Yixing berhasil membuka mata mereka lebar-lebar. Yah mereka melupakan Siwon. Siwon akan bisa melukai Kyungsoo kapan saja bahkan sebelum bulan purnama itu muncul sekalipun.

"Tidak ada cara lain, Yixing. Bahkan kekuatan kita semua akan kalah dengan Siwon jika bulan purnama merah itu muncul" sanggah Junmyeon membuat semua mata menoleh padanya. Raja dari Ord dengan wajah rupawan itu akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ini tidak seburuk yang Appa pikirkan" Sehun ikut menimpali. Namja tampan itu menampakkan kilatan yakin pada matanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sehun?" tanya Kris antusias. Membuat Sehun menajamkan pandangannya pada Putra Pertama Kerajaan Zrash itu.

"Masih ada satu cara lain untuk membuat Kyungsoo dan Kerajaan kita selamat" ucap Sehun antusias.

"Bisa kau jelaskan pada kami?" Junmyeon bertanya pada Putra keduanya itu yang sedari tadi diam justru memiliki pemikiran lain dalam hal ini.

"Begini Appa, bukankah jantung Kyungsoo masih berada ditangan Siwon? Kita hanya perlu merebut jantung itu agar semua masalah ini selesai" mata Sehun menelisik setiap orang yang berada disana dengan tatapan elangnya yang menusuk.

"Itu tidak mungkin Sehun. Kita sudah melakukan segala macam cara untuk mencari jantung itu. Tapi sampai sekarang hasilnya nihil" ucap Kris dengan dengusan sebal. Bagaimana tidak, ini adalah rahasia umum jika mereka masih tetap gagal merebut jantung itu dari Siwon, namun dengan entengnya Sehun berkata seperti itu tanpa mengingat apa saja yang telah mereka lakukan untuk mencari jantung itu.

"Kita hanya belum mencarinya dengan serius, Kris" Sehun menampakkan tatapan tajamnya pada Kris.

"Kau pikir usaha kita selama ini adalah main-main?" ucap Kris sebal. Mata setajam elangnya membalas tatapan tajam Sehun. Sungguh, Kris tidak mengerti jalan pikiran bocah itu.

"Dengar, selama ini kita hanya menyuruh anak buah dan para tangan kanan Kerajaan untuk mencainya bukan? Kita belum pernah mencarinya bersama-sama. Bagaimana kita bisa tau hasil akhirnya jika kita hanya menyuruh orang lain?" Sehun mulai jengkel dengan pemikiran tumpul para makluk yang ada didepannya ini. Oh ayolah, ini adalah hal serius. Bisakah kalian berpikir sedikit lebih cerdas?

Dan perkataan Sehun sukses membuat semua orang yang berada diruangan itu berpikir keras. Yah, benar apa kata Sehun. Selama ini mereka memang hanya menyuruh anak buah dan tangan kanan mereka saja. Mereka belum pernah mencari sebelah jantung Kyungsoo dengan kekuatan mereka sendiri. Jika pemikiran Sehun tentang mencari jantung Kyungsoo secara bersama-sama dan dengan kekuatan utuh dari mereka mungkin akan berhasil, mengapa tidak dicoba?

"Ya, kau benar Sehun. Kita tidak akan pernah tau hasilnya jika kita tetap menyuruh orang lain tanpa bekerja sama dengan kekuatan utuh kita" ucap Yixing dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa bocah sebandel Sehun memiliki otak yang cerdas juga.

"Jadi menurut kalian kita akan mencari jantung Kyungsoo selagi Siwon belum menampakkan ancamannya untuk Kyungsoo?" tanya Raja Minho kepada seluruh makluk yang berada disana. Mereka nampak berpikir sejenak. Memikirkan perkataan Sehun dan pertanyaan Raja Minho. Mereka membenarkan usulan dari Sehun. Mungkin dengan cara ini semua akan berhasil dan tidak akan ada kehancuran.

"Ya, aku setuju" ucap Raja Junmyeon mantab, diikuti angukan dari semua makluk yang berada disana. Sepertinya usulan dari Sehun memang harus dicoba.

.

.

.

Namja mungil yang masih memakai seragam sekolah itu tengah berjalan sendiri menyusuri jalanan yang semakin sepi mengingat hari sudah beranjak sore. Ini memang kota Seoul yang terkenal ramai, namun lingkungan rumah dan sekolahnya adalah kawasan yang selalu sepi. Entahlah apa yang terjadi dengan lingkungannya. Atau mungkin itu pengaruh aura mencekam yang menguar dari makluk-makluk macam mereka?

Kyungsoo-namja mungil itu terlihat berjalan sambil memainkan kaki pendeknya. Menendang apapun yang ada didepannya. Botol minuman kosong, kaleng-kaleng yang berserakan, bahkan batu kerikil yang tak mempunyai salah padanya pun ikut menjadi sasaran tendangannya. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut. Pipi gembilnya mengembung. Sangat terlihat jika namja manis itu tengah sebal. Bagaimana tidak, semua teman-teman 'anehnya' tidak ada satupun yang muncul didepannya. Chanyeol dan Sehun yang biasanya mengekorinya kemanapun Ia pergi sekarang tak terlihat sama sekali. Tao dan Baekhyun juga tiba-tiba menghilang bahkan saat jam pelajaran sekolah belum selesai. Jadilah Ia sendiri sekarang. Tidak ada yang menggoda dan jahil padanya jika Ia sendiri, membuat namja manis itu merasa bosan.

Kyungsoo sedang berjalan melewati sebuah taman yang sangat luas didekat rumahnya saat sebuah suara menginterupsi telinganya. Memanggil-manggil namanya dari arah belakang dengan semangat. Kyungsoo tidak bisa membaca aura dari orang yang sedang memanggilnya, untuk itu Ia menyimpulkan bahwa itu bukan teman 'anehnya'

"Yak! Apa kau tidak punya telinga?" tanya namja yang sekarang sudah berada disebeah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tadinya menunduk memperhatikan kaleng kosong dibawahnya yang hendak Ia tendangpun terpaksa mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat siapa orang yang berani-beraninya datang menemuinya. Dan mata Kyungsoo yang bulat itu semakin membualat setelah tau siapa orang yang sedang berada disampinya.

"J-Jongin!" Kyungsoo tergagap. Tentu saja, aura Jongin tidak terbaca sama sekali oleh inderanya. Oh tunggu, bukan aura Jongin yang tidak terbaca, tapi indera-nya yang mulai tidak bisa membaca aura makluk-makluk seperti mereka.

"Kau berjalan cepat sekali. Apa kau sedang dalam urusan penting?" tanya Jongin ramah. Dan itu membuat mata Kyungsoo semakin lebar dibuatnya. Bagaimana tidak, Jongin tidak pernah berbasa-basi padanya. Ini aneh.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Kyungsoo ketus setelah Ia berhasil mengendalikan keterkejutannya.

"Hanya ingin menemanimu saja" ucap Jongin enteng. Tunggu, tatapan matanya juga berubah. Dimana tatapan menusuk yang biasanya ditunjukkan pada Kyungsoo?

"Menemaniku?" tanya Kyungsoo kaget. Tangan mungilnya menunjuk hidungnya sendiri memastikan apakah namja berkulit tan ini salah bicara. Namun Jongin mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ini benar-benar aneh menurutnya.

"Itu tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Pergilah" titah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan horor. Hei, siapa yang tidak akan bergidik ngeri jika tiba-tiba orang yang membencimu berkata ingin menemanimu?

"Tidak mau!" yap, sifat keras kepala Jongin mulai terlihat sekarang.

"Kulihat kau sedang sendiri. Dimana kedua teman anehmu itu?" tanya Jongin lagi sambil mengedarkan pandangannya mencari dua sosok yang biasanya mengikuti calon tunangannya itu.

"Yang kau maksud aneh itu salah satunya adalah adikmu, bodoh!" kata Kyungsoo sambil mulai berjalan. Jongin mengikuti dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku rasa aku tidak memiliki adik" jawab Jongin enteng, membua Kyungsoo memberikan _deathglare_ pada makluk tan disampingnya ini.

"Lalu kau pikir Sehun lahir dari sebuah batu, begitu?"

Jongin terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo yang menurutnya manis memiliki pemikiran konyol macam itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Ini tidak lucu!" kata Kyungsoo ketus setelah melihat reaksi Jongin.

"Kau itu lucu,kau tau? Aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki sifat seperti ini" Jongin masih terkekeh melihat reaksi Kyungsoo. Mengesampingkan sifat dingin dan datar yang selama ini terpatri diwajah tampannya.

"Dan aku juga tidak menyangka kau memiliki sifat yang jauh lebih aneh seperti ini" jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada dinginnya. Membuat Jongin semakin tertarik dengan makluk mungil disebelahnya ini. Benar kata Sehun, hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menyukai Kyungsoo. Hah,bagaimana bisa selama ini Ia buta dengan adanya makluk semanis ini?

"Kenapa kau membalikkan perkataanku? Kau sedang menggodaku?" tanya Jongin jahil. Yah,menjahili Kyungsoo sekali-sekali tidak masalah bukan?

"Yak! Jangan sembarangan! Kau mau kupukul?" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan mengangkat tangan kanannya bersiap memukul namja tan yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali memukulku?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah pura-pura takut.

"Dan kenapa kau suka sekali menyakitiku?"

Deg

Rupanya Kyungsoo membalik perkatannya lagi. Sungguh ini sangat menyesakkan. Jongin terpaku ditempatnya. Mata tajamnya menatap lekat wajah Kyungsoo. Menelisik kesakitan yang selama ini tersembunyi dibalik mata indahnya. Jongin jadi ingat obrolan antara Kyungsoo dan Kris diatap gedung tadi. Kyungsoo itu sangat rapuh, dan Ia hanya besikap tegar jika didepan orang lain. Itu yang membuat Jongin merasa semakin bersalah.

"Mianhae" kata Jongin sambil menatap mata bulat itu. Kyungsoo tidak memberikan ekspresi apa-apa saat Jongin menatapnya lekat. Membuat desiran menyesakkan dihatinya semakin terasa saja.

"Sudah terlambat jika kau meminta maaf sekarang" Kyungsoo mengabaikan permintaan maaf Jongin dan mulai kembali melangkahkan kaki mungilnya. Jongin mengikui dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Kau tidak memaafkanku?" pertanyaan Jongin sebenarnya membuat hati Kyungsoo sesak juga. Namun Ia berpikir jika memang tidak seharusnya mereka memiliki hubungan. Meskipun itu menyangkut Kerajaan sekalipun. Sifat dan sikap Jongin yang tiba-tiba berubah justru membuat hatinya menolak.

"Entahlah" jawab Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kosong. Memikirkan segala sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Kyung" panggil Jongin lembut membuat desiran aneh didada Kyungsoo semakin terasa. Sakit saat Jongin memanggilnya selembut itu. Mengingat kejadian yang hampir saja menghilangkan nyawanya, dan sekarang suara halus Jongin yang menyapa telinganya benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo gila. Namun sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo meneralkan perasaannya. Berusaha agar Ia tak tersakiti lagi.

Merasa panggilannya tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Kyungsoo, Jongin mencekal pergelangan tangan namja manis itu. Membuat langkah Kyungsoo terhenti. Jongin memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo agar menghadap kearahnya. Kedua mata itu bertemu, memunculkan aura sejuk dan hangat diantara mereka.

"Bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan?"

Deg

Kyungsoo merasakan aura berbeda dari Jongin. Kesungguhan dan penyesalan tertanam dimata tajam namja tan itu. Haruskah Kyungsoo menerimanya semudah ini?

"Sudahlah Jongin,pulanglah. Hari sudah gelap" Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Rasanya desiran aneh itu semakin kuat saja. Tapi ini salah, bagaimana dengan Luhan jika mereka memiliki hubungan jauh dari ini?

"Kau memikirkan Luhan?" sanggah Jongin. Mata tajamnya kembali menelisik mata indah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ayolah, ini bukan acara romansa dimana Ia harus semudah itu menerima cinta dari seseorang yang telah memiliki kekasih.

"Aku mau pulang. Jangan mengikutiku" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Jongin. Sekuat tenaga Ia berusaha memberontak dari cengkeraman tangan Jongin pada bahunya. Sangat terlihat jika namja manis itu tidak ingin membahas masalah ini. Mengingat bagaimana Jongin yang sering menyakitinya, kemudian mencuri ciuman saat Ia tidur, perubahan sikap Jongin yang sangat tiba-tiba membuat hatinya goyah. Yah, Ia hanya tidak ingin jatuh lebih dalam lagi, walaupun alasan mereka bersama adalah Perdamaian dan keselamatan Negara.

Pelahan Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki mungilnya meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terpaku. Menghiraukan tatapan tajam mata Jongin saat melihatnya beranjak pergi.

"Aku sudah memutuskan Luhan!"

Deg

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Tercekat dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Jongin. Desiran itu semakin memberontak. Mendobrak pintu hatinya. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Apa baru saja Ia menjadi seorang penghancur hungungan Jongin dan Luhan?

Kyungsoo masih terpaku. Tiba-tiba suhu tubuhnya berubah. Suhu tubuhnya yang tadinya hangat sekarang menjadi sedikit lebih panas. Nyeri di dadanya datang lagi. Membuat namja dengan mata bulat itu meringis sambil memegang dada kirinya. Aura disekitarnya berubah sangat pekat dan berkabut.

Jongin yang melihat gelagat aneh dari Kyungsoo mulai berjalan mendekatinya, memastikan apakah Kyungsoo baik-baik saja mengingat aura yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi panas.

"Kyung, gwencana?" Jongin memegang bahu Kyungsoo.

Tak ada jawaban.

Tangan kokoh Jongin kembali meraih bahu Kyungsoo agar tubuh mungil namja itu menghadap kearahnya. Betapa terkejutnya Jongin melihat bagaimana perubahan dari Kyungsoo. Jongin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Perlahan genggaman tangannya mengendur dan terlepas.

"Kyung-soo..."

BRAK!

.

.

.

Suasana masih hening saat seorang namja berbadan tambun tengah menautkan kedua alisnya. Raut wajahnya sangat terlihat tengah berpikir keras. Namja manis yang duduk disofa diseberangnya juga nampak masih mengamati bagaimana namja tambun itu tengah gundah dengan pikirannya. Sedikit banyak suasana ini memberikan efek yang sangat mencekam. Aura yang tadinya sejuk dan dingin mulai memanas karena efek pikiran kedua namja dewasa itu yang semakin rumit.

"Hyung, aku harap hyung bisa memikirkan masalah ini dengan pikiran dingin" ucap Ryewook-namja manis memecah keheningan. Wajahnya yang putih dan lembut begitu mengharapkan jawaban yang akan membuatnya tenang.

Sesaat Shindong-namja dengan tubuh tambun itu kembali berpikir keras. Bagaimana bisa makluk dari Negeri diatas awan itu memberikan pilihan yang begitu sulit. Tentu saja perkataan Ryewook yang menginginkan Luhan tetap akan Ia bawa ke Xiand walaupun tanpa persetujuannya membuat pikirannya bercabang kemana-mana. Dengan mengatas namakan Dewa membuat pikiran dan hatinya yang semula menolak dengan tegas perlahan mencair. Siapa yang akan berani melawan Dewa? Tidak ada.

Hanya saja Shindong masih ragu jika Luhan akan bersedia membantunya mengingat selama ini Ia tidak pernah membahas apapun tentang sisi lain darinya. Selama ini Luhan menganggap Shindong hanyalah Ayah yang biasa saja. Bekerja dikantor dan menjadi sosok yang membesarkan Luhan seorang diri. Shindong hanya bingung bagaimana Ia harus menjelaskan pada Luhan. Yah,Ia tidak menginginkan Putra satu-satunya akan shock dan ketakutan jika mengetahui bahwa Ayahnya adalah seekor serigala.

"Aku ragu, Ryewook. Luhan tidak pernah tau masalah ini. Siapa aku, siapa dia, dan bagaimana aku bisa dibumi. Dia tidak pernah tau" Shindong berkata dengan nada melemah. Sangat menjelaskan bagaimana pikiran-pikiran rumit masih menggerayangi kepalanya.

"Dewa sendiri yang akan memberitahukan pada Luhan,hyung" jawab Ryewook mantab. Meyakinkan saudaranya ini bahwa Luhan akan baik-baik saja ditangan Dewa.

Shindong mendesah pelan. Tatapan yang semula menyiratkan kekhawatiran kini mulai melembut. Oke, mungkin memang seharusnya Ia percaya adanya Dewa yang akan membantunya memberitahukan ini pada Putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Kau masih menahan kekuatan Luhan bukan?" tanya Ryewook sedikit ragu.

Shindong mengangguk lemah.

"Aku ingin melihatnya,hyung" Ryewook mengucapkan dengan antusias.

Sejenak Shindong kembali berpikir. Apakah Ia harus menunjukkan kekuatan Luhan yang masih Ia tahan atau tidak. Namun setelah perhitungan yang matang akhirnya Shindong memuuskan untuk memperlihatkan kekuatan Luhan.

"Ikuti aku" Shindong beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kamar. Ryewook dengan antusias mengikuti Shindong yang melangkah besar-besar.

Dilihatnya Shindong tengah mengulurkan tangannya membuka laci paling bawah pada meja nakas disebelah kasurnya. Menampakkan kotak dengan balutan kain lusuh yang berlapis-lapis. Mata Ryewook tak pernah lepas dari gerak-gerik Shindong hingga akhirnya kain lusuh itu satu persatu terlepas dan menampakkan kotak kayu dengan ukiran rumit disetiap sisinya. Ryewook perlahan mendekat, memperjelas kotak yang tengah dipegang Shindong dengan tangan sedikit bergetar.

"Kau menyimpannya disini?" tanya Ryewook dengan mata terbelalak kaget. Shindong mengangguk.

"Setelah Luhan lahir aku langsung tau bahwa Ia memiliki darah sama sepertiku. Satu minggu setelahnya Luhan mulai menampakkan perbuatan yang aneh. Ia mulai menyesap air susu Ibunya dengan brutal. Aku khawatir jika perbuatannya akan menyakiti Ibunya yang hanya manusia biasa. Oleh karena itu aku mengambil kekuatan Luhan dan menahannya disini" terang Shindong.

Ryewook mengangguk paham dengan penjelasan kakaknya itu. Bagaimanapun bayi serigala juga makluk yang memiliki insting membunuh yang sangat kuat walaupun belum bisa berinteraksi dengan Ayah maupun Ibunya.

Shindong menatap kotak yang tengah Ia pegang itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Antara ragu dan gelisah. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Ia harus melakukannya mengingat Dewa yang telah mengutus Ryewook datang menemuinya.

Dengan perlahan tangan besar Shindong mulai membuka sisi atas kotak kayu semakin membelalakkan matanya saat insingnya merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar. Benda Kristal berwarna kuning itu memancarkan cahaya yang begitu terang. Menampakkan bagaimana kekuatan iu tetap berkembang dengan baik meskipun tengah tertahan dalam sebuah Kristal.

Perlahan Ryewook menyentuh lembut Kristal itu. Merasakan bagaimana kekuatan Luhan begitu sempurna didalam sana. Ryewook tersenyum ketika pikiran tentang perdamaian ini akan segera terlaksana. Dengan hati-hati Ryewook mengangkat Kristal itu pada tangannya. Shindong hanya terdiam melihat bagaimana Raja Xiand itu mulai memejamkan matanya. Membacakan sedikit mantra hingga cahaya dari Kristal yang semula kuning menjadi jingga terang. Yah, the power is coming.

Disisi lain, Luhan yang masih berada dilingkungan sekolah merasakan perbedaan pada jantungnya. Ia merasa sedikit aneh saat merasakan perasaan yang belum pernah Ia rasakan sebelumnya. Kepalanya mulai pusing dan berdenyut. Dada kirinya memanas hingga keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahi dan leher putihnya. Luhan terduduk lemas dilantai perpustakaan yang sudah sepi mengingat hari sudah gelap. Memegangi dada kirinya yang semakin lama semakin panas dan nyeri.

Ia menahan erangan yang seolah ingin keluar dari kerongkongannya. Mata rusanya yang telah berubah warna menjadi cokelat gelap semakin berkilat saat melihat perubahan pada lengan tangannya. Bulu-bulu halus dengan warna cokelat muda memenuhi kulit putihnya. Luhan semakin tercekat saat merasakan bagian taring giginya memanjang. Ia menolehkan pandangannya pada bagian belakang tubuhnya, menampakkan ekor dengan bulu-bulu panjang yang melambai-lambai. Rasa sesak dan panas itu perlahan menghilang. Luhan sangat bingung dengan perubahannya. Ia merasa ingin pingsan mengetahui bahwa sekarang Ia menjadi monster berbulu seperti Kyungsoo.

Namun perasaan kaget dan takut yang tak henti menyerang pikirannya tiba-tiba berubah. Instingnya menangkap sekelebat bayangan dengan wujud sama seperti dirinya. Aura disekitar Luhan berubah gelap dan pekat. Luhan perlahan berdiri. Mengatur nafasnya yang seolah berlomba dengan jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan. Instingnya merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada seseorang. Hanya saja Ia masih belum tau siapa orang itu. Perasaan ingin melindungi seolah mengerubungi pikirannya. Mengacuhkan shock yang sempat hinggap saat perubahannya itu, Luhan mencoba menggunakan instingnya untuk menuju ketempat dimana sesosok kelebatan didalam pikirannya itu berada. Dengan sekali hentakan kaki namja yang telah berubah itu menghilang diatara asap pekat yang Ia ciptakan. Mungkin ini adalah awal dimana Luhan akan menempuh tujuan hidupnya yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Jongin meringis saat merasakan dadanya nyeri akibat tendangan dari namja mungil itu. Mata tajamnya menatap tak percaya kearah Kyungsoo. Melihat bagaimana perubahan yang tiba-tiba saja terjadi padanya. Mata biru terang dengan bulu seputih salju dengan semburat biru melingkari lehernya. Deru nafas Kyungsoo memburu, taring tajamnya berkilat saat memandang Jongin yang tengah tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kyung, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Jongin ragu saat mata biru tajam milik Kyungsoo menyiratkan kebencian yang ketara. Tentu saja, baru saja Ia akan meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo dan memperbaiki hubungannya tiba-tiba Ia melihat perubahan yang tak terduga.

Kyungsoo hanya diam tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan makluk yang masih memegangi dadanya itu. Aura disekitarnya berubah panas dan sangat pekat membuat keadaan taman yang sepi itu seolah berhantu. Yah, siapapun orang yang merasakan aura menusuk dari Kyungsoo pasti akan memilih menjauhi lokasi itu dari pada harus pingsan ketakutan.

Dengan langkah gontai Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin. Matanya menatap tajam membuat Jongin semakin bingung dibuatnya. Tangan mungil Kyungsoo mencengkeram kerah kemeja seragam yang dikenakan Jongin, membuat namja tan itu berdiri didepan Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap manik mata Kyungsoo yang seakan menyiratkan bahwa itu bukan dirinya.

Seiring dengan semakin kuat cengkeraman Kyungsoo pada kerah kemeja Jongin, langit yang telah gelap itu tiba-tiba berkabut membuat suasana yang sudah mencekam semakin mencekam. Gerumbulan awan itu semakin tebal dan semilir angin berubah menjadi sedikit kencang. Menerbangkan apa saja yang ada disana. Pohon-pohon terlihat bergerak liar. Daun-daun kering bertebangan tak tentu arah. Pusaran angin kecil tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang Kyungsoo dan memunculkan sesosok yang membuat Jongin membelalak kaget.

"Jangan lakukan sekarang, sayang" sapa sebuah suara tepat didepan telinga Kyungsoo dan menyeringai pada Jongin. Kyungsoo masih menatap Jongin dengan kilatan mata kebencian. Jongin yakin bahwa sekarang yang berdiri didepannya bukanlah Kyungsoo yang Ia kenal.

Jongin ingin melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Kyungsoo. Namun hal itu akan menyakiti Kyungsoo mengingat kuatnya cengkeraman itu pada kerah kemejanya.

"Kyung, ada apa denganmu? Sadarlah" titah Jongin menepuk pipi Kyungsoo. Berusaha membuat namja yang sekarang telah berubah mengerikan itu tersadar.

"Dia tidak akan mendengarmu,bodoh. Hanya aku yang bisa dia dengar sekarang" ucap Siwon sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan aura mencekam itu. Memainkan sebuah benda yang Jongin yakin itu adalah Kristal berwarna biru dibalik jubah hitamnya.

"Brengsek! Kau apakan Kyungsoo, hah!?" geram Jongin mencoba memberontak dari cengkeraman Kyungsoo dan langsung dihadiahi pukulan telak pada perut membuatnya tersungkur ketanah.

"Wo..wow, sabar sayang. Kau menyakitinya" Siwon mengelus pipi Kyungsoo dengan seringaian lebar diwajahnya.

Jongin muak mendengar Siwon mengejeknya. Namja tan itu berdiri sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang Kyungsoo telah menjadi sesosok serigala utuh dan pukulannya akan sangat berefek jika mengenai wujud manusia seperti Jongin.

"Jangan sentuh Kyungsoo!" geram Jongin. Mata tajamnya menatap nyalang pada Raja kegelapan itu.

"Dia milikku,bodoh! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyentuhnya" seringaian kembali nampak diwajah Siwon. Tangan kokohnya yang lain memegangi tengkuk Kyungsoo seperti layaknya anak kucing yang diangkat sembarangan membuat Jongin kehabisan kesabaran.

"Jika kau menyakitinya, akan kulenyapkan kau, brengsek!" seru Jongin dengan kilatan marah. Giginya bergemeratak menatap Siwon. Tubuhnya perlahan berubah. Bulu-bulu halus berwarna coklat tua memenuhi tubuhnya. Mata merah menyala menatap nyalang pada Siwon. Ekor yang panjang dan tegas bergerak-gerak seirama angin. Jongin perlahan berjalan mendekat kearah Siwon yang masih menampakkan seringaian dan senyum remehnya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin bersiap akan menyerang Siwon segera berdiri tepat didepan Siwon seolah menjadi tameng untuk Siwon. Seketika Jongin menghentikan langkah dan menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Kau lihat bukan, bahkan dia tidak menginginkanmu" Siwon tertawa lepas membuat emosi Jongin semakin memuncak. Ekor mata Jongin menatap sebelah tangan Siwon yang berada dibalik jubahnya dan masih memainkan Kristal itu. Membuatnya mengernyit curiga.

"Kau tidak akan selamat, Siwon!" Jongin semakin menggemeratakkan gigi-giginya hingga taring-taring runcingnya memanjang dan berkilat tajam.

"Atau justru kau yang akan menemui ajalmu, bocah!" Siwon menyimpan Kristal biru itu entah kemana karena tiba-tiba saja menghilang dibalik tangannya. Ekor matanya kembali melirik Kyungsoo yang sekarang berdiri mematung dan menatapnya kosong. Tunggu, ada yang aneh dengan situasi ini. Saat Siwon memainkan Kristal itu Kyungsoo seperti dikendalikan dari jauh. Tapi saat Kristal itu hilang,Kyungsoo hanya mematung dan tatapannya kosong. Apa jangan-jangan?

Jongin berkilat mendapati Siwon memainkan tangganya membentuk sebuah cahaya hitam yang diarahkan padanya. Secepat kilat Jongin menghilang dari pandangan Siwon menghindari serangannya. Tanpa diduga Jongin telah berdiri dibelakang Siwon dan mengeluarkan cahaya merah tepat kearah punggung Siwon. Siwon berbalik dan menyeringai mendapati Jongin yang mulai mengatur cahaya merah itu lagi bersiap untuk dilemparkan lagi padanya. Sesaat Jongin terkejut karena serangannya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Siwon.

"Hanya itu kemampuanmu,bocah?" Siwon tersenyum meremehkan. Jongin benar-benar gerah dibuatnya. Ia merutuki Appa-nya yang menahan kekuatannya sehingga Ia tidak bisa berbuat lebih dari pada ini.

Tanpa aba-aba Jongin kembali menghilang dari pandangan Siwon dan menembakkan kembali cahaya merah itu berulang kali ketubuh Siwon dengan kecepatan penuh. Dari satu tempat ketempat lain Jongin terus berpindah-pindah dalam sekali kedipan mata mengecoh Siwon dan mencari titik kelemahannya. Namun ini mustahil, seberapapun Jongin mencoba menggunakan teleportasinya ini terlihat sia-sia jika kekuatan utuhnya tidak bersamanya.

Siwon semakin menyeringai mendapati Jongin dengan gigihnya menyerangnya. Dengan masih berusaha menghalau serangan Jongin menggunakan jubahnya, Siwon melirik Kyungsoo. Mendapati namja itu tengah mengeluarkan cahaya biru dari dalam dirinya. Cahaya itu semakin terang dan meredup seketika. Jongin yang menyadari arah pandang Siwon segera mengarahkan kakinya mendekati Kyungsoo. Jongin merasa khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo. Sebelum tangannya berhasil meraih tangan Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba sebuah serangan mengarah padanya. Cahaya hitam itu seakan membentuk pisau dengan ujung runcing dan menembus punggung hingga dadanya. Jongin terpental jauh dari Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Jongin dan berjalan mendekatinya.

Kyungsoo menarik tubuh Jongin yang lemah dengan paksa membuatnya berdiri tegak dihadapannya. Kyungsoo mengarahkan tangan kanan dengan kuku tajamnya kearah Jongin. Beruntung Jongin dapat menghindar. Tunggu, apakah Kyungsoo berusaha menyerangnya sekarang?

Kyungsoo yang tak terima saat serangannya dihalau Jongin berusaha menyerangnya lagi. Menampakkan kilatan-kilatan biru terang dari balik tangannya. Memutar cahaya itu sebentar dan mengarahkan tepat didada Jongin. Jongin masih terlalu kaget saat tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menyerangnya hingga Ia tak dapat menghindar. Kekuatan teleportasinya juga mulai melemah mengingat hanya sesaat saja Ia dapat menggunakannya saat kekuatannya masih tertahan Appa-nya. Jongin terpental. Tubuhnya menghantam sebuah pohon besar dan menghasilkan suara debaman benda keras dengan daging membuat darah segar menguar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Jongin meringis dan terbatuk-batuk sambil memegangi dadanya. Matanya terarah pada Kyungsoo. Kali ini adalah tatapan sayu. Seketika Jongin teringat bagaimana Ia menyakiti Kyungsoo waktu itu.

"Kyung...AKH!" erang Jongin saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya terangkat keudara kemuadian dihentakkannya ketanah dengan kasar.

Ekor matanya melirik pada Siwon yang tengah menyeringai dan kemuadian tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tubuh Jongin yang tak berdaya.

"Jadi hanya itu kemampuanmu, bocah?" Siwon berjalan mendekati Jongin.

"Sialan,kau!" Jongin mengeram. Mencoba bangkit dari posisinya.

Mata biru Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri membuatnya marah. Tanpa pikir panjang Ia kembali memainkan tangannya hingga membentuk sebuah cahaya. Kyungsoo memainkan cahaya itu pada tangannya sehingga membuat cahaya itu menjadi gumpalan terang yang lumayan besar. Jongin yakin, Ia akan mati jika Kyungsoo mengarahkan serangannya tepat didadanya. Kyungsoo bersiap akan melempar cahaya itu sebelum tubuhnya terpelanting menjauh akibat tendangan seseorang.

SRET

BUGH!

Siwon mengarahkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang telah menendang Kyungsoo hingga terpental. Mata tajamnya berkilat saat mendapati sosok serigala yang belum pernah Ia rasakan auranya. Yah,ini adalah aura baru menurut Siwon. Aura yang menguar sangat lembut bahkan hampir tak tercium oleh inderanya. Tapi kekuatannya tak main-main. Siwon dapat merasakan getaran didadanya.

"Kurang ajar! Kau melukai mainanku!" geram Siwon menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang telah tergeletak tak berdaya. Yah,tendangan dari makluk baru yang tak lain adalah Luhan itu mampu melumpuhkan Kyungsoo dari kendali Siwon untuk sementara waktu. Jongin yang masih tergeletak sambil memegangi dadanya membelalak kaget dengan kejadian yang begitu cepat terjadi dihadapannya. Pikirannya menebak-nebak siapa yang telah berbaik hati menolongnya dari serangan Kyungsoo. Mengingat Kyungsoo, Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri akibat benturan yang cukup keras pada sebuah batu yang berada disana. Dengan gontai Jongin berusaha mendekati Kyungsoo untuk menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Siwon.

Siwon yang melihat Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah Jongin. Tangannya terkepal keudara berusaha untuk mengangkat tubuh Jongin lagi dan dihempaskas ketanah dari jarak jauh, namun niatnya gagal ketika sekelebat cahaya berwarna jingga mengenai tangannya hingga tergores. Cairan kental berwarna merah menguar dari lengan Siwon. Melihat lengannya terluka, Siwon membalikkan badannya menatap Luhan dengan kilat marah disana. Luhan menyeringai karena telah berhasil menggagalkan usaha Siwon menyerang Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Kau pikir kau bisa melukaiku makluk baru? Itu mustahil" Siwon berseringai. Ia memandang lengannya yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Kemudian dengan sekali kedipan mata luka itu menutup dengan cepat dan tidak meninggalkan goresan disana. Luhan sedikit terhenyak dengan kemampuan penyembuhan milik Siwon yang sangatcepat. Sebagai makluk baru, insting Luhan mengatakan bahwa kemampuan penyembuhan normal seekor serigala seperti mereka paling tidak satu hari penuh meskipun mereka adalah makluk istimewa.

"Kenapa bocah? Kaget?" ejek Siwon. Luhan menyeringai menatap Siwon.

"Tidak terlalu"

"Lancang sekali kau" Siwon menatap datar Luhan

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ada diinstingku, makluk sialan!"

"Kurang ajar! Siapa kau beraninya menantangku?!" geram Siwon

"Aku yang akan melindungin Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Dan tak akan aku biarkan kau menyentuh mereka barang seincipun!" Luhan berseringai kembali. Menampakkan kilatan tajam dan menusuk dari sorot matanya. Jongin yang tengah mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam gendongannyapun menoleh mendengar perkatann makluk itu. Merasa kaget sekaligus bingung. Sedangkan Siwon menggeretakkan giginya menahan amarah yang sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"Sialah!" Siwon mengangkat tangannya dan bersiap menyerang Luhan. Dengan Sigap Luhan mengkonsentrasikan kekuatannya untuk menghalau serangan Siwon. Mata tajamnya terpejam sesaat untuk menerawang dan mencari sendi dan sel-sel darah dari Siwon. Matanya kembali terbuka saat telah menemukan apa yang Ia cari. Dengan sekali hentakan Siwon berdiri mematung dengan tangan terangkat yang telah terdapat cahaya hitam disana. Luhan menyeringai mendapati Siwon yang kaku akibat Ia mengontrol darah serta tulangnya agar tidak dapat bergerak. Jongin yang melihat adegan itu masih terpaku. Melihat gelagat Jongin yang tak kunjung membawa Kyungsoo pergi dari sana membuat Luhan jengkel juga. Ayolah,ini adalah kesempatan untuk mereka menyelamatkan diri dari amukan Siwon setelah ini.

"Jongin, cepat bawa Kyungsoo pergi. Jangan buang waktu!" teriak Luhan pada Jongin. Sesaat Jongin tercekat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi begitu cepat? Bagaimana bisa Dewa menggariskan takdirnya dengan mudah?

"Luhan" Jongin menggumam. Sedangkan Luhan hanya mengarahkan dagunya untuk memberi isyarat pada Jongin agar segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Jongin segera mengerti maksud Luhan dan segera menghilang diantara kabut asap yang Ia ciptakan untuk membawa tubuhnya dan Kyungsoo pergi.

Setelah melihat Jongin meninggalkan tempat itu, Luhan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Siwon yang telah menatapnya marah. Mata Siwon berubah hitam kelam tapi itu tak membuat Luhan takut. Kenapa? Karena Luhan tau apa fungsi dari kekuatannya.

"Kurang ajar kau bocah! MATI KAU!" Siwon berteriak. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menatapnya datar.

"Aku akan meladenimu Raja Kegelapan sialan!" Luhan menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuat Siwon kembali dapat menguasai tubuhnya..

"SIAL!"

Brugh

Dakh...!

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Kyaah, bingung banget buat chapter yang ini. Bingung mikirin gimana konflik-konfliknya. Jujur JongSoo gak pengalaman nulis adegan perang-perangan begitu, jadi mianhae kalo hasilnya gak greget. Dan lagi, itu nulisnya butuh waktu 4 hari loh, bener-bener mentok ide. Semoga kalian suka, ne?

Buat Jongin emang sengaja dibikin kalah dulu,biar ntar bisa menang dibelakang :D

Review dari kalian adalah penyemangat buat JongSoo, jadi jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak disini, okey?

Selamat menikmati chap 8 yang hancur berantakan ini, Love kalian semua :*

24 Januari 2016


	9. Chapter 9

**SACRIFICE**

 **Cast : All member EXO**

 **Support Cast : Member Suju, Shinee, B.A.P**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rate : T**

 **Author: Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **Disclamer: Saya akui bahwa EXO itu cuma milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya cuma minjem nama doang untuk kepentingan cerita. Tidak ada plagiat sama sekali,karna fic ini murni dari hasil pemikiran author.**

 **Warning : YAOI (boyxboy), Typo(s), alur gaje, abal.**

 **Summary:**

 _Terimakasih, kau telah percaya padaku. Ingatlah, bahwa mulai hari ini aku akan menjagamu dengan tubuhku. Tak akan aku biarkan kau menangis walau penyebabnya adalah sebuah kericil kecil. Percayalah..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

.

.

Preview

" _Kurang ajar kau bocah! MATI KAU!" Siwon berteriak. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menatapnya datar._

" _Aku akan meladenimu Raja Kegelapan sialan!" Luhan menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuat Siwon kembali dapat menguasai tubuhnya.._

" _SIAL!"_

 _Brugh_

 _Dakh...!_

Chapter 9

Siwon terpental saat Luhan mengarahkan kekuatan pikirannya pada darah dan tulang milik Siwon. Mencari disetiap sendi dan sel untuk mengendalikan sesuai pikirannya. Yah,inilah kekuatan sebenarnya dari Luhan. Kekuatan yang sangat lembut namun kuat. Berkembang sangat sempurna meskipun ditahan dalam sebuah Kristal untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar. Namun lihatlah kemampuannya. Bahkan Raja Kegelapan cukup sulit melawan kekuatan Luhan jika itu mengenai kekuatan pikiran.

Siwon memegangi dada kirinya saat Ia merasakan jantungnya terasa tertusuk. Siwon menatap Luhan yang tengah berseringai. Mata coklatnya bersinar menampakkan aura yang pekat.

"Jadi hanya itu kekuatan Raja kegelapan?" Luhan tersenyum meremehkan

"Kurang ajar!" Siwon menggemeratakkan giginya. Matanya berubah hitam. Tubuh tingginya telah dipenuhi bulu-bulu halus berwarna hitam. Ekor yang menggantung dibagian belakang tubuhnya berayun dengan angkuhnya. Aura nya seketika berubah. Ini jauh lebih pekat dan gelap untuk ukuran serigala biasa. Ahh, Luhan hampir lupa jika makluk didepannya ini adalah seorang Raja Kegelapan.

Siwon mengarahkan cahaya berwarna pekat yang muncul dari balik tangannya pada Luhan. Dengan cekatan Luhan menghindar mengakibatkan cahaya itu mengenai sebuah pohon dan terbakar. Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya pada mata kelam Siwon. Tunggu, kenapa tiba-tiba darah dan sel yang ada pada diri Siwon sulit untuk dideteksi oleh inderanya? Apa ini? bagaimana bisa tubuh Siwon dengan mudahnya berubah. Dimana darah dan sel yang seharusnya tetap berada didalam tubuhnya?

Luhan tetap berkonsentrasi dengan tujuannya mencari darah dan sel dari Siwon untuk Ia kendalikan. Baiklah, mungkin memang benar jika kekuatan Luhan besar dan kuat, namun Raja kegelapan bukanlah makluk yang mudah dikalahkan. Dengan kemampuannya merubah apapun yang ada pada dirinya untuk mengecoh lawan. Oh tunggu, masih ada sendi dan tulang dari Siwon yang masih bisa Ia kendalikan untuk melumpuhkan Raja Kegelapan itu.

Luhan mencari dimana titik kelemahan sendi dan tulang-tulang Siwon dengan kekuatan pikirannya. Namun Siwon juga tidak hanya tinggal diam. Ia mengecoh Luhan dengan menyembunyikan segala sesuatu yang ada didalam tubuhnya. Yah, Siwon mulai paham dengan kekuatan Luhan. Ia menyeringai mendapati Luhan yang tengah berpikir keras hingga dahinya mengerut.

"Bagaimana, bocah? Masih meremehkanku?" suara dingin Siwon menginterupsi pendengaran Luhan membuat konsentrasinya terganggu. Dengan segera Siwon membentuk sebuah cahaya dari balik tangannya dan mengarahkan tepat didada Luhan. Luhan yang masih belum kembali fokus akhirnya terpental akibat serangan Siwon. Tubuhnya membentur pohon besar hingga terdengar suara debaman keras. Luhan meringis mendapati kekuatan Siwon yang jauh lebih besar dari yang tadi.

Luhan berusaha bangkit saat Siwon berjalan mendekatinya. Siwon mengepalkan kedua tangannya membentuk bola-bola cahaya berwarna hitam pekat. Sedikit memutar kedua tangannya untuk menciptakan pusaran angin kecil diantara cahaya gelap itu. Ia berseringai mendapati Luhan yang masih belum menampakkan perlawanannya. Dalam satu kedipan mata cahaya dengan pusaran angin itu Ia arahkan pada Luhan.

Srak!

Meleset

Dengan sigap Luhan mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk membentuk sebuah tameng tak kasat mata. Siwon mendelik saat tiba-tiba Luhan telah berada tepat didepannya.

Dukh

Satu hantaman tangannya pada perut Siwon membuat Raja Kegelapan itu terpental cukup jauh. Matanya berkilat saat Luhan kembali mendekatinya dengan seringaian diwajahnya. Luhan menajamkan pandangannya untuk mencari satu titik sendi Siwon agar Ia bisa mengontrolnya.

Dan

Dapat!

Dengan segera Luhan memperdalam konsentrasinya untuk mengikat sendi-sendi ditubuh Siwon. Tangan kanannya Ia arahkan untuk membentuk sebuah cahaya kecil berbentuk seperti tali dan Ia masukkan kedalam tubuh Siwon melalui celah pori-porinya.

Siwon membelalak mendapati rasa panas yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya. Tulang serta sendinya terasa dililit dengan api. Begitu panas dan menyakitkan.

"Kurang ajar kau makluk terkutuk. Arrggghh!"

Luhan berseringai saat menatap wajah Siwon yang penuh amarah. Mata Siwon tiba-tiba berubah hitam kemerahan. Yah, Luhan tau jika Siwon akan merubah wujudnya jauh lebih menyeramkan dari pada ini. Dan tentu saja kekuatannya akan lebih besar mengingat Ia adalah seorang Raja Kegelapan.

Insting Luhan mengatakan bahwa Ia harus segera pergi dari sana sebelum Siwon benar-benar merubah dirinya menjadi makluk yang jauh lebih menakutkan dan beringas. Bagaimanapun juga Luhan adalah makluk baru yang belum lama menerima perubahan wujudnya. Jika Siwon merubah wujud lainnya, maka kekuatan Luhan tidak akan ada apa-apanya dimata Siwon.

Perlahan kaki Luhan menjauhi tubuh Siwon yang masih kaku akibat cahaya panas yang Ia masukkan pada tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan mata untuk beberapa saat, menajamkan instingnya untuk menerawang kemana Ia harus pergi. Tidak mungkin Ia pergi kerumahnya disaat tubuhnya masih berwujud serigala berbulu seperti ini. Dan satu kelebatan tertangkap penglihatannya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Luhan segera menghilang diantara asap pekat yang Ia ciptakan meninggalkan Siwon yang menatapnya nyalang.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi Jongin? Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?" Kris yang sedang berada di teras rumah Kyungsoo segera berlari mendekati Jongin. Wajahnya berubah cemas saat melihat Jongin menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo yang berwujud serigala sedangkan Jongin telah berwujud manusia.

"Akan aku ceritakan nanti" dengan terburu-buru Jongin melangkahkan kaki panjangnya kerumah Kyungsoo. Kris segera mengikuti dari belakang. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan. Ayolah, baru beberapa hari Kyungsoo-nya sembuh dan sekarang Ia kembali menemukan tubuh Kyungsoo terkulai lemas digendongan Jongin?

"Jong, apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol yang sedang duduk didepan televisi terlihat kaget mendapati Jongin yang sangat berantakan dan Kyungsoo yang berada digendongannya. Tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Chanyeol, Jongin segera menuju kamar Kyungsoo untuk membaringkan tubuh mungilnya yang terkulai tak berdaya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Chanyeol dan Kris bertanya berbarengan saat Jongin telah membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo diatas kasur. Tatapan khawatir sangat jelas tercetak dimata Jongin. Dan hal itu membuat Kris maupun Chanyeol panik.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, KIM JONGIN!" Kris berteriak. Rasanya Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa marahnya lagi. Bagaimana tidak, setiap Kyungsoo-nya berada bersama Jongin, yang terjadi selalu Kyungsoo yang tersakiti.

"Siwon menyerang kami" jawab Jongin lemah

"MWO?" Kris dan Chanyeol tersentak mendengar perkataan Jongin.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah ranjang Kyungsoo untuk memeriksa apakah Kyungsoo terluka parah. Dan mata Chanyeol membelalak menemukan bulu-bulu Kyungsoo yang biasanya seputih salju kini bersemu biru gelap.

"Itu terjadi begitu cepat, dan Kyungsoo juga menyerangku" Jongin menatap tubuh Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kosong.

"A-apa? Kyungsoo menyerangmu?" Kris menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Itu semua karena Siwon. Aku rasa aku tau apa penyebab Raja sialan itu begitu berani melesatkan serangan saat kita berada dibumi" Kris kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada Jongin. Tatapan tajam dari keduanya bertemu.

"Maksudmu, karena jantung itu?" Chanyeol menimpali. Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol dan Kris bergantian.

"Aku memang belum tau pasti, tapi aku yakin" mata Jongin berkilat menampakkan keyakinan. Dan Kris yang menangkap keyakinan itu.

"Aku harus memeritahu Appa. Ini sudah terlalu jauh jika dibiarkan" Kris berkilat. Jongin menatapnya tajam.

"Kristal. Ada sebuah Kristal dari balik jubah Siwon. Aku rasa Kristal itu yang membekukan jantung Kyungsoo" Kris dan Chanyeol tersentak kaget. Bagaimana Jongin tau hal itu?

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Jongin. Ia memegang kedua bahu Jongin agar Ia bisa melihat apakah Jongin berbohong atau tidak,

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol seduktif. Matanya menelisik dalam mata Jongin.

"Aku melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri. Siwon memegang Kristal itu saat mengendalikan Kyungsoo" Jongin berkata yakin. Dan Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lain selain mempercayai perkataan Jongin. Yah, ini adalah informasi yang sangat penting. Jika benar Siwon menyembunyikan Kristal itu didalam jubahnya, itu akan membuka jalan untuk mereka mulai mencari jantung itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke Zrash untuk memberitahukan masalah ini. Chanyeol, kau pergi ke Ord dan Xiand. Kita bertemu di Zrash" Kris memerintahkan Chanyeol dengan tegas dan Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"Jongin, aku yakin kau bisa menjaga Kyungsoo. Jagalah dia selagi aku dan Chanyeol pergi" Kris menatap mata Jongin penuh keyakinan. Dan Jongin mengangguk singkat.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Kris dan Chanyeol telah menghilang diantara asap dan angin dari masing-masing tubuh mereka. Membawa tubuh mereka menuju tempat yang telah Kris sebutkan.

Kini hanya ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo dikamar itu. Mata Jongin menatap tubuh Kyungsoo yang terkulai lemas. Bulu-bulu halus berwarna putih dan biru itu masih setia menyelubungi kulitnya. Jongin melihat bagaimana ekor Kyungsoo terkulai kelantai. Ekor yang biasanya berayun lembut, kini seolah tak berotot.

Perlahan Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk disisi tempat tidur Kyungsoo. Jongin sedikit meringis menahan perih dan rasa panas yang masih menjalar ditubuhnya setelah serangan dari Siwon dan Kyungsoo beberapa waktu lau.

Tangan kokoh Jongin tergerak untuk mengangkat ekor Kyungsoo kesisi tubuhnya agar tidak terkulai dilantai. Matanya Ia arahkan kewajah Kyungsoo yang masih setia terpejam. Ada setitik rasa sakit didalam dadanya. Melihat bagaimana biasanya wajah manis yang bersikap sok angkuh itu kini tergeletak tak berdaya. Jongin kembali menggerakkan tangannya berusaha meraih sisi wajah Kyungsoo. Ia membelainya lembut.

Pipi yang biasanya putih selembut bayi, kini tertutupi bulu yang seolah tak mau hilang. Mata Jongin memanas saat ingatannya memutar kejadian tadi. Jongin tau jika Kyungsoo menyukainya. Ia mengetahuinya sejak lama. Hanya saja mata hatinya dibutakan oleh Luhan. Dan sekarang melihat tubuh yang biasanya teropsesi padanya kini tak berdaya membuat jantungnya seakan terjerembab oleh benda berat.

"Mianhae, aku selalu menyakitimu" kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar begitu lirih dan bergetar.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa menjagamu. Aku bodoh Kyungsoo" setitik lelehan hangat menjalar dipipinya. Jongin sendiri tercekat saat tiba-tiba lelehan itu menetes kepunggung tangannya. Ia kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku seperti ini. Aku mohon bangunlah" Jongin mengelus pipi Kyungsoo,merasakan lembutnya bulu-bulu hangat dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin merasakan aura Kyungsoo mulai berubah. Yah, menjadi tidak sepekat sebelumnya.

Paling tidak dengan perubahan aura Kyungsoo, akan membuat tubuh mungil itu tidak merasakan sakit dalam tidurnya.

Mata Jongin masih menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Desiran itu kembali datang. Begitu hangat dan nyaman. Rasanya Jongin tak bisa jika harus menyia-nyiakan perasaan nyamannya saat ini. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Hal yang sama yang Ia lakukan saat perasaan nyaman itu datang beberapa hari lalu. Semakin dekat hingga tak ada lagi jarak antara mereka. Bibir mereka bertemu dalam satu kecupan hangat. Awalnya hanya kecupan. Namun bukan Jongin namanya jika Ia tidak melumat bibir manis menggoda milik calon tunangannya itu.

Jongin mulai memejamkan matanya begitu lumatan-lumatan lembut itu tercipta. Menyesap bagaimana lembutnya bibir Kyungsoo. Sangat lembut dan manis. Rasanya masih sama saat pertama kali Ia menciumnya. Tapi ini jauh lebih hangat.

Jongin merasakan bulu-bulu halus pada tubuh Kyungsoo mulai menghilang. Ekor panjang milik Kyungsoo juga perlahan menghilang. Jongin masih tetap menikmati lembutnya bibir Kyungsoo. Bahkan ini jauh lebih lembut dan manis dari yang sebelumnya.

Tanpa Ia sadari,Kyungsoo telah membuka matanya. Mata bulat Kyungsoo membelalak saat Ia menyadari bahwa Jongin menciumnya...lagi-saat Ia tidur. Namun Kyungsoo tak berniat menghentikan kegiatan Jongin yang masih melumat lembut bibirnya. Kyungsoo sangat menikmati lumatan itu. Bagaimana bibir seksi Jongin menyesap bibirnya dengan penuh perasaan. Kyungsoo kembali memejamkan matanya. Ia sedikit menggerakkan bibirnya untuk membalas pagutan lembut dari Jongin.

Jongin tersentak saat tiba-tiba Kyungsoo membalas ciumannya. Ia membuka matanya dan menemukan Kyungsoo masih terpejam namun sangat sensual. Saat mata Kyungsoo terbuka, pandangan mereka bertemu. Sesaat kemudian Kyungsoo kembali memejamkan matanya. Tangan mungilnya Ia arahkan untuk mengalung keleher Jongin untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Jongin yang mendapatkan lampu hijau dari Kyungsoo-pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Ia kembali menyesapi bibir bawah dan bibir atas Kyungsoo penuh semangat. Saat Kyungsoo membuka bibirnya, dengan segera Jongin melesakkan lidahnya untuk menjelajahi isi gua hangat milik Kyungsoo. Sangat hangat dan manis. Kira-kira itu kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan bagaimana rasanya bibir calon tunangannya itu.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berpagutan, Jongin melepaskan tautan bibir diantara mereka. Menciptakan benang tipis yang menghubungkan bibirnya dan bibir mungil Kyungsoo. Nafas keduanya bersahutan, berusaha meraup sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen untuk memenuhi gelembung paru-paru mereka.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dalam membuat kedua pipi Kyungsoo merona. Jongin tersenyum tipis mendapati bagaimana manisnya namja mungil itu.

"Kau suka?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin merona. Ia melepaskan kedua tangannya dari leher Jongin dan berniat bangun. Namun secepat kilat Jongin menindih tubuh Kyungsoo agar namja mungil itu tetap berada diposisinya.

"Jadi kau sudah memaafkanku?" tanya Jongin dengan nada sedikit menggoda. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya,bingung dengan pertanyaan Jongin. Setelah beberapa saat Ia mengingat, akhirnya Ia tersenyum menatap Jongin dan kemudian mengangguk kecil.

Saat itulah jantung Jongin seakan didobrak. Melihat senyum tulus dari Kyungsoo membuat deguban itu datang secara tiba-tiba. Sungguh, Jongin tidak bisa menguasai dirinya. Ia ingin kembali melumat bibir mungil Kyungsoo yang telah membengkak itu untuk meluapkan rasa senangnya.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo untuk kembali menghapus jarak antara mereka. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat Jongin memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman. Posisi mereka terlihat sangat intim dimana tubuh Jongin yang berada diatas tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan jika Jongin akan berbuat lebih dari sekedar mengecup dan melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Benar saja,setelah lumatan-lumatan lembut, Jongin mulai lebih agresif saat bibir Kyungsoo kembali terbuka. Ia mulai kembali melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo. Menyesap lidahnya penuh perasaan membuat Kyungsoo melenguh dalam pagutan mereka. Tangan Jongin mulai bergerilnya pada perut rata Kyungsoo. Perlahan membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja seragam yang masih melekat ditubuhnya.

Kyungsoo semakin mabuk oleh pagutan yang diberikan Jongin. Begitu lembut hingga tanpa sadar Kyungsoo kembali mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jongin. Jongin tersenyum tipis ditengah lumatannya. Ia berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar telah memaafkannya.

Setelah seluruh kancing kemeja Kyungsoo terlepas, barulah Jongin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Ia arahkan bibirnya untuk turun menyentuh halusnya leher putih Kyungsoo. Mengecupnya penuh perasaan. Satu titik berwarna merah keunguan tercipta diantara putihnya leher Kyungsoo. Jongin berseringai mendapati Kyungsoo begitu menikmati sentuhan-sentuhannya. Lagi, Jongin menempelkan bibirnya pada leher itu untuk membuat beberapa tanda kepemilikan yang lebih banyak. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mendesah nikmat.

Tangan Jongin mulai turun kebawah, mencari dua tonjolan berwarna merahmuda kecoklatan. Tangannya mulai memelintir nipple kanan Kyungsoo sedagkan bibirnya kini mengulum nipple kiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggelinjang merasakan sengatan listrik yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya saat Jongin memanjakannya.

Diantara desahan dan kecipak bibir Jongin saat mengulum dan menghisap nipple imut itu, tiba-tiba Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya. Membuat Kyungsoo mengerut bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo polos. Jongin menatapnya dalam kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kyungsoo. Menempelkan hidung mancungnya pada hidung mungil Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku, Kyungie" jawab Jongin lembut. Mendengar panggilan itu membuat kedua pipi Kyungsoo kembali merona.

"Lakukanlah" titah Kyungsoo namun Jongin menggeleng.

"Aku akan melakukannya saat kita sudah bertunangan" jawab jongin dengan senyum tampan terpatri diwajahnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia menyadari bahwa ternyata Jongin tidak sebrengsek yang Ia pikirkan.

Jongin mengubah posisinya. Ia tidak lagi menindih tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia lebih memilih membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie" panggil Jongin lirih dan itu membuat Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau benar merasa baik sekarang?" tanya Jongin yang kini telah menolehkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo menyelami manik kecoklatan pada mata bulat itu. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Apa kau tidak merasakan sesuatu apapun?" tanya Jongin lagi. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo membuang pandangannya. Hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku takut, Jongin" untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suara paraunya.

"Aku takut jika setelah ini aku akan mati" suara Kyungsoo kini bergetar. Jongin segera mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo untuk memeluknya. Mendekap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo pada dada bidangnya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, Kyungie. Aku tau kau kuat" ucap Jongin menenangkan.

"Aku tidak tau Jongin. Rasanya panas disini" Kyungsoo menunjuk jantungnya, membuat Jongin menatap tangan mungil itu yang telah menempel pada dada kirinya.

"Ssstt...kau akan baik-baik saja. Ada aku disini, emm" Jongin kembali memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Jongin setelah mengangguk.

"Gomawo, Jongin-ah" Kyungsoo berucap lirih.

"Yak! Apa baru saja kau mengucapkan terimakasih padaku?" goda Jongin, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyungsoo menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada Jongin.

"Aku serius, bodoh" Kyungsoo merengut. Jongin terkekeh melihat bibir mungil itu mengerucut lucu.

Jongin bangun dari posisinya, sekarang ia terduduk diatas kasur empuk Kyungsoo.

"Kemarilah" Jongin memerintahkan Kyungsoo untuk ikut duduk disampingnya. Kyungsoo menurut.

Setelah tubuh mungil Kyungsoo terduduk, barulah Jongin mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh kemeja Kyungsoo yang telah terbuka menampakkan dada dan perut putihnya. Jongin mengancingkan kembali kemejanya hingga menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam memperhatikan Jongin.

"Kau tau, aku telah terjatuh padamu, Kyungie" Jongin membuka suaranya. Kyungsoo tak berniat membalas perkataan Jongin dan hanya menatap lekat wajah tampan Jongin yang tersenyum lembut. Sangat tampan.

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu untuk menebus kesalahanku padamu. Bukan hanya Siwon, bahkan aku akan melawan siapapun yang akan menyentuh dan menyakitimu" tangan kokoh Jongin membelai surai lembut milik Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo, Jongin-ah" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar sesaat sebelum Ia menubruk tubuh Jongin dan memeluknya erat. Jongin tersenyum mendapat perlakuan dari Kyungsoo. Yah, Ia bahagia sekarang. Bahagia saat Kyungsoo bisa menerima dan memaafkannya. Walaupun rasa khawatir itu ada. Rasa khawatir saat mengingat Siwon yang mengendalikan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan memanfaatkan jantungnya. Ia bertekat akan melindungi Kyungsoo, bagaimanapun caranya.

.

.

.

Tanah tandus dengan berbagai tanaman yang mulai layu dan mati menghiasi sebuah Kastil megah disebuah Kerajaan. Entahlah, insingnya tiba-tiba saja mengantarnya kesini. Luhan masih bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Bagaimana sepanjang jalan Ia menemukan penduduk yang mengeluh mengenai tanah dan air. Ini tidak seperti tempat tinggalnya, karena disini memiliki aura aneh. Luhan merinding saat Ia menyadari bahwa sekarang Ia tidak berada dibumi.

Saat pandangannya masih menelisik bangunan kokoh didepannya itu, tiba-tiba tubuhnya berubah dengan sendirinya. Bulu-bulu halus serta ekor panjangnya menghilang dalam hitungan detik. Taringnya yang tajam juga perlahan mengecil dan tumpul. Rasa dingin dan sejuk menjalar disetiap rongga tubuhnya. Luhan mengernyit bingung. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

"Apa kau terkejut?" tanya sebuah suara. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari siapa yang berbicara padanya. Dan seketika matanya melebar mengetahui siapa yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Appa!" pekik Luhan yang kemudian berlari mendekat ke Appa-nya.

"Bagaimana bisa Appa berada disini?" tanya Luhan dengan kilatan mata penuh semangat. Membuat Shindong tersenyum simpul.

"Ini adalah rumah Appa yang sebenarnya, Luhan" jawabnya. Dan tentu saja jawaban itu membuat mulut Luhan tak lagi dapat terkatup rapat.

"Masuklah, Appa akan menceritakan semuanya padamu" Shindong menuntun Luhan berjalan mendekati Kasti megah dengan nuansa merah dan gold itu. Sedangkan Luhan masih bingung dengan kejadian yang telah menimpanya. Ditambah lagi Appa-nya yang ternyata berasal dari sini. Tunggu, apa itu berarti Appa-nya adalah makluk sepertinya juga? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang bersarang diotaknya.

.

.

.

"Apa?! Bagaimana mungkin?" Raja Minho mengeram saat Kris mencoba memberitahukan kejadian yang telah menimpa Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kilatan marah tercetak jelas dimatanya. Bagaimana tidak, Putra kesayangannya diserang oleh Raja Kegelapan tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Sedangkan Ia tahu jika kekuatan Jongin masih ditahan Raja Junmyeon. Ia membayangkan betapa sulitnya mereka menghadapi Siwon dengan keadaan yang seadanya. Ada rasa khawatir diantara rasa marah itu.

"Ini sudah terlalu jauh Appa, kita harus segera menghentikannya sebelum Raja sialan itu mencelakai Kyungsoo lebih parah lagi" Kris menimpali dengan raut yang tak kalah kesal.

"Benar Raja, lebih baik kita segera menjalankan pertunangan ini untuk keselamatan Pangeran Kyungsoo" Tao mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Mata pandanya menyiratkan rasa takut yang sangat dalam. Ayolah, masalah ini diatara hidup dan mati mereka, siapa orang yang bisa tenang melihat musuh yang mulai mencelakai 'kunci' perdamaian dan pengatur nyawa di Kerajaannya?

"Ini tidak semudah perkatannmu Tao. Kita juga harus memikirkan kondisi Pangeran Kyungsoo. Ia bisa mati jika kita salah mengambil langkah" sela Yixing menengahi

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tao kembali bertanya dengan raut cemas diwajahnya.

"Jongin bilang, dia melihat Siwon menyimpan sebuah Kristal dibalik jubahnya. Dan dia yakin bahwa Kristal itu adalah tempat menyimpan sebelah jantung Kyungsoo" Kris menjelaskan agar suasana tidak terlalu tegang.

"Jubah Siwon?" Raja Minho membelalak kaget. Kris mengangguk.

"Kita harus merebutnya Appa" Kris menatap Raja Minho tajam.

"Itu tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan, Kris. Kau tidak tau apa yang ada dibalik jubah itu" Raja Minho membalas tatapan tajam Putra pertamanya itu.

"Tapi hanya itu satu-satunya cara, Appa" Kris berusaha meyakinkan Appa-nya agar mau mendengarnya.

"Kau jangan gegabah, Kris!" terdengar sebuah suara dari balik pintu ruang pertemuan itu. Disana telah berdiri Raja Junmyeon, Raja Ryewook, Para petinggi Jongdae dan Xiumin, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, serta dua orang baru yang Kris yakin adalah Shindong dan Luhan.

Kris mengarahkan pandangannya pada sumber suara yang tak lain adalah Putra Kedua dari Kerajaan Ord-Sehun. Sehun mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang pertemuan diikuti semua orang yang datang bersamanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sehun?" tanya Kris

"Benar kata Petinggi Yixing, kita akan membawa Kyungsoo pada lingkaran kematian jika kita terlalu gegabah. Dibalik jubah Siwon pasti ada sesuatu hingga Raja sialan itu berani menyimpan Kristal itu disana" Sehun melirik pada Luhan, Tao, dan Baekhyun sesaat sebelum melanjutkan perkatannya.

"Kita membutuhkan kekuatan dari Luhan, Tao, dan Baekhyun untuk misi kita kali ini" lanjutnya dengan kilatan tegas dimata elangnya.

Sedangkan Luhan yang masih bingung dengan keadaan ini berusaha mengerti dan mencari arti semua perkataan Sehun. Yah, awalnya Luhan sangat terkejut mengetahui bahwa teman-temannya disekolah ternyata adalah makluk yang sama seperti Kyungsoo. Pantas saja mereka tidak terkejut saat melihat perubahan Kyungsoo, berbeda dengan dirinya yang hampir pingsan bahkan tidak bisa tidur beberapa malam saat itu. Dan penjelasan dari Appa-nya lah yang telah membuat Luhan mengerti situasi apa yang sekarang sedang mereka hadapi.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kris bingung. Sedangkan Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia tidak menyangka jika calon penerus Kerajaan Zrash yang dikenal Cerdas dan licik masih bertanya tentang rencana apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Kita akan mendiskusikan ini terlebih dahulu jika ingin semuanya selamat sebelum bulan Purnama merah itu muncul" Raja Ryewook menengahi. Yah, itu benar. Lebih baik rencana ini didiskusikan secara matang agar resiko yang mereka hadapi dapat diminimalisir.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Kyaahh... Kaisoo mesra-mesraan. Padahal semua orang lagi pada mumet mikirin masalah Kerajaan. Hahaha...

Itu udah JongSoo kasih Kaisoo sweet moment buat yang pada nanyain kapan moment Kaisoo-nya, walaupun radak maksa tapi nulisnya sepenuh hati kok :D

Mian kalo pendek, soalnya JongSoo radak sibuk jadi waktu buat nulis cuma seiprit doang *gakadayangnanya

Semoga kalian suka, ne?

Seperti biasa, ripiuw dari kalian adalah penyemangat buat Jongsoo.

Happy reading ^^

28 Januari 2015


	10. Chapter 10

**SACRIFICE**

 **Cast : All member EXO**

 **Support Cast : Member Suju, Shinee, B.A.P**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rate : T**

 **Author: Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **Disclamer: Saya akui bahwa EXO itu cuma milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya cuma minjem nama doang untuk kepentingan cerita. Tidak ada plagiat sama sekali,karna fic ini murni dari hasil pemikiran author.**

 **Warning : YAOI (boyxboy), Typo(s), alur gaje, abal.**

 **Summary:**

 _Ini semakin sulit untukku. Bukan hanya padamu, bahkan aku mulai lupa pada teman-temanku. Tolong! Siapapun sadarkan aku..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

.

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

"KURANG AJAR! Siapa sebenarnya bocah itu?!" Siwon mengeram, mengibaskan jubah hitamnya yang selalu setia melekat ditubuh tingginya. Mengumpat kesal sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Yah, ini semua karena makluk kurang ajar yang dengan beraninya melawannya. Membuat emosi yang sudah diubun-ubun semakin ingin meledak saja rasanya.

"Saya rasa bocah itu adalah makluk yang baru saja mendapatkan kekuatannya, Raja" Kyuhyun menimpali pertanyaan Siwon yang sebenarnya tidak perlu Ia jawab. Ia menunduk. Yah, bagaimanapun juga Raja Kegelapan akan sangat mengerikan jika sedang murka seperti ini.

"Persetan dengan kekuatan baru! Dia berani melawanku dan mengaku pelindung Kyungsoo! Bedebah kecil!" Siwon mengeluarkan aura yang sangat pekat jika sedang marah. Dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Namun Ia harus tetap tenang jika menghadapi Raja Kegelapan yang tidak mudah ditebak tindakannya itu.

"Tapi Raja, bukankah anda bilang jika kekuatan makluk itu lembut namun keras dan pekat? Apa mungkin..." Kyuhyun menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Siwon mau tidak mau menatap keiris mata gelap tangan kanannya itu.

"Apa kau juga menebak seperti yang ada dikepalaku?" Siwon menajamkan pandangannya. Mata kelamnya menangkap anggukan lemah dari Kyuhyun.

"Hah!Menggunakan cara licik untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri. Lihatlah siapa yang memiliki aura gelap sekarang? Aku atau mereka?" Siwon tersenyum miring. Mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju singgasana agungnya. Mendudukkan dirinya dengan angkuh.

"Tapi ini masih dugaan saya saja,Raja. Karena saya merasakan jika aura mereka sama" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang Rajanya itu dengan tatapan serius.

"Aku tau jika dugaanmu itu bisa menyentuh angka 99 dari 100 kemungkinan. Aku juga merasakannya. Dia sama seperti makluk buangan itu" Siwon berseringai, menunjukan bagaimana senyum remeh Ia sunggingkan pada wajah tampannya.

"Tapi menurut anda, apa mungkin Shindong telah kembali? Dan apakah makluk itu adalah Putranya?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, menunggu jawaban yang akan dilontarkan Rajanya.

"Ya, kemungkinan besar penghianat itu telah kembali. Saat aku menghujam jantung makluk biadab baru itu tepat didadanya, aku merasakan darah Shindong mengalir ditubuhnya. Dan kau tau, ini adalah kesempatan langka untukku" Siwon berseringai lebar, menampakkan kilatan mata yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa maksud anda...?" Khyuhyun tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya saat mata kelam Siwon menatapnya.

"Yah, ini akan jadi kombinasi yang sangat sempurna" Siwon mengeluarkan Kristal berwarna biru dari balik jubahnya. Memainkan dan mengelus Kristal cantik itu dengan gerakan pelan. Seringaiannya kembali melebar.

"Kyungsoo dan makluk baru. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Siwon menatap lekat Kristal biru itu, sedangkan Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Rajanya itu.

"Sangat sempurna, Raja" dan tawa Siwon pecah setelah ucapan Khyuhyun. Suaranya yang lantang menggema diantara dinding-dinding Kastil mewah yang menjadi Istananya ini. Merasakan kemenangan yang mungkin saja benar-benar akan menjadi miliknya.

"Cari Yongguk. Aku harus menyusun rencana. Bulan purnama akan datang sebentar lagi!"

.

.

.

"Apa kau merasa baik?" suara tegas namun lembut meyapa telinga namja mungil itu. Perlahan melebarkan mata bulatnya saat merasakan sentuhan hangat disebelah wajahnya.

"Umh" Kyungsoo berdehem sebagai jawaban. Kembali membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Jongin yang masih terbaring disampingnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Jongin mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang menurut Kyungsoo sedikit, eerr menggoda?

"Rasa apa?" Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati wajah tampan Jongin yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Berada dipelukanku sepanjang malam?" Kyungsoo cekikikan mendengar pertanyaan konyol itu. Tentu saja, Jongin yang selama ini Ia kenal sebagai namja angkuh dan egois menanyakan sesuatu yang pasti akan membuat kepalanya membesar.

"Hangat" jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Pipi gembilnya merona, menampakkan warna merah jambu yang sangat manis. Dan Jongin menyukai itu.

"Kau akan merasakan yang jauh lebih hangat dari pada ini jika kita sudah resmi bertunangan" Jongin menampakkan senyum konyolnya.

"Yak! Apa-apaan pagi-pagi begini membahas masalah itu" Kyungsoo mendorong pelan tubuh Jongin hingga terlihat jarak diantara mereka.

"Bukankah kau yang semalam memintaku melakukannya?" Jongin kembali menggoda. Menatap mata bulat itu dengan seringaian dibibirnya.

"Itu karena kau terlihat sang-" kalimat Kyungsoo terputus saat tiba-tiba Jongin menindih tubuhnya. Mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar. Ia teralu kaget dengan pergerakan Jongin yang sangat cepat.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo tergagap. Sedangkan Jongin telah menyunggingkan senyum miringnya melihat rona merah jambu itu semakin ketara pada kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya ingin _morning kiss_ -ku" Jongin menatap bibir hati itu dengan intens,membuat Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

Jongin berseringai, dan tanpa aba-aba Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Mengikis jarak antara mereka. Membuat Kyungsoo terbelalak saat kedua manik mata mereka bertemu. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan deru nafas Jongin yang terasa hangat menyentuh wajahnnya. Ia merasakan benda kenyal yang telah menempel kedua dibibir penuhnya.

Hangat dan manis. Begitu yang keduanya rasakan.

Awalnya hanya kecupan, namun Jongin mulai melumat bibir bawah Kyungsoo. Melumatnya dengan lembut. Menyesapnya perlahan,membuat lenguhan keluar dari bibir manis itu.

Jongin tersenyum saat Kyungsoo mulai membalas ciumannya. Sedikit memberi celah pada bibirnya untuk akses masuk lidah hangat milik Jongin. Dengan senang hati Jongin mengapsen setian inci rongga hangat milik Kyungsoo. Hah, ini seperti sebuah candu. Sangat memabukkan.

Jongin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, mengarahkan bibirnya pada leher mulus milik Kyungsoo. Mencium aroma khas yang menjadi favoritnya akhir-akhir ini. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher itu,membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Menyesap dan menggigiitnya pelan hingga menimbulkan bercak merah keunguan disana.

Namun kegiatan _morning kiss_ mereka berakhir saat keduanya merasakan aura lain memasukki rumahnya.

Aura ini adalah aura yang sangat mereka kenal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan...

"Chanyeol" Kyungsoo menolehkan pandangannya pada pintu yang telah dibuka tanpa ketukan. Dan Ia dapat melihat bagaimana mata Chanyeol melebar.

"Kau? Y-yak! apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?!" Chanyeol berteriak heboh setelah beberapa saat sempat terpaku.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang menyadari posisi mereka pun terburu-buru bangkit. Mendudukkan pantat mereka diatas kasur, saling bersebelahan.

"Ti-tidak ada" jawab Kyungsoo gugup.

"Tidak ada bagaimana?" Chanyeol mendekati Kyungsoo dan menyibak kerah baju milik Kyungsoo.

"Apa dia sudah berubah menjadi vampir sekarang?" Chanyeol menunjuk noda merah keunguan dileher Kyungsoo, membuat wajah manis itu kembali merona.

"Y-yak! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan" Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari kerah bajunya dengan kasar.

"Katakan sesuatu, bodoh!" Kyungsoo berdesis pada Jongin yang hanya diam saja sedari tadi.

"Mengatakan apa?" pertanyaan polos itu sukses membuat satu jitakan keras mendarat di kepalanya.

"Ahh...Appo~" Jongin mengelus kepalanya. Membuat Chanyeol memutar matanya jengah.

"Hah, kalian benar-benar. Selesaikan urusan kalian. Kita masih harus pergi kesekolah setelah ini" Chanyeol melangkah meninggalkan dua makluk yang masih saja terbengong dengan sikap anehnya. Masa bodoh, Ia hanya tidak suka saat melihat Kyungsoo ditindih seperti itu oleh Jongin, si makluk labil yang kurang ajar. Apa-apaan mereka. Seenaknya bermesraan sedangkan semua orang dalam keadaan menghawatirkan sekarang.

.

.

.

"Jadi kita hanya perlu melakukan rencana yang telah disusun Raja Ryewook semalam, bukan?" tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun dan Tao saat mereka mulai memasuki lingkungan sekolah.

"Kecilkan suaramu" tegur Baekhyun. Ia menarik tangan kedua temannya itu untuk menuju sisi halaman sekolah yang sepi. Mengedarkan pandangannya, memastikan jika tidak ada makluk apapun yang tengah mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Menurut penglihatan Paman Shindong, Siwon akan selalu mengincar Kyungsoo setelah kejadian tadi malam. Dan ini akan sangat menyita konsentrasi kita. Kalian jangan sampai lengah" Baekhyun memulai peringatannya pada kedua temannya itu. Yah, pada akhirnya mereka benar-benar berteman sekarang.

"Baiklah. Tapi mengenai jantung kristal itu, apa kita tetap mengincarnya selama kita mengawasi Kyungsoo?" Tao bertanya dengan tatapan serius.

"Tentu saja, justru itu peluang kita" jawab Baekhyun cepat.

"Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti. Mengapa Siwon berani menyerang Kyungsoo saat dia dibumi? Bukankah itu aneh?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada bingungnya.

"Karena Kyungsoo berada dititik terendahnya saat dibumi" jawab Baekhyun tegas. Luhan manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. Ahh...jadi itu penyebabnya. Kyungsoo akan berada dititik terendah saat dibumi. Yah,mungkin itu memang benar mengingat sebelah jantung Kyungsoo berada ditangan Siwon.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah bulan purnama merah akan terjadi dua hari lagi?" tiba-tiba pernyataan Tao membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun terjingkat.

"Ah benar. Kita akan mengalami masa sulit setelah ini" Baekhyun memegang dada kirinya. Aura disekitarnya mulai sedikit mengendur.

"Aku memang belum mengetahui bagaimana jadinya jika bulan purnama merah itu datang. Hanya saja aku merasa aneh disini" Luhan ikut menunjuk dada kirinya, membuat dua sahabat barunya itu merengut.

"Kita akan mengadakan perang besar jika bulan merah itu datang. Oleh sebab itu para Raja memerintahkan kita untuk merebut jantung itu dalam waktu singkat" Baekhyun menampilkan aura kuatnya kembali.

"Tapi bukankah Dewa akan selalu membantu kita. Seperti katamu?" Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Dewa memang akan selalu membantu kita, Luhan. Namun ada kalanya Dewa mempercayakan sesuatu yang memang harus kita kerjakan sendiri" Baekhyun memegang pundak Luhan. Baekhyun tau jika temannya yang satu ini memang belum begitu mengerti dengan dunianya yang sebenarnya, hanya saja keadaan yang memaksa semua ini berjalan dengan sangat cepat.

"Aku harap kita beruntung. Kasihan Kyungsoo, dia bisa mati jika Siwon memenangkan perang itu" Tao menundukkan wajahnya. Nadanya terdengar lirih, membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan berpikir kembali. Benar kata Tao, jika Siwon menang Kyungsoo bisa saja mati. Dan jika Kyungsoo mati, maka berakhirlah ketiga Kerajaan besar itu.

"Aku juga berharap begitu"

.

.

.

Tanah pada ketiga Kerajaan itu semakin hari semakin mengering. Tanaman,bunga-bunga, pohon-pohon besar mulai layu dan perlahan mati. Banyak dari makluk mereka yang perlahan terjangkit sindrom kanibal. Saling membunuh sesama mereka karena persediaan makanan mulai menipis dan habis. Tentu saja, jika tidak ada kehidupan ditanah mereka, rantai makanan akan terputus. Air, tanah, tumbuhan, hewan, semua akan habis secara bertahap. Dan kini adalah titik paling parah selama berabad-abad lamanya. Menyerang antar sesama makluk dengan tujuan mempertahankan kehidupan.

Hasutan-hasutan dari mulut besar anak buah Siwon mulai bertebaran. Menjanjiakan kehidupan yang jauh lebih mudah daripada hidup di Kerajaan yang hampir mati. Itu adalah salah satu upaya untuk perlahan merebut kekuasaan dari ketiga Kerajaan tersebut. Kerajaan Zrash yang besar dengan kepemimpinan tertangguh pun tidak bisa membantu banyak pada Kerajaan Ord dan Xiand yang juga sama-sama mengalami hal buruk ini.

Diserang secara mendadak oleh rakyatnya sendiri, mendengar ocehan dan protes yang berlebihan dari mereka, menuntut kesuburan dan kesejahteraan mereka kembali. Tapi apa boleh buat, keadaan memang belum bisa membaikkan kondisi itu. Mengingat Kyungsoo yang sangat tidak stabil akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri bahkan dapat menghancurna ketiga Kerajan itu sekaligus.

"Arrgghh! Bagaimana ini?" suara Raja Zrash itu terdengar frustasi. Bagaimana tidak, sudah hampir semalaman Ia mendengar teriakan para rakyatnya yang lagi-lagi memojokkan Putra Keduanya agar bisa melakukan tugasnya.

"Tenanglah Raja Minho. Kami pergi ke Zrash untuk kembali mendiskusikan masalah ini. Rakyat kami di Xiand dan Ord juga sama halnya dengan mereka. Bahkan ada yang hampir membakar Istana jika saja mereka tidak dipukul mundur oleh prajurit Light yang dipimpin Baekhyun" Ryewook mencoba menenagkan Raja Zrash itu.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil jika kita terus-terusan menunda pertunangan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, Raja Minho" Junmyeon menimpali dengan kilatan mata sulit ditebak.

"Apa maksudmu Raja Junmyeon? Bukankah kau tau, keselamatan Kyungsoo adalah prioritas utama. Dia kunci dari semua masalah ini" Minho mulai meninggikan suaranya saat menangkap maksud lain dari perkataan Raja Ord itu.

"Dengar Raja Minho, ini juga menyangkut ketiga Kerajaan. Selama ini Kyungsoo bisa melakukannya, apakah sama sekali Ia tidak berniat membantu kita? Rakyat sedang sekarat!" Junmyeon juga tak kalah kesal dengan keadaan yang ada. Teriakan dan serangan mendadak dari rakyatnya sendiri nyatanya telah menyita kesabaran Ketiga Raja itu.

"Tapi Siwon mengambil alih peran Kyungsoo pada tubuhnya sendiri. Ia bukan Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya Raja Junmyeon. Bukan hanya kau saja yang sedang cemas sekarang, kita semua cemas!" Raja Minho menggebrak meja didepannya.

"Sudahlah, ini tidak akan ada gunanya jika kalian terus berdebat seperti ini" Ryewook berdiri dari kursinya, sepertinya Raja yang paling tenang ini juga mulai gerah dengan perdebatan mereka.

"Haahh...rasanya aku ingin membunuh Siwon sialan itu secepatnya!" Junmyeon bersungut-sungut.

"Bersabarlah sedikit lagi, mereka bertiga sedang dalam usaha merebut Kristal itu bukan?" kini Shindong yang berkata. Yah, itu memang benar. Tapi kedatangan Siwon pun tidak dapat diprediksi. Dan mereka juga tidak mungkin mendatangi Kerajaan Kegelapan, mereka tidak punya nyali sebesar itu.

"Aku harap mereka segera bertemu dengan Siwon sebelum bulan purnama itu!" Junmyeon menimpali dengan kilatan marah yang ketara dimatanya. Tentu saja, gara-gara Raja Kegelapan sialan itu, mereka jadi dihadapkan dalam situasi sulit seperti ini. Dan akan berkali lipat sulit jika bulan purnama merah datang sebelum jantung Kyungsoo ditemukan.

.

.

.

"Kyung" Sehun, namja berkulit seputih susu dengan wajah datarnya berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Namja manis itu tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya. Ahh, sudah berapa hari Kyungsoo tidak melihat sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Sehun. Wah...kau terlihat semakin tampan" goda Kyungsoo. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis,bahkan hampir tak terlihat.

Sehun memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk disebelah Kyungsoo. Duduk pada sebuah kursi kayu diatap gedung memang salah satu kebiasaan mereka jika sedang tidak ditaman belakang sekolah.

"Aku memang selalu tampan. Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya"

"Hahaha...benarkah?" Kyungsoo tertawa. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama.

"Ada hal yang membuatmu bahagia?" tanya Sehun. Yah walaupun sebenarnya Sehun tau apa yang terjadi. Aura Kyungsoo terlalu kuat saat ini. Menguarkan cerita apa yang baru Ia alamai semalam. Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja, Sehun memiliki indera yang tak kalah tajam dengan para penerus utama ketiga Kerajaan.

"Emm,bisa dibilang begitu" Kyungsoo menengadahkan wajahnya untuk menghadap kelangit. Menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa lembut sisi wajahnya. Sedangkan Sehun masih setia memandang wajah manisnya. Hah, tidak ada yang tau apa yang dipirkan namja tampan itu. Mungkin saja Ia sedang menyesali posisinya saat ini. Posisinya yang hanya menjadi Putra kedua Kerajaan Ord, dan hal itu menyadarkannya untuk mengalah pada Jongin. Menyerahkan seseorang yang telah Ia sayangi sejak kecil.

"Kau ingat, atap gedung ini adalah tempat dimana kau pertama kali dilukai oleh Jongin" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, memandang lurus kedepan. Kearah pembatas gedung tempat dimana Kyungsoo pernah hampir mati disana.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengingat hal itu. Yah, itu adalah hari dimana Ia mulai membenci Jongin. Hari dimana Ia merasakan sesak didadanya. Membenci seseorang yang dia cintai bukan perkara mudah. Selalu membohongi hatinya sendiri demi sebuah keegoisan. Yah, mungkin mereka hanya sesosok makluk yang hampir tak memiliki hati, namun mereka tetap memiliki perasaan,bukan?

"Aku ikut bahagia jika kau bahagia" Sehun mengucapkannya dengan datar. Kyungsoo menoleh pada Namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Menangkap biasan sinar mata Sehun yang menyiratkan kekecewaan.

"Sehun"

"Aku sudah berusaha, Kyung. Aku berusaha mengalah untuk Jongin. Kau pikir untuk apa selama ini aku bermusuhan dengannya?" Sehun tersenyum getir, membuat Kyungsoo semakin merasa bersalah pada Sehun. Tentu saja, selama ini Sehun yang selalu ada didekatnya selain Kris dan Chanyeol. Selama ini Ia juga tahu jika Sehun menyimpan rasa terhadapnya. Hei, aura makluk seperti mereka mudah dibaca bukan?

"Sehun" Kyungsoo memanggil nama Namja tampan itu lirih

"Kau harus percaya pada Jongin kali ini, Kyung. Apapun yang terjadi tetap berpeganglah padanya. Aku yakin kau kuat. Aku yakin kau bisa. Aku ingin melihatmu menguasai tanah seperti dulu lagi. Memberikan nyawa pada setiap bunga yang kau rawat. Aku, ah tidak, kita semua berharap banyak padamu Kyung"

Deg

Baru kali ini Sehun mengatakan hal seserius ini. Dan baru kali ini Sehun mengatakan kalimat sepanjang ini. Kyungsoo menatap mata tajam Sehun yang juga menatapnya. Ada apa ini? Ada apa dengan tatapan Sehun?

"Kau mau kemana, Sehun? Bukankah kau dan Chanyeol berjanji akan selalu menjagaku?" Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan sahabatnya itu. Sedikit meremasnya untuk mengingatkan Sehun akan janjinya. Aura Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berubah panas,membuat Sehun sedikit tercekat karenanya.

"Aku tidak lupa dengan janjiku, Kyung. Tapi setelah ini kita akan menghadapi situasi yang berbeda. Kau harus berjuang bersama Jongin. Hanya kau dan Jongin yang bisa mengatasi ini" Sehun membalas pegangan tangan Kyungsoo. Mengelusnya perlahan untuk meredam kegundahan dan ketakutan dalam hatinya.

Kyungsoo menghambur kepelukan Sehun saat tubuh mungilnya membaca aura Sehun yang sedikit berubah. Yah, Kyungsoo mulai bisa membaca aura seseorang lagi sekarang.

Sehun mengelus lembut punggung sahabatnya itu. Menyampaikan betapa Ia sangat 'menyayangi' sahabatnya ini.

"Kita akan tetap berteman untuk selamanya, bukan?" Kyungsoo mulai bergetar. Ia ingat sekarang bahwa Ia masih belum mendapatkan sebelah jantungnya. Bagaimana jika Ia mati sebelum bertemu kembali dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Kau jangan berpikir itu, Kyung" Sehun terkikik kecil saat mengetahui aura Kyungsoo yang sangat jelas menampakkan ketakutannya. Dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia masih menikmati berada dipelukan Sehun.

"Kalian melewatkanku~" Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang diantara pelukan mereka, membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo, dan menjauhkan tangan besar Chanyeol yang merangkul tubuhnya dan tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Jangan menyentuhnya seenak jidatmu, bodoh!" Sehun bersungut marah

"Bukannya kau yang seenak jidat memeluk kekasihku?" Chanyeol menatap horor Sehun, sedangkan Kyungsoo cekikikan mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Kekasih pantatmu! Kyungsoo milik Jongin sekarang" Sehun mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Chanyeol.

"Ahh,benar" Chanyeol mengeluarkan nada sedihnya.

"Bisakah kita tetap seperti ini setelah nanti kita menghadapi perang besar itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan bergiliran kearah Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

"Entahlah" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang sekarang ada dipikirannya.

"Hei, kita pasti akan tetap bersama. Bukankah kita sahabat?" Kyungsoo mengarahkan jari kelingnya didepan wajah Chanyeol dan Sehun. Matanya bergantian memandang kedua sahabat kecilnya itu.

Sedetik

Dua detik

Chanyeol mulai mengulas senyum lebarnya. Begitupun Sehun. Mereka tidak menjangkau kelingking Kyungsoo, tapi justru memeluk tubuh mungil itu secara bersamaan.

"Yah, kita akan selalu bersama, Kyung" ucap Sehun

"Aku mencintai kalian" Chanyeol menimpali dengan senyum konyolnya

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu" sanggah Sehun, dan satu jitakkan melayang dikepalanya.

"Aww...Kenapa kau menjitakku?" Sehun mengarahkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo yang baru saja menjitakknya.

"Aku mencintai kalian" senyum Kyungsoo mengembang diantara pelukan mereka yang semakin mengerat. Ahh...ini sangat menyenangkan mengingat kebersamaan mereka sejak kecil hingga sekarang.

.

.

.

Namja dengan kulit tan seksi itu sedang berdiri disebuah gedung tak terpakai dibelakang sekolah. Dahinya mengerut, mata tajamnya memancarkan sebuah pertanyaan besar. Memandang lurus pada seseorang yang tengah berdiri didepannya.

"Ada perlu apa kau menemuiku disini, Petinggi Minseok?"

Sedangkan namja berpipi chubby yang dipanggil Minseok itu tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan Pangerannya.

"Hanya sedang melaksanakan tugas, Pangeran Jongin"

"Tugas? Apa ada hubungannya denganku?" tanya Jongin datar. Yah, itu memang kebiasaannya.

Minseok mengangguk mantab. Aura yang dipancarkan Petinggi dari Kerajaannya itu sangat dingin dan sejuk. Membuat Jongin penasaran dengan tugas yang sedang dijalaninya.

"Saya mendapatkan amanat dari Raja Junmyeon untuk memberikan ini pada anda, Pangeran" Minseok memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna perak. Sedikit cahaya berwarna emas, menambah kesan mewah dan rahasia didalamnya. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, menatap kotak itu dan Minseok bergantian.

"Apa itu?" tanya Jongin setelah beberapa saat terdiam dengan kebingungannya. Ia merasakan aura yang berbeda dari aura Minseok. Ini sedikit lebih pekat dan tegas. Sepertinya Ini aura yang Ia kenal.

"Ini yang selama ini anda inginkan, Pangeran Jongin. Terimalah" Minseok tersenyum simpul, kesan kharisma yang kental dari mata doe-nya begitu terasa.

Tanpa basa-basi Jongin menerima kotak itu. Cahaya yang tadinya redup, sedikit terang saat tangan kokohnya menyentuh ukiran yang berada diatasnya. Senyumnya mengembang. Sepertinya Ia tau apa yang berada didalam kotak itu.

.

.

.

Ketiga sahabat itu masih bercengkerama riang diatap gedung sekolah. Menikmati hembusan angin dengan bias jingga yang mulai menghiasi langit. Saling melontarkan candaan seperti biasa. Rasa bahagia atas persahabatan yang mereka jalin sejak kecil itu semakin terasa. Namun sepertinya rasa bahagia itu seketika menghilang saat Chanyeol merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo yang berubah panas. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, matanya melirik Sehun, seperti memberi kode atas apa yang Ia rasakan.

Sehun membalas tatapan Chanyeol, Ia paham dengan apa yang ada dikepala sahabatnya itu. Mereka menatap Kyungsoo lekat dengan pancaran mata yang sulit diartikan, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo bingung.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada polosnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyung?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa?" sekarang Kyungsoo yang mengerutkan keningnya bingung

"Kenapa auramu tiba-tiba beru..."

Wuushhh...

Sehun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat tiba-tiba hembusan angin kencang datang. Ini bukan angin biasa. Karena datangnya angin ini berbarengan dengan awan yang gelap seperti mendung. Beraura pekat dan mencekam. Chanyeol meraih tangan Kyungsoo,memegangnya dengan erat. Ia merasa jika akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Wuuushhh...

Kini angin yang lebih kencang menerpa mereka, bahkan tubuh mereka hampir terhempas saat angin beraura pekat itu seakan menghentak tempat mereka berdiri. Menerbangkan apapun yang berbobot ringan. Awan semakin gelap,bukan seperti mendung tapi seperti malam. Seharusnya bias jingga matahari masih nampak jika awan gelap itu tidak menutupi keindahannya.

"Chanyeol, apa yang terjadi?" Sehun bertanya pada Chanyeol saat melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menegang.

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Sehun, dan benar saja Ia melihat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo menegang. Tanpa getaran, Kyungsoo seperti terhipnotis dengan angin kencang ini.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu Sehun. Tapi aura ini sangat menyeramkan" Chanyeol sedikit berteriak pada Sehun karena angin yang semakin kencang seperti membawa kabur suaranya.

"Lebih baik kita segera membawa Kyungsoo pergi dari sini. Aku khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk" Sehun juga ikut berteriak, dan dijawab anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

Namun sebelum mereka sempat melangkahkan kaki, terdengar suara berat menginterupsi ketiganya.

"Kalian ingin kabur?"

Deg

Suara ini? gawat!

Chanyeol berbalik, dan matanya melebar saat mendapati sesosok yang selama ini membuat mereka bergidik ketakutan.

"Siwon!"

.

.

.

Wushhh...

Wusshh...

Angin kencang tiba-tiba berhembus. Awan tiba-tiba menggelap. Membuat aktifitas ketiga namja manis itu terhenti.

"Kau merasakan sesuatu Baek?" tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun, Ia memegangi dada kirinya saat merasakan aura mencekam datang tiba-tiba.

"Aku merasakannya" Baekhyun juga ikut memegang dadanya.

"Apa ini berarti..." Tao menggantung kalimatnya. Mata pandanya menatap Luhan dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"KYUNGSOO!"

Mereka bertiga mendelik. Mengingat perasaan yang menyerang dada mereka beberapa detik yang lalu. Seperti aliran listrik yang memang sengaja dipasang pada jantung mereka untuk menghubungkan dengan Kyungsoo. Setelah yakin jika perasaan bergetar itu menuju pada Kyungsoo, segera mereka berlari mengikuti insting mereka untuk menemukan dimana Kyungsoo berada.

Wuushh...

Angin kencang dari arah belakang menghantam tubuh ketiganya hingga terjungkal.

"Sial! Kekuatan macam apa ini? kenapa begitu mencekm?" Baekhyun meringis merasakan bagian tubuhnya seakan didorong benda berat.

"Aura ini..." Tao memandang sekelilingnya. Ia hafal dengan aura ini.

"Apa Tao?" Luhan menatap Tao tajam, seakan menuntut jawaban dari perkataannya.

"Ini adal-"

Wuushh...

BRAK!

JDAR!

Sebuah benda besar hampir menghantam tubuh mungil mereka. Untung saja dengan sigap Luhan membuat tameng tak kasat mata dari tangannya. Mata mereka terbelalak saat benda besar itu menghantam tembok pembatas sekolah hingga terbakar. Beruntung keadaan sekolah telah sepi, mengingat cuaca yang dengan cepat berubah, membuat para manusia memilih segera pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing.

"Apa itu tadi?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada jengkelnya. Sungguh, bahkan mereka tidak tahu siapa musuh mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah serangan diarahkan kepada mereka.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya sebuah serangan" Luhan menanggapi dengan nada serius. Mata rusanya mengarah untuk mencari dimana musuh mereka bersembunyi.

"LUHAN AWAS!" Tao berteriak kencang saat matanya melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam yang bersiap mengarahkan kilatan cahaya padanya.

BRUK!

Tao berhasil meraih tubuh Luhan untuk menghindari kilatan cahaya itu sehingga mereka jatuh membentur tanah dengan suara debaman dari tubuh mereka yang terdengar menyakitkan.

"Awwh" Tao memegangi lengan kirinya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Tao, gwencana?" tanya Luhan khawatir

"Emh" Tao mengangguk

"Baek, kita harus segera mencari Kyungsoo. Ini darurat!" Luhan yang merasakan aura disekitar mereka semakin mencekam pun segera memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun dan Tao. Mereka kembali berdiri dari posisinya. Berniat ingin meninggalkan lokasi itu sebelum...

DUGH!

"Akhh!"

"TAO!"

.

.

.

"Sehun, bawa Kyungsoo menjauh! Biar Raja keparat ini aku yang urus!" Chanyeol berteriak memerintah Sehun, dan dibalas anggukan dari namja berkulit putih itu.

"Hahaha...dasar bocah! Mengorbankan dirimu demi orang lain? Jangan berharap!" Siwon berseringai, mata kelamnya memandang tak suka pada bocah sok kuat didepannya.

SRAK!

BRUK!

Sehun terpental saat akan membawa Kyungsoo pergi dari sana. Sebuah serangan yang entah berasal dari mana tiba-tiba menghantam punggungnya.

"Sehun!" Chanyeol berteriak, mencoba mendekati Sehun sebelum tubuhnya sendiri terangkat keudara.

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya merasakan tubuhnya melayang tidak menyentuh tanah. Sedangkan Ia masih melihat Sehun yang tersungkur dengan sedikit darah menguar dari mulutnya.

"Akhh!" Chanyeol mengerang, lehernya seakan tercekik.

"Hahahah... bagaimana bocah? Kau masih berniat membawa kabur mainanku?" Siwon berseringai melihat Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan.

"Lepaskan dia, brengsek!" entah sejak kapan tubuh Sehun berubah. Bulu-bulu coklat kehitaman miliknya bergoyang terkena angin. Mata tajamnya menatap nyalang pada Raja Kegelapan itu. taringnya yang panjang mengkilat, seolah ingin mencabik tubuh Siwon tanpa ampun.

"Ja-jangan S-sehun! Kyung-Soohh" Chanyeol bersusah payah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sehun tercekat saat mata tajamnya mendapati tubuh Kyungsoo juga telah berubah. Bulu-bulu berwarna putih kebiruan. Mata bulatnya kini berwarna biru gelap.

Brakk!

Kyungsoo melemparkan sebuah cahaya biru terang dari tangan kanannya, menghantam dada Sehun hingga Ia terpental jauh. Tubuh tegapnya tersungkur menyentuh tanah.

Melihat kejadian itu membuat Chanyeol semakin memberontak dari kekangan Siwon. Ia berusaha melepaskan cahaya panas yang sedang mencekik lehernya.

"Hahah...kau lihat bukan, temanmu yang manis itu lebih memilihku daripada kalian. Dasar bocah-bocah bodoh!" Siwon tertawa lebar saat melihat Kyungsoo telah berubah dan menyerang teman-temannya sendiri.

"Tidak! Kyung-" Sehun mencoba menghindar saat Kyungsoo kembali melepaskan cahaya biru yang Ia ciptakan.

Jdug!

Tepat mengenai dada Sehun. Ia meringis merasakan dadanya seakan dirobek paksa.

"Kyung" Sehun memanggil lirih nama Kyungsoo. Ia memegangi dadanya. Matanya terlihat sayu saat mendapati tubuh Kyungsoo yang beraura gelap. Sungguh, baru beberapa menit yang lalu Kyungsoo menjadi namja manis. Dan sekarang?

Kyungsoo berkilat, matanya memandang lekat wajah Sehun mencoba menyerangnya lagi. Namun pergerakan tangannya terhenti saat setitik api kecil dari Chanyeol menyentuh lengannya, membuat Kyungsoo meringis merasakan lengannya terasa terbakar.

Srett!

Tap

Chanyeol berhasil melepaskan diri dari cahaya panas Siwon, dengan segala kekuatannya Ia mencoba mengikis kekuatan Siwon yang lebih besar darinya. Oleh sebab itu, Chanyeol sedikit oleng saat terjatuh dari udara.

Tanpa menunggu, Chanyeol melesakkan sebuah api yang muncul dari balik tangan kokohnya. Mencipratkan api itu kearah Siwon selagi Raja Kegelapan itu dalam keadaan kaget.

Srashh!

Dammm!

Api dari Chanyeol berhasil dihindari oleh Siwon. Siwon berseringai. Ia akan membalas dengan mengeluarkan kilatan cahaya dengan pusaran angin kecil diantara cahaya itu.

Chanyeol melirik ketangan Siwon. Sebelah kanan tangannya memang memainkan cahaya, namun tangan kirinya terselip dibelakang tubuhnya, tepatnya dibalik jubahnya. Ia jadi teringat dengan perkataan Jongin mengenai Kristal itu.

Ekor mata Chanyeol menangkap pergerakan dari Kyungsoo dan Siwon secara bersamaan, membuatnya sedikit berpikir apa yang harus Ia lakukan. Melihat Sehun yang masih terkapar akibat serangan Siwon dan Kyungsoo tadi,tidak memungkinkannya untuk meminta bantuan pada Sehun.

"Sial!" Chanyeol berlari kearah Sehun saat Siwon dan Kyungsoo mengarahkan serangan mereka pada sahabatnya itu. Ini adalah jebakan. Mereka ingin membunuh Sehun!

Jleb!

Bruk!

"Akh..!

"Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Holla, Sacrifice hadir lagi

Mian, updatenya radak lama, soalnya gak nemu ide dichap yang ini. Konflik mereka pan semakin rumit, jadi radak ribet nyusunnya. Khehehe...

Gomawo buat meyriza yang barusan PM JongSoo nagih Sacrifice. Rencananya mau diupdate besok, tepi karena ada yang reques (?) jadi buru-buru diedit dan diupdate sekarang.

Jangan lupa review ne? Review dari kalian adalah Nyawa JongSoo.

Terakhir, Happy reading. RnR


	11. Chapter 11

**SACRIFICE**

 **Cast : All member EXO**

 **Support Cast : Member Suju, Shinee, B.A.P**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rate : T**

 **Author: Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **Disclamer: Saya akui bahwa EXO itu cuma milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya cuma minjem nama doang untuk kepentingan cerita. Tidak ada plagiat sama sekali,karna fic ini murni dari hasil pemikiran author.**

 **Warning : YAOI (boyxboy), Typo(s), alur gaje, abal.**

 **Summary:**

 _Aku tahu sekarang. Ini adalah sebuah kesalah pahaman. Kesalah pahaman yang membuatmu menanggung ini semua. Kesalah pahaman yang membelenggu hati dan jiwamu. Kesalah pahaman yang datang dari luar kuasamu. Bertahanlah, aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Sebentar lagi, hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

.

.

.

Chapter 11

.

.

Preview

 _Ekor mata Chanyeol menangkap pergerakan dari Kyungsoo dan Siwon secara bersamaan, membuatnya sedikit berpikir apa yang harus Ia lakukan. Melihat Sehun yang masih terkapar akibat serangan Siwon dan Kyungsoo tadi,tidak memungkinkannya untuk meminta bantuan pada Sehun._

" _Sial!" Chanyeol berlari kearah Sehun saat Siwon dan Kyungsoo mengarahkan serangan mereka pada sahabatnya itu. Ini adalah jebakan. Mereka ingin membunuh Sehun!_

 _Jleb!_

 _Bruk!_

" _Akh..!_

" _Chanyeol!"_

.

.

.

Chapter 11

.

.

Mata elang milik namja bersurai pirang itu mendelik saat melihat kondiri teman-temannya terluka parah. Ia semakin mengeram saat mendapati adik kesayangannya Kyungsoo telah berubah.

"Kurang ajar kau Raja bangsat!"

Dengan kekuatan penuh Kris berlari mendekati Siwon. Tubuh tinggi dan gagah miliknya seketika berubah menjadi berbulu dengan warna hitam legam dan mata tajam berwarna ungu terang.

Siwon berseringai mendapati sosok Pangeran penerus Kerajaan Zrash itu mencoba menyerangnya. Ia bersiap dengan rencana awalnya, apalagi kalau bukan-

"Bersiaplah untuk mati, Raja brengsek!"

Kris mengeluarkan cahaya api berwarna merah dari kedua belah tangannya. Ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk bersiap melemparkan cahaya itu, tapi...

-Kyungsoo

Siwon dengan seringaian kejam mulai memainkan tangan kirinya dari balik jubah hitam, memposisikan agar Kyungsoo berdiri tepat didepannya untuk menghalau serangan Kris. Yah,Raja Kegelapan ini ternyata sangat licik, memanfaatkan Kyungsoo untuk melemahkan Kris bahkan sebelum Kris sempat menyerang. Tentu saja, masih ingat bukan jika Kris akan selalu luluh jika itu menyangkut Kyungsoo?

Kris menghentikan pergerakannya. Tatapannya yang semula tajam dan penuh ancaman seketika pudar. Mata elangnya menatap lekat sesosok bertubuh mungil dengan bulu putih bersemu biru yang sekarang berdiri didepannya.

Mata bulat yang biasanya sangat manis, kini berubah warna menjadi biru dengan kilatan penuh ancaman. Tubuh Kris seolah membeku, dadanya sesak melihat adik kesayangannya terlihat begitu ingin mencabiknya menjadi potongan daging kecil.

"Bagaimana Kris, masih ingin mencoba melawanku?"

Siwon tersenyum meremehkan. Ia melangkah dengan angkuhnya mendekati Kyungsoo. Menampakkan wajahnya dari balik tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dengan seringaian dibibirnya.

"Jangan sentuh Kyungsoo dengan tangan kotormu itu, Raja sialan!" Kris berkilat marah saat melihat tangan kanan Siwon mencoba menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo.

Bukan hanya Kris, Sehun dan Chanyeol juga ikut mengeram marah menyaksikan kelicikan Raja kegelapan itu. Mereka mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk bangkit, tapi kekuatan pembekuan dari Siwon seolah mematikan saraf ditubuh mereka.

"Ohh...apa kau baru saja mengancamku?" Siwon tersenyum meremehkan. Kini Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Kyungsoo, menghirup dalam aroma tubuh namja mungil yang masih saja bersiaga untuk menyerang Kris.

"Kurang ajar!" Kris akan menggerakkan tangannya untuk melemparkan cahaya api yang masih berada ditangannya pada Siwon. Namun Kris kalah cepat saat tangan Siwon dengan tiba-tiba mencengkeram tengkuk Kyungsoo. Membuat tubuh Kyungsoo melemas seketika. Hampir saja tubuh mungil itu terjatuh jika saja Siwon tidak mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo keudara.

"Hahahaha... kau kaget Kris? Tenang saja, aku tidak mungkin menyakiti mainanku" Siwon kembali berseringai saat melihat Kris tegang ditempatnya berdiri.

"Lepaskan Kyungsoo!" teriakan dari Chanyeol menginterupsi pendengaran Siwon. Ia sedikit terbelalak mendapati Pangeran Xiand itu telah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol melempar cahaya semerah api yang diciptakan dari tangannya kearah Siwon.

"Mati kau, Raja bangsat!"

Sreet!

JDARR!

Bugh!

.

.

.

Cahaya berwarna merah kehitaman memancar dari tubuh seorang namja berkulit tan. Auranya yang semula pekat namun ringan, kini berubah menjadi pekat dan kuat. Bulu-bulu halus berwarna coklat gelap memenuhi tubuhnya. Mata tajamnya berubah warna menjadi merah terang dengan kilatan mematikan. Taring runcing dari sisi kanan dan kiri bibirnya mengkilat bagaikan sebilah pisau tajam. Ekor yang menjuntai panjang dengan gerakan tegas menambah kesan kuat dan tangguh tubuhnya. Jongin, sang Pangeran Kerajaan Ord telah mendapatkan kekuatannya yang sempurna.

Minseok tersenyum puas melihat bagaimana tubuh calon Penerus Kerajaan itu begitu kuat sekarang. Lengan yang terlihat kekar dan berisi meskipun tertutup bulu coklat tuanya, kharisma dan aura yang mampu membuat musuh bergidik ketika berhadapan dengannya. Sangat sempurna.

Jongin tersenyum melihat perubahan pada dirinya. Tubuhnya jauh terasa ringan dari yang sebelumnya. Cahaya yang semula memancar dari tubuhnya perlahan menghilang. Bulu-bulu dan ekornya pun menghilang.

"Sepertinya ini jauh lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya, Pangeran Jongin?" Minseok tersenyum, memperlihatkan kepuasan yang menguar dari auranya.

Jongin mengangguk. Tanpa menjawabpun Minseok tahu jika Jongin merasa senang. Setelah sekian lama kekuatannya ditahan, pada akhirnya Ia bisa mendapatkannya kembali.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba Appa menyerahkan kekuatanku, Petinggi Minseok?" Jongin bertanya dengan dahinya yang berkerut. Yah, ini sangat mendadak dan terkesan disengaja.

"Itu karena-" belum selesai kalimat itu diucapkan tiba-tiba awan gelap menutupi indahnya bias senja. Awan dengan gumpalan-gumpalan aura gelap dan mencekam.

Wuusshhhh...

Hembusan angin kencang menerpa tubuh mereka. Menerbangkan benda apapun yang ada disekitar mereka.

Brukk!

Sebuah papan melayang hampir mengenai tubuh mereka jika saja Jongin tidak menarik Minseok untuk menghindar.

"Ada apa ini?" Jongin berkilat ketika merasakan aura aneh mengerubungi tubuhnya dan Minseok.

"Sepertinya ini adalah sebuah serangan. Ini aura anak buah Siwon" Minseok setengah berteriak karena angin yang terlampau kencang.

Jongin menatap Petinggi berpipi chubby itu dengan kilatan bingung. Anak buah Siwon? Apa yang mereka lakukan dengan penyerangan tiba-tiba ini?

Wuusshh...

Lagi, angin kencang menerpa tubuh mereka yang tengah menunduk menghindari segala macam benda yang dibawa sapuannya. Jongin dan Minseok mendongak keatas saat sebuah cahaya tepat berada diatas mereka.

"Pangeran Jongin, awas!" Minseok mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga terpelanting kesamping, menyisakan tubuhnya hingga terkena goresan cahaya panas itu. Minseok meringis mendapati kulit lengannya mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat.

"Sial!" Jongin mengumpat sebal. Bagaimana mereka bisa melakukan penyerangan seperti ini. Benar-benar pengecut. Tidak menampakkan wujud dan menyerang tanpa aura.

Mata elang Jongin kembali berkilat saat ekor matanya menangkap satu bayangan hitam berada tak jauh darinya. Bibirnya berseringai.

Sret

Tap

Dugh!

Jongin melesat dengan cepat menangkap sosok bayangan itu dibalik pohon. Tentu saja ini mudah, kekuatan Teleportnya telah kembali sempurna, bahkan tidak hanya Teleportnya saja, kekuatan alami pemberian Dewa pada tubuhnya juga telah sempurna.

Jongin mencengkeram leher makluk hitam itu dari belakang,mengikatnya dengan cahaya berbentuk tali pada lehernya.

"Katakan padaku! Apa Siwon yang menyuruhmu?" tanya Jongin geram

Tak ada jawaban. Makluk hitam dengan mata tanpa pupil itu mengerang karena mencoba memberontak dari cekikan cahaya tali panas dari Jongin.

"Katakan!"

Ggrrrhh...

Jongin semakin kencang mengeratkan tali cahayanya, hingga membuat makluk hitam itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seekor serigala hutan.

Baru saja Ia akan membuat cahaya panas itu semakin mencengkeram leher makluk hutan itu, sebelum suara Minseok menginterupsi telinganya.

"Jongin, lihat keatap gedung!" Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya keatap gedung yang dimaksud Petinggi itu. Ia membelalak saat mendapati aura disana sangat pekat dan mencekam, bahkan jauh lebih mencekam dari pada ini.

"Kyungsoo!"

Tanpa basi-basi Jongin membanting tubuh makluk hutan itu dengan kasar ketanah dan segera memacu langkahnya menuju atap gedung.

Ia menggunakan Teleportnya agar segera sampai pada tempat tujuannya. Namun ekor matanya menangkap tiga makluk yang tengah berperang melawan sesosok besar yang memiliki aura tak kalah gelap dan mencekam.

Tunggu, mereka terlihat sangat parah dengan berbagai luka dan darah menguar dari masing-masing tubuhnya. Ini tidak mungkin dibiarkan, ketiga makluk itu pasti akan mati jika menghadapi makluk itu dengan kekuatan mereka yang sudah mulai habis.

Jongin mulai mendekat saat mencium aura mereka yang menguar tajam. Bukankah ini aura dari tangan kanan Kerajaan Zrash Tao, tangan kanan Kerajaannya sendiri Baekhyun, dan...

"LUHAN!"

Jongin segera berlari mendekati sosok yang sangat Ia kenal. Melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk menuju atap gedung. Napasnya tercekat saat melihat tubuh mungil Luhan bagai tercabik benda tajam. Sangat parah dan darah dimana-mata,tak ubahnya dengan kedua tangan kanan Kerajaan Zrash dan Ord itu.

Luhan yang mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya segera menoleh, mendapati sesosok tampan berkulit tan tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Jongin" lirihnya

"Lu, kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin berjongkok disebelah tubuh Luhan yang telah terkapar. Tangan mungilnya memegangi dadanya. Mulutnya mengeluarkan darah, luka goresan dimana-mana. Sungguh, Jongin benci melihat Luhan seperti ini. Mata tajamnya berkilat marah saat mendapati tubuh Tao dan Baekhyun yang bahkan sudah tak bergerak di tempatnya. Mereka dibekukan oleh aura makluk besar itu.

"Hahah...jadi ada bantuan dari Pangeran Ord?" sebuah suara berat menginterupsi pendengarannya.

"K-kau?" Minseok tergagap sesaat setelah Ia berada disana. Mengikuti Jongin dari belakang hingga Ia menemukan keadaan parah disini.

"Ouh, Petinggi Ord yang manis" makluk besar itu tersenyum meremehkan.

"Jadi, ini semua kau yang melakukan?" Minseok berkilat marah.

"Menurutmu?" tubuh besar dengan aura mencekam itu berjalan mendekati Minseok dengan angkuhnya.

"Kau tau, sangat menyenangkan bermain dengan mereka" Minseok menggemeratakkan rahangnya mendengar ucapan makluk besar itu.

"Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan kekacauan seperti ini, bangsat!" Minseok bersungut-sungut, mengeluarkan cakar-cakar tajam dari kuku tangannya bersiap menyerang makluk berbadan besar ini kapanpun.

"Kenapa Minseok? Kau takut jika aku menghabisi mereka?" makluk itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jongin yang tengah membantu Luhan berdiri.

"Kurang ajar! Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Minseok meninggikan volume suaranya, membuat Jongin beralih menatap tajam makluk besar itu sambil memegangi tubuh mungil Luhan agar tidak terjatuh.

BLARRR

Makluk itu berseringai saat mendengar bunyi seperti petir dari arah atap gedung. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada atap gedung itu, begitu juga dengan Jongin,Luhan,Baekhyun,dan Tao yang menganga saat melihat kilatan berwarna gelap dari atap sana.

"Sepertinya tugasku telah selesai. Sampai bertemu lagi" senyum meremehkan tercipta dari bibir makluk itu. Sedikit menciptakan pusaran angin untuk membawa tubuhnya menghilang dari sana.

"Bang Yongguk, kurang ajar!" Minseok mengeram marah.

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?" Luhan menatap Jongin dan Minseok bergantian.

Jongin tercekat mendengar nama Kyungsoo keluar dari mulut Luhan. Benar, tadi Ia berniat menuju ke Kyungsoo-nya.

"Jongin, kau harus melihat apa yang sedang terjadi diatap gedung, Kyungsoo ada disana. Biar aku dan Petinggi Minseok yang mengurus Baekhyun dan Tao"

"Sungguh kau tidak apa-apa?" Jongin memastikan. Luhan menganguk.

Melihat Luhan sepertinya baik-baik saja, membuat Jongin tak berat hati meninggalkannya bersama Petinggi Minseok. Ia pacu langkahnya untuk segera menuju atap gedung dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Sepertinya Ia harus menerima semua kemungkinan yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Jongin tercekat saat melihat bagaimana kondisi 3 makluk yang sangat mengenaskan. Mereka bersimpuh dilantai atap gedung dengan wajah ditekuk. Kilatan marah dari ketiganya begitu mempengaruhi aura mereka. Terasa sangat tidak stabil. Ada apa ini? dimana Kyungsoo?

"Kris" Jongin memanggil lirih namja bertubuh tinggi yang sekarang tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lutut yang Ia tekuk didepan dada.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tubuhnya semakin tercekat saat mendapati Chanyeol yang tergeletak tak berdaya, namun matanya masih tetap terbuka. Menandakan jika namja tak kalah tinggi dari Kris itu tidak sedang kehilangan kesadaran.

"Chanyeol, apa yang telah terjadi?" Jongin berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan bertanya, namun namja itu hanya terdiam, tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sungguh, ini membuat Jongin semakin khawatir. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang telah terjadi? Mengapa mereka seperti kehilangan nyawa?

Terakhir, Ia memandang Sehun yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya dipembatas atap gedung itu. Tangan kirinya menyentuh dadanya sambil menatap kosong kearah Jongin.

"Kau terlambat,bodoh!"

Deg

Kalimat yang begitu datar keluar dari belah bibir adiknya itu.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" Jongin berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang mulai tak terkendali.

"KYUNGSOO DIBAWA SIWON! KEMANA SAJA KAU, BRENGSEK!"

Sehun tak dapat menahan amarahnya. Ia berteriak sekencang yang Ia bisa untuk meluapkan rasa kesalnya pada makluk bodoh yang berdiri didepannya ini. Kemana saja dia saat Kyungsoo sedang membutuhkannya?

Bagai disambar petir, bagai ditusuk beribu pisau, bagai terkena berjuta peluru, jantung Jongin seakan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Ia lupa bagaimana caranya berapas. Ia tercekat mendengar ucapan dari Sehun.

Bodoh! Betapa bodohnya Ia karena tidak bisa melindungi Kyungsoo-nya. Sangat brengsek karena Ia lebih memilih menolong Luhan dari pada calon tunangannya.

Jongin terduduk kelantai dengan kasar. Lututnya seperti agar-agar. Sudah tidak bisa menopang bobot tubuhnya lagi. Mengingat baru semalam Ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyungsoo, dan sekarang?

"Kyungsoo" lirihnya

.

.

.

"Sudah kuduga. Siwon pasti akan meminta bantuan Yongguk untuk mengalahkan kita" Raja Minho mengeram kesal. Ia menundukkan kepalanya frustasi mendapati informasi dari Kris. Bagaimana tidak, Putranya berada ditangan Raja Kegelapan, dan kemungkinan besar Ia akan memanfaatkan Kyungsoo untuk menghancurkan Zrash,Ord,dan Xiand.

"Maafkan aku Appa" Kris mengucapkannya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga adiknya dengan baik.

Minho menatap Putranya itu dengan mata sendu. Baru kali ini Ia mendapati Kris yang begitu frustasi.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Kris. Kelicikan Siwon yang membuat ini semua terjadi" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Kris berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Kami juga tidak tahu jika Siwon menggunakan Yongguk untuk mengecoh kita. Ini diluar perkiraan. Bahkan Baekhyun dan Tao hampir mati jika Jongin tidak datang menyelamatkan kami" Luhan berkata dengan raut kecewa. Tetap memegangi dadanya yang masih terasa perih akibat luka dalam yang dialaminya.

"Ya, Jongin menyelamatkanmu dan membuat Kyungsoo dibawa Siwon. Hebat!" Sehun menatap bengis pada Luhan dan melirik Jongin dengan ekor matanya.

Deg

Jantung Luhan seakan dihantam ribuan ton batu besar. Tatapan Sehun sangat menusuk. Raut wajah datar dengan kilatan kebencian. Luhan baru tahu jika Sehun bisa memiliki aura sepekat ini.

"Kau tidak mengerti Sehun. Kekuatan Yongguk sangat besar" Baekhyun mencoba membela Luhan

"Apa fungsi kekuatan Tao jika tidak Ia gunakan, hah!?" Sehun mulai meninggikan volume suaranya membuat Tao mendelik mendengar namanya disebut dengan sangat sinis.

"Bahkan Tao sudah lebih dulu diserang dan dilumpuhkan sebelum menggunakan kekuatannya. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan saat itu Sehun!"

Baekhyun juga ikut terpancing emosi. Ia tidak peduli jika yang dihadapinya ini adalah Pangeran Kedua Kerajaan Ord, dan melupakan posisinya sebagai tangan kanan Kerajaan tersebut. Yang ada diotaknya adalah Sehun yang sangat egois. Hanya memikirkan kepentingannya sendiri tanpa mempedulikan keselamatan orang lain.

"Aku mengutus kalian untuk menjalankan tugas dengan baik, bukan untuk menyelamatkan diri kalian sendiri dan membiarkan Kyungsoo dibawa Siwon. Apa kau pikir kami tidak kesulitan melawan Siwon saat itu?!" baru kali ini Sehun mengucapkan kalimat yang menyakitkan seperti itu. Membuat semua orang terdiam mendengar ucapannya.

"Apa kau menyesal mengutus kami?" Luhan mencoba memberanikan diri menatap mata Sehun yang menyalang.

Suasana berubah hening

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan bengisnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika mulut Luhat berani mengucapkan kalimat itu padanya. Menyesal? Tentu saja! Untuk apa dia susah payah menyusun rencana dan mengutus makluk yang dianggapnya bisa melaksanakan tugas dengan baik jika pada akhirnya mereka malah menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri.

"Sudahlah, kita tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan masalah jika kalian terus berdebat" Raja Ryewook mencoba menengahi. Keadaan memang sangat rumit sekarang, ditambah teriakan dan amarah rakyat diluar sana menambah keadaan Kerajaan mereka terasa panas.

"Raja Ryewook benar, kita harus mencari cara untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo kembali dan mengambil sebelah jantung itu dari tangan Siwon" Yixing berucap dengan mantab, mencoba menyadarkan kembali pikiran mereka yang kacau.

"Bagaimana caranya? Bulan purnama merah sudah sangat dekat. Kita akan hancur!" Raja Junmyeon menampakkan raut khawatir, membuat semua makluk yang ada disana mulai merinding jika mengingat bahwa dunia mereka akan berakhir.

"Untuk itu kita harus mencari cara" Yixing menatap mata Raja Junmyeon, membuat Raja Ord itu memandangnya tajam.

"Jongin" Shindong yang sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba memanggil nama Jongin yang berdiri bersandar dipojok ruangan dengan tatapan kosong. Membuat pandangan semua orang tertuju padanya.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Jongin mengangkat kepalanya

"Hanya kau satu-satunya harapan kami"

Shindong mendekati Jongin. Ia menatap lembut mata Jongin yang masih saja terlihat kosong. Shindong tahu jika yang paling terpukul atas menghilangnya Kyungsoo adalah Jongin. Jongin yang menginginkan Kyungsoo selamat tanpa mengharapkan apapun. Tidak seperti mereka, yang menginginkan Kyungsoo selamat untuk melindungi Kerajaan. Mereka memanfaatkan Kyungsoo.

Jongin masih terdiam mendengar ucapan Shindong yang menyiratkan sebuah harapan. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya untuk menatap mata Shindong, mencari maksud dari tatapannya itu.

Melihat Jongin sudah kembali fokus, Sindong berbalik menatap semua makluk disana dengan tubuh yang Ia sejajarkan pada Jongin.

"Jongin telah memiliki kekuatannya kembali. Dan dia yang bisa mengendalikan Kyungsoo dengan sentuhannya. Bukankah mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama?" Shindong mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dijawab oleh semua orang. Mereka sudah mengetahuinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Shindong?" Raja Minho bertanya dengan tatapan tajamnya. Tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud pria bertubuh tambun itu.

"Kita menyusun rencana baru. Kita membagi tugas. Aku perlu Jongin, Kris, Luhan dan Tao" Shindong sedikit berseringai saat mengucapkan maksudnya. Dan membuat semua makluk mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Baiklah, mungkin memang rencana baru harus segera disusun sebelum keadaan semakin kacau.

.

.

.

Siwon tengah berada dikamar megah miliknya. Membaringkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo pada ranjang berukuran besar dengan ukiran naga disetiap sudutnya. Mata tajamnya menelisik setiap inci tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah berubah menjadi wujud manusianya. Begitu mungil dan manis. Ia tersenyum singkat. Senyum tulus yang untuk pertama kali Ia keluarkan dari belah bibirnya. Tanpa seringaian, tanpa kilatan.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah, sayang" tangan kokoh Siwon meraba lembut pipi Kyungsoo. Mengusapnya perlahan seolah pipi halus itu adalah sebuah kaca tipis, jika ditekan terlalu keras akan pecah.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja didalam sana?" Siwon mengalihkan tangannya kedada Kyungsoo. Mengelusnya perlahan. Mata yang biasanya tajam dan penuh ancaman kini berubah sendu.

Ia membaringkan tubuh tegapnya disamping tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Berbaring menghadap makluk manis yang tengah memejamkan matanya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu sayang. Aku merindukan kehadiranmu disini" nada putus asa. Ia sangat merindukan sosok yang selama ini Ia yakini berada didalam tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

Ia mendekatkan wajah tampannya pada Kyungsoo, menenggelamkannya pada ceruk leher putih dengan aroma khas bayi yang menguar.

"Kau masih saja sama sayang. Aromamu memabukkanku" Siwon mulai menyesap leher putih itu perlahan. Menyesapnya penuh perasaan.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Siwon menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Kyungsoo. Ia kembali menatap wajah manis Kyungsoo dengan lekat. Merekam setiap inci dari wajah damainya.

"Aku akan memilikimu sebentar lagi. Kau bersabarlah. Setelah ini, hanya ada kau dan aku. Hanya kau dan aku, Kibum" Siwon mengucapkannya dengan mantab sarat akan keyakinan.

Mata Siwon kembali tajam saat Ia merasakan aura yang pekat menghampirinya. Ia mengenali aura ini. Dan benar saja, muncul sesosok bertubuh tegap dari balik pintu kamarnya. Ia masih diposisinya, berbaring nyaman disebelah tubuh mungil Kyungsoo tanpa menolehkan pandangannya pada makluk itu.

"Kau senang?" tanya sebuah suara berat dengan nada menggoda. Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang dengan seringaian dari wajahnya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak merasa senang jika Kibum ku berada disini sekarang" Siwon menegakkan tubuhnya. Berdiri menatap datar sosok tegap yang berada didepannya ini.

"Kau masih menganggap Kibum disana?" Yongguk, namja bersuara berat yang tengah berdiri menatap sahabat lamanya itu memicing. Tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Raja Kegelapan yang sangat kejam dan licik itu masih saja luluh dengan romansa percintaan macam ini.

"Kibum ku memang berada disana" Siwon menajamkan pandangannya pada Yongguk.

"Aku tahu Siwon. Kibum memang mati saat anak ini lahir, tapi bukan berarti dia berada didalamnya bukan?" Yongguk membalas tatapan tajam Siwon.

"Diamlah. Kau tidak tahu apapun!" Siwon menekan setiap kalimatnya.

Yongguk berseringai. Matanya menatap sekilas tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan kemudian kembali menatap Siwon.

"Apa yang begitu membuatmu yakin?" pertanyaan bodoh. Bukankah Yongguk selama ini tidak mempercayai jika Kibum berada ditubuh anak ini? kenapa sekarang ia malah bertanya dengan nada ragu disana.

"Karena aku melihatnya. Kau pikir untuk apa selama ini aku menyimpan jantung Kyungsoo jika aku tidak memiliki tujuan jelas dari apa yang aku lakukan. Aku membiarkan sebelah jantung yang tersisa ditubuhnya itu untuk hidup. Itu adalah jantung Kibum. Dan aku memanfaatkan jantung Kyungsoo untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Satu jaring, dua serangga kutangkap" Siwon menjelaskan dengan seringaian diwajahnya.

"Aku masih tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu Siwon. Kau begitu membingungkan" Yongguk memicingkan matanya.

"Karena aku memang tidak bisa ditebak, Bang Yongguk. Kau lupa siapa aku?" tatapan tajam Siwon telah kembali. Menampilkan kilatan dengan seringaian diwajahnya.

"Hah, baiklah Raja Siwon yang agung" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Yongguk mulai berbalik dari tempatnya berdiri. Mendekatkan dirinya pada sebuah kursi kayu berukiran rumit dan duduk dengan angkuhnya disana.

"Aku merasa aura yang pekat akan mendatangi kita sebentar lagi" Ia memulai berbicara setelah Ia tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Raja Kegelapan itu.

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah mempersiapkannya" Siwon juga mengikuti Yongguk untuk mendudukkan dirinya diseberang kursi yang ada disana. Mata tajamnya tak pernah lepas dari sesosok mungil yang masih saja betah memejamkan mata bulatnya.

"Apa rencanamu?" Yongguk bertanya dengan kilatan serius.

"Kau tahu apa yang sudah aku rencanakan, jangan berpura-pura bodoh" Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya pada makluk diseberangnya itu. Ia menangkap jika Yongguk tengah tertsenyum menggodanya.

"Ayolah Siwon, kau sudah sangat lama tidak tersenyum. Santailah sedikit. Aku tahu apa yang sudah kau rencanakan. Tentang perlawanan dengan berjuta pasukan mematikanmu itu pasti akan membuatmu menang telak" Yongguk membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menatap Siwon lekat.

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu, ini tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan Siwon. Mereka memiliki kekuatan baru. Bahkan kekuatan dari bulan purnama merah tidak akan begitu membantu jika mereka mengetahui kelemahanmu. Kau harus lebih jeli dari pada mereka" Yongguk menatap dengan serius, membuat Siwon berseringai lebar.

"Kau lupa siapa aku rupanya. Aku bisa membaca aura mereka dengan sangat mudah, Bang Yongguk. Dan kelemahanku? Siapa yang akan mengetahuinya? Perasaan khawatirmu itu terlalu berlebihan" Siwon menampakkan kilatan meremehkan pada sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Aku hanya bisa membantu sebesar rasa dendamku saja pada mereka. Tidak lebih. Aku tidak mau jika Dewa kembali menghukumku" Yongguk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kayu itu.

"Hahaha...kau takut? Pengecut!" Siwon mencemooh

"Ini bukan masalah pengecut atau bukan. Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya" Yongguk mengucapkan dengan nada melemah.

"Baiklah. Kau hanya membantuku sebesar rasa dendammu saja. Setelah itu, biar aku yang menyeesaikan sisanya" Siwon berseringai. Matanya kembali menatap tajam pada Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu aku sebentar lagi sayang" lirihnya

.

.

.

Jongin tengah berada dibelakang Kastil mewah milik Kerajaan Zrash. Duduk diantara rerumputan hijau yang mengembun karena udara malam yang dingin. Hawa yang semakin menusuk tulang tidak membuatnya berpikiran untuk memasuki Kastil dan mencari kehangatan disana. Menurutnya hawa dingin ini akan membantunya menjernihkan pikiran-pikiran semrawut yang bersarang dikepalanya. Mata elangnya menerawang jauh. Menatap langit malam tanpa bintang. Bulan yang hampir bulat sempurna menjadi objek pengamatannya kali ini.

"Menikmati malammu?" sesosok tinggi dengan kulit seputih susu menghampirinya. Auranya tidak pekat, namun tidak juga ringan.

Jongin tidak menoleh, tetap pada pandangan matanya diatas sana.

Sehun, sosok bertubuh tinggi itu mensejajarkan tubuhnya untuk duduk disamping Jongin. Mengikuti arah pandang yang tengah mencuri perhatian hyung-nya itu.

"Aku tahu kau kecewa padaku" tiba-tiba Jongin berucap dengan nada lemah. Lirih, bahkan Sehun hampir tak mendengarnya jika saja Ia tidak memiliki keistimewaan pada dirinya.

"Ya. Aku sangat kecewa padamu" jawab Sehun dengan nada tenang.

"Aku tidak menjaganya dengan baik. Aku minta maaf" Jongin kembali berucap tanpa memandang wajah Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jongin. baru kali ini Ia mendengar Jongin mengucapkan kata maaf padanya. Apa Jongin benar-benar berubah setelah mengenal sosok Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya?

"Aku mengerti bagaimana keadaanmu saat itu. Memang tidak ada yang salah disini. Aku hanya terbawa emosi" Sehun kembali mengarahkan pandangannya keatas, menatap bulan yang masih berpindar terang.

"Aku hanya tahu jika Kyungsoo adalah makluk manis yang berusaha sok kuat didepanku. Aku tidak benar-benar mengetahui jika dia selemah itu. Jantungnya, aku merasakan sebelah rongga dadanya kosong saat aku mendekatinya" Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, menatap kosong rerumputan dibawahnya.

"Itu bukan jantung Kyungsoo"

Deg

Jongin tercekat dengan perkataan Sehun. Bukan jantung Kyungsoo? Apa maksudnya?

"Itu adalah jantung Kibum, istri Siwon" Sehun kembali berucap sebelum ongin mengeluarkan pertanyaan dari mulutnya. Dan mendengar kalimat Sehun membuat matanya kembali membelalak, tidak mengerti apa maksud adiknya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jongin menatap wajah Sehun yang masih tenang menghadap langit.

"Hanya sebagian dari kami yang mengetahuinya" Sehun menjeda sebentar ucapannya sebelum Ia kembali menggerakkan bibirnya untuk menceritakan sesuatu yang tidak Jongin tahu.

 _Flash Back_

 _Seorang namja cantik tengah berlari terseok-seok menerabas hutan. Tubuhnya yang mulus sudah tidak berbentuk, darah dan luka dimana-mana. Matanya mulai sayu, memerah dan sembab. Ia berlari dengan terisak. Bahunya mulai bergetar saat langkah kakinya terhenti. Ia memegangi dadanya untuk menormalkan napasnya yang tersengal._

 _Gggrrrrhh..._

 _Telinganya kembali mendengar erangan dan raungan serigala hutan yang sedari tadi mengejarnya._

" _Sial!" namja cantik yang bernama Kibum itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang pincang. Kembali terseok saat mulai memacu langkahnya sedikit cepat._

 _Ia menoleh singkat kebelakang, mendapati segerombolan serigala hutan yang terlihat kelaparan berlari mendekatinya. Sepasang taring runcing yang tajam dari masing-masing kepala serigala itu seolah ingin mencabik tubuhnya dengan ganas._

 _Ia memacu langkahnya lagi untuk lebih masuk kedalam hutan, berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya. Namun harapannya sia-sia karena semakin Ia masuk kedalam hutan, semakin tidak ada seorangpun disana._

 _Ggrrhhh..._

 _Ia mendengar suara yang sekarang lebih dekat darinya. Ia merasakan jika daun-daun kering berterbangan diterpa tubuh gemuk serigala-serigala itu._

 _Namja cantik itu semakin gugup. Tidak tahu apa yang harus Ia lakukan._

 _Sret_

 _Bugh!_

 _Seekor serigala hutan menerkam tubuhnya dari arah belakang, membuat tubuh Kibum tersungkur kedepan. Kepalanya membentur tanah hingga hidungnya mengeluarkan darah._

" _Kau, tidak akan bisa lari dari kami, bodoh!" seekor serigala hutan yang Ia yakini sebagai pemimpin itu tengah berseringai lebar kearahnya. Bulunya yang berwarna hitam legam dengan mata tanpa pupil memandangnya kelaparan._

" _Jangan mendekatiku! Atau kalian akan mati ditangan Siwon!" namja cantik itu berusaha mengancam dengan menyebutkan nama suaminya, Raja Kegelapan yang ditakuti semua makluk hutan. Tapi sepertinya ancaman itu tidak berlaku untuknya._

" _Hahaha...ancaman murahan! Bahkan Siwon tidak bersamamu sekarang!" ucap pimpinan serigala hutan itu dengan seringaian._

 _Namja cantik itu semakin bergetar saat kalimat itu selesai diucapkan._

" _Aku hanya menginginkan janin yang ada ditubuhmu itu,cantik. Kau akan selamat jika kau bersikap manis" seekor serigala lain mencoba mendekati tubuh lemah Kibum_

" _Jangan bermimpi!" Kibum berusaha berdiri untuk kembali berlari menghindari serangan dari makluk hutan itu sebelum kakinya dicengkeram kuat oleh salah satu dari mereka hingga kakinya berdarah. Kuku mereka terlalu tajam, dan satu hentakan kecil akan merobek daging dan tulangnya._

" _Akkhhh!" erangan kesakitan dari Kibum menggema disetiap sudut hutan._

" _Sudah kubilang bukan, kau hanya perlu bersikap manis jika kau ingin selamat!" pemimpin serigala itu mendekati tubuh Kibum yang tergolek lemah. Mata tanpa pupilnya memandang kearah perut Kibum, membuat namja manis itu memeluk perutnya sendiri sambil menahan rasa sakit._

" _Ini akan sedikit sakit. Tapi akan kulakukan dengan cepat" pemimpin serigala itu semakin mendekati tubuh Kibum. Menajamkan taringnya bersiap untuk mencabik perut yang telah tumbuh janin didalamnya._

 _Sedikit lagi_

 _Kibum memejamkan matanya sambil terisak. Ia tidak sanggup jika melihat janinnya diambil paksa oleh makluk menjijikan seperti mereka._

 _Grrrhhh..._

 _SRAK_

 _BUGH!_

 _Tiba-tiba makluk berbulu itu terpental jauh. Tubuhnya terpelanting hingga menimbulkan suara debaman keras pada tanah._

 _Kibum menolehkan pandangannya. Ia melihat sesosok tampan yang tengah berkelahi melawan makluk hutan itu seorang diri._

 _Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan gagah dengan sangat lincah menumbangkan satu persatu dari mereka. Hingga hanya tersisa beberapa saja._

 _Kibum masih menatap sesosok yang berusaha melawan dan menghancurkan makluk hutan itu, hingga saat Ia merasakan sepasang taring tajam menusuk lehernya dari belakang._

" _Akkhhhh"_

 _Namja cantik itu mengeram kesakitan saat merasakan lehernya seperti hampir putus. Seekor serigala hutan menyeretnya menjauh dari sana. Membuat tubuh Kibum semakin tak karuan. Darah dan luka memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya._

 _Darah yang menguar dari urat lehernyapun semakin deras hingga merembes pada pakaian yang Ia kenakan. Ia melihat serigala itu berseringai setelah meletakkan tubuhnya dibalik pohon. Mata tajamnya kembali memandang perut Kibum. Ia memeluk perutnya lagi dengan air mata penuh dari kedua matanya. Ia masih berusaha sekuat tenaga menjaga janin yang ada didalam perutnya._

" _Ja-nganhh" Kibum berusaha mengucapkan kalimat dengan susah payah. Namun serigala itu tak menghiraukannya._

 _Ia mendekati perut Kibum dengan laparnya, sebelum sebuah cahaya mengangkat tubuh serigala itu keudara dan menghentakkannya ke tanah hingga tewas._

 _Seseorang itu berlari mendekati Kibum. Seorang namja cantik dengan pakaian khas kerajaan yang mewah. Sangat pas melekat ditubuh mungilnya._

" _Kau tidak apa-apa? Astaga, lehermu mengeluarkan banyak darah" namja cantik itu berusaha memegang kepala Kibum dan meletakannya dipangkuannya._

" _Taemin!" sebuah suara berat menginterupsi pendengarannya._

" _Minho. Dia mengeluarkan banyak darah. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya namja cantik yang diketahui bernama Taemin itu dengan panik. Dan namja tampan yang dipanggil Minho yang telah menolongnya itu segera mendekat kearah Taemin dan Kibum._

" _Ak-aku ti-tidak apa-apa" jawab Kibum dengan susah payah. Matanya menelisik mata sipit Taemin sambil tersenyum._

" _Te-terimakasih ka-kalian telah menolongku d-dan janin-ku" Kibum berusaha mengucapkan kalimat diantara napasnya yang tersengal._

" _Jangan banyak bicara dulu, kau harus segera dibawa ke Kerajaan Zrash. Petinggi Yixing bisa menyembuhkanmu" Minho baru saja akan mengangkat tubuh lemah Kibum sebelum gelengan kecil mengisyaratkannya._

" _Ak-aku hanya ingin me-menitipkan sesuatu pada ka-kalian sebelum ak-aku mati" Kibum masih berusaha menghela napasnya yang tersengal. Dengan sisa kekuatannya Ia meraih tangan Taemin. Membuat Taemin maupun Minho mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti._

" _A-aku menitipkan ja-janinku pada mu. Jagalah dia ka-karena ak-ku tidak bisa menjaganya. Ji-jiwaku akan menyatu de-ngan janin ini. Dengan rahim yang ad-ada ditubuhmu, janin ini ak-akan berkembang dengan baik" Kibum mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan susah payah._

" _Tidak. Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Kau pasti bisa menjaga janinmu sendiri" ucap Taemin gugup. Sebagai sesama istri dan calon Ibu, Taemin mengerti bagaimana keadaan dan perasaan namja cantik yang berada dipangkuannya ini._

 _Setitik cahaya terang keluar dari tangan Kibum. Ia mengarahkan cahaya itu pada tangan Taemin dan mengarahkan tangan halus itu pada perutnya. Dengan sekejap mata , cahaya terang itu berubah bersemu biru. Kibum mengarahkan tangan Taemin untuk menyentuh perutnya sendiri. Dan setelahnya cahaya kebiruan itu menghilang._

" _It-itu adalah j-janin ku. Ak-aku akan menjadi ba-bagian dari janin itu saat Ia lahir. Seb-sebagai bentuk terimakasihku, aku akan mengabdi pada ka-kalian" setelah kalimat terakhir itu, tubuh Kibum melemas. Urat nadinya berhenti berdenyut, napasnya menghilang. Kibum meninggal._

 _Taemin dan Minho menatapnya nyalang. Ia tidak akan menyangka jika pertemuan singkat mereka dengan Kibum akan berakhir seperti ini. Taemin mulai menitikkan air mata saat melihat tubuh Kibum perlahan menghilang dan menjadi setitik cahaya. Cahaya itu ikut masuk kedalam perut rata Taemin, mengikuti jejak janin yang telah berada didalam rahimnya._

 _Dari kejauhan, ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi menyaksikan kematian Kibum yang sangat mengenaskan. Kedua mata nyalang itu menatap Minho dan Taemin dengan kilatan dendam._

" _Akan aku balas kalian"!_

 _Flash Back End_

"Jadi selama ini Siwon salah paham?" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kaget setelah cerita panjang lebar dari adiknya itu.

"Ya, seperti yang kau tahu. Siwon membunuh Ratu Taemin sesaat setelah Ia melahirkan Kyungsoo " mata Sehun masih menerawang jauh. Mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang Ia tahu.

"Jadi kau tahu bukan, jika ini..."

Srak

Bugh!

Sebuah suara menginterupsi oendengaran mereka. Membuat kedua bersaudara itu mencari siapa yang berani-benarinya mengintip dan menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Mata mereka membelalak saat melihat siluet dari balik pohon. Seseorang itu tengah meringis kesakitan karena luka yang ada dilututkan.

"Kau! Sejak kapan kau berada disana!?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Kyaah, yang ini TBC nya nanggung. Haghag...

Gak papa kan yak?

Gak papalah *Plak

Chap 11 hadir, dan ini gaje banget. Nulis disela kesibukan.

Maap belom ada Kaisoo moment nya, dan cerita dari masing-masing karakter semakin menguat disini. Jadi kayaknya Kaisoo harus bersabar dulu untuk bersatu.

Tenang aja, Kaisoo udah berjodoh kok, jadi walaupun belom ada momennya, pasti akan tetep bersatu *apasih!

Seperti biasa, ripiuw dari kalian penyemangat buat Jongsoo.

Please RnR ne?

Happy Reading


	12. Chapter 12

**SACRIFICE**

 **Cast : All member EXO**

 **Support Cast : Member Suju, Shinee, B.A.P**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rate : T**

 **Author: Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **Disclamer: Saya akui bahwa EXO itu cuma milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya cuma minjem nama doang untuk kepentingan cerita. Tidak ada plagiat sama sekali,karna fic ini murni dari hasil pemikiran author.**

 **Warning : YAOI (boyxboy), Typo(s), alur gaje, abal.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 _Inilah usahaku. Setelah aku menyakitimu, sekarang giliranku mengorbankan diriku. Untukmu, sebagai rasa kesungguhanku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

.

.

.

" _Jadi selama ini Siwon salah paham?" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kaget setelah cerita panjang lebar dari adiknya itu._

" _Ya, seperti yang kau tahu. Siwon membunuh Ratu Taemin sesaat setelah Ia melahirkan Kyungsoo " mata Sehun masih menerawang jauh. Mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang Ia tahu._

" _Jadi kau tahu bukan, jika ini..."_

 _Srak_

 _Bugh!_

 _Sebuah suara menginterupsi pendengaran mereka. Membuat kedua bersaudara itu mencari siapa yang berani-benarinya mengintip dan menguping pembicaraan mereka._

 _Mata mereka membelalak saat melihat siluet dari balik pohon. Seseorang itu tengah meringis kesakitan karena luka yang ada dilututnya._

" _Kau! Sejak kapan kau berada disana!?"_

.

.

Luhan masih tak menjawab. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan luka yang ada dilututnya. Bodoh! Ia lupa cara menggunakan kemampuan istimewanya saat mendengar cerita Sehun. Ah, lebih tepatnya saat menguping mereka.

Sehun dan Jongin segera bangun dari posisi duduknya. Berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan yang masih tak bergerak.

"Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jongin memicingkan matanya setelah meyakini bahwa makluk itu benar-benar Luhan.

"Aku terluk-"

Kalimat dari Luhan terhenti saat Ia merasakan hawa panas dari lututnya. Mata rusanya membelalak saat mendapati lukanya menutup dengan sendirinya. Sangat cepat dan begitu sempurna.

"Kau masih terkejut?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada datar

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Luhan mendelik kearah Sehun dan Jongin. Sangat ketara raut bingung diwajah manisnya. Tentu saja, Luhan masih terlalu awam dengan ini semua. Luka yang bisa sembuh dan menutup secara tiba-tiba, aura disekitarnya yang menggelitik instingnya, kelebatan-kelebatan aneh saat Ia terdiam, pendengaran yang luar biasa sensitif. Luhan masih belum terbiasa.

"Kau lupa jika kau itu makluk apa sekarang?" Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Luhan.

"Tapi, luka dipunggungku masih ada dan jug-"

"Bodoh!" Jongin menjitak kepala Luhan. Membuat namja manis itu meringis. Baiklah, sepertinya aura Jongin sedikit berubah. Luhan menangkap dengan baik aura ini. Aura yang seolah menjelaskan tentang sistem kerja tubuh mereka yang sangat istimewa. Memang ada beberapa bagian luka kecil yang bisa menutup dengan cepat. Sedangkan luka yang lebar dan dalam akan membutuhkan waktu sedikit lama untuk dapat menutup sempurna.

"Kau tidak seharusnya menguping dari balik pohon!" Jongin mengeluarkan ekspresi dinginnya seperti biasa. Membuyarkan lamunan namja manis itu.

"Umh, ak-aku.." Luhan tergagap

"Kau mendengar semuanya?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada datar.

Luhan mengangguk singkat membuat Sehun berdecih.

"Ak-aku minta maaf. Aku tahu jika aku lancang karena mengintip dan tak sengaja mendengar perbincangan kalian" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Auranya berubah, menjadi sangat tipis. Jongin yang menyadari perubahan aura itu segera mengalihkan perhatian.

"Sejak kapan kau berada disana?"

"Umh..." Luhan tak berani menjawab. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan jika sudah dari awal Ia mendengar pembicaraan itu.

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah mengetahuinya lebih baik kau ikut mencari solusi agar kita bisa menyelamatkan Kyungsoo" Jongin mencoba berpikir dewasa. Sekarang memang bukan saatnya untuk menyalahkan ataupun berdebat.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Luhan hati-hati. Jongin mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Bangunlah" Jongin membantu Luhan berdiri. Sehun mendengus tak suka dengan kontak fisik yang mereka lakukan. Bukankah Jongin memiliki Kyungsoo yang seharusnya lebih Ia perhatikan dari pada Luhan?

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki pertanyaan tentang semua ini" Luhan memberanikan dirinya untuk memulai berbicara.

Sehun menatap manik mata rusa milik Luhan seolah mengatakan 'pertanyaan apa?'

Aura Luhan kembali berubah. Menjadi sedikit pekat. Mata rusanya menatap bergantian pada Jongin dan Sehun.

"Aku mendengar semua yang kalian bicarakan. Dan aku menarik kesimpulan dari itu semua. Yang jadi pertanyaanku adalah..." Luhan menjeda kalimatnya sebentar, menghirup napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan kasar "apakah Kyungsoo anak dari Siwon?"

.

.

.

"Jadi apa kita akan segera menyerang Kerajaan Kegelapan sebelum bulan purnama merah itu datang, Raja Minho?" Jongdae, petinggi dari Kerajaan Xiand tengah berdiri didepan singgasana agung milik Kerajaan Zrash. Aura yang dikeluarkan petinggi yang dikenal akan pemikiran cerdas dan juga sangat cermat dalam mengambil keputusan itupun terasa sangat kuat.

"Terimakasih karena kau masih bersedia memikirkan masalah ini, Petinggi Jongdae" raut muka Minho telah berubah menjadi lebih rileks setelah perdebatan keras dengan Raja Junmyeon, Ryewook dan juga para Petinggi mereka.

"Saya hanya menangkap maksud dari aura anda, Raja" Jongdae tersenyum tipis. Sangat mengerti bagaimana kegundahan hati Raja tampan itu.

"Kau yang mengerti ini semua setelah Yixing dan Minseok" Minho menghembuskan napasnya dalam. Auranya kembali berubah.

"Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Shindong, kita telah menyusun rencana dengan matang. Tinggal menunggu perintah dari anda, Raja" Jongdae mencoba kembali mengingatkan tujuannya menghadap Raja Zrash itu.

"Aku ingin, tapi hatiku berkata lain, Jongdae" Minho menatapnya kosong.

"Anda berfikir jika Siwon akan melukai Pangeran Kyungsoo?"

"Siwon tidak akan berani melakukannya" Minho meremas pegangan singgasananya dengan keras.

"Aku mengenal baik siapa Siwon" lanjutnya.

"Saya masih meyakini jika sebelah jantung itu adalah murni milik Pangeran Kyungsoo" Jongdae berkata dengan raut serius. Minho memandang mata Jongdae dalam.

"Itu memang miliknya. Dan yang berada didalam Kyungsoo adalah jantung Kibum" suara Minho melemah.

"Aku hanya memberi kesempatan pada Siwon" lanjutnya

"Saya harap Anda tidak mengambil keputusan yang salah, Raja Minho"

.

.

.

"Bukan. Kyungsoo murni lahir dengan darah Raja Minho dan Ratu Taemin" Sehun menjelaskan dengan nada tenang. Matanya menatap kosong. Berusaha kembali mengingat apa yang Ia ketahui.

"Saat itu Ratu Taemin juga tengah mengandung. Setelah pertemuannya dengan Kibum dan mengetahui jika Kibum menitipkan janin pada rahim Ratu Taemin, maka janin itu menyatu dengan tubuh Kyungsoo. Nyawa Kibum juga berada didalamnya"

"Tunggu, itu berarti Kyungsoo memiliki 3 nyawa dalam dirinya?" Luhan bertanya dengan mata mendelik tak percaya.

"Ternyata kau tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengerti ceritaku" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan senyum miring diwajahnya.

"Jadi selama ini Kyungsoo benar-benar makluk istimewa dari Dewa?" Jongin menatap lekat mata Sehun

"Emm. Itulah mengapa Kyungsoo menjadi kunci perdamaian dan pengatur kehidupan di Negara kita. Jika kau menanyakan bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo hidup hanya dengan sebelah jantungnya, itu karena 2 nyawanya masih berada didalam tubuhnya" Sehun membalas tatapan Jongin.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka" Luhan menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Mata rusanya masih memancarkan aura tak percaya. Sungguh, Kyungsoo benar-benar istimewa. Dan karena Siwon, Ia menjadi lemah dan tak bisa dikendalikan.

"Kau menyembunyikan ini semua selama ini?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada lemah

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan. Hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahumu. Bukankah selama ini kau dibutakan oleh Luhan?"

Deg

Kalimat dari Sehun sangat menusuk. Sepertinya aura ingin mencabik dari Sehun sudah kembali.

"Kau begitu bodoh, Jongin. Memperebutkan Luhan dan tidak menyadari bagaimana Kyungsoo berjuang selama ini. Dia akan menjadi sempurna jika ada kau. Dan itu sudah sangat terlambat. Kyungsoo melemah seiring kau menjauhinya"

Jongin terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Mata elangnya menatap kosong pada Sehun. Ia menyadari jika kejadian yang sangat fatal ini bersumber darinya. Yah, semua adalah kesalahannya. Jika saja Jongin menyadari keberadaan dan tugas berat Kyungsoo selama ini, pasti makluk manis itu tidak berada ditangan Siwon sekarang.

"Maafkan aku" Luhan menunduk dalam. Auranya menipis.

"Tidak seharusnya aku menggoda Jongin. Aku tidak mengetahui jika Jong-"

"Terlambat! Kau terlambat jika menyesal sekarang. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah membantu Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Maka rasa penyesalanmu akan terbayar" Sehun menatap nyalang mata Luhan.

Luhan bergidik. Sebegitu besarkan kesalahannya? Mata Sehun sangat dingin dan tajam menatapnya. Ia takut. Ini bukan masalah romansa biasa. Ini menyangkut keberadaan ketiga Kerajaan ini.

.

.

.

Mata bulat itu terbuka. Mengerjap dengan manisnya. Membiasakan mata indah dengan bias cahaya yang menerobos masuk retinanya. Cahaya beraura pekat dan kuat menguar disetiap sudut ruangan. Ini memang bukan sinar matahari. Hanya sebuah lampu dengan bentuk kepala naga yang tergantung diatas sana.

Ia memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Kepalanya sedikit berat dan pening. Tubuhnya juga terasa kaku dan pegal. Ia merasakan aura berbeda menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya.

Tunggu! Dimana ini?

"Kau sudah bangun, sayang?" mata bulat Kyungsoo membelalak saat mendapati tubuh tegap Raja Siwon terbaring disebelahnya.

"K-kau?" sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah sepenuhnya tersadar.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" tangan kokoh Siwon melingkar pada pinggang Kyungsoo. Tentu saja itu menimbulkan reaksi yang cepat dari namja manis itu. Ia menghempaskan tangan Siwon dari tubuhnya dan beringsut menjauh.

"Ada apa sayang? Aku tidak akan menyakitimu" Siwon menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

"Kurang ajar! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kyungsoo mendelik saat menyadari tubuh bagian atasnya tidak tertutup kain.

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu" Siwon mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Kyungsoo. Raja tampan itu menatap lekat mata bulat yang sangat Ia rindukan.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kesini?" nada kemarahan sangat kental dari bibir mungilnya.

"Tentu saja aku berhak membawamu kesini, sayang. Ini rumahmu. Aku merindukanmu" Siwon menyunggingkan senyunnya. Senyum miring seperti biasanya. Tangan kokohnya bergerak untuk menyentuh pipi gembil Kyungsoo,tapi segera ditepis dengan keras.

"Kau gila!" mata bulatnya memancarkan kemarahan yang mendalam. Ia ingin bergerak menjauh, tapi tubuhnya mendadak kaku.

"Hahaha...benarkah?" tawa Siwon menggema disetiap sudut kamar megah itu. Kyungsoo merinding. Sungguh, tawa Siwon seperti raungan hewan buas yang siap menerkam dan mencabiknya kapan saja.

"Kau mengingatkanku saat pertama kali kita bertemu sayang. Kau bersikap persis seperti ini" Siwon berseringai

"Siapa yang kau maksud, Raja sialan!" Kyungsoo mengumpat. Tentu saja itu membuat rahang Siwon bergemeretak. Tidak ada satu makluk pun yang berani menghina dan mengumpatnya.

Siwon berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan aura dinginnya, mengingat yang Ia hadapi sekarang adalah Kibum dalam bentuk lain. Ya, Kibumnya berada didalam diri namja mungil ini.

Siwon mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih tak bergerak karena aura pembekuannya. Ia membekukan sistem kerja pada tubuh Kyungsoo hingga namja mungil itu tidak bisa bergerak meski untuk menoleh sekalipun.

"Kau Kibumku, sayang. Kau terjebak didalam sana" Siwon mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo. Membuat namja itu menegang. Keringat dingin mengucur deras saat hidung Siwon menyentuh ceruk lehernya.

"Tenanglah, aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Aku akan mengambil kembali milikmu didalam sini" tangan besarnya menyentuh dada mulus Kyungsoo. Merabanya seperti sedang mencari suatu getaran didalam sana.

"Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini, Siwon! Kau menjijikkan!" Kyungsoo menggerakkan bibirnya untuk memaki Siwon. Ia merasa jijik disentuh oleh musuh dari Kerajaannya ini.

"Ssstt...sejak kapan kau menolakku, emm? Yang ku tahu, dulu kau mencintaiku. Kau begitu ingin memilikiku" Siwon tersenyum miring diantara hisapan lembut dileher Kyungsoo.

Sungguh, Kyungsoo ingin sekali menendang, menghajar, mencabik, dan menghancurkan Raja sialan ini jika saja tubuhnya tidak dibuat kaku.

"Menyingkir dariku! Kau membuatku ingin muntah, brengsek!"

Sret!

"Arrghh"

Siwon menarik rambut Kyungsoo kasar setelah umpatan itu dilantunkan dengan penuh penekanan oleh bibirnya. Siwon menariknya kebelakang hingga mempertontonkan leher mulus dan menggoda milik Kyungsoo

"Kau menjadi sedikit kasar setelah berada didalam tubuh namja ini, eoh? Tidak tahukah kau jika aku bisa saja menyerangmu kapan saja dan melukai namja ini?" mata tajam Siwon berkilat. Menampakkan raut kemarahan disana.

Aura Kyungsoo berubah. Mata yang tadinya bulat berbinar kini menjadi kebiruan. Manik itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada mata tajam Siwon.

"Kau keluar juga akhirnya sayang. Jangan membuatku melukai namja ini hanya untuk membuatmu keluar dari dalam sana" Siwon kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis Kyungsoo.

"Jangan berani kau menyentuhnya, Siwon. Dia bukan milikmu"

Suara ini. Siwon hapal dengan suara ini. Suara Kibum-nya.

"Dia memang bukan milikku, tapi kau. Kaulah milikku" Siwon menyentuhkan bibirnya yang tebal pada sudut bibir Kyungsoo. Ah, bukan. Hanya fisiknya saja yang berwujud Kyungsoo, tapi jiwanya sepenuhnya berubah menjadi Kibum.

"Kau memang memilikiku, tapi dulu. Sebelum aku mengetahui semua kelicikanmu" mata biru itu memancarkan kemarahan yang sangat ketara.

"Kau tidak seharusnya membahas ini, sayang" Siwon bersiap untuk melumat bibir mungil Kyungsoo. Tidak menghiraukan peringatan dari Kibum. Namun usahanya gagal setelah Ia merasakan hawa panas menjalar dari tubuh mungil namja manis ini.

"Kau lihat. Anak ini menolakmu Siwon. Aku hanya sebuah arwah tanpa raga. Aku memang berada didalam anak ini, tapi tidak berarti aku memiliki tubuh ini. Kau salah jika menganggapku akan abadi berada didalam sini!" mata biru itu menyalang kearah Siwon, seolah menantang dengan apa yang akan Ia lakukan.

"Maka aku akan membuat tubuh ini menjadi milikmu"

Sret!

Setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya, tubuh Siwon bergerak cepat untuk menindih tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Sediki mendorongnya hingga terlentang tepat dibawahnya. Tubuh Kyungsoo masih membeku dan kaku, sehingga tidak ada perlawanan berarti atas tindakan Siwon ini.

"Siwon! Kau gila. Kau akan melukainya jika kau berani menyentuhnya!" nada bicara Kibum mengeras. Memperingatkan Siwon dengan apa yang akan Ia lakukan. Ia hanya sebuah arwah. Ia berada didalam Kyungsoo karena utusan Dewa. Ia bersarang ditubuh Kyungsoo karena ingin melindunginya. Ia hanya bernaung didalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Tidak mungkin Ia membiarkan Siwon melukai ataupun menodai Kyungsoo karena kebutaan dan kebodohan nafsu Siwon.

Srak!

Dugh!

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kyungsoo mengeluarkan cahaya biru terang dengan aura kuat. Memancarkan kekuatan keras sebagai bentuk penolakannya. Tubuh Siwon terjungkal dilantai setelah cahaya biru itu berhasil menyingkirkan tubuh tegapnya dari atas Kyungsoo.

Ia mengeram. Matanya menatap Kyungsoo nyalang. Menggemeretakkan rahangnya karena mendapat penolakan dari tubuh mungil itu.

Dengan geram, Siwon bangkit. Mulai berjalan mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih saja kaku. Ia tahu jika yang menyerangnya bukan Kibum tapi kekuatan lain. Tunggu, kekuatan lain? Mungkinkah itu kekuatan dari Aegi-nya?

"Kau! Beraninya!"

Siwon menarik lengan Kyungsoo hingga terduduk diranjang. Mata biru yang semula menampakkan Kibum, kini berubah menjadi kekuningan. Menatap nyalang kearahnya.

"Kurang ajar!"

Brugh!

.

.

.

"Arrghh!" Jongin meringis sambil memegangi dadanya.

Luhan dan Sehun menatap kaget pada tubuh Jongin yang sekarang telah bersimpuh ditanah berumput itu.

"Jongin, ada apa denganmu?" Luhan terlihat panik. Ia berjongkok didepan Jongin sambil memegangi tangan Jongin. Ia merasakan aura Jongin menipis. Tangannya dingin dan berkeringat.

Sedangkan Sehun mengedarkan pandangan kesegala arah. Mencari seseorang yang mungkin saja telah menyerang Jongin dari jauh. Mata tajamnya mengedar was-was. Tapi Ia tidak menemukan seseorangpun. Tidak juga merasakan aura lain berada disekitar mereka.

"Arrgghh!" erangan Jongin semakin keras membuat mata tajam Sehun menoleh kearahnya.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" Sehun ikut berjongkok menghadap Jongin. Ia melihat mata tajam Jongin yang berubah warna kemerahan.

"Ak-aku tidak tahu" Jongin masih memegangi dadanya.

"Tunggu, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo?" Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun yang berada disampingnya. Mata rusanya menatap penuh rasa penasaran.

"Kyung..arghh..soo" Jongin berucap diantara ringisan kesakitannya.

Ia merasakan sesuatu menghentak dadanya dengan sangat keras. Sekelebat bayangan memenuhi kepalanya. Perih, nyeri, dan sakit menjadi satu didalam tubuhnya.

"Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?" Sehun bertanya dengan raut cemas.

"Ak-aku harus me-menyelamatkannya!" Jongin berusaha berdiri. Tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit dan perih yang masih menyerang dadanya. Ia khawatir pada Kyungsoo-nya. Ia mendapat firasat buruk atas rasa sakit ini.

"Jongin, kau mau kemana?" Sehun mencekal tangan Jongin.

"Firasatku buruk tentang Kyungsoo. Dia dalam bahaya sekarang!" Jongin menepis tangan Sehun. Mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan dengan tangan lainnya masih memegangi dadanya.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi sendiri, Jongin!" kini Luhan yang menahan tangan Jongin. Merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar untuk menghadang namja tinggi ini.

"Aku harus pergi, Lu" mata merah Jongin semakin berkilat. Mengubah aura disekitar Jongin.

"Kau tidak boleh gegabah! Kita harus membicarakan hal ini pada Raja" Luhan sedikit meninggikan suaranya ketika Jongin berusaha menerobos hadangannya.

"Tidak ada waktu! Kyungsoo dalam bahaya!"

Deg

Deg

Mendengar ucapan Jongin jantung Sehun serasa didobrak. Bagaimanapun juga Ia masih sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo meskipun Ia telah dimiliki Jongin. Ia harus menyelamatkan makluk manisnya.

"Kita pergi bersama" Sehun menginterupsi pertengkaran kecil Jongin dan Luhan. Mata merah Jongin mengarah pada Sehun yang kini berdiri disampingnya.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Dengan cepat kedua saudara itu mengeluarkan kepulan asap dan pusaran angin kecil diantara tubuh mereka. Sedikit cahaya berwarna putih dan tubuh mereka hilang terbawa hawa hangat itu.

"Aiish! Dasar bodoh!" Luhan mengumpat setelah kepergian kedua bersaudara itu. Instingnya mengatakan jika Ia harus melaporkan ini pada raja Minho. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Ia segera memacu langkahnya memasuki kerajaan yang sudah mulai tandus itu.

.

.

.

Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo terpental kesudut ruangan. Ia mengeram tertahan merasakan tubuhnya yang semakin nyeri. Tiba-tiba rasa pening kembali menyergapnya. Kepalanya serasa berputar sangat cepat. Tangan mungilnya terangkat keatas, memegangi pelipisnya dan sedikit memberi pijatan untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Serangan Siwon benar-benar membuat tubuhnya melemah. Ia lupa jika sebelah jantungnya berada ditangan Siwon.

Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Berjongkok didepan namja mungil yang masih tersungkur dilantai mewah Kerajaannya. Tangan besarnya menggenggam erat dagu serta pipi Kyungsoo hingga membuat tubuh itu terduduk. Mata mereka bertemu. Siwon bisa merasakan jika sekarang Ia berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo, bukan Kibum.

"Beraninya kau, makluk sialan!" Siwon mengeluarkan cahaya kelam dari balik tangannya yang masih mencengkeram dagu Kyungsoo. Memberikan sengatan pada namja manis ini hingga erangan kecil lolos dari bibir tebalnya.

"Kau makluk terkutuk, Siwon! Kau mengubah rencana Dewa!" Kyungsoo mencoba berkata diantara ringisannya.

Mendengar itu, Siwon semakin geram. Cahaya dari tangannya semakin menghitam. Aura dari tubuh tegapnya menguar begitu ganasnya. Menciptakan titik-titik listrik untuk menyengat lebih kasar urat pada tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Arrhhhh" Kyungsoo memegang tangan Siwon dan berusaha menjauhkan tangan itu dari dagunya. Tapi sia-sia, karena tubuh dan kekuatan Siwon sangat besar. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah kalah dari awal.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu padaku, bocah!" Siwon menggemeratakkan giginya

Mata Kyungsoo menyalang pada Siwon. Sungguh, sesuatu pada dirinya ingin sekali menyadarkan makluk buas didepannya ini.

"Itulah sebabnya kau didepak dari Surga. Kau memiliki kelicikan yang sangat mengerikan! Arrgghh!" Kyungsoo kembali mengeram setelah Ia mengucapkan hal paling sensitif menurut Siwon.

"DIAM KAU! Mulutmu tidak pantas menyebutkan hal semacam ini!" Siwon mulai menarik cengkeramannya di dagu Kyungsoo hingga namja mungil itu berdiri.

"Kau berencana membunuh Dewa Penguasa langit demi keegoisanmu Siwon. Kau pantas dibuang dari Surga!"

BRAKH!

Siwon membanting tubuh mungil Kyungsoo hingga kembali tersungkur ke lantai. Darah segar menguar dari bibir serta hidungnya.

"Hentikan perkataanmu atau kau akan mati, bocah!" Siwon menatap Kyungsoo nyalang

Namja mungil itu berseringai dibalik ringisannya.

"Kau tidak akan berani membunuhku!" jawabnya tenang sambil berusaha bangkit. Tangan mungilnya mengusap lelehan darah dari hidung serta sudut bibirnya.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri" Siwon mengeluarkan nada mengancam.

"Kau tidak akan berani kehilangan Kibum untuk yang kedua kalinya, Raja sialan!" Kyungsoo memberanikan dirinya mendekati Siwon. Ia tahu jika sekarang Siwon tidak sedang mengendalikan dirinya. Dan kesempatan ini bisa Ia gunakan untuk menyadarkan Raja yang salah arah ini.

Siwon terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Ya, Ia memang tidak mau kehilangan Kibum untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan sesosok yang telah rela menolongnya saat Ia benar-benar terpuruk. Sesosok yang membantu dan merawatnya hingga sisa siksaan Dewa menghilang dari tubuhnya.

"Berhentilah, Siwon. Kau sudah cukup banyak menghancurkan kami. Hanya karena alasan bodohmu yang ingin menguasai langit dan Surga kau sampai harus berurusan dengan makluk hina seperti kami. Tidak ingatkah bahwa kau adalah salah satu dari Dewa itu?" Kyungsoo menatap mata garang Siwon.

"Kau menghancurkan hidup keluargaku yang telah menolong isrimu! Kau menghancurkan rakyatku yang telah bersedia menampungmu! Dan dengan keserakahanmu, kau menghancurkan sosok yang kau sayangi! Kau menyedihkan!" Kyungsoo berseringai dari wajah manisnya.

Siwon mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sungguh, Ia sangat tidak suka ada yang membahas masa lalunya.

"Ayahmu yang telah menghianatiku! Dia mengambil nyawa Taemin dan mengambil bayiku! Sahabat macam apa itu?! Tidakkah kalian semua sama sepertiku! Picik! licik!" Siwon menatap tajam mata Kyungsoo.

"Kau tid-"

"Jangan berani membicarakan ini padaku, bocah!" Siwon mencekik leher Kyungsoo. Membuat namja mungil itu meringis. Mata bulatnya terpejam saat merasakan kakinya tidak menapaki lantai. Siwon mengangkatnya dengan perasaan marah.

"Tidak ada satu hal pun yang kau tahu! Kau hanya makluk sial yang mendapatkan keberuntungan dari Dewa" Siwon semakin mencekik Kyungsoo kasar.

"Kau, tidak berhak mengucapkan hal semacam ini!" lanjutnya. Siwon berseringai ketika melihat Kyungsoo semakin kesulitan bernafas.

"He-hentikan!"

Deg

Mata biru itu, milik Kibum

Siwon segera melepaskan cengkeramannya pada leher mulus Kyungsoo hingga namja mungil itu kembali tersungkur.

Kyungsoo terbatuk-batuk sambil berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Siwon menatap kosong pada Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa Kibum muncul dengan tiba-tiba? Menampakkan wajah memelas padanya. Memorinya berputar. Bayangan-bayangan manja Kibum semasa mereka masih bersama teringat kembali. Mata biru yang selalu menjadi favoritnya. Bibir merah merekah yang menjadi candunya. Kibum berada didalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Bagaimana Ia bisa lupa? Jika ia melukai Kyungsoo, itu berarti Ia juga melukai Kibumnya.

Melihat Siwon yang tengah lengah, Kyungsoo memberanikan dirinya untuk menyerang Raja Kegelapan ini. Ia mengeluarkan titik cahaya dengan api berwarna biru dari balik tangan mungilnya. Sedikit memutarnya agar menjadi lebih besar dan kuat. Tanpa aba-aba, Ia arahkan cahaya api itu kedada Siwon, dan...

Brugh!

Prangg!

Siwon tersungkur setelah menabrak guci keramik besar disudut ruangan.

Kyungsoo berseringai. Ternyata kekuatannya tidak sepenuhnya melemah. Ia bahkan bisa membuat Raja Kegelapan itu berdarah. Benar-benar ajaib.

Siwon terbatuk setelah mendapat serangan mendadak dari Kyungsoo. Darah segar menguar dari sudut bibirnya. Menyadari hal ini, Siwon tersenyum miring. Mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Lumayan" Siwon menyeka darahnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Berdiri!" titah Kyungsoo. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, namja mungil itu tengah menantang Raja Kegelapan. Takut? Sama sekali tidak. Justru ini menjadi kesempatan besar untuknya melawan Siwon. Karena Raja sialan ini lah yang telah membuat hidupnya menjadi rumit. Keluarganya, Kerajaannya, rakyatnya, Jonginnya. Tunggu, Jongin?

Srakh!

Siwon mengarahkan serangannya pada Kyungsoo, beruntung namja manis itu berhasil menghindarinya.

"Wah,wah...kau mulai hebat sekarang" ejek Siwon

"Satu lawan satu, Siwon" mata Kyungsoo menatap sesosok makluk yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Kyuhyun, tangan kanan kepercayaan Siwon rupanya telah berada disana setelah mendengar suara debaman yang sangat keras.

"Kau dengar, Kyuhyun" Siwon sedikit melirik pada tangan kanannya itu. Dan dibalas dengan bungkukan hormat pada Siwon.

"Apapun yang kau mau, sayang" Siwon berseringai.

"Bagus" Kyungsoo tersenyum miring.

.

.

.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Kris meninggikan suaranya setelah mendengar perkataan dari Luhan.

"Jongin merasakan hal aneh pada dirinya. Dan Ia meyakini jika itu adalah sinyal dari Kyungsoo untuknya" Luhan menceritakan dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin membuat Kris meledak didepannya.

"Bodoh! Mereka terlalu gegabah" Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Bagaimana jika Pangeran Kyungsoo benar-benar dalam keadaan buruk, Raja?" Jongdae mengarahkan tatapannya pada Raja Minho.

"Mereka pasti bisa mengatasinya. Kita akan menyerang besok malam saat bulan itu benar-benar muncul" Minho memberi arahan.

"Tapi Appa, Kyungsoo tidak akan dalam keadaan baik jika mereka menyerang. Siwon pasti ak-"

"Percayalah pada mereka, Kris" Minho memotong ucapan Putra sulungnya itu. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Kris sekarang. Tapi Jongin juga memiliki akses besar untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo, mengingat Dewa yang telah memberi takdir pada mereka.

"Lebih baik kita membuat peringatan untuk para rakyat tentang hal ini. Mereka tidak boleh luluh dengan hasutan anak buah Siwon. Dan Baekhyun, Luhan, Tao, persiapkan diri kalian sesuai dengan yang direncanakan Shindong" Minho berkata dengan wibawa. Sebagai Raja Ia harus adil. Selain memikirkan masalah Kyungsoo, Ia juga harus memikirkan rakyatnya, memikirkan rencana matang untuk menyerang Siwon, dan memikirkan dua Kerajaan lain yang harus Ia lindungi. Sungguh, permasalahan ini membuat pikirannya bercabang kemana-mana.

Mendengar perintah dari Minho, semua yang berada disana tak terkecuali Petinggi, Tangan kanan dan orang-orang kepercayaan Kerajaan menundukkan tubuh mereka untuk memberi hormat pada Minho. Kemudian serempak meninggalkan ruangan besar dan megah itu untuk menjalankan tugas mereka masing-masing.

"Kita pasti bisa melakukan ini dengan baik" lirihnya penuh keyakinan.

.

.

.

Dua namja berbadan tegap dengan warna kulit yang kontras itu tengah berdiri dibalik pohon besar. Mengintip keadaan mencekam disekitar mereka. Aura yang sangat pekat menguar menembus daging hingga tulang mereka. Bahkan angin malam yang berhembuspun kalah mencekam dengan aura ini.

Pohon-pohon besar bergerak seirama angin. Bergesekan dengan dahan lain hingga menimbulkan suara menyayat hati. Daun-daun kering berguguran dan terbang menerpa tubuh tegap mereka. Keadaan alam sudah tidak seperti biasa. Entahlah, ini karena pengaruh akan datangnya bulan purnama merah atau memang aura disekitar Kerajaan Kegelapan yang begitu mengerikan.

"Mereka pasti telah menyiapkan prajurit untuk menghadang kita" Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya pada bangunan megah didepannya ini. Melihat setiap sudut yang terlihat sepi namun beraura aneh.

"Mereka tidak terlihat" Jongin mengikuti arah pandang adiknya itu

"Jika mereka tak terlihat bagaimana kita bisa sampai dengan aman hingga kedalam?" Sehun bertanya hal yang sebenarnya Ia sendiri tau jawabannya.

"Seperti yang baru saja kau pikirkan" oke, Jongin membaca instingnya. Dan yang baru saja Ia pikirkan adalah...menyusup! Sedikit konyol memang. Mengingat mereka adalah seorang pangeran dari Kerajaan Ord, dan harus menyusup demi menyelamatkan orang yang mereka sayang.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya memang tidak ada cara lain" Sehun mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkan auramu bukan?" Jongin menoleh kesamping, dimana Sehun tengah bersiap dengan cahaya putih ditangan kanannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat"

"Bagus" Jongin berkata dengan semangat. Baiklah, sepertinya acara permusuhan mereka sudah terlupakan begitu saja. Mungkin menyerang Kerajaan Kegelapan dengan saudara kandung akan lebih menyenangkan dan menantang.

Dengan langkah hati-hati mereka mulai mendekati Kerajaan megah bernuansa hitam dan merah itu. Berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara agar tidak ada yang menyadari kehadiran mereka.

Jongin mencium sesuatu yang aneh hingga menghentikan langkahnya. Menoleh pada Sehun yang sepertinya juga menciumnya.

"Kau mencium bau mayat?" Jongin bertanya dengan raut penasaran. Sehun mengangguk.

"Ini tidak sesungguhnya bau mayan, hyung. Mungkin saja ini tipuan dari mereka" Sehun menyimpulkan

"Bagaimana kita bisa menemukan Kyungsoo jika aroma sialan ini menguar. Indera penciumanku tidak bekerja dengan baik jika seperti ini"

"Aku rasa Siwon memang bukan makluk bodoh" Sehun menanggapi dengan enteng

Krrekk!

Terdengar suara pintu besi besar yang dibuka. Menampakkan beberapa prajurit yang tengah mengiringi sesosok bertubuh besar yang tak lain adalah Yongguk. Dengan segera dua namja tampan itu menyembunyikan diri dibalik pilar yang tak kalah besar hingga dapat menyembunyikan tubuh mereka dengan sempurna. Mata tajam mereka mengamati setiap pergerakan dari Yongguk dan prajurit itu. Mereka berjalan kearah kiri dan menghilang dibalik lorong sempit. Melihat pintu besar itu masih terbuka, membuat mereka tersenyum senang.

"Atau mungkin dia benar-benar bodoh" Jongin berseringai.

Mengerti apa maksud hyungnya itu, Sehun dengan tanpa diperintah mengekori Jongin yang sudah terlebih dulu berjalan didepannya. Menuju kearah pintu besar dengan ukiran naga disetiap sisinya.

"Bagaimana kita bisa menemukan Kyungsoo?" Sehun bertanya setelah berhasil masuk kedalam ruangan besar dan mewah itu. Dari balik persembunyiannya, mata tajamnya kembali mengedar. Menelusuri setiap jengkal ruangan yang memang luar biasa megah. Warna hitam dipadu merah memang menimbulkan efek sangar dari Kerajaan ini.

"Aku rasa Siwon menyekap Kyungsoo diruangan yang tak biasa" Jongin berbisik saat mengutarakan pemikirannya. Sehun mengangguk.

"Kita keatas" titah Jongin setelah mendapati tangga yang luar biasa indah dengan keramik berlapis emas tak jauh dari persembunyian mereka.

Mereka kembali mengendap. Berjalan dengan hati-hati agar tidak ada suara yang mereka timbulkan. Pandangan waspada dari masing-masing mata, perasaan was-was, dan degupan jantung berpacu diantara perasaan takut dan penasaran. Hah, mereka terlihat seperti penyusup sungguhan sekarang.

"Berniat menyelamatkan kekasihmu, Pangeran Jongin?"

Deg

Deg

 _Suara ini..._

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ehem, JongSoo hadir membawa chapter 12 nih.

Mianhae Update nya lama.

JongSoo pikir udah gak ada yang berminat sama Sacrifice karena riview yang masuk hanya beberapa, makanya JongSoo gak ada mood untuk nulis ini.

Tapi setelah ada beberapa readers yang PM JongSoo minta kelanjutan Sacrifice, akhirnya terbitlah (?) chap 12 untuk kalian.

Gomawo sudah mau menanti Sacrifice sepenuh hati kalian *pelukkecupbasah

Semoga cerita yang semakin absurd ini bisa memuaskan rasa penasaran kalian sama si Siwon.

Duhh, pas nulis ini, JongSoo pengen nendang karakter Siwon deh, dia jahat banget /Lhoh/

Kalian berasa gitu gak sih?

Ini yang terakhir, riview adalah bentuk penghargaan kalian untuk karya JongSoo. Jadi, jangan lupa riview, ne?

No Bash!

Happy Reading

 **Big Thanks to :**

 **ChangChang** **,** **meyriza** **,** **antnia8** **,** **Dayeji Ln** **,** **kyung1225** **,** **kaisoomin** **,** **kyungiesoo123** **,** **kyungnoonim,** **anisafransiskaa** **,** **kkoch11** **,** **waiz Snivy** **,** **CuteSoo93** **,** **Rahmah736,** **FarydahKAISOO8812** **,** **kyungsooxeveryone** **,** **unniechan1** **,** **kyungs12** **,** **kimsoo** **,** **kyungie,** **Lovesoo** **,** **nstplw** **,** **cute,** **waizmgbi** **,** **adyadavina** **,** **1** **,** **Guest,** **Dhina395** **,** **minkook94** **,** **kyunginsoo** **,** **kaisooship,** **DKS112,** **Kyungiepororo,** **Han Soo Ae** **,** **unniechan1**

 **JongSoo mencintai kalian semua :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**SACRIFICE**

 **Cast : All member EXO**

 **Support Cast : Member Suju, Shinee, B.A.P**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rate : T**

 **Author: Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **Disclamer: Saya akui bahwa EXO itu cuma milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya cuma minjem nama doang untuk kepentingan cerita. Tidak ada plagiat sama sekali,karna fic ini murni dari hasil pemikiran author.**

 **Warning : YAOI (boyxboy), Typo(s), alur gaje, abal.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 _Bukankah aku telah berjanji padamu. Janji untuk selalu melindungimu. Janji yang akan aku usahan untukmu. Janji untuk selalu berada didekatmu. Biarkan aku mewujudkannya,biarkan raga dan nyawaku bertaruh untukmu. Demi kita..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

.

.

.

" _Kita keatas" titah Jongin setelah mendapati tangga yang luar biasa indah dengan keramik berlapis emas tak jauh dari persembunyian mereka._

 _Mereka kembali mengendap. Berjalan dengan hati-hati agar tidak ada suara yang mereka timbulkan. Pandangan waspada dari masing-masing mata, perasaan was-was, dan degupan jantung berpacu diantara perasaan takut dan penasaran. Hah, mereka terlihat seperti penyusup sungguhan sekarang._

" _Berniat menyelamatkan kekasihmu, Pangeran Jongin?"_

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

 _Suara ini..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kedua namja dengan tubuh tegap itu seketika menegang. Mereka tahu siapa pemilik suara berat yang telah menginterupsi pendengaran mereka.

Sret!

Penjaga dan utusan Siwon sudah berada mengelilingi Jongin dan Sehun. Membentuk sebuah lingkaran seakan bersiap menyerang mereka kapan saja.

Jongin dan Sehun menatap mereka waspada. Menajamkan pandangan serta pendengaran agar mengetahui setiap pergerakan yang mungkin mereka lakukan mendadak. Sehun menempelkan punggungnya pada punggung Jongin. Posisi yang saling membelakangi seperti ini memudahkan mereka untuk mengawasi pasukan Siwon. Mata tajam dari Jongin dan Sehun mengedar, menatap lekat makluk hutan yang terlihat ingin mencabik tubuh mereka. Cih, serigala hutan sialan!

Wuushh...

Angin dengan aura pekat tiba-tiba mengerubungi ruangan megah Kerajaan Kegelapan itu. Menerbangkan helaian rambut pada kepala dua Pangeran Ord yang kini berdiri menghadap sosok bertubuh tinggi besar dihadapan mereka. Hawa dingin yang ditimbulkannya terasa menembus daging dan tulang.

Yongguk, dengan seringaian mengerikan tengah menatap tajam kearah Jongin dan Sehun. Aura yang menguar dari tubuh tegapnya sedikit banyak memberikan tekanan kuat pada dua sosok bersaudara itu.

"Aku tidak sebodoh yang kalian pikirkan, Pangeran Kerajaan Ord yang agung" ejeknya.

Jongin berseringai. Menatap balik mata Yongguk dengan tajam. Ia dapat merasakan jika Sehun tengah mendesis kesal dibelakangnya.

"Ah, Bang Yongguk. Utusan Dewa kematian yang dibuang karena penghianatan" kalimat dari Jongin berhasil membuat Yongguk terdiam. Wajah yang sedari tadi berseringai dan tersenyum miring seolah hilang dibawa hembusan angin.

"Apapun yang kau katakan sama sekali tidak ada urusannya denganmu, bocah!" mata Yongguk berubah keabu-abuan.

"Kau takut?" ejek Jongin

"Hahaha...kau bercanda?" tawa Yongguk menggelegar. Menggema disetiap sudut ruangan dengan nuansa kelam itu.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, makluk sialan!" Jongin menatap tajam mata Yongguk. Membuat keduanya saling bertatap sengit.

"Hyung, kau harus segera mencari Kyungsoo. Yongguk hanya akan menghambatmu" Sehun berdesis. Mengingatkan tujuan awalnya datang ke Kerajaan Kegelapan ini.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menemukannya, bodoh! Kau lupa dimana kau berada? Tidak akan mudah menemukan sesuatu jika kau berhadapan denganku" seringaian licik itu memutus perhatian Jongin pada perkataan Sehun. Ingin sekali Ia mencabik makluk didepannya ini. Sehun benar, bermain dengan Yongguk hanya akan menghambatnya menyelamatkan Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Kita lihat saja nanti" dan perkataan dari Jongin membuat Yongguk berdecih. Tangan kanannya terangkat keudara. Memberi perintah pada pasukannya untuk menyerang kedua Pangeran Ord itu.

Gggrrrr...

Para pasukan serigala hutan dengan taring tajam itu seperti tak sabar untuk menghabisi Jongin dan Sehun. Perlahan mereka mulai mendekat membuat Jongin dan Sehun mengepalkan tangan, memposisikan tubuh mereka untuk bersiap menghalau serangan yang akan mereka lakukan.

Mata tajam Jongin yang berwarna merah kehitaman seolah memberi tanda bahwa kekuatan besar yang ada pada dirinya telah kembali. Insting yang akurat akan sebuah gerakan dari makluk hutan itu pasti sangat membantunya. Sedangkan Sehun dengan mata tajam berwarna kuning kecokelatan tak kalah buas menatap pasukan Yongguk. Seringaian tercetak jelas diwajah tampannya saat sebuah gerakan datang dari arah samping kirinya.

Sret!

Dugh!

Sehun menghindar dengan cepat. Tangan kanannya terangkat membentuk sebuah pusaran angin berwarna abu-abu. Dengan sekali hentakan berhasil membuat makluk itu tersungkur kelantai.

Sedangkan Jongin telah diserang tiga makluk hutan dan Yongguk secara bersamaan. Tubuh tannya kini berubah. Bulu-bulu halus berwarna cokelat gelap telah memenuhi kulitnya. Taring panjang dan tajam berkilat ketika sorot lampu ruangan megah itu mengenainya

Sret

Dumb!

Jongin melemparkan sebuah cahaya merah menyala dari tangannya. Satu serangan darinya berhasil membuat dua makluk hutan itu terpental menghantam dinding. Begitu besar kekuatan Jongin hingga makluk itu hancur menjadi butiran abu dan menghilang.

Jongin berseringai melihat bagaimana besar kekuatannya setelah lama ditahan oleh Junmyeon.

"Kau cukup hebat" segera Yongguk mengibaskan jubah hitamnya setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Beratus-ratus kelelawar beterbangan keluar dari sana. Jongin yang melihat hal itu tersenyum miring. Sedangkan Sehun yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan lima makluk hutan yang menyerangnya seketika mendesis. Ia tidak menyangka jika Yongguk akan mengeluarkan kelelawar penghisap darah itu sekarang. Bahkan Ia belum menghabisi semua makluk sialan ini.

Jongin tetap memfokuskan pikirannya pada Yongguk. Ia tahu jika semua kelelawar ini adalah sebuah pengalihan. Yah, Jongin tidak bodoh untuk mengetahuinya.

Dengan masih menghalau berbagai serangan dari serigala hutan dan juga kelelawar itu, Ia tak akan membiarkan Yongguk menaklukannya. Teleport yang Ia miliki sangat membantu. Ia berhasil dengan cepat menghalau serangan cahaya panas dari Yongguk. Menendang dan menghancurkan kelelawar itu ketika mulai mendekatinya.

Mata tajam Jongin berkilat ketika sebuah benda berkilau akan menghantamnya. Dengan cepat Ia melompat dan menghilang. Berteleport kearah belakang serigala hutan yang baru saja menyerangnya. Sedikit memutar tangan kanannya untuk menciptakan percikan cahaya api dan...

Jdaarrr!

Serigala hutan itu hancur menjadi kepingan daging kecil-kecil. Darahnya yang berwarna hitam mengotori setiap benda yang terkena cipratannya. Jongin berseringai ketika melihat wajah Yongguk mengeras.

Ia melirik kearah Sehun yang masih sibuk melawan serigala hutan dan berpuluh-puluh kelelawar yang menyerangnya. Ia tahu jika Sehun bisa melawan mereka dengan kekuatan yang tak kalah besar dengannya. Bulu coklat keabu-abuan milik Sehun bercahaya, sedikit banyak berpengaruh untuk mengecoh para kelelawar penghisap darah itu.

Wuushhh...

Angin kencang dengan aura menusuk mengalihkan perhatian Jongin. Disana, tepat didepannya Ia melihat Yongguk memutar jubah hitamnya untuk menciptakan pusaran angin. Dengan sekali kedipan mata pusaran angin itu mendekati Jongin dan menghantam tubuh tegapnya. Jongin sedikit terpental karena Ia tak sempat berteleport. Yongguk tersenyum miring ketika serangannya mengenai dada Jongin.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar sedikit debaman dari arah belakangnya. Ia melihat Jongin yang terengah, mengatur nafas setelah serangan mendadak itu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melawanku, Pangeran Ord yang agung"

Srakk!

Jdaar!

Yongguk mengeluarkan cahaya gelap dari balik jubahnya. Dan mengarahkannya kembali pada Jongin. Tapi bukan Jongin namanya jika Ia terkena serangan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dengan cepat tubuhnya menghilang hingga cahaya api dari Yongguk menghantam meja besar yang ada diruangan itu. Cahaya itu pecah menjadi kilatan-kilatan kecil dan membakar benda yang dikenainya.

Jongin melihat Sehun yang berlari mendekatinya. Sepertinya dongsaengnya ini sudah berhasil melumpuhkan serigala hutan itu dengan baik. Menghancurkan kelelawar penghisap darah itu hingga mereka mati tercecer dilantai. Sedikit kagum dengan kemampuan Sehun, karena Ia tidak menyangka jika Sehun akan sangat mudah membunuh mereka semua dengan sangat cepat.

"Jongin, aku melihat kilatan hitam dari arah ujung lorong. Kyungsoo ada disana!" Sehun sedikit berdesis ketika Ia telah berada disamping Jongin. Melakukan posisi kuda-kuda untuk bersiap melawan Yongguk dan kelelawar sialan ini. Mendengar itu Jongin langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada ujung lorong yang dimaksud Sehun.

"Kau pergilah, aku bisa mengatasi ini" kata Sehun mantab. Tangannya mulai sibuk mengeluarkan serangan pada kelelawar dan juga kilatan cahaya dari Yongguk.

"Kau yakin?" Jongin bertanya seakan tak percaya. Oke, mungkin Sehun memang hebat dan memiliki kekuatan besar, tapi melawan Yongguk dan pasukannya membutuhkan kekuatan ekstra.

"Aku akan mengirim sinyal pada Chanyeol dengan pikiranku. Mereka pasti akan datang membantu" ucapan Sehun sedikit lirih karena saat ini Ia tengah melompat menghindari serangan brutal dari Yongguk.

Sedikit tidak rela membiarkan Sehun melawan mereka sendirian, tapi Kyungsoo juga sedang membutuhkan bantuannya. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo, maka Ia tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, segera Jongin menggunakan teleportnya untuk menghindari serangan serigala hutan yang akan menerkamnya dari belakang. Ia mengeluarkan cahaya panas dari balik tangannya dan melemparkan tepat mengenai serigala hutan itu hingga erangan kesakitan keluar dari mulut mereka. Jongin berseringai kemudian menghilang dari sana.

Yongguk yang menyadari kepergian Jongin tidak tinggal diam. Ia menghentakkan kakinya ketanah untuk memanggil lebih banyak lagi pasukan. Mata tajamnya menatap Sehun yang mulai beraksi dengan kekuatan besarnya. Cukup kagum juga karena Sehun dapat dengan mudah melumpuhkan mereka semua.

Namun bukan Yongguk namanya jika Ia tidak bisa melawan Putra kedua Kerajaan Ord ini. Ia mengarahkan jubahnya keudara dan mengibaskannya keras-keras. Mengeluarkan cambuk berbentuk kilatan halilintar dengan pegangan bergambar kepala serigala.

"Mati kau, bocah!"

Ctaaarr!

Brugh!

.

.

.

Suasana ruangan yang remang dengan aura mencekam itu tak hentinya memancarkan cahaya biru dan hitam secara bergantian. Dinding bertegangan listrik tak kasat mata melingkupi seluruh ruangan yang cukup besar. Hawa dingin yang seharusnya menembus kastil Kerajaan Kegelapan itu seolah menguap digantikan dengan hawa panas yang menyesakkan. Debaman dan ringisan kesakitan memecah keheningan malam. Darah dan luka seakan menjadi penanda bagaimana besarnya kekuatan mereka dipertemukan.

Dia, sosok bertubuh tegap tengah berseringai lebar saat pukulan cahaya hitamnya mengenai tubuh mungil dihadapannya. Sekali lagi namja itu tersungkur. Erangan tak lepas dari bibir yang telah berlumuran cairan amis berwarna merah.

"Masih ingin melawanku?" Siwon berseringai. Tubuhnya yang sempurna bahkan tak tergores sedikitpun.

Ia mendekati namja mungil yang masih tak bergerak ditempatnya. Mata bulat yang masih terbuka menandakan bahwa Ia masih dalam keadaan sadar.

Siwon berjongkok tepat disamping kepala namja mungil itu. Melihat dengan seksama bagaimana wajah manis itu penuh luka. Darah segar tak hentinya mengalir dari hidung dan sudut bibir tebalnya. Membasahi dagu hingga ke leher putih yang juga terluka.

"Kau terlalu gegabah jika memutuskan melawanku, sayang" suara lirih namun penuh penekanan itu mampu membuat telinga Kyungsoo memerah. Ia mengeram menahan sakit yang ada disekujur tubuhnya saat dengan tiba-tiba Siwon mencengkeram dagunya erat. Tubuh yang sudah lemah itu dipaksa duduk dilantai dingin.

Mata tajam Siwon menatap lekat mata bulat yang kini terlihat layu. Binar cerahnya menghilang seiring berkurangnya kekuatan itu.

"Kalaupun aku harus mati, aku tidak akan menyesal karena sudah melawan mu, brengsek!" desisan itu terdengar lembut ditelinga Siwon.

"Tidak sayang, aku tidak mungkin membuatmu mati. Kau ingat, tubuhmu ini adalah milik Kibum. Dan aku akan membuat tubuhmu ini menjadi miliknya. Seutuhnya" Siwon berbisik seduktif disebelah telinga Kyungsoo. Tangannya yang bebas meraba dada telanjang Kyungsoo untuk mencari getaran itu lagi.

"Kau benar. Kau tidak mungkin membuatku mati jika kau tidak ingin meliat Kibum mati untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kau begitu pengecut! Membiarkan istrimu mati dan merasuki tubuh makluk lain. Cih!" ucapan pedas itu sedikit banyak membuat Siwon mengeram marah. Tangannya yang masih berada di dada Kyungsoo mengeluarkan cahaya hitam. Merasuk disetiap urat pada tubuh mungil itu hingga membuatnya mengeram kesakitan.

"Arrgghhh"

"Lancang! Sudah kuperingatkan berapa kali, em? Jangan mengucapkan hal yang tidak seharusnya kau ucapkan, bocah sialan!" cahaya hitam itu semakin mengalir deras pada urat-urat Kyungsoo. Mata bulat itu melebar, bibir hatinya terbuka, dan wajahnya sudah sepenuhnya menghitam. Siwon memasukkan aliran listrik melalui cahaya hitam itu ketubuh mungilnya.

Kejam?

Memang.

Itulah Siwon, Raja Kegelapan yang hanya memikirkan keegoisannya saja. Sifat buas, serakah, dan kejam yang menyebabkan Ia dilempar dari surga.

"K-kau..." Kyungsoo berucap dengan susah payah. Jiwanya berpancar, mengeluarkan sinar biru langit terang. Ia masih berusaha melawan dengan kekuatan lain didalam tubuhnya. Ingat bukan jika Kyungsoo adalah seorang namja kuat? Dia tidak bodoh jika menyerahkan nyawanya begitu saja pada Siwon.

Cahaya biru itu kian terang. Sedikit berwarna kekuningan dengan aura yang pekat. Kyungsoo menggunakan jiwa Kibum dan Aegi yang ada pada tubuhnya. Ia berusaha melawan sengatan listrik berwarna hitam yang mengalir ditubuhnya dengan keras.

Siwon sedikit tercengang dengan itu. Ia tidak menyangka jika kekuatan Kibum dan Aeginya bisa sekuat dan sepekat ini. Namun Siwon masih pada pendiriannya. Ia memang tidak akan membuat Kyungsoo mati, Ia hanya ingin menaklukkannya.

"Arrgh" erangan kecil dari bibir Kyungsoo membuat cahaya itu kian berpendar. Siwon berseringai. Mengagumi betapa manisnya wajah didepannya ini ketika berusaha melawannya. Hah, Kibum memang sangat keras kepala, pikirnya.

Disisi lain, Jongin telah sampai pada sebuah lorong beraura mencekam yang tadi dimaksud Sehun. Matanya mengedar, instingnya Ia pertajam, mencari sosok mungil yang sudah sangat Ia rindukan. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menelusuri setiap sudut lorong gelap itu. Berbagai lukisan dan juga patung bernuansa naga menjadikan Kastil ini beraura mengerikan.

Jongin masih belum berhenti mencari. Sedikit sulit memang jika menggunakan instingnya. Karena bagaimanapun juga Siwon bukan Raja bodoh, Ia pasti sudah memasang penangkal aura dan juga tameng-tameng tak kasat mata pada Kastil megah ini.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah cahaya biru kekuningan menguar dari salah satu ruangan. Matanya memicing saat cahaya itu semakin terang dan menyilaukan korneanya. Beberapa detik kemudian cahaya itumulai meredup. Lengan yang Ia gunakan untuk menutupi matanya perlahan Ia turunkan. Merasa instingnya menguat, Jongin segera melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju ruangan itu.

"Sial!" Jongin mengumpat ketika dugaannya benar. Ruangan ini diberi tameng tak kasat mata oleh Siwon. Bahkan Ia sempat tersengat listrik bertegangan besar saat akan membuka pintu berukiran naga itu.

Jongin mendelik ketika samar-samar ia mendengar erangan kesakitan dari dalam. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia mengenal suara ini. Suara Kyungsoo.

Ia harus memutar otak. Bagaimanapun juga Ia harus bisa menyelamatkan Kyungsoo-nya. Jongin berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. Mata tajamnya menatap lurus kearah pintu sebelum memejam. Sedikit menggerakkan tangannya untuk menciptakan pusaran angin dengan cahaya berwarna merah terang. Setelah dirasa cahayanya cukup besar untuk menghancurkan penghalang tak kasat mata itu, dengan segera Jongin meleparkan cahayanya kedepan. Tanpa diduga, pintu itu hancur hingga menimbulkan suara gaduh yang menggema. Jongin berseringai sebelum akhirnya Ia memacu langkah memasuki ruangan itu.

Matanya membelalak saat menemukan kondisi Kyungsoo yang tengah berada dicengkeraman Siwon. Cekikan dileher putihnya terlihat sangat erat. Kuku panjang milik Siwon seolah akan mencabik dan memutus urat nadi Kyungsoo. Memorinya berputar, dimana dulu Ia pernah melukai Kyungsoo dengan cara yang sama. Tidak, itu tidak boleh terulang. Ia arus menyelamatkan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie, bertahanlah"

Jongin berlari kearah Kyungsoo sebelum sebuah cahaya gelap mengenai punggungnya.

"Arrgh"

"Jong-..."

.

.

.

Kelebatan bayangan dengan berbagai warna cahaya begitu memenuhi kepala namja berperawakan tinggi itu. Tubuhnya terhuyung kebelakang dengan sangat tiba-tiba. Kris dan Luhan yang berada didekatnya pun terlonjak kaget. Tangan kokonya memijit pelan pelipis yang tak berenti berdenyut.

"Chanyeol, gwencana?" pertanyaan Luhan mengalihkan atensi seluruh makluk yang tengah berada di ruang berkumpul Kerajaan Zrash.

Raja Minho, Raja Ryewoo dan Shindong yang tengah berdiskusi mengenai penyerangan ke Kerajaan Kegelapan terhenti. Mereka menatap Chanyeol tajam seolah mengerti apa yang tengah dirasakan Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Xiand itu.

"Sehun" ucapnya singkat. Matanya masih tertutup dengan tangan masih memijat pelan pelipisnya.

"Ada apa dengan Sehun?" Raja Junmyeon yang berdiri disebelah Baekhyun dan Jongdae pun mengeluarkan pertanyaannya. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Sehun diserang"

Deg

Kalimat itu membuat seluruh makluk yang berada disana menegang. Bagaimana bisa Sehun diserang? Dimana Jongin? Dan bagaimana Kyungsoo?

"Kita harus segera menolong mereka" Tao mengeluarkan raut khawatir pada wajah polosnya.

"Tunggu!" Canyeol mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan kalimat yang akan diucapkan Raja Zrash itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yixing, yang tengah memegang kotak untuk perbekalan pengoban.

"Bulan purnama merah tinggal beberapa jam lagi, Siwon telah mengutus pasukannya untuk membentengi Kastilnya" mata Canyeol perlahan terbuka. Menampakkan kilatan serius disana.

"Benar, Siwon tidak akan membiarkan kita memasuki Kastilnya semudah itu" Minseok menyela perkataan Chanyeol. Membuat seluruh makluk itu berpikir keras. Ya, memasuki Kastil Keraaan Kegelapan pasti akan sangat sulit ika bulan Purnama merah tela muncul. Dan Kyungsoo? Mereka berharap Jongin bisa tepat waktu menyelamatkannya.

"Kita laksanakan rencana awal" Sindong memecah keheningan yang tercipta sesaat setelah Minseok mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Luhan, Baekhyun, Tao, seperti yang pernah aku katakan, kalian hanya fokus mencari jantung milik Kyungsoo. Kris, Canyeol kalian membantu Sehun dan Jongin. Lainnya menyerang pasukan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah habis itu. Kita harus segera bersiap sebelum bulan itu muncul" final! Arahan dari Shindong diberi anggukan setuju dari semua pihak termasuk dari ketiga Raja Zrash, Ord, dan Xiand itu.

"Kita berangkat sebentar lagi. Persiapkan diri kalian" suara tegas dan berwibawa dari Minho otomatis membuat mereka segera bersiap. Dalam pikiran mereka adalah mnyelamatkan Kyungsoo apapun yang terjadi. Tidak peduli jika diri mereka sendiri yang mati, karena menyelamatkan kunci perdamaian Kerajaan adalah salah satu bentuk pengabdian yang kekal bagi mereka.

.

.

.

Melihat Jongin yang terpental kedinding membuat Kyungsoo memekik tertahan. Cengkeraman tangan Siwon pada lehernya membuatnya sulit bernafas. Tubuh mungilnya terangkat hingga tak menyentuh tanah. Kyungsoo kembali menutup matanya. Sungguh, Ia merasakan aliran darahnya berhenti seketika.

Siwon berseringai ketika melihat Jongin berusaha berdiri dari posisi tersungkurnya.

"Sial!" umpatan itu meluncur dari bibir Jongin. Serangan Siwon sangat cepat hingga Ia belum sempat menggunakan teleportnya. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan konsentrasinya lagi. Tanpa aba-aba tubuh tegap berbulunya menghilang dan-

Sret!

-muncul tepat disebelah tubuh tinggi Siwon. Cahaya berwarna merah terang menguar dari balik tangannya. Dalam hitungan detik tangan kokoh Jongin mendarat tepat didada Siwon. Mendorongnya kuat hingga Raja Kegelapan itu terpental jauh dan menabrak sebuah jendela besar. Dengan sigap Jongin menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo yang jatuh dari udara. Merengkuhnya kedalam pelukan hangat. Ia tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo terbatuk kecil dalam dekapannya.

Belum sampai disitu, Jongin masih akan menyerang lagi. Dengan Kyungsoo yang masih berada didalam dekapannya, Jongin kembali mengeluarkan cahaya terang dengan pusaran angin kencang dari balik tangannya. Ia mengarahkan pusaran angin itu pada Siwon, dan...

Praangg!

Tubuh Siwon menembus tameng jendela listrik hingga terjatuh dari Kastil megah itu.

Melihat Siwon yang telah terjatuh membuat Jongin segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo. Tubuh mungil yang sangat Ia rindukan ini terasa begitu dingin. Luka dan darah memenuhi kulitnya. Matanya berubah biru kekuningan. Sungguh, hati Jongin serasa dicubit. Tangan kokohnya Ia arahkan untuk menyentuh bibir mungil yang telah mengeluarkan cairan pekat berwarna merah. Mengusapnya perlahan.

"Mian, Kyungie. Aku terlambat" Jongin menatap mata Kyungsoo lekat. Raut penyesalan tercetak jelas disana.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Ia ingin menangis saat melihat Jongin ada didepannya, memeluknya erat, membelainya lembut, seolah memberi harapan baru baginya. Sekuat tenaga Ia menahannya. Ia tahu jika sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk menangis.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kyungie" Jongin mempererat pelukannya. Mendekap erat tubuh Kyungsoo pada dada hangatnya.

"Aku hampir mati, Jongin" meleleh sudah air mata Kyungsoo. Seberapapun Ia menahannya, nyatanya tak bisa. Ia takut saat Jongin tidak berada didekatnya. Ia takut menghadapi Siwon, Ia takut sendirian.

"Sstt...aku disini. Kau akan aman bersamaku, umh?" Jongin mengelus pelan punggung telanjang Kyungsoo. Memberikan kenyamanan pada calon tunangannya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu~" Kyungsoo sesenggukan didada Jongin. Sungguh, namja tan itu ingin tertawa sekencang-kencangnya mendengar kalimat menggelitik itu. Bagaimana tidak, selama Ia mengenal Kyungsoo tidak pernah sekalipun Ia mengatakan hal seperti ini, bermanja-manja, dan menangis. Tapi sekarang?

"Aigoo...kekasih sok kuatku ini bisa merindukanku juga ternyata" mendengar ucapan Jongin, sontak Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan hangat itu. Wajah basahnya memandang lekat mata tajam Jongin.

"Pabbo! Huwaaa..." tangisnya semakin kencang setelah memukul pelan dada Jongin.

Jongin terkekeh dan buru-buru memeluk namja mungilnya lagi. Ahh...sepertinya Ia membutuhkan time control Tao sekarang.

Belum sempat memuaskan rasa rindunya, tiba-tiba sebuah angin kencang menerobos ruangan itu melalui jendela yang telah rusak akibat ulah Jongin.

Wuushhh...

Wup Wup Wup

Angin itu semakin kencang dan beraura pekat. Kyungsoo kembali melepaskan pelukannya dari Jongin. Mata sayunya melihat kearah jendela untuk mengetahui makluk apa yang tengah berada dibawah sana. Samar-samar mereka mendengar kepakan sayap dari hewan yang mungkin berukuran besar. Dan benar saja, setelah beberapa detik, Jongin dan Kyungsoo melihat seekor naga besar berwarna hitam bersayap terbang berusaha menerobos Kastil megah itu. Dengan sekali melihatnya saja Jongin tahu jika makluk itu adalah wujud dari Siwon. Mata naga yang hitam tanpa pupil sudah cukup menjelaskan siapa dia.

"Jo-Jongin" Kyungsoo merapatkan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Jongin. Mengerti akan hal itu, Jongin berusaha memutar otak. Ia tidak mungkin melawan Siwon sendirian, sedangkan Kyungsoo dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kita harus lari, Kyung. Kita cari bantuan" tegas. Begitulah yang diucapkan Jongin. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyungsoo, Jongin segera menarik namja mungil itu untuk keluar dari kastil ini. Ia tahu benar jika naga sebesar itu tidak akan bisa memasuki Kastil kecuali jika Siwon merubah wijudnya kembali menjadi manusia.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mendekati tengah malam ketika rombongan tiga Kerajaan besar itu menginjak perbatasan antara Kerajaan Ord dan Kerajaan Kegelapan. Meskipun mereka memakai kemampuan yang mereka miliki agar segera sampai, namun waktu memang tidak bisa dibohongi.

Suasana mendadak sunyi, hewan-hewan malam tak ada satupun yang menampakkan diri mereka. angin semilir yang berhembus membuat pohon-pohon besar itu bergoyang. Menerpa daun-daun dengan tenang. Tenang? Ya, pada dasarnya bulan purnama merah adalah bulan kebaikan jika banyak makluk yang melakukan hal baik. Begitupun sebaliknya. Bulan purnama merah akan menjadi momok menyeramkan bagi mereka yang melakukan tindakan buruk.

Bulan purnama merah adalah hal yang sangat langka di dunia mereka. Bulan itu akan muncul setiap 240 tahun sekali dengan durasi tidak lebih dari satu jam. Siapapun makluk yang bisa menyerap penuh aura dari bulan itu, maka Ia akan menjadi makluk terkuat selama hidupnya.

Banyak dari mereka yang ingin memiliki aura itu, aura terbesar kedua setelah matahari. Tapi rasa takutlah yang membuat sedikit dari mereka berani mencobanya. Ya, rasa takut itu pasti muncul dibenak mereka ketika mengetahui resiko serta efek dari aura tersebut. Makluk yang tidak cukup memiliki kekuatan tapi berani mencoba menyerap aura itu, maka mereka akan mati saat itu juga. Mati dalam hal ini bukan berarti arwah yang meninggalkan raganya. Tapi mereka akan mati raga serta arwahnya. Menyakitkan ketika tidak diterima ditempat manapun. Surga maupun neraka. Mereka akan menghilang begitu saja dengan menyisakan setitik cahaya dari jantung mereka sendiri. Bayangkan jika jantung yang kau punya hanya akan menggantung tak tentu arah, tanpa raga tanpa nyawa. Mengerikan bukan?

Rombongan yang dipimpin oleh Raja Minho itu mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka memasuki wilayah Kerajaan Kegelapan. Seketika itu juga mereka dapat merasakan aura yang kian mencekam, bahkan jauh lebih mencekap dari yang pernah mereka rasakan.

"Apa ini efek dari bulan purnama merah itu?" Kris mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Sungguh, suasana sepi dengan aura yang seperti ini membuat dunia mereka seakan hampa. Seperti tanpa kehidupan.

"Kita harus bergerak cepat. Instingku mengatakan jika mereka tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja" Chanyeol menginterupsi lamunan mereka. Mengingatkan mereka dengan tujuan awal.

Belum sempat mereka menjawab perkataan Chanyeol, sebuah angin kencang tiba-tiba menyerang mereka. Angin hampa tanpa aura.

Wuuushhh...

"Hati-hati mereka mulai menyerang. Pusatkan konsentrasi kalian" perintah Raja Ryewook.

Dan benar saja setelah hembusan angin itu berhenti, nampaklah segerombolan ah,lebih tepatnya pasukan serigala berpakaian besi dengan rantai-rantai ditubuh mereka.

Mata yang berpendar kelaparan akan darah peperangan, taring yang menonjol dari kedua sudut bibir mereka, dan juga aura mematikan yang mereka keluarkan. Sungguh, sangat mencerminkan bagaimana mereka dilatih dengan baik oleh Siwon.

"Kalian datang tepat waktu" salah satu yang terbesar dari mereka tersenyum miring seolah mengatakan jika mereka memang telah menunggu kedatangan rombongan Kerajaan Zrash, Ord, dan Xiand.

"Kalian menunggu?" seringaian mengerikan dari Kris membalas tatapan tajam dari mereka.

"Benar. Sudah sangat lama, Pangeran Kris" mata tanpa pupil itu berkilat, tersenyum remeh pada Kris.

"Kau masih berani menampakkan batang hidungmu,eoh? Rupanya kau melupakan bagaimana rasanya neraka" timpal Kris. Ya, Ia masih sangat hafal dengan suara ini. Suara sosok pimpinan serigala hutan yang telah membunuh Ibunya, Ratu Taemin. Mendengar ucapan itu sontak Minho menggemeratakkan rahangnya. Ingin sekali Ia mencabik tubuh didepannya ini sekarang juga, hanya saja Ia tidak boleh gegabah. Keselamatan kelompok yang terpenting.

"Hahaha...kau masih mengingatnya? Bahkan aku sudah lupa" senyum meremehkan itu sangat ketara diwajah buruknya.

"Ahh, aku lupa. Bahkan kau tidak punya otak untuk mengingat hal semacam itu" makluk itu terdiam seketika. Senyum miring digantikan dengan tatapan ingin membunuh darinya.

"Kurang ajar! Mati Kau!"

Mendengar teriakan itu seketika rombongan Raja Minho bersiaga. Memasang posisi kuda-kuda untuk menghalau serangan dari mereka. Bagitupun dengan pasukan serigala hutan itu. Mereka dengan sangat brutal mulai menyerang. Berusaha menggigit dan mencabik siapapun yang berada didepannya.

Melihat peperangan sudah dimulai, Baekhyun memandang Luhan dan Tao secara bergantian. Ia memberika kode pada mereka untuk melakukan tugas yang sebelumnya diperintahkan oleh Sindong. Tanpa menunggu lama, mereka segera menjauh dari serangan untuk menuju Kastil.

Sedangkan Kris dan Chanyeol bergerak cepat mengikuti Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Tao. Mereka juga memiliki misi yang berbeda. Membantu Sehun dan Jongin.

.

.

.

Sehun tengah memegangi dada kirinya. Serangan cahaya hitam dari Yongguk mampu membuatnya tersimbuh dilantai marmer yang dingin. Bagaimana tidak, hampir semua makluk serigala yang menyerangnya dapat Ia habisi dengan baik. Kelelawar penghisap darah yang keluar dari jubah Yongguk juga sudah habis tak tersisa. Hal itu tentu saja membuat tenaganya berkurang. Dan lagi, serangan bertubi-tubi dari Yongguk sangat menyulitkannya bergerak bebas.

"Menyerah bocah?" Yongguk berseringai ketika melihat tubuh Sehun tak kunjung bangun dari tempat bersimpuhnya. Mendengar hal itu membuat Sehun geram. Tentu saja, menyerah adalah hal yang paling terakhir Ia lakukan sebelum mati.

Dengan sedikit kesulitan Sehun mulai bangkit dari bersimpuhnya. Menegakkan tubuh tingginya yang sudah mulai dipenuhi luka.

"Jangan berharap, Bang Yongguk!"

Selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya Sehun berlari kencang mendekati Yongguk. Sedikit melompat dan memutar tubuhnya diudara untuk mendarat tepat dibelakang Yongguk. Tangannya dengan sigap mengeluarkan cahaya keabu-abuan dengan bentuk menyerupai cambuk besar. Dalam sekali kedipan mata cambuk dari cahaya panas itu segera mendarat dipungguk Yongguk, hingga membuat tubuh besarnya terpental dan tersungkur kelantai dengan sangat keras.

Sehun berseringai mengetahui hasil serangannya. Hidung dan mulut Yongguk mengeluarkan cairan berbau amis dengan warna merah pekat.

"Jangan pernah sekalipun meremehkanku, sialan!" Sehun kembali mengeluarkan cambuk apinya ketika tubuh Yongguk bergerak.

"Cih, kita lihat saja siapa yang akan mengalahkan dan yang akan dikalahkan!"

Srakh

Jdaar!

Cambukan cari Sehun berhasil dihindari oleh Yongguk. Tubuh besarnya dengan cepat melompat kesisi sudut ruangan. Sehun berseringai. Seperti yang sudah Ia duga, Yongguk pasti akan sangat cepat menguasai dirinya kembali.

Yongguk mengibaskan jubahnya kembali, mengeluarkan cahaya gelap berbentuk runcing seperti mata panah, terbang dengan kekuatan penuh menuju kearah Sehun. Dengan cepat pula Sehun menghindar hingga ujung cahaya itu menabrak tembok menimbulkan percikkan api disana.

Sehun menatap hasil karya Yongguk itu. Ia semakin berseringai saat mengetahui fokus Yongguk tak hanya kepadanya. Mungkin Ia sudah mengetahui jika Jongin dan Kyungsoo berhasil keluar dari kukungan Raja Siwon.

Yongguk tak tinggal diam melihat Sehun berhasil lolos dari serangannya. Ia kembali mengibaskan jubahnya untuk mengeluarkan kelelawar sebelum sebuah serangan mengenai punggunya.

Jleep!

Gggrrr...

Cahaya itu menancap tepat pada tubuh Yongguk. Sehun segera menoleh pada sosok yang berhasil membuat Yongguk mengeram ala serigala hutan. Dan senyumnya mengembang mengetahui Kris dan Chanyeol datang dari arah pintu utama.

"Dimana Jongin?" tanpa basa-basi Kris bertanya pada Sehun.

"Dia menuju ke lorong gelap itu. Kyungsoo ada disana" mendengar itu Kris langsung saja berlari kesana. Yang ada dipirannya hanya adik kecilnya. Keselamatan Kyungsoo. Ia harus menyelamatkannya.

Sepeninggal Kris, Yongguk kembali bangkit. Chanyeol yang melihat tubuh Yongguk berubah menjadi sosok serigala hutan dengan bulu hitam legam dan mata berwarna merah gelap sedikit terkejut. Padahal belum lama Ia melihat tubuh itu tersungkur dengan luka yang cukup dalam. Tapi sekarang Ia melihat tubuhnya kembali normal dengan wujud yang luar biasa menyeramkan.

"Mendapat bantuan, eoh? Kalau begitu aku juga akan memanggil bantuan!"

Yongguk menghentakkan kakinya, membuat tanah disekitar mereka bergerak. Menciptakan lubang yang lumayan besar dengan kedalaman yang luar biasa dalam. Sehun dan Chanyeol merasakan hawa panas mengerubungi mereka. Dan saat itu juga munculah sosok hewan bertaring runcing, bertubuh bungkuk dengan bulu berwarna hijau gelap memenuhi kulitnya.

Chanyeol mendelik melihat sosok yang sangat menjijikkan ini. Lihatlah air liur yang tak berhenti mengalir dari gigi-gigi tajamnya. Dan juga kutil seukuran ibu jari memenuhi wajahnya. Aroma mayat yang menguar dari makluk ini membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol ingin muntah. Tapi tidak, mereka tidak boleh kalah hanya dengan makluk menjijikan seperti ini. Ini hanya tipuan untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari Yongguk.

Mereka harus memutar otak, berpikir bagaimana mereka melawan makluk ini dengan cepat. Menghancurkan tubuh menjijikannya hingga tak ada secuilpun daging yang tersisa.

Sehun dan Chanyeol saling pandang, hingga akhirnya mereka mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya berwarna abu-abu dari Sehun dan berwarna jingga dari Canyeol. Mereka menyatukan cahaya itu hingga membentuk sebuah kapak besar dengan ujung tajam berwarna perak. Mungkin sekali tebas, makluk menjijikan ini akan mati saat itu juga.

Tapi sepertinya mereka harus bersabar saat pergerakan mereka dihentikan oleh serangan makluk itu.

Krraakk!

Dumbbh...

Tubuh mereka terpental sebelum berhasil menghempaskan kapaknya. Chanyeol memegangi dadanya,sedangkan Sehun mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Oke, mungkin mereka akan bertindak lebih cepat dari makluk sialan itu. Satu yang pasti, mereka terlalu meremekan makluk ini.

.

.

.

"Kita harus kemana dulu, hyung?" Tao menatap mata Baekhyun dan Luhan bergantian ketika mereka berada disisi kastil mewah Kerajaan Kegelapan itu.

"Aku menemukan kelebatan makluk besar dipuncak Kastil ini. Aku yakin jika makluk itulah yang menjaga Kristal jantung Kyungsoo" ucap Luhan yakin.

"Tapi bukankah Jongin bilang Kristal itu ada dijubah Siwon?" entah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Siwon akan memakai jubahnya saat dia keluar Kastil. Jadi kemungkinan besar Kristal itu ada disana" jawab Luhan

"Jadi kita keatas?" tanya Tao lagi. Dan dijawab anggukan dari Luhan.

Segera saja mereka bergegas mencari jalan memasuki Kastil ini untuk menuju ke puncak Kastil. Mereka harus bergerak cepat karena bulan purnama merah akan segera muncul.

Dengan perasaan was-was mereka menaiki satu persatu tangga berkeramik gold itu. Pendengaran dan kepekaan mereka akan sangat sensitif disaat seperti ini. Dan beruntunglah mereka karena sejauh ini tidak ada satu makluk pun yang mengetahui pergerakan mereka.

"Hyung, bukankah ini sangat aneh?" Tao berbisik ditengah langkahnya yang penuh kewaspadaan.

"Aneh?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia menghentikan sebentar langkahnya untuk menatap Tao. Luhan yang berada dibelakang Baekhyun pun juga berhenti.

"Ini terlalu sepi dan tenang mengingat peperangan besar telah terjadi" Tao menjelaskan maksud ucapannya. Baekhyun dan Luan saling pandang.

"Kau benar. Mereka tidak akan sebodoh itu untuk melonggarkan penjagaan disini" Luhan menimpali.

"Untuk itu kita harus selalu bersiaga dan berhati-hati. Jangan sampai konsentrasi kita terpecah. Fokus kita hanya Kristal jantung itu. Setelahnya, kita akan bergabung dengan merka untuk menyerang Siwon" ucapan Baekhyun diangguki oleh Luhan dan Tao.

Mereka mulai melangkah kembali. Kewaspadaan tak lepas dari pandangan mereka hingga sudut ruangan menarik perhatian mereka.

"Ini sudah diujung. Mungkinkah?" Baekhyun mengucapkan dengan ragu.

"Hanya ada satu ruangan disini. Bisa jadi Kristal itu ada disana" Luhan menunjuk pintu besi yang menjulang tinggi. Sisi kanan dan kirinya diberi rantai besar. Aura yang begitu kuat menguar dari sana.

"Kita coba masuk" Baekhyun berkata tegas

"Kau yakin?" Tao merasa ragu karena aura disana terasa sangat menusuk tulangnya.

"Kita harus yakin, Tao. Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu" dan ucapan dari Baekhyun adalah final. Mau tidak mau, Tao dan Luhan harus membuka pintu itu untuk memastikan apakan Kristal Jantung Kyungsoo berada disana atau tidak.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Baekhyun mendekati pintu besi itu. Mata sipitnya mengedar untuk menelusuri setiap sisi pintu dengan ukiran anehnya.

"Pintunya diberi tameng tak kasat mata" Luhan berucap.

"Aku bisa mengatasi ini" dengan yakin Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah. Memposisikan tubuhnya tepat didepan pintu besi itu. Tangannya yang lentik mengeluarkan cahaya alami dari tubuhnya. Membentuk seperti kunci yang sekiranya pas untuk lubang pintu itu. Dengan begini, Ia tidak perlu bersentuhan dengan tameng tak kasat mata yang mungkin memiliki tegangan listrik yang tidak kecil.

Baekhyun mulai memutar cahayanya searah jarum jam, dan...

Ceklek

Kriiieettt

Pintu terbuka.

Namun seketika itu juga mata mereka membelalak. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ada didepan mereka. Tao menelan ludanya sudah payah. Tubuhnya menegang, keringat dingin tiba-tiba mengucur dari dahinya.

Mereka semakin melebarkan mata ketika objek yang menjadi pengamatan itu mulai menunjukkan eksistensinya.

"HYUNG, TUTUUUP!"

Brrakkk!

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Umh, sebelumnya JongSoo mau mengucapkan terimakasih bagi readers yang setia menunggu Sacrifice, mereview, mem-follow, dan mem-favouritkan fic dari JongSoo.

Maafkan JongSoo karena terlambat Update. Kalian pasti tahu dong rasanya kehilangan file gegara Laptop ngeblank. Udah gitu wifi dirumah mati! Omegot, Itu membuat JongSoo setres berat. Gimana enggak coba, udah susah payah mengeluarkan segenap pemikiran dan memeras otak tapi file nya ilang gitu aja. Kan kesel!

Buat readers yang nungguin Hidden Love, sabar. Itu fic sebenernya udah kelar tinggal posting doang, tapi ya begitulah. Tuhan berkehendak lain. Jadinya JongSoo harus ngetik ulang dengan sisa kesabaran dihati JongSoo /apadeh/

Oke, abaikan sesi curhat barusan!

Mungkin Sacrifice akan berakhir 2 chap lagi, karena ini udah klimaks kan konfliknya. Jadi ditunggu saja bagaimana akhirnya. Apakah Kyungsoo mati? Apakah Kaisoo bersatu dan jadi menikah? Apakah Kerajaan terselmatkan? Jawabannya ada di chap depan! Khekhe...

.

 **kkoch11** : Iya itu si Yongguk. Haha...Kyung punya 3 nyawa dari Kibum ama si Aegi kan. Jadi dia bukan anaknya Siwon.

 **meyriza** : Hahaha... oke mey, protes kamu JongSoo tampung :D Aku juga cinta Thehun loh. Itu suaranya Yongguk. Udah kejawab kan mey. Mian gak bisa fast update karena alasan diatas *nunjuk bacotan itu tuh.

 **unniechan1** : Khekhe...mian membuatmu menunggu. Iya Sacrifice menjelang akhir tayang nih /eh/. Itu nge cut nya di pas-pasin biar kamunya penasaran chingu XD. Akan diusahakan fast update kok.

 **kyungs12** : Ini udah diterusin, jangan penasaran lagi ya. Haha saran nya ditampung. Berhubung JongSoo juga masih dalam mode belajar, jadinya kepanjangan chap dimaklumin aje ye. Kagak ngarti gimana caranya nyepetin alur cerita. Mohon bimbingannya XD

 **anisafransiskaa** : Siwon mah kagak ada tobat-tobatnya khekhe... Haha kamu gak usah otoke lagi, ini udah dilanjut. Yang nyegat si kkamjong udah kejawab kan diatas. Gomawo syg (?) *nahloh

 **FarydahKAISOO8812** : Ahh... gomawo. Umh, pengunjung gelap? Kaya si kkamjong dong, gelap-gelapan hahaha... gomawo, ne dukungannya. XOXO

 **DKSlovePCY** : Iya, moga aja mereka pada menang ngelawan Siwon, ne. *baca yasin bareng Soman

 **kyungiesoo123** : Hahaha... iyah, pasti akan sampe end kok XD. He'eh nih, JongSoo juga kesel ama Siwon *lhoh. Sehun Jongin ketahuan ama Yongguk. Moga-moga aja mereka bisa nyelametin Kyung *baca yasin lagi bareng panda sekseh. Gomawo sudah, menunggu...

 **waiz Snivy** **:** Gomawo, gomawo, gomawo... akan diusahakan update terus kok, sampek end deh XD.

 **Rahmah736** : Iya nih, banyak action nya. Ampek bingung gimana cara mengungkapkan dalam bentuk tulisannya khekhe... Mian karena terbitnya chap ini lama. *jangan bunuh JongSoo

 **kaisoomin** : Itu sudah dilanjut. Mian radak telat. Nado saranghae, chingu-ya XOXO

 **CuteSoo93** : Dia mah grape-in Kyungie gegara ada Kibum didalem diri Kyungie. Auk tuh si won-won, belom tau dia gimana jurusnya si kkamjong kalo udah marah.

 **Dhina395** : Wahaha... iya kah? Oke, next nya diusahain fast dah. Gomawo...

 **Kim88 :** Iya tuh, dasar si Siwon. Kagak tau apa kalo si Kyung kecil begitu *lhah JongSoo ikutan kesel. Iya itu Yongguk.

 **Kaisooship** : Wahh... Gomawo. Siap lah, ini udah lanjut pan? XD

 **dokydo91** : Aha, readers yang JongSoo inget nih. Udah dibalas lewat PM ya. Tapi berhubung Laptopnya JongSoo sempet ngeblank jadinya gak edit lagi, mian kalo banyak typo. Selebihnya JongSoo mau ngucapin terimakasih udah mau mengoreksi kesalahan JongSoo. Gomawo atas semangatnya.

 **kyung1225** : Haha... iya ini udah di update. Mian karena membuatmu menunggu lama, ne. Selamat menikmati (?) chap 13~

 **kimsoo** : Iya, Jongin nya ketahuan. Ini sudah dilanjut ya. Gomawo...

 **1** : Udah dilanjut. Selamat menikmati(?)~

 **Han Soo Ae** : Haha...iya diriku sudah update ini. Mian membuatmu menunggu lama. Adu duh, jangan mati dong. Ntar gak ada yang ripiew epep JongSoo lagi dong *eh. Hahaha... gomawo sudah rajin ngecek Sacrifece walopun JongSoo updatenya telat. Moga gregetnya masih nyisa ya XD

Oke itulah serangkaian ripiew dari kalian yang selalu membuat JongSoo ketawa-tawa sendirian tengah malem. Gomawo... JongSoo mencintai kalian semua. Sini peluk XOXO


	14. Chapter 14

**SACRIFICE**

 **Cast : All member EXO**

 **Support Cast : Member Suju, Shinee, B.A.P**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rate : T**

 **Author: Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **Disclamer: Saya akui bahwa EXO itu cuma milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya cuma minjem nama doang untuk kepentingan cerita. Tidak ada plagiat sama sekali,karna fic ini murni dari hasil pemikiran author.**

 **Warning : YAOI (boyxboy), Typo(s), alur gaje, abal.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dan inilah awal perjalanan panjang kita. Akhir dari sesuatu adalah awal dari sesuatu. Awal dimana aku bisa selamanya hidup denganmu. Awal dimana aku bisa membahagiakanmu hingga akhir hidupku. Awal dimana kita akan membesarkan anak-anak kita. Awal yang memulai segalanya dan juga akhir dari kisah kelam kita. Saranghae, Do Kyungsoo –_ _ **Pangeran Ord, Jongin.**_

 _._

 _._

 _Melalui bersamamu adalah hal yang terpenting. Berawal darimu adalah hal terbahagia. Berdua denganmu akan menjadi akhir cerita. Pengorbanan yang aku lakukan kau balas dengan pengorbanan juga. Inikah makna cinta bagi makluk seperti kita? Semoga kita bahagia dimasa hingga kita menjadi tua bersama. Nado Saranghae, Kim Jongin –_ _ **Putra Kedua Zrash, Kyungsoo.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

.

.

.

 **Preview**

 _Baekhyun mulai memutar cahayanya searah jarum jam, dan..._

 _Ceklek_

 _Kriiieettt_

 _Pintu terbuka._

 _Namun seketika itu juga mata mereka membelalak. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ada didepan mereka. Tao menelan ludanya sudah payah. Tubuhnya menegang, keringat dingin tiba-tiba mengucur dari dahinya._

 _Mereka semakin melebarkan mata ketika objek yang menjadi pengamatan itu mulai menunjukkan eksistensinya._

" _HYUNG, TUTUUUP!"_

 _Brrakkk!._

.

.

.

Tao terlihat pucat setelah melihat makluk apa yang ada didalam. Oke, mungkin Tao memang namja kuat secara fisik, tapi untuk melihat hal seperti itu tidak menutup kemungkinan Ia akan merasa takut bukan?

Baekhyun dan Luhan terengah sambil bersandar dipintu besi itu. Mereka mendengar raungan keras serta rontaan dari dalam. Oh ayolah, mereka memang pantas takut sekarang. Bayangkan saja, didalam sana ada seekor makluk besar berbintik. Berbadan satu namun berkepala tiga. Gigi tajam serta mulut lebar yang tak hentinya mengeluarkan air liur dan lendir hijau. Kuku-kuku tajam bagaikan pisau, dan matanya... oh, tunggu!

"Kau meliatnya?" Baekyun berucap lirih. Kepalanya menoleh pada Luhan yang ada disampingnya. Luhan mengangguk.

"Makluk besar menjijikan"

"Bukan, bukan. Dia tidak memiliki mata" Baekhyun terlihat antusias. Ia berfikir jika itu akan menguntungkan mereka.

Tao tercengang, meliatnya saja sudah ingin muntah bagaimana kalau Ia melihat makluk itu bermata bolong? Ugh...

"Tao, ini kesempatan" Baekyun berucap lagi.

"Baiklah. A-apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tao mengatakan dengan ragu.

"Gunakan _time control_ mu. Dan kita bisa mengambil Kristal jantung itu"

"Tapi waktumu hanya satu menit, hyung. Dan kita belum tau dimana Kristal jantung itu diletakkan" Tao memperingatkan. Ia memang bisa menghentikan dan mengatur waktu, namun hanya akan bertahan selama satu menit. Tentu saja itu tidak akan cukup. Bahkan mereka sama sekali belum melihat bagaimna wujud Kristal itu.

"Kita cari cara lain" Luhan mulai berpikir. Mata rusanya mengedar kesegala arah. Pantas saja Siwon tidak memperketat penjagaan disini karena satu penjaga didalam saja sudah mampu membuat ketiga makluk itu bergidik.

Luhan memicingkan matanya saat Ia menemukan sebuah benda yang menggantung diatas sana. Benda bulat berwarna putih dan hitam.

"Sepertinya kita akan mudah menaklukkan makluk itu" Luhan berseringai. Tanpa menghiraukan raut kebingungan dari Baekhyun maupun Tao, secara tiba-tiba Ia melompat tinggi untuk meraih benda yang menarik perhatiannya diatas sana.

Bruk!

Luhan turun dengan sigap. Tangan kanannya membawa dua buah benda bulat berukuran kepalan tangan orang dewasa yang terlihat masih segar.

"Mata?" Tao mendelik tak percaya. Luhan mengangguk, sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum dengan penemuan tak terduga itu.

"Baiklah, biar aku yang lakukan. Kalian yang mencari Kristal jantung itu" Baekhyun mengambil alih bola mata itu dari Luhan. Membiarkan dirinya mengendalikan makluk buas yang ada didalam sana dan memberi kepercayaan pada Luhan juga Tao mencari Kristalnya. Ia berfikir ini akan mudah. Bukankah pada dasarnya semua makluk akan berbuat baik dan menurut jika kita juga bertindak demikian?

Baekhyun mulai membuka kembali pintu besi itu. Raungan kencang berkekuatan angin langsung nemerpa wajah mereka. Oke, nafas makluk ini sangat bau tapi mereka tidak boleh kalah dari makluk ini. Dia memang besar, tapi terlihat tidak terlalu buas.

Waaarrgggghh... Ggrrrr...

Baekhyun mendekati makluk yang masih meraung-raung itu, sedangkan Luhan dan Tao bersiap pada sisi kanan dan kirinya untuk menelusup masuk.

Ndus ndus...

Baekhyun tersenyum yakin saat makluk itu mengendus dua benda bulat yang Ia sodorkan padanya. Posisinya yang tadi meraung sambil berdiri, kini mulai duduk dengan tenang, tanpa raungan, tanpa hembusan nafas bau dari mulutnya. Tangan makluk itu terulur untuk menerima dua buah benda yang mungkin saja sangat Ia butuhkan. Sedikit ragu, tapi makluk itu memasangkan sendiri bola-bola matanya.

Gggrr...

Geraman halus keluar dari mulut lebarnya. Ah, benar apa yang Ia pikirkan. Makluk ini tidak buas seperti kelihatannya.

Melihat Baekhyun telah berhasil menjinakkan makluk itu, Luhan dan Tao segera saja mencari Kristal Jantung Kyungsoo. Namun beberapa menit berlalu mereka tak juga menemukan Kristalnya.

"Arrggh...dimana sebenarnya Siwon menyembunyikan Kristal itu?" erang Luhan frustasi. Mereka sudah mengobrak-abrik tempat ini, tapi tak juga menemukan benda yang mereka cari.

Saat mengelus makluk besar itu, Baekhyun mendengar suara gemericik kecil seperti gesekan antara dua benda keras. Kepala makluk yang bergerak-gerak semakin membuat suara gemericik itu terdengar jelas. Baekhyun menunduk untuk melihat sisi lehernya, seketika matanya berbinar saat menemukan benda yang sedari tadi mereka cari.

"Luhan,Tao, kita menang banyak hari ini" merasa nama mereka dipanggil, Luhan dan Tao segera mendekati Baekhyun.

Mereka melihat jika Baekhyun tengah mengelus dagu makluk itu hingga mendongak. Sedikit berlendir karena air liur yang tak juga berhenti mengalir dari mulut lebarnya.

"Kristalnya!" Tao memekik senang saat melihat Kristal biru menggantung di leher makluk itu. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Baekhyun segera mengambil Kristal itu. Tentunya dengan sedikit bantuan cahaya hangat agar rantai besi yang mengikat Kristal itu meleleh.

"Dapat! Kita pergi sekarang. Bulan purnama merah akan segera muncul" ucapan Baekhyun mengakhiri sesi pencarian mereka. Dengan segera mereka menciptakan asap tebal untuk membawa tubuh mereka pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Namja tan itu tengah berlari menjauhi ruangan beraura gelap dan mencekam. Tangan kokohnya masih setia menggandeng tangan mungil milik calon tunangannya. Gugup? Pasti. Siwon telah merubah wujudnya menjadi naga bersayap dengan aura yang sangat menakutkan. Jika telah menyerap aura dari bulan purnama merah maka kekuatannya akan menjadi sempurna. Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Jongin, lewat sini" Kyungsoo, namja mungil itu menarik tangan Jongin melewati sebuah lorong gelap dan sempit untuk menghindari serangan dari Siwon. Debuman kencang terdengar disetiap sudut Kastil. Yah, peperangan besar telah dimulai.

Jdaarrr...

Sisi tembok Kastil runtuh saat nafas api dari Siwon menembusnya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo refleks menunduk, melindungi kepala mereka dari reruntuhan batu besar yang menggelinding bebas dari atas.

"Naiklah" Jongin memposisikan tubuhnya menunduk didepan Kyungsoo, mengisyaratkan agar namja manis itu naik keatas punggungnya.

"Untuk apa?" Kyungsoo masih menutupi kepalanya saat lagi-lagi reruntuhan batu itu berjatuhan.

"Aku akan berteleport. Kita mencari Kris dan Luhan" untuk sesaat Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir. Bagaimanapun juga mereka harus segera menghindar dari Siwon. Dan berakhir digendongan Jongin bukan hal buruk. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Kyungsoo segera memposisikan tubuhnya berada digendongan belakang Jongin. Tangan mungilnya melingkar erat pada leher namja tan itu. Bulu coklat milik Jongin terasa begitu hangat dikulit lengannya.

Jongin tersenyum simpul saat Kyungsoo mempererat pelukannya. Terkadang saat seperti ini Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sangat manis.

Dumbb!

Debaman kencang menyadarkan lamunan Jongin. Oke, Ia harus fokus sekarang. Keselamatan Kyungsoo adalah yang terpenting.

Dengan segera Jongin menghilang dari sana, berteleport mengikuti instingnya. Dalam kelebatan bayangan dikepalanya, Jongin melihat Sehun dan Chanyeol masih berada ditempat dimana Ia meninggalkan Sehun tadi. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat tiba-tiba tubuh Kyungsoo menegang.

"Hyung"

Mata tajam Jongin mencari sosok yang baru disebut Kyungsoo. Dan benar saja, didepannya telah berdiri namja bertubuh tinggi yang tengah menampakkan raut khawatir diwajah tampannya.

"Kyungsoo. Gwencana?" Kris menyentuh tubuh penuh luka adiknya itu. Matanya memicing saat Ia melihat luka goresan yang cukup dalam dari lehernya. Posisinya yang masih berada dalam gendongan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa memeluk hyung yang sangat Ia rindukan.

Jduaarr...

Lagi. Debuman keras yang ditimbulkan oleh nafas naga api jelmaan Siwon kembali terdengar. Kris, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo reflek menutupi kepala mereka karena puing-puing batu berjatuhan dari atas. Kris mendongak dan menemukan sisi tembok Kastil itu berlubang. Lalu mengarahkan matanya pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat ketakutan saat melihat seekor naga besar tengah terbang berkeliling diudara. Mulut naga itu menganga, sepertinya akan menyemburkan nafas apinya lagi.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini Kris" perkataan Jongin diberi anggukan oleh Kris.

"Lewat sini. Kau duluan. Biar aku yang mengalihkan perhatian naga sialan itu" Kris memberi kode pada Jongin.

"Hati-hati, hyung" mata Kyungsoo menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Ne, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku akan menghukummu jika kau terluka lagi" Kris mengelus lembut surai Kyungsoo dan dibalas anggukan patuh. Setelah itu Jongin membawa tubuh Kyungsoo menghilang dari pandangan Kris, menjauhi Siwon yang mungkin saja bisa membunuh Kyungsoo.

Sepeninggal Jongin dan Kyungsoo, Kris bertekad akan membunuh Siwon dengan tangannya sendiri. Beraninya dia melukai Kyungsoo-nya hingga seperti itu.

"Mati kau, Siwon!"

Cahaya berwarna merah terang memenuhi tubuh tegap Kris, dalam sekejap sosok Kris berubah menjadi naga besar dengan dua tanduk kokoh disisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya.

Melihat perubahan wujud Kris, membuati Siwon berkilat marah. Mata hitam pekatnya menyiratkan ketidak sukaan. Siwon melihat Kris yang mulai terbang dengan gagahnya diudara. Menerobos lubang dinding kastil dengan cepat hingga bertemulah dua naga besar itu dengan kilatan kebencian dari mereka.

Siwon berseringai saat mata kelamnya menemukan bulan sudah berbentuk bulat sempurna. Warna bulan yang tadinya terang, perlahan menjadi kemerahan. Ini akan memudahkannya menghabisi Kris.

Sedangkan Kris tidak cukup bodoh dengan pemikiran instan Siwon. Ia tahu jika Siwon telah bersiap-siap untuk menghisap aura dari bulan itu. Maka secepat kilat Kris mengeluarkan cahaya panas dari mulutnya untuk menyerang Siwon.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu, Raja sialan!"

Wruuubb!

Sraashh...

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memegangi dada kirinya. Secara tiba-tiba Ia merasakan panas yang luar biasa menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Darahnya berdesir lebih cepat, keringat dingin juga mulai bercucuran dari dahinya.

"Kyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin masih akan melompat kebawah saat Ia merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo kembali menegang. Auranya semakin melemah, bahkan jauh lebih lemah dari saat pertama Jongin menemukannya.

"Aku merasa panas, Jongin" Jongin bisa merasakan jika tubuh Kyungsoo mengeluarkan cahaya biru terang beraura tipis.

"Bertahanlah. Aku akan segera membawamu menjauh dari sini" Jongin panik. Tentu saja. Tubuh Kyungsoo yang penuh luka tidak akan bertahan jika auranya tidak beraturan seperti ini. Apa mungkin ini pengaruh bulan itu?

Jongin melihat keatas dan menemukan bulan sudah setengah merah. Tanpa menunggu lagi Jongin merekatkan tubuh Kyungsoo digendongannya. Ia melompat ke bawah dimana ada Sehun dan Chanyeol yang tengah melawan Yongguk dan makluk-makluk hutan itu.

Bruk..

Srashh...

Jongin menyebar api dari cahaya yang Ia keluarkan dari tangannya. Membunuh setiap makluk yang akan menyerang Sehun dan Chanyeol. Melihat anak buahnya tersungkur tak berdaya hanya dengan satu tembakan cahaya api dari Jongin, membuat Yongguk mendelik marah.

Jongin berseringai melihat itu. Sedangkan Sehun dan Chanyeol merasa berterimakasih. Pasalnya mereka sudah hampir kehabisan tenaga melawan makluk buas yang seperti tak pernah habis.

"Jongin, kau datang tepat waktu" Chanyeol mendekati Jongin.

"Kyungsoo" Sehun mendelik melihat kondisi Kyungsoo yang sangat parah. Luka dimana-mana, tubuh bagian atasnya yang terbuka, menampakkan bercak-bercak darah disana.

"Kurang ajar kau, Jongin!" Yongguk menggemeratakkan giginya. Ia terlalu marah sekarang.

"Kita harus lari dari sisni! Kyungsoo membutuhkan Luhan dan Yixing" Jongin benar-benar merasa khawatir saat merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo semakin melemah. Sehun dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

Tanpa mempedulikan Yongguk, ketiga namja tampan itu bersiap pergi dari sana. Namun secara tiba-tiba sebuah serangan berkekuatan besar menghantam tubuh mereka. Jongin, Sehun dan Chanyeol terpental cukup jauh hingga tubuh mereka terasa terseret angin sampai keluar Kastil. Mereka terengah karena berusaha menahan serangan itu untuk melindungi Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang berada digendongan Jongin sudah tak sadarkan diri. Auranya benar-benar melemah seiring memerahnya bulan itu. Jongin semakin panik. Ia merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menjaga Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, bertahanlah" Jongin menolehkan pandangannya pada wajah Kyungsoo yang bersandar dipundaknya.

"Jongin, bawa Kyungsoo menjauh. Biar aku yang melawan Yongguk. Kau bisa menyembuhkan lukanya tanpa Yixing" mendengar itu Jongin merasa aneh. Selama ini Ia tidak akrab dengan dunia pengobatan. Tapi bukankah Shindong bilang jika hanya dia yang bisa memberi kekuatan untuk Kyungsoo? Tapi bagaimana caranya?

"Aku yakin kau bisa" Sehun mengucapkan penuh dengan keyakinan sebelum Ia kembali beranjak untuk menghalau serangan Yongguk.

Jongin sedikit ragu. Namun saat matanya mengedar keudara, Ia melihat Kris tengah bertarung hebat melawan Siwon. Kilatan-kilatan cahaya terang berwarna merah dan hitam saling bertemu dan menghasilkan titik api panas. Mata tajamnya kembali mengedar. Disana, dikejauhan Ia melihat jika para Raja, petinggi dan juga pasukan Kerajaan tengah menyerang pasukan buas Siwon. Jumlah mereka sangat banyak. Beruntunglah ketiga Raja dan juga pasukan dari Zrash, Ord, dan Xiand memiliki pasukan tak kalah hebat. Untuk itu, Jongin menjadi yakin jika Ia memang harus menyembuhkan Kyungsoo tanpa bantuan dari mereka.

"Unggh" mendengar erangan dari Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap sendu wajah manis yang sudah memucat itu. Jongin bingung harus berbuat apa hingga kelebatan dalam pikirannya tiba-tiba terlintas.

Sesaat namja tampan itu terlihat berpikir, sebelum akhirnya Ia memutuskan membawa tubuh Kyungsoo menuju balik pohon besar untuk berlindung.

Jongin membaringkan tubuh dingin Kyungsoo dengan perlahan. Ia tahu jika Kyungsoo-nya sedang merasa kesakitan. Tubuhnya mulai memucat namun dada kirinya membiru. Ia melihat ada cahaya kekuningan keluar dari mulut mungil Kyungsoo.

' _Tolonglah dia, Pangeran Ord...'_

Jongin tercekat saat samar-samar mendengar bisikan ditelinganya. Suara siapa ini?

' _Kau harus segera menolongnya...'_

Lagi, suara itu mengalun halus ditelinganya. Instingnya mengatakan jika ada makluk lain didalam tubuh Kyungsoo yang berbicara.

"Kau...Kibum?" ragu-ragu Jongin menanyakan. Sungguh Ia penasaran siapa yang sedang berbisik padanya. Namun bukan jawaban yang Ia dapat, suara itu justru semakin keras terdengar.

' _Segera Pangeran Jongin, sebelum Kyungsoo mati...'_

Deg

Jantung Jongin berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Matanya teralih pada tubuh lemah Kyungsoo. Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi! Kyungsoo tidak boleh mati.

.

.

.

Wuushhh...

Angin semakin kencang berhembus. Menguarkan aroma kuat dan mencekam. Debuman serta kobaran api dimana-mana. Pepohonan, tanah gersang, bebatuan alam, terasa menjadi saksi betapa besar peperangan antara tiga Kerajaan melawan satu Kerajaan Kegelapan.

Raja Minho terlihat mengeluarkan cahaya keunguan dari balik tangannya. Menciptakan mata panah tajam dengan api biru diujungnya. Matanya memicing, mengincar makluk-makluk bertaring runcing tak kasat mata yang menjadi lawannya. Insting dan pendengaran otomatis menajam saat Raja Zrash itu merasakan aura dan gemerisik angin melewatinya. Ia berseringai, menarik sisi panah itu kemudian menembakkannya keudara.

Srrakk...

Bugh bugh bugh...

Lebih dari dua puluh makluk menyerupai kelelawar berjatuhan ketanah setelah terkena panah api itu. Minho tersenyum simpul, dengan begini Ia akan cepat menghabisi seluruh pasukan menjijikan ini.

Minho masih akan menembakkan beberapa anak panah apinya lagi sebelum Ia merasakan hawa pekat disekelilingnya. Langit semakin menggelap, bulan purnama hampir merah seutuhnya. Mata tajamnya menangkap dua naga besar diatas sana. Ia yakin jika itu adalah Siwon dan Kris. Kilatan-kilatan tajam dan serangan-serangan yang bertubi-tubi membuat Minho sedikit was-was. Pasalnya Siwon menjadi lebih kuat saat ini. Sedangkan Ia melihat Kris tengah berusaha menghindari setiap serangan yang menghantam tubuhnya.

"Ini bahaya" Minho berdesis. Ia berharap jika Jongin bisa segera menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Karena hanya Kyungsoo satu-satunya makluk yang bisa membunuh Siwon.

Disisi lain, Jongin tengah berkonsentrasi menyembuhkan luka-luka pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Bulan purnama yang hampir merah sempurna membuat Kyungsoo berubah dengan sendirinya. Bulu-bulu halus berwarna putih kebiruannya bersinar terang kemudian perlahan meredup. Mata Kyungsoo membulat, berwarna biru dengan pupil kuning cerah.

Posisi Kyungsoo yang masih terbaring, sedikit banyak memudahkan langkah Jongin untuk menyembuhkannya. Segera namja tan itu memposisikan tubuhnya berada diatas Kyungsoo. Mengukungnya dengan kedua lengan kokohnya. Bisikan-bisikan halus ditelinganya memberitahukan jika Ia harus mentransfer kekuatannya pada Kyungsoo. Dan jalan satu-satunya adalah dengan...melumat bibir namja manis ini.

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar saat melihat bibir merah Kyungsoo sedikit terbuka. Dari sana keluar cahaya redup berwarna kuning. Mata merahnya bergerak-gerak tak yakin. Namun satu pikiran tentang keselamatan Kyungsoo memantabkan hatinya.

Perlahan Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk memposisikan bibirnya pada bibir kenyal kekasihnya ini.

Chu~

Hilanglah sudah jarak antara mereka. Awalnya Jongin hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja pada bibir cherry itu. Namun Ia dapat merasakan getaran berbeda didadanya. Perlahan Jongin mulai melumat bibir manis itu. Melumatnya lembut penuh perasaan. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat lidah hangat Jongin menelusup memasuki mulutnya. Sepertinya Ia tahu jika ciuman ini bukan ciuman biasa.

Ekor panjang nan kokoh milik Jongin bergerak-gerak antusias saat menikmati pagutan lembut itu. Bulu ekor yang sedikit panjang bergoyang seirama angin. Jongin terhanyut, tanpa sadar sebuah bola cahaya seukuran kelereng keluar dari kerongkongannya. Perlahan Jongin melepas pagutannya, sedikit memberi jarak untuk memasukkan bola cahaya terang itu pada Kyungsoo. Setelah memastikan cahaya itu berada didalam mulut Kyungsoo, Jongin kembali melumat bibir manis itu. Lidah hangatnya mendorong masuk bola cahaya yang sekarang berubah menjadi serpihan energi listrik.

"Uggh~" lenguhan lembut dari Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tersenyum diantara pagutannya. Ia senang mengetahui kekuatannya berhasil memasuki tubuh kekasihnya ini.

Ia merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo menegang. Mata bulatnya terbuka dengan sangat tiba-tiba, tepat saat bulan purnama telah berubah menjadi merah sempurna. Jongin melepaskan pagutannya dan menyingkirkan tubuh kokohnya dari atas Kyungsoo. Ia melihat jika luka-luka pada tubuh Kyungsoo menutup dan menghilang seketika.

Cahaya biru terang menguar saat Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya. Jongin membantu dengan memegangi tangan mungil yang sekarang telah berbulu putih itu. Ia yakin jika tubuh Kyungsoo menjadi lebih segar dan kuat dari sebelumnya. Auranya pun berubah, terasa sangat hangat dan menenangkan. Mungkinkah ini pengaruh dari kekuatannya?

"Kyungsoo!" suara lembut itu menginterupsi telinga Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Tao berlari dengan cahaya keunguan disekitar mereka. Kyungsoo terlihat antusias ketika Ia merasakan kekuatan besar yang menghampirinya. Ia hafal aura ini. Aura yang selama ini menghilang dari tubuhnya.

"Kau harus menolong Kris, Kyungsoo. Dia sudah hampir mati. Kekuatan Siwon semakin besar dan pekat"

Mengdengar ucapan dari Baekhyun membuat tubuh Kyungsoo menegang. Hyungnya hampir mati? Ini bahaya. Kris yang berkekuatan besar saja kalah melawan Siwon. Itu berarti kekuatan Siwon sudah mendekati sempurna.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin mendongak keatas. Melihat bulan purna telah berubah merah seutuhnya.

"Hyung... aku harus menyelamatkannya!" tegas Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu!" Baekhyun menghentikan langkah namja yang tak kalah mungil darinya itu.

"Kau membutuhkan ini" Baekhyun menyodorkan bongkahan Kristal biru berisi sebelah jantungnya pada Kyungsoo. Melihat benda itu, dada Kyungsoo terasa berdesir kencang. Tangannya bergetar. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibawakan Baekhyun untuknya.

"Ini jantungmu, Kyungsoo. Ini milikmu. Taruhlah didadamu, selamatkan kami" Luhan tersenyum tulus atas ucapannya. Jongin terdiam tak percaya. Saat seperti ini menjadi saat yang tak terduga bagi mereka.

Mendengar kalimat harapan dari Luhan, membuat Kyungsoo yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan namja manis itu.

Dengan segera Kyungsoo mengambil bongkahan Kristal yang berisi jantungnya. Ia melirik kearah Jongin sebentar, raut ketakutan tercetak jelas diwajah manisnya. Sedangkan Jongin yang tahu bagaimana perasaan gugup Kyungsoo segera mengelus pelan pundak kekasihnya itu. Memberi kepercayaan dan semangat penuh padanya.

Kyungsoo mulai memejamkan matanya setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Jongin. Perlahan Kristal berwarna biru itu bercahaya terang. Terangkat keudara dan sedikit berputar hingga akhirnya berubah menjadi setitik cahaya kecil dan masuk pada pori-pori didada kirinya. Kyungsoo melengkungkan tubuhnya saat cahaya itu masuk dengan cepat.

Ia merasakan ringan pada tubuhnya. Saat Ia membuka matanya, betapa terkejutnya Ia karena telah berubah wujud menjadi naga putih bertantuk mungil. Jongin, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Tao sempat menganga tak percaya dengan perubahan Kyungsoo. Karena setahu mereka, Kyungsoo adalah murni berkekuatan serigala. Berbeda dengan Kris yang memang memiliki kekuatan lebih istimewa dari mereka.

BUUMMM!

Debaman kencang terdengar dari udara. Sontak mereka mengalihkan pandangan untuk mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi. Disana, Kris tengah terkapar setelah cahaya panas dari Siwon menembus dadanya. Sedangkan Siwon tengah berusaha meraup aura dari bulan purnama merah itu.

Melihat hyungnya terkapar tak berdaya, membuat Kyungsoo geram. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kyungsoo segera terbang menuju Siwon. Kekuatannya yang sangat kental dan hangat membuat hawa disekitar Kastil itu sedikit tenang. Diantara serangan yang tengah dilakukan kepada pasukan Siwon, Raja Minho, Raja, Ryewook, Raja Junmyeon, serta Para Petinggi juga Shindong tersenyum simpul melihat Kyungsoo telah berubah wujud. Mereka yakin jika Kyungsoo telah mendapatkan jantungnya kembali.

Sreet!

Wuushh...

Kyungsoo menembakkan nafas api berwarna biru terang kearah Siwon, membuat tubuh berwujud naganya terpelanting jauh. Menggagalkan niat Siwon untuk menyerap aura dari bulan purnama merah itu.

Siwon menggeliat diudara merasakan panas yang luar biasa ditubuhnya.

"Kurang ajar kau, Kyungsoo!" umpatnya setelah mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo yang telah menyerangnya dari belakang.

"Lawan aku Siwon!" tegas dan penuh keyakinan. Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya angkuh diudara. Menantang Raja Kegelapan untuk segera Ia habisi.

"Kyungsoo" Kris yang mengetahui adik kesayangannya telah mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya tersenyum tipis. Ia bangga kepada adik kecilnya itu.

"Hahaha... Jangan menyombongkan dirimu, bocah! Mendapatkan jantungmu kembali bukan berarti kau bisa mengalahkanku!" Siwon mencibir setelah sebelumnya tertawa menggelegar.

"Begitukah? Apa yang membuatmu yakin dengan hal itu?" sindiran tajam itu sedikit banyak menohok hati Siwon. Sedangkan Raja Kegelapan itu hanya berseringai mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Karena aku telah menyerap separuh aura dari bulan purnama itu" perkataan dingin dari Siwon membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum miring. Memang sekarang setengah bulan purnama itu telah menghitam, tapi hal itu tidak membuat Kyungsoo terpengaruh.

"Hanya setengah bukan? Dan setengahnya menjadi milikku" Kyungsoo berseringai menang saat melihat wajah Siwon mengeram marah.

"Kurang ajar! MATI KAU!"

Wooosshhh...

Nafas api panas disemburkan kearah Kyungsoo dan berhasil dihindari karena namja yang sekarang berubah wujud menjadi naga mungil itu terbang dengan lincahnya diudara. Sayap berwarna putih saljunya mengepak sangat indah.

Sraakk!

Juuuushh...

Kyungsoo membalas dengan mengeluarkan nafas api berbentuk mata anak panah kearah Siwon. Kyungsoo tahu jika Siwon dapat menghindari serangannya

Siwon berseringai. Ia mengeluarkan aura baru yang sangat pekat yang baru Ia dapatkan dari bulan purnama merah itu. Terlihat sebuah cahaya berbentuk bola api hitam sedang dimainkan Siwon ditangan kirinya. Secepat kilat bola api itu Ia lempar kearah Kyungsoo. Sekali lagi, dengan gerakan cepat dan lincah Kyungsoo menghindari serangan Siwon hingga bola api itu menghantam batu besar dibawah sana.

Melihat pertarungan sengit antara Kyungsoo dan Siwon membuat Jongin, Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Tao merasa gugup. Mereka yang bertugas menjaga Kyungsoo. Untuk itu, Jongin memberi kode pada ketiga tangan kanan Kerajaan itu untuk melancarkan rencana yang telah dibuat oleh Shindong.

Pertama, Jongin berteleport untuk mengecoh pergerakan Siwon.

Dan berhasil!

Siwon mendengus kesal saat Ia melihat Jongin berpindah-pindah tempat dalam waktu singkat. Namja tan itu membentuk cahaya berwarna merah terang yang berbentuk cambuk. Ia berseringai ketika mata tajamnya melihat Kyungsoo kembali membentuk cahaya berwujud anak panah itu lagi. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan Jongin dan Kyungsoo melemparkan serta mencambuk tubuh Siwon.

Blaarrrr!

Kilatan terang menghantam tubuh berwujud naga milik Siwon. Tubuhnya terpelanting keudara dengan sangat keras. Goresan pada tubuhnya menjadi tanda betapa dahsyatnya serangan dari Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Sesaat Siwon merasakan tubuhnya seperti dibakar. Sangat panas dan juga perih. Namun hal itu tak membuatnya menyerah. Ia mencuri kesempatan dari lengahnya dua makluk yang telah menyerangnya itu. Siwon kembali mengkonsentrasikan pikirannya untuk menyerap aura pekat dari bulan purnama merah sebelum bulan itu mengilang. Menghiraukan serangan bertubi-tubi dari Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengan cara melindungi dirinya dengan tameng tebal tak kasat mata.

Melihat itu tentu saja Jongin tak tinggal diam. Ia berteleport untuk mendekat kearah Siwon. Memberikan serangan-serangan berhawa panas untuk memecah tameng yang melindungi tubuh Siwon. Kyungsoo juga tak tinggal diam. Ia berusaha menyemburkan nafas apinya untuk melelehkan tameng tebal beraura mencekam itu.

Tapi gagal!

Kekuatan Siwon bertambah. Jongin dan Kyungsoo menolehkan pandangan pada bulan dan sialnya sudah hampir keseluruhan aura bulan itu diserap oleh Siwon. Udara disekitar Kastil itu tiba-tiba berubah. Terasa lebih hampa dari yang sebelumnya.

"Kyung, ini bahaya. Siwon hampir menyerap seluruh aura bulan itu" Jongin mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Kyungsoo-nya.

"Rencana Shindong" tiba-tiba Luhan menyahut dari sisi kanan Jongin.

"Kita harus cepat" Baekhyun dari sisi kirinya.

"Sebelum terlambat" Tao berada tak jauh dari Kyungsoo.

Mendengar itu Jongin dan Kyungsoo segera cepat tanggap. Mereka tidak mungkin membiarkan Siwon menang dan menghancurkan Kerajaan mereka. Waktu mereka sangat singkat sebelum Siwon berhasil menghisap seluruh aura bulan purnama merah.

Melihat Siwon dengan tubuh yang kembali bugar, luka yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba, dan aura dari tubuhnya juga semakin pekat, sedikit banyak membuat mereka ragu. Namun hal yang tak terduga sering terjadi diakhir cerita bukan? Mereka harus mementabkan hati, mempercayai teman-tamannya untuk bekerja sama melawan Siwon.

"Bersiaplah. Kita menyerang sekarang!"

Mendengar perintah dari Jongin, Kyungsoo segera membentuk kembali cahaya api yang menyerupai mata anak panah, kali ini Ia membentuknya lebih besar. Jongin membentuk cambuk dari cahaya berwarna merah terang dihiasi gerigi tajam disetiap sisinya. Sedangkan Baekhyun membentuk cahaya putih dari balik tangannya untuk mengaburkan penglihatan Siwon. Luhan mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya untuk mengontrol darah dan juga sel-sel yang ada ditubuh Siwon. Tao? Tentu saja dia yang bertugas menghentikan waktu ketika serangan itu mereka lesatkan.

Dalam hitungan detik, Jongin berteleport untuk mencari sisi lemah dari tameng tak kasat mata milik Siwon. Sekiranya instingnya merasakan getaran lemah dari tameng itu, tanpa menunggu lagi Jongin segera melemparkan cambuk cahaya merahnya pada sisi itu.

Dan benar saja, suara retakan dan debuman menandakan jika tameng tak kasat mata itu telah berhasil dipecahkan oleh Jongin. Baekhyun melemparkan cahayanya kearah mata Siwon untuk memecah konsentrasi Raja kegelapan itu. Tubuh Siwon menggeliat saat cahaya dari Baekhyun menerpa kornea gelapnya. Raungan dan erangan darinya begitu menggema memekakkan telinga setiap makluk yang ada disana.

Tao menghentikan waktu yang dimiliki Siwon, mengatur agar hanya Siwon yang terhenti ditempatnya. Melihat teman-temannya telah mengarahkan serangan, kini Luhan mulai berkonsentrasi mengontrol laju darah serta sel-sel yang ada didalam tubuh Siwon. Membekukannya agar mudah dihancurkan. Jika dilihat, sekarang Siwon tak ubahnya sebuah pahatan patung kayu yang melayang diudara.

Semua makluk terpana dengan kejadian yang sangat cepat itu. Kris, Raja Minho, Raja Ryewook, Raja Junmyeon, Para Petinggi Kerajaan juga para pasukan disana hanya terdiam. Bahkan Yongguk, Sehun dan Chanyeol terpaku mendapati keadaan Siwon yang telah kaku.

"Kyungsoo, giliranmu!" Jongin memberi kode pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk, tanpa menunggu lagi cahaya berbentuk anak panah itu segera melesat, mengarah tepat pada jantung Siwon.

JDAARR!

BLAAAM!

Hancur sudah tubuh milik Siwon. Tubuh yang selalu Ia bangga-banggakan kini menjadi kepingan-kepingan daging yang beterbangan ditelan hampanya suasana Kastil. Membawa tubuh serta rohnya menuju kealam para Dewa. Bersamaan dengan itu, bulan purnama merah juga telah menghilang. Menyisakan bulan berwarna terang kekuningan.

Secara tiba-tiba hawa yang semula hampa berubah menghangat. Aura yang semula pekat kini menipis. Keadaan sekitar Kastil juga menjadi lebih hidup.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk para makluk hutan serta makluk-makluk yang menjijikkan itu ikut menguap dan menghilang mengikuti jejak Rajanya. Mereka diambil paksa oleh Dewa. Itu ditandai dengan sebuah cahaya terang yang bersinar dari bulan. Secara tidak langsung memberi tahu jika Dewalah yang telah merestui kemenangan mereka.

Yongguk yang selama ini menjadi makluk pembangkang tak luput dari pengawasan Dewa. Tubuh tegap penuh lukanya perlahan menghilang bagai ditiup angin, menyisakan aura dingin dari sisa-sisa tapakan kakinya.

Para Raja, Petinggi, tangan kanan, dan juga para pasukan Kerajaan segera mendekat pada kelima makluk yang telah menghancurkan Raja Kegelapan itu. Mereka tersenyum bangga saat melihat tubuh Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sosok manis nan mungil seperti semula.

Kris yang masih bersimpuh dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya berusaha bangun, membawa tubuh tegapnya mendekati Kyungsoo. Air matanya hampir menetes saat Ia meraih tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya. Sehun dan Chanyeol tersenyum bangga pada mereka.

"Kyungie..adikku yang manis. Kau hebat. Hyung bangga padamu" pelukan hangat dari Kris disambut dengan senang hati oleh Kyungsoo. Namja manis itu tersenyum sangat lebar saat menyadari Hyung-nya menangis untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ia memang tidak melihatnya, namun merasakan bahunya basah sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa Kris sedang meneteskan air matanya.

"Yak! Bagaimana bisa kau memeluk kekasihku seperti itu" Jongin yang sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba memisahkan pelukan hangat kakak beradik dari Kerajaan Zrash itu. Menarik lengan mungil Kyungsoo menjauh dari Kris. Seolah mengatakan bahwa hanya dia yang boleh memeluknya.

Plak!

"Pabbo! Dia hyung-ku kkamjong!" Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Jongin keras. Jongin meringis merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut. Mata puppy nya seolah ingin mengajukan protes sebelum suara bass dari Chanyeol membubarkan acaranya.

"Kyungie...aku benar-benar bangga padamu~" namja bertubuh tinggi itu sudah tak tahan melihat sahabat kecilnya yang begitu menggemaskan.

Dengan segera Chanyeol menarik tangan Kyungsoo dari genggaman Jongin. Memposisikan tubuh mungilnya berada dipelukannya.

"Yak! Yak!" Jongin ingin melakukan protes kembali saat Ia melihat Sehun yang juga ikut memeluk Kyungsoo. Ia tahu jika mereka adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Jadi mau tidak mau, Jongin harus sedikit mengalah. Membiarkan ketiga sahabat itu melepas kerinduan atas kebersamaan yang selama ini menghilang.

"Aku benar-benar kagum padamu, Kyungie" Sehun dengan suara lembutnya berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia. Tangan besar dan hangat milik Sehun mengelus pelan helaian rambut halus milik Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih...kalian masih tetap berada disampingku hingga saat ini" Kyungsoo menitikkan air matanya. Sungguh, Ia sangat bahagia mengetahui sahabat-sahabatnya menepati janji untuk selalu berada disisinya.

"Percayalah, kami akan selalu ada untukmu, Kyungie" Sehun semakin mengelus lembut rambut Kyungsoo.

"Ya, setidaknya jika Jongin meninggalkanmu, kamilah orang pertama yang akan memelukmu. Seperti ini" pelukan erat dari Chanyeol dan Sehun semakin membuat Kyungsoo merasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Yak! Apa kau bilang?" Jongin masih akan mengeplak kepala Chanyeol sebelum suara berat dan berwibawa menginerupsi mereka.

"Kyungie..."

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Satu senyuman terukir jelas disana.

"Appa~" Kyungsoo melepas pelukan Chanyeol dan Sehun untuk menubruk tubuh tegap Raja Minho.

"Appa bangga padamu" Raja Minho memberi kehangatan dalam pelukannya.

"Aku melakukan ini untuk Kerajaan kita, Appa" ucapnya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Minho. Minho baru menyadari jika ternyata Kyungsoo bisa menjadi sangat manja seperti ini.

"Kami benar-benar berterimakasih, Pangeran Kyungsoo" Raja Junmyeon yang menjadi Raja Negeri Ord itu tersenyum bangga. Begitupun Raja Ryewook. Para petinggi dan juga tangan kanan Kerajaan itu.

"Kalian tidak melupakan Jongin, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Tao bukan?" Kyungsoo menatap kepada orang-orang yang tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak. Justru tanpa adanya mereka, misimu tidak akan berjalan selancar ini, Pangeran" Jongdae, Petinggi Kerajaan Xiand memberi tatapan lembut yang menenangkan kepada mereka berlima.

Setelah ucapan dari Jongdae, Jongin berjalan mendekati raja Minho dan Kyungsoo yang masih saja berpelukan itu. Sungguh,Ia saja masih belum puas melepas kerinduannya. Bagaimana bisa mereka semua memeluk Kyungsoo dan melupakan keberadaannya sebagai calon tunangannya?

"Permisi Raja Minho" Jongin menatap Raja Kerajaan Zrash itu dengan raut serius.

"Bolehkan aku meminta calon tunanganku kembali?" pertanyaan bodoh dari Jongin membuat mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar. Semua orang yang ada disana juga mencoba menahan tawa. Bagaimana tidak, dari mana Jongin belajar berkata seperti itu? Bukankah selama ini dia namja yang dingin dan kaku?

"Yak! Aiishh" belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan dari Jongin,namja tan itu segera menarik tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dari dekapan Minho. Membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat dan nyaman.

"Diamlah" Jongin memberi peringatan. Melihat itu, Kris, Chanyeol, dan juga Sehun mendengus tak suka. Dasar Kkamjong sialan, mencuri kesempatan disaat seperti ini? Jinjja! Begitulah kira-kira isi dari otak mereka.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, Kyungsoo memang merasa nyaman berada dipelukan Jongin. Bahkan rasa nyamannya melebihi ketika dipeluk Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun, maupun Appa-nya sendiri. Pelukan Jongin terasa bagaikan selimut tebal yang sangat nyaman.

Belum sempat menikmati pelukan yang membuat Jongin kecanduan itu, tiba-tiba Ia kembali merasakan aura aneh dari Kyungsoo. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, memberi jarak diantara keduanya.

Jongin melihat jika ada sesuatu yang keluar dari dada kekasihnya. Dua buah cahaya berwarna biru kekuningan. Persis seperti warna mata Kyungsoo saat berwujud naga.

Cahaya itu terbang keatas, melayang membentuk beribu kunang-kunang indah diudara. Semua makluk itu terpana akan keindahan langit malam dihiasi warna indah dari kunang-kunang itu.

' _Terimakasih, Pangeran Kyungsoo. Kau berjasa pada kami. Ingatlah, kami akan selalu ada untukmu jika kau membutuhkan kami. Terimakasih kau telah bersedia menjadi naungan kami untuk membunuh Siwon atas utusan Dewa. Terimakasih'_

Itu Kibum. Suara lirih yang hampir berbisik itu sangat dihafal oleh Jongin. Suara itulah yang memberikan petunjuk untuk memberikan sebagian kekuatannya kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat perpisahan dari Kibum dan juga Aegi-nya itu. Sungguh, Ia benar-benar baru menyadari jika didalam tubuhnya ada 3 nyawa sekaligus. Dan sekarang Ia akan menjadi normal seperti makluk lain setelah kepergian roh Kibum dan Aegi-nya.

Tak berapa lama cahaya seperti kunang-kunang itu menghilang. Menyisakan aura dan hawa menenangkan disana.

Mereka dapat merasakan jika tanah yang mereka pijak menjadi sedikit lembab, tidak gersang seperti sebelumnya. Pohon-pohon dengan dedaunan hijau melambai-lambai diterpa hangatnya angin malam. Mereka yakin jika esok pagi dunia mereka akan kembali seperti semula. Indah, penuh dengan nyawa kehidupan, dan ceria.

Jongin tersenyum saat menatap mata bulat milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang berada disamping Jongin pun menatap balik mata tajam nan menawan yang telah memberinya kehangatan. Mereka saling tatap hingga tanpa sadar jarak antara mereka terhapuskan.

Chu~

Kecupan singkat mendarat dibibir mungil itu. Hanya sebentar karena Jongin segera melepasnya. Tatapan tajamnya menatap lekat mata berbinar milik Kyungsoo. Memberi isyarat agar namja mungil didepannya ini mengalihkan seluruh atensi padanya.

"Menikahlah denganku, Kyungsoo-ya"

"YAK! Kkamjong!" seruan menggema dari Kris, Chanyeol, dan Sehun. Sedangkan yang lainnya menahan tawa geli saat melihat adegan didepan mereka ini.

Tak lama mereka tertawa sebelum akhirnya helaan nafas lega dan senyum bahagia terpancar setelah Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan menikah denganmu, setelah kau berhenti mencuri cium dariku"

.

.

.

END. KKEUT. TAMAT. RAMPUNG!

.

.

.

Yeay, Manse, Yehet, Ohorat, Kkaebsong...!

JongSoo udah ngerampungin Sacrifice nih...

Hahhh...lega banget rasanya. Mian karena gak jadi bikin dua chap lagi. JongSoo tau kalian udah keburu bosen ngebaca fic yang durasi tayangnya panjang kaya ini. Makanya sebisa mungkin JongSoo menyingkat tiap adegan walaupun hasilnya agak gak detile ya...

Oiya, adegan LuTaoBaek ketemu makluk berbintik itu terinspirasi dari Film Alice In Wonderland, yang pas si Alice nyari pedang terus nyerahin bola mata buat si makluk penjaga pedang. Tapi adegannya gak persis sama kok, kalian yang suka nonton itu film pasti tau dimana perbedaannya.

Lagi, JongSoo mau mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih buat kalian readers yang udah menjadi teman berkarya JongSoo. Dukungan dari kalian sangat berpengaruh untuk mood dan semangat saya. Mian kalo masih banyak typo disetiap kalimatnya. Karena sesungguhnya typo adalah seni yang tak berupa /apadeh/.

.

 **FarydahKAISOO8812** : Itu Siwon matinya udah sadis belom? XD Jiwa psiko JongSoo belom disetting soalnya. Khekhe... Nado Sranghae, JongSoo mencintaimu. Gomawo sudah selalu aktif menjadi moodboster untuk JongSoo. Peluk ahh...XOXO

 **anisafransiskaa** **:** Beneran nih disaat yang tepat? Ah, sayang bisa aja~ *hloh?. Keselnya ama si tawon ama yongguk jangan kelamaan ya, kesian itu bocah udah pada mati *eh. Gomawo ne atas dukungannya selama ini. kamu bener-bener mengisi jiwa dan ragaku selama tayang Sacrifice /pelukan bareng Kibum/

 **unniechan1** **:** Gak jadi dua chapter ding, ternyata satu chapter cukup kok buat menuntaskan konflik mereka. khekhe... sebenernya dibaca ulang beberapa kali, dan udah dibenerin bagian typo-nya. Tapi ya gitu tuh, kalo udah muncul di FFN tulisannya balik lagi ke typo awal. Gak tau juga kenapa bisa kek gitu. Mian ya sudah membuatmu gak nyaman :'( ini udah fast kan, iya kan? JongSoo tepatin janji nih buat kamu. Selamat menikmati~ Gomawo XOXO

 **kyungiesoo123** : Karena sesungguhnya ketegangan adalah mood untuk membaca lebih jauh disebuah cerita, chingu-ya /apadeh gua/. Itu udah dilepas(?) kangenan Kaisoonya. Diajakin nikah pula. Komplit dah XD. Gomawo atas semangatnya~

 **meyriza** : He'eh mey. JongSoo juga kesian sih, tapi mau gimana lagi naskah dramanya udah tertulis diatas materai sih *eh. Makluk didalem ruangan itu udah kejawab kan diatas? Gomawo, ne mey-ah atas kunjungan di Sacrifice. Saranghae~

 **waiz Snivy** : Ahh, Eonni mengucapkan terimakasih untukmu waiz Snivy :D makluknya udah kewajabkan diatas? Iya, kan disini pemeran utamanya si Kyung, jadi dibuat karakternya gak terlalu cengeng. Udah fast kan ini? Gomawo, ne~

 **yunsas** : hahaha... mian karena lama. Ada beberapa hal yang membuat hal itu terjadi XD Tapi chap bontot gak lama kan ya? Kaisoo moment nya udah cukup kan itu? Ne, gak papa, JongSoo mengerti keadaanmu kok. Tapi di fic JongSoo yang lainnya harus rajin ripiuw ya. Khekhe... Gomawo~

 **CuteSoo93 :** Yang LuBaekTao liat udah kejawab kan diatas? Konflik mereka udah kelar loh, Yeaay /tepok tangan bareng umin/. Kaisoo bersatu kok. Mereka mau nikah tuh. Tapi bagian nikahnya gak jadi ditayangin XD Mianhae...

 **Rahmah736** : Gak jadi dua chap, ternyata satu chap aja udah cukup buat ngelarin konflik mereka XD Gomawo, ne...

 **Dhina395** : Udah kejawab kan makluk apa itu... Sehun baek-baek aja kok, sehat walafiat. Kaisoo udah banyak kan? Udah fast update kan? Gomawo, ne~

 **1** : Nah, ini nih. JongSoo minta maaf karena chap kemaren nama kamu gak kebaca sama FFN jadi cuma nampang angka 1 doang diakhir. Khekhekhe... JongSoo ketawa pas baca ulang. Semoga yang ini nama kamu bisa nongol semua ya? Gomawo~

 **kianaevellyn** : Gomawo, new reader. Welcome to Sacrifice yang udah tamat ini XD waah, seriusan bisa bikin ekspresi berubah begitu? Khekhe...

 **Han Soo Ae** **:** Bukan benda, tapi makluk XD Ini udah diupdate loh. Haha...jangan disumpel, kesian anak orang tuh. Sebenernya JongSoo udah Submit-in dokumen chap ini ke FFN, tapi pas liat ada riview kamu yang bontot, JongSoo hapus lagi dan ngedit ulang buat ngejawab pertanyaan mu disini. khekhe... *ikutan curcol. Berhubung lepinya udah sehat, wifinya gak mati, jadi bisa cepet Up nya. Selamat menikmati... Gomawoo :D

.

 **Big Thanks to :**

 **ChangChang** **,** **meyriza** **,** **antnia8** **,** **Dayeji Ln** **,** **kyung1225** **,** **kaisoomin** **,** **kyungiesoo123** **,** **kyungnoonim,** **anisafransiskaa** **,** **kkoch11** **,** **waiz Snivy** **,** **CuteSoo93** **,** **Rahmah736,** **FarydahKAISOO8812** **,** **kyungsooxeveryone** **,** **unniechan1** **,** **kyungs12** **,** **kimsoo** **,** **kyungie,** **Lovesoo** **,** **nstplw** **,** **cute,** **waizmgbi** **,** **adyadavina** **,** **1** **,** **Guest,** **Dhina395** **,** **minkook94** **,** **kyunginsoo** **,** **kaisooship,** **DKS112,** **Kyungiepororo,** **Han Soo Ae** **,** **unniechan1** **,** **DKSlovePCY** **,** **Dhina395** **,** **Kim88** **,** **dokydo91** **,** **yunsas,** **rakaahmada** **,** **kianaevellyn**

Ripiuwlah untuk yang terakhir kalinya XD

Jongsoo mencintai kalian semua... XOXO


End file.
